


Finding Love - Peterick AU

by frerardsprincess



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: 5sos are all assholes, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Band Fic, Bands, Cheating, Depression, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, High School, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pre-Hiatus Pete Wentz, Smut, Soul Punk Era Patrick Stump, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, just basically a bunch of bandom trash, patricks kind of a dick but a loveable one, pete's a cute idiot, this took like an hour to copy and paste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 64
Words: 183,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frerardsprincess/pseuds/frerardsprincess
Summary: When Pete, a depressed anxiety ridden teenager moves to a new school he meets Patrick, the slutty, outgoing popular boy. Despite Pete's many attempts to push him away, Patrick's intrigued by Pete and is determined to save him from his bullies, his abusive father and his destructive mind. //SMUT WARNING////TRIGGER WARNING - Self harm, suicide attempts, depression, rape, eating disorder, abuse, underage drinking//-----Please tell me if there's any big mistakes because I copied and pasted this all from Wattpad so I might have messed something up :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Pete's POV**

All I see is black. Then red as the blood dripping down from my head reaches my eyes. All I feel is pain then my whole world goes dark.

_\--------------- next morning ---------------_

Looking in the mirror I see bruises everywhere. All down my arms, across my stomach, all over my legs. I thought we were over this but last night my dad found the beer again and it didn't end well. What a great first day at this new school, wearing long black pants and thick school jumper in the middle of summer. I can see this is going to be great.

_\--------------- 2 hours later ---------------_

As I stand in front of the school gates I feel my anxiety start to creep up again. Starting a new school sucks and there's hundreds of people walking around, making me even more nervous.

Taking a deep breath I start to walk through the gates and towards the building with the big sign that says office on it. I get to the door and with a shaking hand, open it and walk through into the office.

There's a receptionist sitting at the desk and honestly as hard as I try I just can't work up the courage to talk to her. She's little, skinny and blonde and looks like she could be a student here which honestly just makes it worse. I bet she'll think I'm a stupid faggot and laugh at me like everyone else.

I start to shake even more then I was before but then the lady looks up and gives me a smile "Hey hun what do you need?" Again I feel the fear start to creep up again but having a panic attack here would be totally humiliating. "I um...... I'm new" "Are you Peter Wentz? I was told you we're starting today"

When I give a small nod she smiles again and picks up a couple of papers from next to her on the desk. She hands them over to me and with a shaky hand I reach over and take them.

Before I freak out about having to figure everything out by myself, she talks to me again "Would you like me to get someone to come and take you to your first class and show you around today?"

I think about this for a second. On one hand it would be good to have someone who knows the place to come and help show me around today so I don't get lost. I'm such a loser though and I don't do well around people so I don't want them to hate me. After thinking about this for a whole I decide that even though they might end up hating me, at least I'll know where to go. Maybe they'll end up being cool and I won't feel like such an idiot.

Once I've decided I want someone to show me around I look up at the receptionist and give her a nod. She's so nice that I'm starting to feel more confident then I have all day. It's dumb because the hard part is about to start but maybe everyone at this school will be as nice as her.

The receptionist picks up the phone in front of her and speaks into it for a minute then puts it down and continues with her work. A couple of minutes later the door opens and a tall boy with bright pink hair walks inand walks over to me. "Hey, I'm Michael, you're Pete I guess". Even though though I'm freaking out inside about meeting this boy I try to play it cool "Yeah I am"

Suddenly the bell goes so the boy turns around and starts walking out of the office motioning for me to follow him to class. He actually seems pretty nice so maybe we might end up being friends.

I take a few deep breathes then follow him into a corridor lined with lockers. Michael is slumped next to the door waiting for me. "Finally, were you flirting with the receptionist or something? I've been trying to get her number for ages but she's not into students" "No I was just getting my stuff" "Yeah I doubt you have a chance with her, there's loads of other hot girls here though so you have plenty to choose from"

I walk along awkwardly for a couple of seconds wondering if I should say anything but I guess I probably should "Um actually I..... I'm not really into that".

Michael stops abruptly in the middle of the corridor making all of the people walking behind us have to push past us. "You're gay!" He says loudly with his eyes wide so I give a quick, shy nod swinging my fringe back in front of my face. I really hope that doesn't ruin anything because I really want to make a friend

"Well that's your class there so yeah, see you round I guess" he says in a bored voice, rolling his eyes then turning away to start walking down the corridor. For a second I just stand there before calling out to him "Aren't you coming to class?" "Yeah, I am going to class, we're not in the same class loser so I'm gonna leave before you make us both late". Before I can think up any kind of reply he's turned back around and walked into a class a few doors down from mine.

I just stand there for a few minutes leaning against the wall outside the class trying to calm myself down a bit. Only about 10 minutes into the day and I'd already ruined my chance of having a friend. I should have just kept the whole being gay thing to myself, he didn't seem to mind me until I told him.

Even though the second bell rings I just stand there focusing on breathing to stop myself from panicking. I watch people around me all trickle off to their class until I'm the only one left in the corridor.

After about 10 minutes of standing there I decide I can't put it off anymore. I take a few more deep breathes, comb my fingers through my hair and make sure my jumper is pulled over my wrists then walk through the class door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Patrick's POV**

I wake up in the morning feeling like my heads being split in two. For a second I have no idea what's happening or where I am but then I remember. I went out to some random persons party last night with Alex, Jack and Ray and it ended up being pretty awesome. When we got here there was beer and shots everywhere so of course we had a few and probably got a bit wild. My memory goes blank about halfway through the party so I have no idea what happened after that.

As I sit up I see that I'm wearing only my boxers. I'm sure I didn't start off the night that way so I guess I stripped somewhere along the way. I'm lying on the floor with a blanket so I slowly stand up to pull the curtains closed because the sun is giving me a migraine.

I look over to the bed that I was lying in the floor by, wondering why I wasn't sleeping there and I'm not surprised. There's a girl sleeping in the bed and from where I'm standing it doesn't look like shes wearing much. Slowly I walk over to the bed and pull the blankets off her. Luckily I see she still has her bra and underwear on so obviously we didn't do much. I do it all the time though so I guess it wouldn't really matter too much if we did, I won't remember it anyway.

Quickly I find my jeans and shirt on the floor of the room and put them on, trying to make myself look decent. I probably look like a hungover wreck though so I give up and head down stairs, mindful of my hangover.

Looking around I see a few people passed out in the living room where most of the party was held but none of them are Alex, Jack or Ray. I guess they managed to get home or are passed out in another of the bedrooms in this house.

With a final look around I walk out of the house, cringing when the sun blinds, me making my head feel even worse. I don't know the street but I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be to far away from my own. I walk down the street and onto the main road sighing in relief when I recognise it.

Calling my parents early in the morning when I'm hungover would suck so I'm glad I can find my own way home. When I check my phone I see it's only 6am so hopefully I can get home and get my stuff for school before my parents wake up.

When I get there I climb through my bedroom window, change my clothes and grab all the things I need. I have no time to brush my teeth, have a shower or eat anything so I grab some gum and climb back out my window.

By the time I make it to school there's only 5 minutes before the bell rings so I just start walking to class. There's no time to find my friends to find out what happened last night so I can talk to the idiots at lunch.

As I pass the office though I see a little, dark haired emo guy talking to the receptionist. Most people in school, including me, would love to hook up with the receptionist but the guy is pretty hot as well. I've always known I'm bi but until now I much preferred girls to guys.

He looks so different from most people in this school but in a good way. He's just kinda got something about him that just seems so sweet and innocent but kinda sexy as well so I just can't look away. Eventually though I do have to look away, mostly because I crash headfirst into the door. The throbbing pain in the side of my head, along with my previous hangover is more important than a hot new guy. I really should have taken some aspirin before I left home.

I follow the flow of kids going down the corridor in the direction I'm heading for my first class, math. Math first on a Monday while I've got a hangover, sounds like the work of Satan himself.

As I walk down the corridor I see a certain asshole with bright pink hair walking towards me. Michael Clifford, one of the schools biggest jerks who hates my guts almost as much as I hate his. 

As he walks down the hall I don't both to move out of the way which causes our shoulders to slam into each other as he pushes past me. "Move it faggot" he snaps as he struts off past me towards the office.

Usually, if pretty much anyone except me did that, it'd immediately be the start of a fight but we've done that before. I'm bigger than him and can hit really hard when I want to so he's stopped picking fights with me all the time. We hate each other but most of the time we try to avoid each other unless one of us is in the mood for a fight.

Only when I get to the door of my class as the five minute bell rings do I think about the hot emo guy in the office. I hope for his sake he doesn't have to deal with Michael but it would be kind of hard to avoid since they're in the same place.

There's not a lot I can do for him since I feel too shitty to pick a fight with Michael right now so I keep going to math class. When I get there I sit in my usual seat and tap out an irregular rhythm with my pen.

Maybe me and the hot guy will have some classes together so I can see him up close. I've never really had a crush on a guy before and he's not my usual type. I usually go for popular slutty blondes but maybe I should try something different. He doesn't seem like the kind of person who'd spread his legs for someone straight away so it might be fun to work for something for once. It's been a while since I really went after someone and he seems like he'll be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pete's POV**

The second I step into the class all eyes are on me and I instantly freeze on the spot. I get uncomfortable if one person looks at me so 30 people staring at me makes me wish I could just sink into the ground and die. The teacher is tall and bald and notices me instantly when I walk in.

He looks at me for a second then raises an eyebrow "I'm Mr Nickels, your math teacher, you're Peter I presume" "P-pete, I like to be called Pete" "Well Pete, welcome to class. Take a seat wherever you want and we'll get started with the lesson for today".

Oh god what do I do? I don't want to sit by someone who might kick me out and I don't want to sit in some one else's seat. I stand there worrying for a second before the teacher gives an annoyed huff "Sometime this year if you please Pete, we've got things we need to do today".

I take a breath and find an empty seat at the back of the class and sit down quickly. Luckily all the seats are indervidual, not in groups so that's saves me having to awkwardly sit with anyone.

Then the teacher starts talking and I'm completely confused. I've ditched some classes and not worked very hard sometimes but seriously this is just the most confusing crap. I've missed quite a lot of school lately and most of the schools I've gone to have been terrible so I'm not doing well at math. Also I've got dyslexia so that really doesn't help with making this any easier for me. 

I honestly thought that because this was the first day of the term it might be a bit easier for me to understand but I was wrong. For the first 30 minutes he just writes in the board then he tells us to just work in our books for the last half of class.

I take out my book thinking maybe it might be easier then the stuff he was talking about but it's just even more confusing. All of the numbers and letters just blend together in my head making me even more confused and even more stressed by the minute. Eventually I get to the point where I can't even see properly and breathing seems like an impossible task.

It's just all so confusing and there's no way I'd be able to ask anyone for help so I put my head on the desk in front of me and focus on breathing.

Eventually when I look up again I see I've only got 2 minutes so I quickly put all my stuff back in my bag and get ready to leave.

When the bell goes I walk as fast as I can out of the class and into the hallway. I stand there for a minute realising I have literally no idea where my class is and I doubt Michael is going to come back and help me. He got away from me as fast as he could when he found out I was gay so any chance of a friendship is ruined.

With a sigh I pull out my crumpled timetable from my pocket and look at it. I have Math and the PE first on a Monday of my first day of school. Whoever made this timetable was obviously Satan because this is torture. I make the decision to just ditch because honestly, I'm not doing this. I didn't bring anything to wear for PE so I'd have to do it my school uniform, which is already starting to make me sweat, so there's no way I'm going.

Quickly I walk off and try to find a place where I can stay for the rest of the period where no one will see me. After walking for a couple of minutes I find the field and see a class of people running laps. There's no way I'm going to join in now so I just keep walking and find a bunch of bushes that are pressed against the fence.

It would be so embarrassing to be found hiding in a freaking bush but I suck up my fear. I climb in between the branches of the bushes and find a hollow place near the middle and make myself comfy there. For the next 50 minutes I just put my headphones in and listen to music to try to make myself feel better.

From a small hole in the bushes I see the PE class go back into the school, then a couple of minutes later the bell rings. I grab my bag and crawl back out of the bush then attempt to find my next class, English.

I walk for a couple of minutes hoping to get lost so I have an excuse to ditch but I find it so I'm forced to go in. The bell hadn't gone yet so I sit at a table in the corner of the class and put my bag on the seat next to me. The desks are arranged into groups of 4 so I hope there's extra desks in the class so no one has to sit with me.

When the bell goes the teachers not there so I just sit there with my headphones in and my head down hoping no one will sit with me. Suddenly someone throws a crunched up piece of paper at me and it hits me in the side of the head so I look up to see who threw it. I see Michael and a tall blonde boy standing over me sneering down "What's wrong faggot?" Michael snaps then him and the blonde boy walk off to the group of desks near me and sit down. I just put my head down and ignore the homophobic comments they keep calling out at me.

A couple of minutes later a blond haired boy runs in through the door and throws himself down in the closest seat. Unfortunately that seat is the one across from me so I have to try to avoid eye contact. A second later a small Indian man walks through the door and shuts it behind him then shakes his head. "About 2 seconds before me Patrick, seems like a record for you" "Well you can't mark me late if I beat you here sir, even if it's only by 2 seconds". With a roll of his eyes the teacher walks to the front of the class without another word.

The boy across from me, Patrick apparently, turns to me "I'm Patrick, as you just heard, you're new I guess". I nod instead of saying anything, half hoping he'll leave me alone and half hoping he'll keep talking to me.

Patrick opens his mouth to say something else but before he can Michael speaks from the table behind me "Befriending the faggot now are we Patty? Makes sense since you're one too".

I look down ashamed, but wonder what he meant about Patrick being a faggot until Patrick talks again "Whatever Michael, no one gives a shit what comes out of your mouth". Michael gives a scowl and raises his middle finger in Patrick's direction but turns back around, leaving us alone.

Patrick opens his mouth again to say something to me but he's interrupted by the teacher "Alright we're gonna start reading a new short story so I'm gonna hand it out". He goes around and hands them out to everyone then turns back to the class, his eyes scaning the room until his eyes fall on me.

He walks over to where me and Patrick are sitting and glares down "You're the new boy Peter?" I'm about to say for about the fifth time this morning that it's Pete not Peter but he just keeps talking "Take out your headphones then read the first part of the story out loud to the class". My eyes go wide as I take the headphones out of my ears to let them hang over the front if my jumper and slowly pick up the story.

It all just looks like a mess of ink and letters in front if me now. I hate myself so much for having dyslexia in this moment because obviously I'm not going to be able to do this. As I stare at it for a few moments more it all clears up into words properly but I still don't think I can do this.

"Well, come on, read it" the teacher snaps still standing over me so I slowly start to read in a quiet voice "It was a quiet day in Web-Web-Webinner". I can't figure out how to say the name so I stop reading and try to stop myself from turning bright red.

Some people laugh and Michael calls out from behind me "The words Westminster idiot, can you not read or something, faggot?" Finally the teacher gives up on me and turns around to scowl at Michael "That's enough, you can read the first paragraph for us Michael if you're so smart".

With a smirk he turns to his paper and starts to read perfectly "It was a quiet day in Westminster Abbey". He makes sure to put emphasis on the word Westminster just to make me seem ever stupider.

This goes on for a while with the whole class taking turns to read our paragraphs from the story. I just sitting there hiding behind my fringe, feeling Patrick's eyes on me the whole time. He's probably wondering why he had to sit here with a dumb loser instead of with someone cooler.

When we get to the last paragraph the teacher turns back to me with a sigh "Would you like to try and read again?" I look up in terror, before grabbing my bag and running from the class as fast as I can.

I just couldn't do it so I run back to the bush I was hiding in before and sit there for the rest of the period. I wonder if I'll be able to skip every English class for the next 3 years as well to avoid any more embarrassment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //It may or may not be illegal to teach high school kids to hack into websites but idc they're doing it anyway//

**Pete's POV**

When the bell eventually goes for the end of English I guess I should probably go to my next class. When I look at my timetable though I see its lunch now so I'm safe for the next hour. I didn't eat anything this morning because I was cleaning my cuts from the night before and I forgot about getting lunch.

There's probably a tuck shop around here somewhere but that would mean I have to go out and face people again. With my terrible luck so far today I would probably run into Patrick, who's probably told everyone what a loser I am.

If I didn't run into him I'd probably run into Michael and his friends who'd humiliate me about being gay and dumb. I'm so not in the mood for that right now and I don't want to be mocked anymore.

Plus it's probably good I don't have anything to eat because I'm getting way to fat so I really need to try to eat less. I don't need to be teased about being fat as well as being dumb and gay.

For the next hour I listen to Metallica and try to loose myself in the music I love. If only I could stay here forever and be safe from the embarrassment and bullying and abuse. It would be nice to feel safe for once

I watch as people walk around the field with their friends, all so happy and care free. None of them see me hiding in the bushes but none of them are looking for me and they probably wouldn't care anyway.

5 minutes from the bell a group of guys start walking across the field in the direction of my bush. I start to worry that they might be able to see me and feel a stab of fear about being cornered in a bush by a whole gang of guys. I want to run but it's too late since they're almost in front of the bush so I just try to hide myself so they won't see me.

As they keep walking towards me, I see Patrick walking with a bright blue haired guy. They're both laughing and pushing each other as they walk which makes me more hopeful that they won't notice me hiding here.

They slow down as they pass me so one of the guys crumples up his empty red bull can and tosses it into the bush where it hits me on the head. I flinch away when it it hits me but I don't think anyone notices the bushes move slightly. Patrick shoves the guy jokingly and looks towards me. He looks over for a few seconds and I'm scared he might have seen me but he looks away and keeps walking with his friends happily.

When the bell goes I just stay there for a couple of minutes until I'm sure they're gone then quickly crawl out of the bush. I run over to the school doors and duck inside, confident I can find my class for once. I saw it when I ran out of English so I hope I can find it again and won't be late to another class. I have coding which might actually be fun because I've done a few classes online so I have a good idea of what to do.

When I get to class there are computers arranged along the two walls of the class with a few people sitting by them. I walk down the class to the back and sit down by a computer. I've learnt not to sit near the door from what happened in English so I'm sitting as far away as I can get this time.

As I sit there I wonder what we'll be doing in this class. I didn't get much of a say in which subjects I was doing since I started late but luckily this class was one with spare places so I'm doing it. It sounds pretty cool so hopefully I'll still think that by the end of the class.

For once when I'm actually feeling kind of calm, Patrick and his blue haired friend walk in. Immediately Patrick notices me and elbows his friend so they both start heading towards me. I'm not ready for this but there's no way I can move or go anywhere now so I guess I'll have to take whatever abuse they decide to throw at me. I've probably heard it all before anyway, I've probably heard most of it this morning from Michael honestly.

They get to me and the blue haired guy looks at me curiously while Patrick just has a half smile on his face as he raises his eyebrow "Well hello again stranger". When I don't reply his smile just gets a bit bigger "You know that's my special, private computer that no ones ever allowed to use". I immediately start to get up from the computer worriedly, hoping he wouldn't push me or hit me or anything while I tried to move.

As I jump up my jumper catches on the corner of the desk, trapping me in place. I pull on my jumper frantically to try to get it unstuck from the desk but Patrick laughs and gently puts a hand on my shoulder "I was kidding, it's fine. I'll just sit here". He sits down in the seat next to me with a smile so I slowly sit back down, still cautious about why he's being nice.

We stare at each other for a couple of seconds before his friend punches him in the shoulder and pouts "That's my special, private computer no ones ever allowed to use" Patrick just sticks his tongue out at him "Suck it Gaskarth". With a scowl his friend pokes his middle finger at him then flops down in the chair next to Patrick "I'm Alex by the way. You can call me Lexi if you want, I don't mind". I give a quick nod and flip my fringe over my face, knowing I'll probably never talk to him again, and definitely not call him Lexi if I do.

After a couple of seconds of awkward silence Patrick turns back to Alex. They start talking about some girl some guy called Rian apparently thinks is hot until the bell goes and the teacher walks in. "Alright I've made a fake website that you can practice hacking into so get to work on that now. Your computers are asleep so just turn them on and you can start hacking"

Everyone turns on their computers and instantly gets to work so I follow along and turn my screen on. Immediately a website comes up and a box with a whole bunch of code as well. I've seen a lot of it from when I practised online so I'm starting to feel a bit confident again. Maybe for the first time I might enjoy this class and not feel like a total failure.

All around me people are typing and clicking away groaning in frustration when they can't get it right. Patrick has somehow ended up just smashing his face against the keyboard in the hopes of managing to do anything at all. It's rather funny to watch honestly but I should probably get started on solving mine before laughing at Patrick's efforts.

My eyes scan over the code before I start typing quickly. Within 10 minutes I've hacked into the website so I sit back and keep watching Patrick who's very amusing. He still has no clue what he's doing so now he seems to just be typing in band names and long strings of swear words.

After a couple of minutes of him abusing the computer in pretty much every way possible, he looks over at Alex then over at me. His mouth drops open in an almost comical way when we sees I'm already done "What? You're done already? It's your first day doing this, how have you finished?"

The teacher walks over laughing when he hears Patrick's freak out "Whats the problem now Mr Stump? Did you hit your face on the keyboard too hard again and want to go to the nurse?" "No my face is fine Mr Smith. Petes already finished though so I'm wondering how he did it". The teacher looks at me so I just hide behind my fringe again, hoping he'll ignore me.

Mr Smith looks down at me then over to my screen and raises his eyebrows when he's sees that I am done "You're new aren't you? How did you do that so quick?" "I practised online so I kinda know what to do". Both Patrick and Mr Smith look at me impressed which is kind of nice since I was expecting to be called a show off or a nerdy loser.

"Very good, can you help Patrick out now? I'd rather not have him injure himself again trying to solve it. Also I can see everything you've been typing Patrick". With a horrified look Patrick starts randomly slams some stuff on the computer to make his sentences of swear words go away until something happens "Hey look I did it, I hacked into it" he says with a big smile. I try to hide my chuckle but fail "You just closed the tab you know". His smile immediately falls and he slumps back in his chair "Shut up, I tried, it's the best I've managed to do all year so you should be impressed".

Without even looking up I can tell Mr Smiths rolling his eyes and when I look over at Lexi I see he's rolling his too "Well done Patrick, it's an improvement I have to say. Pete you should help him before he breaks his face along with the computer".

He walks off before I can object and leaves me with Patrick and Alex looking over at me still seeming impressed. I hide behind my fringe, waiting for them to realise how lame I am and start being mean. They won't beat me up with the teacher in the room but now they might hate me.

After a couple of seconds of bracing myself for it I look up slowly at them. Alex's just gone back to having a staring contest with the screen, obviously hoping if he stares at it long enough it'll solve itself. Patrick's resting his chin on his hand looking over at me with a smile on his face "Well you heard him Petey, come over here and help me".

When I don't do anything he reaches over and pulls my chair over so I'm next to him and our shoulders are touching. He puts one hand back on the keyboard to open the tab again but his other hand stays on the back of my chair. It's almost like he has his arm around me and even though I know that's not going to happen, it's kind of nice. I barely ever get to be close to people without getting beaten up so I like this.

He lets out a little laugh, which is honestly the cutest noise in the world, when he sees how surprised I look "So, what do I have to do Petey?" With a little sigh of relief that he's actually being kinda nice to me, I start to try to explain how to do it in the simplest way possible. For the rest of class we work on it together but I don't think he ever actually understands any of it. It's kind of nice to help him though and it seems like he might actually like me.

When the bell goes I pull my seat back to where it was before, away from Patrick, then shut down my computer. Patrick was really nice to me but he doesn't want to be my friend so I walk out of the class, keeping my head down. I've barely gotten out of the door before I hear feet pounding towards me and a hand on my arm pulling me back. Usually when this happens I get pushed over and beaten so I let out a little whimper.

I expect to see Michael but instead it's Patrick and Alex smiling down at me  _"_ Watcha got next Petey" I fumble with the timetable in my pocket before pulling it out and giving it to Patrick. He looks at it and smiles "You've got Spanish with Lex". Alex pumps his fist in the air then wraps an arm around my shoulders "Let's go Petey, I suck at Spanish so I hope you're as good it as you are at coding. See ya Trick, hope you don't mind I'm stealing your boy for a while"

He sends Patrick a smug look then walks off down the corridor pulling me along with him. "I'm Tricks boy?" "Yeah he seems to like you but I want my turn with you" "I've never had people fight over me before" "Well it's going to happen a lot so get used to it"


	5. Chapter 5

**Patrick's POV**

As I watch Lexi and Pete walk away I feel a stab of jealously and feel like punching Lexi. I love the idiot but I want to spend time with Pete so it's annoying that Lexi gets more time with him than me.

I want to be the one hugging Pete and laughing with him and putting my arm around him but I lost my chance. He seems to hate me so there's no way I have a chance with him now. Now Lexi will get to be his friend and hang out with him instead of me. Lexi's super gay but he has a weird on again off again relationship at the moment so he won't try anything with Pete. Even if he wanted to we've been friends for years and he knows how I feel about Pete so I know they'll only be friends.

I trudge off to class, knowing that I'll never be able to concentrate. Pete'll be laughing and having fun and making friends and looking like the sex god he is while I'm not there. I would give anything to swap classes with Lexi right now, it really is unfair

For most of the class I try to come up with a plan to make him hate me slightly less. I don't know what I've done but I want to fix it and show him I'm actually a nice person. Obviously we're really different but he's beautiful and super sweet so I want to try. I've got nothing better to do so I might as well go after the most beautiful boy I've seen in a long time.

He's not anything like my usual type of tall skinny slutty people who could be models but I like change. Pete might not be typically attractive but he's far from ugly and the more I look at him, the more I like. It might be kinda nice to be with a guy for the first time and have a proper relationship for once. Hook ups can be really fun but the idea of being Pete's boyfriend and taking care of him sounds better and better the more I think about it.

Maybe I'll invite him to hang out with us tomorrow so I can get to know him more and show him I'm not a stupid asshole. Lexi's ridiculously outgoing and friendly though so he might have already invited Pete to hang out with us. That'd be nice so I don't have to embarrass myself by asking but I'll still get to spend time with him.

When the bell finally goes I run out of class hoping to see Lexi and Pete. After hanging around the front of the school for a while I see Lexi and Pete walk out of the building and they start coming towards me.

Maybe I didn't think this through enough. I seem to have fucked up every time I've tried to talk to him and I don't want this to be the same. If I want to convince him I'm nice so he wants to be my friend or maybe even sleep with me, I can't fuck this up again.

"Hey Tricky" "Hey Lexi" "Are you glad to see the fabulousness that is me?" "You're not the one I want to see" "Fuck you, you've spent most of your life with me so you're never getting rid of me. If I want to see you then I'll be here, I don't give a shit if you'd rather see someone else"

I love Lexi a lot so I punch his shoulder then try to squirm away when he ruffles my hair. Pete's just watching us being weird so I lean my elbow on Lexi's shoulder and look down at the short boy.

"How was class Pete?" "It was ok, I suck at Spanish" "I doubt you could be any worse than Lexi, no ones worse than Lexi" "I think I am" "I'm impressed, you really are something special"

He blushes deeply and stares at his feet until Lexi pokes me again "Well I better go, want a ride home Tricky" "Nah I'm just gonna walk, I'll see you tomorrow dickhead"

Lexi leans in and gives me a sloppy kiss on my cheek then dodges me as I try to kick his ankle "Love you mother fucker, I'll see you and your ugly face tomorrow"

He heads off to his car so me and Pete are by ourselves as we watch the car pull out of the parking lot. For a moment we just stand there kinda awkwardly before I turn to him "Hey, I gotta get home now so I'll see you tomorrow?" For a while he just stares at the ground biting his lip before looking up at me and nodding "Y-yeah, see you". He turns and walks off down the road before I can say anything else so I watch him until I can't see him anymore.

I start walking home and spend the whole time thinking about how much better that went. He was far from getting on his knees for me or asking to be my friend but it was way better. He seemed ok talking to me and he smiled at me so I guess I'm growing on him.

When I get home I chuck my bag down, grab an apple from the bowl and head to my room. I pull out my laptop and flop onto my bed to do some stalking of this beautiful Pete Wentz.

**Pete's POV**

Although out Spanish Alex talks pretty much nonstop, literally this dude barely even took a second to breathe. He talked about his friends, then complained about class, then about his parents, then about how he sucks at Spanish. I didn't pay much attention to most of it but it was funny and he didn't expect me to talk too much.

When the bell finally goes I'm relieved but I still have to go home which is way worse than time with Alex. At least Alex seems to like me and he doesn't beat me, I can't say the same for my father.

I try to escape out the door, away from Alex's constant talking but he runs after me and puts his arm around me again. No ones done this to me before but he seems to do it easily so I relax into it and try to pay attention to what he's saying.

When we walk out of the door I see Patrick leaning against the wall of a building a few feet away from us. Unfortunately that's the way Alex drags me so I guess my avoiding Patrick plan isn't going so well. As nice as he seems I've been bullied and broken so many times i just can't take being hurt again. I've already developed feelings for him but I really don't wanna get crushed so I'll just avoid him until he gives up on me. He's probably straight anyway so I don't wanna ruin his kindness by telling him I'm gay or even worse, that I like him.

He's beautiful and probably has loads of girls after him so he'd never want me. I'm just a charity case for Patrick and Alex so they'll give up eventually. If I get attached then it'll crush me when they start bullying me too so I can't let that happen. I can't keep fantasising about being their friend or dating Patrick because it won't happen. When he finds out I'm a faggot I'll loose him so I just want to cling on for a little bit longer. For once I feel wanted and I don't want to ruin that by telling Patrick how I feel.

He looks up as we walk towards him with a small smile. For a while him and Alex just talk about something and I tune it out so I can admire Patrick. How is it possible to look cute and sexy at the same time? He really is perfect and even though I can't get attached, I can appreciate how attractive he is.

They eventually stop talking and Alex walks off so I'm left alone with Patrick. I just stand there awkwardly, biting my lip nervously until he turns to me and says "Hey I gotta get home so I'll see you tomorrow?" I honestly can't wait to see him again tomorrow but I can't exactly say that to him so I just stare at the ground. I can't exactly ignore him though so I eventually stutter out "Y-yeah, see you".

I turn around and hurry off down the road, going as fast as I can without actually full out running. I wish I could just act cool and show him that I am the kind of person he wants to be friends with. I'm not attractive or smart or funny or popular but I just want Patrick to like me. Everyone else in the world can hate me but I desperately want Patrick to think I'm cool.

I guess there's nothing I can do now except constantly go over the day in my head, hating myself for how lame I was. It's not a surprise that I'm a friendless loser because I have a nice guy wanting to talk to me and I fuck it up. Tomorrow I'm going to really try so Patrick doesn't start hating me like everyone else.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pete's POV**

Do you know how horrible it feels to wake up with bruises all over your body and have it be a struggle to get out of bed? Do you know how it feels have blood from the cuts on your arm seeping through your jumper? I sure hope not because it feels like crap.

When I get to school I'm late for math but I can't be bothered so I just hang out by the school gates until the bell goes. Then I go to science, hoping no one notices me walk into the school, and no one does. I might be a suicidal, stupid, friendless loser but at least that helps me blend in so no one notices what I do.

When it's time for English I decide I'm not going through what happened yesterday again so I just ditch. I spend the time in my favourite bush on the field and look down at the marks on my arm. There's already so many, how could a few more hurt? If I could find somewhere private I'd definitely make more but I don't want anyone to see.

When it's time to go to coding I decide I should probably go since it's the only class I like. I can't ditch everything for the next 3 years so I should at least try to go to the classes that aren't terrible.

When I get there the class has already started so I mumble an apology to Mr Smith, then go to the computer I was at yesterday. I hoped Patrick and Alex wouldn't be here but they are so I just hope they're already sick of me. I was wrong though because as soon as I sit down they both turn to me. Patrick whispers "Why weren't you in English?" to me but I don't answer and keep my head down when they try to talk to me more. This continues for the whole class so I just keep working and ignore how they keep looking over at me every 5 seconds.

When the bell goes I try to run out the door before they try to talk to me again but Alex grabs me and puts an arm around me just like yesterday "Where do you think your going? Are you seriously ditching me already when I've only known you a day? You can't be annoyed by me already, even I'm not that annoying".

Patrick snorts and rolls his eyes "You sure about that Lex?". Alex scowls and points his middle finger towards him "Shut up Trick, you know you love me" "Yeah right" "It's my turn for Pete time so I'm stealing him, go to class" "You're gonna scare him" "You've already done that so I doubt I can do much worse" "You're crazy Lexi, you can definitely do much worse" "Yeah I'm a crazy fucker but at least he's not terrified of me"

He seems to be really pissing Patrick off so I push myself closer to Alex to try to keep safe. Alex is loud and weird but he seems harmless but Patrick scares me sometimes. He's nice to me a lot of the time but he reminds me of Michael and it scares me.

I don't want him to hate me and I don't want to piss him off. When people get pissed off they start hitting and there's only two people here for him to hit. Patrick wouldn't hit Alex because they're best friends and Alex seems like he'd punch back pretty hard if Patrick tried anything. That leaves me so if Patrick's angry I'll get beaten up again and I don't want that. I'm already bruised and feel like shit from my father last night so I can't handle any more.

I'll do anything to stop him from hurting me but I don't know how to handle this. If I say something wrong he'll just get even more angry and I might ruin everything. Alex seems to like me but he won't stop his best friend so I'll be all alone while the guy I have a crush on beats me up.

I just wanted this school to be different so I don't have to keep getting shoved in lockers and beaten up. I know I'll never be safe from my father but I hoped I could be safe at school. Patrick will never want to date me or properly be my friend but I don't want him to become another bully.

Patrick's so popular and amazing so I know he's probably dating someone or sleeping with someone but I still like him. He's so kind and nice to be around that I can't help it. Even if he beats me up I'll still like him because he's nice to me so it's ok if he gets angry some times. I know I'm annoying and stupid so I deserve to get beaten and it's ok if Patrick hits me sometimes because he'll be nice to me other times.

I don't know how to calm him down but I'll do whatever he asks. I'm a virgin and I've never been with someone before but if I have to have sex to keep him around that's ok. People do stuff like that all the time so if Patrick pulls me away somewhere I'll do it to calm him down and keep him with me. It's a stupid idea and he's probably got better people to do it with but if he wants sex in return for being nice to me I'll do it.

Maybe if I do that he won't even hit me. It's a lot to ask for but maybe if I please him he'll keep being gentle with me and I can be happy for once.

Patrick probably isn't gay so I doubt he'd ask for sex but I'd do it if he wanted. I'd offer it now but if I did I think he'd hit me for being a faggot so I'll just keep quiet and wait for what he says. If he asks I'll do anything for him but if he doesn't then I'll just hope that he calms down and doesn't hurt me.

I know I'm getting carried away so I pay attention to the conversation again where Alex and Patrick are still arguing. By now they're just calling each other names and arguing about who I like more so it's kind of nice. They're both laughing so much that I don't think they're serious and I guess I'm not going to get hurt today.

When they both turn to me I back away from Patrick slightly and pull myself closer to Alex who says "Do you like me or the asshole more? You like me way better don't you?" "I don't know" "Just say me, I'm way better" "I like you both but Patrick scares me a little bit so I guess I prefer being with you"

Patrick looks really sad and I don't want him to be angry so I'm about to apologise when he sighs "You don't have to be scared, I'd never hurt you" "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" "Please don't be scared, I really am nice and I want to be your friend"

I can't believe he actually wants that so I look up at him and give him a tiny smile. When Patrick sees it he laughs in relief and opens his arms. Slowly I walk into them and let Patrick hug me close, enjoying his warmth and the feeling of his arms around me. He's so much bigger than me so he totally dwarfs me but it feels nice.

I feel him kiss the top of my head gently and he tries to let go but I cling on, hoping he won't mind. I'm waiting for Patrick to tell me I'm annoying and push me away but he holds me close.

After a couple of seconds he pulls back and tilts my chin up "I'll never hurt you Pete, the only person I've ever punched is Michael" "You punch Alex all the time" "As a joke, I'd never actually get in a fist fight with him and I'd never hurt you like that. I'm not that kind of person and I especially wouldn't hurt you, you've been through too much"

Patrick looks down at me for a few more seconds before placing a gentle kiss on my forehead and pulling me close again. He holds me and rocks me side to side until the bell goes which is the most amazing feeling.

For once Alex's been totally quiet while we hug but he taps my shoulder so I pull away from Patrick. "Come on Petey, we're already late" "Sorry" "It's ok, let's just go to class now, you guys can cuddle later"

I blush bright red but Patrick just rolls his eyes and runs a hand through my hair "I'll see you later Petey" "Bye, thank you for being so nice" "I'll always be nice to you, you deserve everything in the world"

I watch him walk along the corridor until he turns a corner and I can't see him anymore. Alex starts pulling me off to class so I follow along and ignore his teasing about how cute we looked.

Patrick was just being nice and giving me a hug but it felt really great and it made me super happy. No ones ever held me so gently before and I've never felt so safe in someone's arms so my crush on him is even worse. Now I know that I can't tell him I'm gay because it will ruin everything we have.

He only hugged me because he presumed I'm straight and it would be just a friendly hug. He doesn't want me enjoying it too much or thinking it means anything more because it doesn't. It was just a friendly hug to convince me that he's nice and that he isn't going to hurt me, it doesn't mean anything.

When Patrick kissed my forehead I could almost kid myself into thinking that he would want me in that way. It was probably let just him being brotherly or trying to calm me down but it was so nice and it made me feel so safe.

I desperately want another hug like that so I'll have to pretend I'm straight. Then maybe we can be friends and he'll do that again and I can keep feeling the same happiness I felt then.


	7. Chapter 7

**Patrick's POV**

I'm kinda worried about Pete because who knows what's going on in his head some of the time. It's been a week since he started school here and I've barely heard him talk. He's never in English and I don't see him around between classes so I don't even know if he goes to class. He always turns up to coding but he barely talks to me and Lexi. Every day we've tried to ask him to hang out with us but he refuses and runs away from us.

After he let me hug him I thought we could be friends but he can't stand to be around me anymore. I doubt he's straight so I really hoped he'd like it but I guess not.

Every time I try to get close to him or talk to him he shuts down and pushes me away. Apparently Lexi isn't having any luck either but Pete at least seems to be able to be around him. He lets Lex put his arm around him so I honestly don't know what I did wrong but if there's anyway to fix it, I'll do it. I want to be his friend and I want to make that beautiful boy happy any way I can. When he smiles his face lights up and I want to keep seeing that, whether it's because of me or not, I just want him to be happy.

**Pete's POV**

I was home late again from school so like every day, my father beat me. The only good thing is that I eventually loose count of how many times I get punched and just focus on not passing out. Eventually he stops and goes back to getting drunk off his face in the living room so I can finally breathe

I drag my sore, bruised, bleeding body upstairs and lock myself in the bathroom. I grab the blade from under the sink and drag it across my skin again and again until I run out of clear skin to do it on. Then I quickly grab bandages and wrap my arms before passing out.

_\--------------- the next morning ---------------_

I slump into school, taking my time since I definitely did not want to go to class anytime soon.

It's been about a week since I started at this school and it's pretty much been the same every day. I've also managed not to say too much to anyone and most people just ignore me now. I've managed to skip most of my morning classes then hide during lunch, go to coding, then be dragged to Spanish by Alex. I'm surprised no one has told me off for ditching so much but I guess just like everyone else they don't care.

Alex and Patrick still try to talk to me but they seem to be doing it because they feel like they should, not because they want to. Patrick doesn't scare me as much anymore but every time I ignore him I still get scared that he'll hit me. He hasn't hugged me again since the first time but I can hold onto the memory and that's enough.

Then of course I go home and get beaten which I've gotten used to after so many years. Schools a nightmare and I'm so alone and miserable for most of it that I might actually prefer to be with my father than be at school. At least after I get beaten I can go upstairs, take my razor and cut myself then pass out for a while.

I intend for today to be the same but I'm stupid enough to go to my locker and get a notebook to doodle in for the first hours of school.

As I walk down the hallway I see Michael and 3 other guys, who I guess are his friends since I've seen them around school together. They're picking on a little kid who looks very scared and they're pushing him around against the lockers and teasing him. Then Michael looks up and sees me and I know this isn't going to end well.

He pushes the kid away then starts walking to me and his friends all follow so the kid runs off down the hall. Michael walks towards me, smirking evilly "Where you been faggot? We haven't seen you around in a while". I gasp and try to keep walking away from them but one of Michaels friends grabs my arm and pulls me back "What's wrong little emo loser?" he sneers down at me "We just wanna talk to you". Another guy with blonde hair gives me a shove from behind into the lockers next to me 'Yeah just a little chat".

They keep laughing and insulting me and pushing me around, making my bruises hurt even more then ever until the bell rings. Then they all give me one last kick and strut off down the hall to class. Everyone around me looks down with pity but I guess they're all to scared of Michael and his gang to help me. People never stand up to the bullies when they do something like this and usually I'm the one getting hurt so I'm used to people's attitudes to it.

The halls pretty much empty by this point so drag myself up off the floor and into the first bathroom I find.

For a while I just stare at myself in the mirror. I can see why people like Michael pick on me and why no one can be bothered to help me. I wouldn't help me either if I was someone else. I'm such a stupid, worthless loser, as he's told me so many times. I should just end it all right now, no one would care, no one would give a crap. Just one cut of the vein and it'd all go away, all the pain and sadness and loneliness would just go away. I'm too much of a wimp to take my own life though so I guess I'll just have to wait for someone to take it for me.

I just sink down the wall onto the floor and without a moments hesitation take one of my spare blades out of my pocket. Slowly I drag it down my wrist as I've done hundreds of times before. As I shred up my skin I let all the tears I've been trying to keep in fall from my eyes and don't even try to control the sobs I'm letting out.

I don't know how long I sit there cutting and crying but it must be a while because I've gone numb from the pain. By now there's no space left on my arm that isn't covered in cuts, scars and blood.

I hear the bathroom door open and then swing closed but I don't bother to try to move or hide or anything. It's either going to be someone else who'll just look on and ignore me or Michael coming back to give me a round two of the beatings. At the moment I couldn't care less which it is because I'm on the point of passing out as I keep dragging the blade back and forth.

I hear a scream then someone rips the blade from my hand and I hear it clink down on the floor a little way away from me. I reach out to try to grab it back and keep cutting myself but the person pushes my hands away. As I reach for it they wrap their arms around me and pulls me against their chest. I look up through the semi conscious haze and see a blob of blond hair and big pair of black glasses. It must be Patrick which I really don't need right now. Someone else to beat me and make me feel like crap in this moment. Now I get why he took the blade off me, he wants to do it himself.

I continue to sob as I collapse in his arms and prepare to die but before I pass out I whisper to him "Please, just let me die". Then everything goes black and I guess I finally did what everyones been telling me to do for my whole life. I've killed myself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pete's POV**

When I wake up I think maybe I've actually killed myself and I'm in heaven. I didn't think they'd have AC/DC posters in heaven so that's kind of cool.

And then I feel the pain so I guess there's no way I'm in heaven. There's burning pain all across my chest and arms that overwhelms everything making me groan and wish I had of cut deeper. Even when I try to kill myself I fail, I'm such a useless failure.

I try to remember what happened but all I remember is getting beat up by Michael then cutting myself and passing out. I wonder what happened. Maybe I'm in hospital but we can't afford that and my dad would just tell me to do a better job at killing myself next time.

The door of the room I'm in starts to open and I instantly try to crawl back across the bed to get away from whoever just walked in. Moving is a very bad idea though because I'm still pretty injured. I feel like a million knives are stabbing me in the ribs so I groan and lie back down, trying to prepare myself for whatever about to come.

Surprisingly the first hit never comes. All I feel is a slight weight on the bed and a wet cloth being pressed against my forehead. I shyly look up to see who's taking care of me and see Patrick looking down at me frowning.

Now I remember. The door opening, then some one taking the blade away from me and hugging me as I passed out. I guess it was Patrick taking care of me. For a while he cleans up my face and brushes my hair, carefully avoiding making eye contact with me.

When he's done he leans over and wraps a arm around my waist to help me slowly sit up against the headboard of his bed. He hands me a glass of water, still not looking me directly in the eye and waits for me to drink it. I have no idea what's in the water but if it gets rid of this pain I couldn't care less what it was.

When I finish the cup he takes it from me then pushes me over so he can sit on the bed next to me. We sit in silence for a while before he asks me "Are you ok?" That's a pretty stupid question considering me found me almost dead on the floor of the school bathroom, cutting myself. I guess he realizes that because he chuckles lightly "Ok yeah, that was a stupid question"

He reverts back to silence might be quite awkward for some people but I like it because there's no pressure of having to talk. After a while he gently reaches out and takes my hands in his "I tried to bandage up your arms as best I could but I didn't check anywhere else so do you mind if I do?" Check somewhere else? Also known as have me take my shirt off to see the rest of my cuts and my disgusting fat stomach. No way, there's no way I'm letting him see that or get anywhere near it.

I quickly shake my head and look up at him with terrified eyes. He looks back down at me with a caring look in his eyes "Ok, that's ok. You didn't cut under there or get any bruises too bad?" "I don't think so" "What if I just feel there? I wanna check if your ribs are broken because Michael did hit you really hard" "Y-you s-saw that?" "No, but I heard about it so I was coming to see if you were ok when I found you there"

He starts gently running his hands up and down my sides, poking at different bits to see if my ribs are broken. I feel really awkward as he touches me and try to pull away but he holds onto me and looks into my eyes. "Shhh it's ok, calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you". He keeps whispering to me to try to calm me down as his hands keep moving along my sides. At first it makes me feel uncomfortable but then it starts to calm me down and it stops me from pushing him away.

For a while he just keeps doing this until I guess he decides all my ribs are ok so he pulls away and breaks the eye contact. "You're all ok, that's good. Do you wanna try to get up or just stay here?" There's no way I'll be able to get up with all this pain so I just shake my head then sink back into the pillows again. He gives me a small smile "Ok just get some sleep now, I'll be downstairs".

For a second I just look at him but then he starts to turn and walk out. I can't stand being alone right now so I reach out and grab his wrist so he turns back around looking confused. "Can you stay please?" I whisper to him then hide my face in the pillows, embarrassed that I actually just said that, he must think I'm such a desperate loser right now.

Patrick gives me a smile then comes and sits down next to me again "Ok I'll stay". He wraps an arm around my shoulders which should scare me but it feels so good that I can't help enjoying it. I sink down into his arms and let him hug me and look after me. He runs his free hand through my fringe then whispers to me "Go to sleep now, I'm here and you're safe so you should get some sleep". Usually it takes me hours to fall asleep but I feel so safe here in Patrick's bed that I fall sleep almost instantly as his hand brushes through my hair.

\----------------------------

When I wake up I'm terrified because this isn't my bed but then I feel Patrick's arms around me and remember falling asleep with him. I slowly try to sit up, being careful of my bruises and look down at Patrick. He actually looks really cute when he sleeps because he's taken his glasses off and he looks so sweet and innocent.

Then he opens his eyes and sees me staring at him and gives me the cutest smile ever. "Morning beautiful" he mumbles making me gasp and then turn away to hide my blushing cheeks. He lets out a little laugh then sits up next to me and wraps his arm around my waist " You feeling ok now? You slept for a long time" "Yeah I feel ok" "We should be getting to school soon beautiful, I hate ditching"

Patrick starts to get up but I don't want to so I cling onto him. He just laughs then puts an arm under my legs and picks me up so he's cradling me in his arms "You're so little, I could carry you forever. Come on let's get something to eat". He keeps carrying me all the way downstairs and into the kitchen where he puts me down on a stool.

He walks over and puts some bread in the toaster "You want toast?" I probably shouldn't be eating if he's going to carry me around since I'm already so fat but I guess I'll just not eat for the rest of the day.

When he's done he puts a plate with a load of toast in front of me and sits in the chair next to me and starts eating. I just look at the toast, not wanting to eat it but Patrick looks over at me and runs a hand through my hair again "Please eat something, it doesn't have to be much but just something. You're so little and skinny you need so you need strength". I sigh a bit and take a piece and start to eat. I finish one piece and Patrick encourages me to have another so I do but I can't finish it and start to feel sick. "Oh god" I mumble and run out of the room into the bathroom. I collapse in front of the toilet and vomit out everything I've just eaten.

I hear Patrick come up behind me then he pushes my hair away from my face and wraps an arm around my waist. He holds me until I finish dry heaving into the toilet, since I haven't eaten in a long time so there's nothing to come out. When I finish he just pulls me over to him and holds me as I sob.

When I've cried out everything I have, we just sit on the floor of the bathroom and he rocks me back and forth until I calm down. "You're alright now Petey" He whispers, still rocking me back and forth, pressing me to his chest. Usually when people touch me I get really awkward and instantly pull away but there's just something about Patrick. He makes me want to stay in his arms forever because I feel so safe, like nothing in the world can hurt me if I'm with him.

"I'm sorry. I just can't do it" I sob feeling the tears starting to well up in my eyes again because I'm feeling like such a failure. I can't do anything at school, I can't make friends, I can't eat, I can't even kill myself properly.

Patrick pushes me away from him slightly so he can wipe the tears off my face "Don't cry Petey, everything's gonna be alright. I'm here now so you're gonna be fine, no one will ever hurt you again, I'll make sure of that". No ones ever cared for me as much as Patrick does right now so I break down in tears again. He cares about me so much and all I've done is push him away, again and again. How can he put up with me? How does he care about someone as useless as me?

When I finish sobbing he picks me up again and carries me back to his bedroom and puts me down on his bed. "You wanna go to school now? There's only lunch, coding and Spanish left and I'll stay with you the whole time. If I'm not there you'll be with Lexi, ok, so you'll be fine, no one will hurt you". As much as I don't want to go back there where Michael will be hanging around, it seems to be what Patrick wants so I grudgingly agree.

He grabs his uniform of the floor and goes into the bathroom to change. He changed while I was passed out yesterday but he'd respected my privacy and left me in my uniform so I'm already ready.

While I wait for him I just look at myself in the mirror but then regretted it instantly. Why would someone as perfect as Patrick want to be around me? I'm nothing special and I don't know why he'd want to be around me instead of someone better. For the millionth time I wish I was someone else because then maybe I would have a chance with Patrick. If I was taller and hotter and smarter maybe he'd want to be with me like I want to be with him.

I'm so busy trying to hold back my tears that I don't hear Patrick come back into the room and walk up behind me. He wraps an arm around my waist and puts his head on my shoulder looking in the mirror at me. "Look at you Petey, you're so beautiful. I wish you could see what I do, because you're just so freaking perfect and I don't know how you can't realise that".

He keeps standing there, hugging me and staring at me in the mirror for a while until he realises that we should get to school. "Come on, we should get going" He says then stretches out his hand to me and after a second of hesitation I grab onto it and let him lead me out the door.

As we walk towards school I try to calm myself but the anxiety just doesn't go away no matter what I do. I know Patrick won't be there with me forever and if I get left alone I'll probably either have a break down or get beaten up again. I guess I'll just have to see what happens because there's not really anything I can do to change it. I'll try not to get too attached so it won't break my heart as much when he realises I'm not worthy of him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pete's POV**

As we get closer to school I get more and more nervous but Patrick just keeps pulling me along so I pull back on his hand trying to get away. Patrick looks back at me and sighs but keeps pulling me along until we get to the gate of the school.

"P-please Patrick" "Calm down, it'll all be alright" "No it won't" "Yeah it will, trust me baby, I'm going to take care of you and no one is ever going to hurt you, please let me help you"

I blush when he calls me baby and let him keep pulling me along because he's been so nice so I trust him a little bit. Patrick wouldn't do so much for me if he didn't care and I hope he won't hurt me now

He pulls me along the back of the school and onto the field near where my bush is. If he's gonna leave me here I could always go hide there. Its nice and private and even he doesn't know I hide there so no one would hurt me. He keeps pulling me along though towards a group of people at the other side of the field.

When I realise he's taking me towards people I try to pull away and run back to my bush but he holds onto me. "Please don't take me to people, I don't like people and people don't like me" "Well these are my friends so its ok" "I don't know" "Come on beautiful don't you trust me? They're my friends and they're nice people, they won't do anything to you and I'll be with you all the time" "Don't leave me" "I won't beautiful, I promise I won't"

I'm blushing again when he calls me beautiful so when we get close to his friends I just cling to his hand and try not to freak out.

Trick's friends don't even seem to notice him when he walks up so he just gives my hand a comforting squeeze "Hey idiots, this is Pete and he's gonna hang out with me today". A couple of them look up at me and smile or nod but most just keep doing what they're doing which is really reassuring. None of the ones who looked even asked why we're holding hands which is strange. I'm asking why we're holding hands but maybe Patrick's just a nice guy like that and they don't think it's weird.

He pulls me over and flops down on the grass, making me fall into his lap so he can slip an arm around my waist. Patrick's pretty comfortable and he lets me rest my chin on his shoulder and cuddle up to him like I did last night.

I don't know if he minds how physical I am, it makes me feel less awkward so I hope he doesn't mind. It'd be awkward if he had to push me off his lap and tell me I'm being creepy or tell me he's only doing this to be a nice person. I don't wanna be so terrible that I make this great guy tell me he doesn't actually want me to touch him or be around him. It's nice to pretend I'm someone special just for a little bit and Patrick makes me feel special.

He doesn't say or do any of that though and just rests his hand on my hip and holds me to him. Maybe he does like me or at least doesn't mind the fact I'm here with him, maybe he'll even be my friend. I've never had a friend and especially not someone as amazing as Patrick so it feels good. Maybe I'm not so terrible if a perfect person like him wants to be my friend. But maybe he's just trying to be nice so I'll go away and he doesn't have to be around a stupid person like me. Either way its nice to be with him now, acting like he is my friend so I'll take whatever I can get.

After we've sat there in silence for a bit just listening to people around us talk, I see Alex's blue hair coming along the field. When Patrick sees him he laughs and pushes me off his lap so he can stand up "I'm gonna go see what Alex was up to, I'll be back in a minute baby". I try to grab his hand and tell him not to leave me here with all these popular people but he doesn't notice and walks off towards Alex.

I'm left on the grass surrounded by people on my own and it feels really awkward. I don't know them so I can't say hi or start a conversation and it feels creepy just sitting here and listening to their conversations. I'm just a random loser Trick brought with him so these people don't know me and they'd never wanna be my friends.

I wanna run after Patrick because Alex seems nice and he doesn't mind me so he'd make me feel welcome. I can't just go running after Patrick though because that makes me seem so needy. I am totally needy but I don't want to annoy Patrick with it so I have to stay here and try not to drive him away.

I'm too busy hiding behind my fringe that I don't notice the red haired guy sliding towards me until he touches my shoulder. "Hey, you're Pete right?" He says so I just nod and look up at him. He has nice hazel eyes and bright red hair so he doesn't seem like he'd be mean.

"I'm Gerard, nice to meet Trick's new boyfriend" He says making me quickly shake my head and try not to sound like a loser even though I can't stop stuttering. "I'm not... I'm not his b-boyfriend... He's just being nice, we're not even f-friends" "I'm pretty sure Trick wants to be your friend and just give it a day or two, you'll be dating soon" "N-no he's not gay" "He's bi and either way I know he likes you, he's talked about you all the time"

I don't know what to say to that so I just look across the field and see Alex and Patrick walking back towards us. I'm glad because I like both of them and Gerard scares me slightly. I'm just weirded out that he actually believes that Patrick likes me or that I'm good enough to date someone like Patrick.

Patrick comes over and sits next to me and easily rests an arm around my shoulder letting me stop talking to Gerard and lean against him. "Hey babe you ok?" "Yeah" "That's good, Lexi had sex in the bathroom because he's a giant whore"

Alex rolls his eyes and lies down with his head in Gerard's lap which Gerard doesn't seem to happy about "Hey Pete, are you guys dating now?". I don't know why no one gets the idea that Patrick would never date someone like me and they keep expecting it. Its embarrassing and Patrick might not want to be around me much more if his friends keep thinking we're dating. Being his friend or being anything to him is really important to me so I don't want to ruin that.

"No, he's just being nice" I murmur which just makes Alex and Gerard roll their eyes and Patrick pulls me onto his lap again. "I'm not just being nice, we're friends aren't we?" "I don't know" "Do you wanna be my friend?" "Yeah, you're really nice to me and you're amazing" "Then we're friends baby and no Lex, we're not dating"

The bell goes at the perfect time then so I let Patrick wrap an arm around my shoulders and we walk to class with Alex. I'm still embarrassed and worried he'll get creeped out if his friends think we're dating but I avoided most of it today. Maybe I can try to talk to Alex during Spanish and tell him not to ask those things so I don't annoy Patrick.

They've been friends for ages so I doubt he'd ever stop teasing Patrick but maybe he'll do it for me. I don't want Patrick to think I'm telling his friends we're dating so I desperately need them to stop thinking we are. It'll never happen and if Patrick finds out I'm gay he might stop wanting to be around me.

Gerard said he's bi but I doubt it. There's no way a guy like him would like guys and even if he does he wouldn't like someone like me. He'd like tall, smart, attractive guys like him, not short, fat, ugly losers like me. I have no chance of dating him but I might have a little chance of being his friend so I don't want anything to ruin that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Patrick's POV**

Pete seems to get more shaking and worried the closer we get to class so I try to wrap an arm around him but he pushes it off. Instantly I wonder what I did wrong and why he doesn't want me touching him. He seemed fine with it before but now he's pulling away from me and shutting down again.

I'm worried about him so I lean down to whisper in his ear "Are you ok Petey? What's wrong?" He looks up at me shyly from behind his hair which makes me want to just grab him and kiss every part of his perfect face. I don't think he'd appreciate me doing that so I restrain myself but I really want to do it. "I don't want people to think we're dating and call me a fag even more then they already do" "Babe who cares what they think? I don't need anyone else's approval of who I'm friends with".

He sighs "But they'll be mean to you to and I don't want them to bully you because you're with me. They probably will any way since your hanging out with me. You don't have to hang out with me by the way, I'll be fine by myself". Oh hell no. There's no way I'm going to leave him by himself for Michael to bully again. Plus I have an excuse to hang out with the hottest guy in school and hold his hand, he even slept in my bed with me last night. I never thought I'd get that lucky with him, especially after he ignored me for most of the week.

"No way" I say and wrap my arm back around his shoulders "I like you, you're a really awesome guy so I'm gonna hang out with you. Everyone else can go to hell if they have a problem with it". He sighs again but let's me put my arm around him and leans against me "Are you sure? What if they think we're dating?" "Well then they can think whatever they want. We're not dating so I don't see why they'd have a problem and even if we were dating it's none of their business" "But-" "No Petey, I don't care. If you don't have a problem with this other than what other people will think then I'm gonna hang out with you. I don't give a crap about other peoples problems".

When we get to the door of the class he still seems hesitant so I grab onto his hand "I don't care what they think about me, I've got great friends and now I have you as well so I don't need everyone else's approval". He looks up at me with his beautiful, innocent eyes and gives a small smile then starts to walk through the door pulling me with him.

For most of class he works on his coding so I sit there and stare at him because his concentration face is seriously sexy. I still don't understand any of the work but having the hottest person on earth sitting next to me probably doesn't help.

When the bell goes and he has to go off to class with Lexi I'm really hesitant to leave him. Being around him is really nice so I don't want to stop but I'm sure I'll see him after school and Lexi will look after him so it'll be fine.

Again I sit through most of German, tuning everything out until the bell goes then going to wait for them at the front of the school. When they come out Pete almost instantly runs off down the road.

Lexi sees me standing there watching him so he comes over "Is he ok?" "We had to read out paragraphs in class and he seemed to get really upset". I'm starting to think maybe he just doesn't like reading because he got upset in English when he had to read as well. Maybe he just doesn't like talking in front of people.

As I say bye to Lexi then walk off down the road thinking about what I should do with Pete. Tomorrow I need to just talk to him because I'm really worried about him. Pete probably has anxiety which is why he struggles with talking to people and why he cares so much what people think. I'll ask him tomorrow and hopefully he'll trust me enough to tell me whatever's wrong.

I also want to ask if he's gay or not because I'm pretty sure he is but I want to ask. If he tells me he is then I can tell him I'm bi and maybe I'll be able to ask him out. Pete seems to like me a lot so I hope he likes me in a boyfriend way as well as a friend way. I guess I can always ask and if he turns me down we can keep being friends then I'll go out and have a lot of sex to cheer myself up.

**Pete's POV**

As soon as the Spanish teacher tells me to read the sentence I know I'm doomed. I can barely read in English, as everyone found out in English, and now I have to read in Spanish. I've only been in this class for like 2 weeks and now they're expecting me to be able to speak all this complicated crap.

I'm trying as hard as I can but my mouth just refuses to open and even try to pronounce any of this. Alex seems to realise that I just can't do this so he tries to do it and mucks it up so much and makes everyone laugh. Now luckily no ones paying attention to me anymore so I can just hide in the background for the rest of class.

The second the bell goes I run out as quick as I can and even if I can't get rid of Alex yet I don't care. When we walk out of school I see Patrick waiting outside school. I want to run over to him, hug him tight and tell him everything so he can make it better but I know he doesn't care. He's already been so nice and he doesn't need to be worried about me so I ignore him as I start my walk home.

The second I get home I know I should have waited for a while. My dads sitting in the living room drinking beer and looks up when I walk in making me freeze. "Hey faggot" He yells at me when I try to walk back out "Don't ignore me". I sigh and turn around slowly to see what he wants. "Where were you last night? I know you didn't come home" "I-I was at... at a friends" "Friends? What friends? A fag like you doesn't have friends, don't fucking lie to me, where were you?"

I try to run away but he grabs onto my arm and slams me against the wall roughly "You were out with another disgusting fag, getting fucked up the ass were you?" He slams his elbow into my stomach making me double over them he pushes me onto the floor and kicks me in the ribs. He does it until I'm practically passed out then gives me one last kick before going back to drinking himself to death.

The last thing I think before I black out is that I should have gone over to Patrick and hugged him. This morning was so nice, waking up next to Patrick, him calling me beautiful, him taking care of me while I was sick. It was so nice to spend lunch with him and feel wanted but I know I don't deserve to have nice things. Tomorrow all I'll wake up with is pain.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pete's POV**

The second I wake up I'm in a moment of bliss thinking about Patrick and how he looked after me yesterday but then I feel the pain. A sharp, blinding pain all through my ribs making me groan and tear up from the intense pain. I try to get up but I can't so I just keep lying on the floor until I start to numb to the pain and manage to pull myself into a sitting position.

When I pull my shirt up to try to assess the damage I wish I hadn't. He's been beating me for a while now but it never usually looks this bad. All over my chest, stomach and sides there are huge purple bruises from where he kicked me.

I drag myself over to the bathroom and do the best I can to clean and bandage the cuts. I feel the need to cut myself some more but there's no time and I'm about to be late for school.

I trudge all the way to school but when I get there I decide I just don't want to go to class so I hide for most of Math and Science. When the bell goes for English I know I should go because Patrick will be worried if I ditch but I really don't want to. I care about Patrick though and I don't know if I can handle him being disappointed with me.

Eventually decide that I'd rather sit through 60 minutes of torture than make Patrick disappointed. I hate that I care so much but I walk over to English class and wait by the door for him to get there.

I feel someone grab me by the hips from behind and jump away quickly when they squeeze my bruises. I spin around to see Patrick smiling at me so I calm down and give him a small smile. "Hey Petey, you ok?" "Yeah you just startled me". He gives me one of his beautiful smiles and leans his shoulder against the wall next to me so we're only inches apart.

"Where were you after school yesterday? I wanted to see you". I blush, remembering that awful class yesterday and the terrible decision I made. I ran away from the only person who seems to care about me, straight home to the man who beats me every time he sees me. That was definitely a stupid decision but I'm not exactly known for making smart ones.

"I had to go home and I didn't know you were looking for me, I'm sorry" "It's ok babe, I wasn't looking for you, I just kinda wanted to see you, I like seeing you". I blush and look away when he calls me babe then blush even more when he says he likes seeing me. I'm not usually the kind of person people like to see so it feels great that he does like being around me.

I'm about to say that I like seeing him too but I feel someone push me from behind and I fall into Patrick. Because I'm so little he barely stumbles as he catches me and holds me against his chest. "Aw little faggots, making a porn outside class" I hear Michaels taunting voice from behind me and spin around with fear. I try to pull away from Patrick but he keeps his hand on my waist, not letting me pull away. Patrick doesn't seem shy about being together and he definitely doesn't care about Michael so I lean back against him for comfort.

Michael sneers at us again "Don't mind me loser fags, I'm just going to class". He walks past us and pushes me into Patrick again then walks off into class. When Michael said fags Patrick's hand tightened on my waist so it was pretty uncomfortable but now that he's gone he relaxes. With a huff he wraps his arm around my waist and spins me around so we're face to face again. "Ignore him babe, he's an idiot" "But even though you're not a fag and we're not actually dating, I am a fag and he's right".

He lets out a little gasp and pulls me into a hug "It doesn't matter if you're gay, you're not a fag, that's a horrible thing to say. I'm bi and he just likes to be a dick about it so he's being a dick to you too since you're gay and you're hanging out with me. How does he even know?" "On my first day he was supposed to take me to class and show me around. He said there was lots of hot girls here so I said I didn't actually like girls and he freaked out, it was a dumb thing to say".

Patrick laughs and places a hand on my hip and rubs circles with his thumb "If only I'd been the one to take you around, we could've had such fun" "Well actually he took me to first period then ditched me for the rest of the day so that was nice" "Well you have me now so it's all good, no more getting stuck with Michael" "Yeah, I kinda prefer you"

When I say that Patrick gasps and puts a hand over his heart "Kinda prefer me? You've wounded me, I'm a million times better then Michael and don't you forget it"

I just smile and look at the ground, loving how silly he is but also he nice he's being. I just told him I'm gay and he doesn't hate me, if anything he seems to like me more than before. I've been trying to hide it since we met but I should have just told him because he doesn't care, he's not a homophobic dick. He even told me he likes guys too, the guy I like told me he likes guys so maybe I have a chance. I'm still an ugly loser but at least I know that me being gay isn't going to disgust Patrick and I have a tiny chance with him.

Patrick's still rubbing my hip and smiling down at me "I actually saw you on your first day, I was so busy staring at you that I crashed into a pole. I already knew I wanted to get to know you. If only they had of called me in to the office while I was walking past, I would've loved that"

Him doing that is so dumb and funny that I can't help laughing and stepping closer to him "Crashed into a pole did you?" "Yup, the side of my heads never been the same since, I think there's still a bump there"

I slowly raise my hand up to the side of his head he points to and run my hand over the spot through his hair "I don't feel anything" "Well maybe you keep feeling until you find it" "Maybe I will"

Patrick's obviously flirting with me and our faces are barely an inch apart so I keep running my hands through his hair. He smiles and leans in as though he's going to kiss me but at that second the bell goes making him jump back. "We should probably get to class now" He says as he steps away forcing me to take my hand away from his hair because I don't want to pull it.

I know as soon as we walk in Michaels going to be homophobic so I don't really want to go in there and have to listen to him. I grab Patrick's wrist when he tries to walk away and shake my head "I don't want to, I'm just going to ditch, I'll see you at coding".

He stands there for a minute looking at my hand holding his wrist then up at my scared eyes and laces his fingers through mine "Ok Petey, let's go". I gasp and stand there for a minute, shocked that he's actually agreed to let me ditch.

He starts walking off away from the class in the direction of the field, pulling me along after him. "Wait, what are you doing?" "I said I'd let you ditch so we're ditching. You don't want to go to class and I want to be with you so we're doing both. You didn't really think I was gonna leave you by yourself did you? I already told you I like being around you and this is one of the only periods we have together so we're gonna spend it together"

He pulls me over to a spot against the fence lining the field near the bushes I like to hide in. There are trees all around so unless you were specifically looking no one would see us sitting here. He sits down and pulls me with him then cuddles me into his side with his arm around my shoulders. He makes me feel safe and happy so I feel like I never want to leave the comfort of his arms.

For a while we just talk about random things until I look over at him and see him looking back at me so our faces are only an inch apart again. He puts a hand on my cheek and leans in so our noses are brushing together. "Can I kiss you?" He whispers with a voice that's full of lust. I pull away quickly and look down at my lap "I've never kissed anyone before" "Oh sorry, I didn't know"

I quickly pull away and scramble to push his arm off me as I stand up. I like him so much and he's been so amazing to me and now I've ruined everything by refusing to kiss him. Why couldn't I have just done what he wanted and not been so stupid and scared? I have a beautiful man who wants to kiss me and who treats me really good so I should do it, there's no good reason not to.

Maybe he took me here for that, it's private and pretty much everyone will be in class so it's a good place. Patrick's popular and has apparently been with a lot of girls so maybe he wanted me. I'm obviously a virgin so maybe he wanted to be my first right here but I can't even kiss him. I want him but I can't have a relationship like that, I'm to young and inexperienced for him.

I'd do anything to get more time with him, to cuddle and have him kiss my forehead and take care of me but I've ruined it. A guy like Patrick wouldn't want to be my friend for nothing. If he's going to put up with me I have to do something to prove I'm worth it but I can't so I've lost him. Maybe he'll still be nice to me though and maybe he'll even let me hang out with him a little bit more. Patrick's amazing and I want to make him happy so maybe if I get a little bit more time I'll be ready. If he gives me a few days I can prepare myself then we can come back here and have sex then he might let me stick around.

I know I'm being dumb and irrational so I really need to leave and clear my head. Tomorrow I can talk to Alex and explain everything and beg him to tell me what Patrick likes. Maybe Alex will help me and he'll explain to Patrick that I just need a little bit of time so Patrick isn't too angry.

I try to just walk off so I can come up with a plan for tomorrow but I underestimated Patrick. Patrick isn't the kind of person to let someone walk away and I'm never going to get away with that with him. Immediately I hear him scrambling up behind me and he grabs my wrist and pulls me back against his chest. I try to pull away again but I'm so weak that I just collapse against him and let him hug me again.

After a while he starts running his fingertips up and down the length of my arm which makes me giggle because it tickles. "Are you ok babe? Why are you upset? I didn't want to make you sad".

I feel so bad that I can't do what he wants because of how nice he's being, he deserves someone better then me "I've ruined everything because I can't kiss you. You're all I've got and I don't want to loose you Patty" "It's ok, it's all ok, you haven't ruined anything and I'm just glad that's all your upset about. I thought I'd creeped you out with trying to kiss you. If you don't want to kiss me that's ok, I understand, it's your first kiss so you shouldn't just give that up. You should call me Patty more though, it's really cute and I like it"

I didn't even realise I called him that and I'm about to apologise but he leans in and presses his lips to my cheek "I mean it, you can call me it whenever you want. Everyone else calls me Trick so that can just be your nickname for me. You can call me Trick as well if you want. Actually you can call me anything, I couldn't care less as long as it comes from your beautiful mouth".

He pulls me back down onto the ground with him again except this time I'm pretty much sitting in his lap. I put my arms around his neck and snuggle my face into the crook of his neck. He sighs contently and wraps his arms around my waist and buries his face in my hair

We sit like this for a while in comfortable silence for a while until the bell goes for the start of lunch. I'm about to get up but Patrick doesn't move his arms from around me so I'm stuck there. "Hey, before we go I wanna ask you something". I sit there and look at him for a while until I realise he's waiting for an answer so I nod my head. I'm really curious what he's going to ask and I have an idea what he's going to ask so I'm excited. "Well I do wanna kiss you and I really like you so do you wanna maybe go out with me?"

He sounds way more nervous than I've ever heard him before so I can tell he's serious. I bite my lip because I'm not sure what I should do. I really would like to date Patrick because he's a really amazing guy and I do have quite a big crush on him. I don't want him to get bullied about it though because he's bi and dating someone as lame as me. Also I've never had a boyfriend before and I don't want to stuff it up or seem like an inexperienced idiot.

I've heard people talk about things he's done and I can't even kiss him so knowing what he expects is scary. We're so different and if he expects kissing when we barely know each other, what will he expect if I do date him? I like him a lot though and maybe he'll wait a little bit for me to go as far as he wants. Maybe things like this are easy when you a nice guy who cares for you.

If we get together I'd be willing to please him and maybe that'd be enough to make him wait a few weeks. I turn 16 soon so if he just waits a little bit then I'll be old enough to loose my virginity to him. Maybe not though, he seems to have a lot of sex so he might not want to wait for me to be old enough. I care about him a lot so if he tells me I need to have sex with him I'll do it, I can't bare to loose him. I wasn't intending to have sex when I'm 15 but I need friends and I want to be with Trick so things can change.

After debating about it for a couple of seconds I nod and say "Yeah, I'd love to date you Patrick". Even if I might stuff it up and seem like an idiot I really like Patrick and I want more time with him. He makes me happier than anyone has in a long time and I love being around him. When I say yes he smiles and kisses my cheek affectionately "You can call me Patty or Trick remember, we're dating now babe" "Ok Patty".

He smiles and kisses my cheek again and stands up, pulling me with him. We walk towards the tree where we were yesterday and puts his arm back around me. "Do you wanna tell the guys that we're dating or just keep it between us? I don't mind either way".

At first I just don't want to tell anyone but I can tell that Trick really likes his friends and wants to tell them. Even though it will probably end with Michael and everyone else knowing, I'll just let him tell them. "You can tell them if you want. I'd prefer not to tell everyone but your friends can know, they seem like they'd be nice about it" "Yeah they will be, they'll be fine about it. They might tease us a bit but they won't be mean, they're cool guys, it'll be ok, I promise". I nod and lean against him, figuring since we're gonna tell them we're dating I might as well just cuddle up to him.

The closer we get to them the more nervous I get but with Tricks arm around me I manage to calm down. He says his friends will all be ok with it and I trust him so hopefully he hasn't misjudged them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Pete's POV**

It's only when we get to where Tricks friends are that I actually realise how nervous I am. What if they turn out to be like Michael? What if they don't like me? What if they don't agree with us dating? What if they force us to break up and I can't hang out with Trick anymore? I start gently shaking but the closer we get I shake more and more until I'm literally shaking like a leaf and I guess Trick notices. He leans down and kisses the top of my head again and squeezes my shoulders.

"It's ok, trust me, they'll be fine with it, they're cool" "But what if they're not? What if they don't like me and make us break up after we've only dated for like 2 minutes?" "Don't worry babe. I told you they'll be fine, if they're not I'm still gonna be with you and if they still have a problem then I have a problem with them".

I don't want to be the reason Trick looses all of his friends but it does make me feel more secure. It's good to know he likes me that much and won't be friends with anyone who has a problem with me.

When we get over to them I've mostly stopped shaking but I'm still really nervous about what might happen. "Hey guys" Trick calls out and some look up and say hi but mostly just keep doing whatever they were doing before. "Um so me and Petey are dating now, just thought you guys should know". He says that then flops down on the grass pulling me onto his lap. I'm even more nervous than before but most of them just nod or give us a thumbs up and don't seem to care. I really like it when I can sit on Tricks lap so I lie back against him happily and hopefully no one cares too much.

"Wait, you two are dating? Since when? You weren't dating the last time I checked and that was yesterday" Lexi calls out which makes Trick laugh and pull me closer to him "Actually we've been dating for about 20 minutes" "Isn't Michael in you guys class?" "Yeah he is" "What did he say about that? Quite a lot I'm guessing" "We actually ditched because we didn't want to deal with Michaels crap and I just wanted to hang out with Petey". Lexi raises his eyebrows in surprise but still smiles and rolls his eyes teasingly "Of course you did you sappy loser"

Trick smiles and kisses my cheek before sliding me off his lap so I'm sitting between his legs then wrapping his arms around my waist. We stay like this for most of lunch, Trick often rubbing his thumb over my hand and playing with my fingers.

When the bell goes all I want to do is ditch the last two periods and hang out with Trick for longer but I know that we really shouldn't. Even if Trick agreed to it Lexi probably won't let us so there's no chance.

The class starts off the same as always but then half way through a messenger comes and tells me to go to the principals office. I don't know where the principals office is but I presume it's in the office where I went on the first day of school. I stand up and grab my bag, ready to go but Trick stands up and grabs my arm "Let me go with you". Mr Smith looks over at us "No Patrick, you can't go with him, you need to stay here in class. He'll be fine, just let him go".

He sighs but doesn't argue "Ok, be careful, I'll see you later babe". He looks like he wants to hug me but since I've already said I don't want everyone to know we're dating yet he just gives me a smile. I take a breath and run my hand through my hair then walk out of the room towards the office.

When I get there I cautiously walk over to the receptionist and simply say "Principals office?" She smiles and points down the hall to a door with a silver sign on the front.

I walk over to the door and take a long deep breath before knocking on the door before I have a chance to overthink this. The door opens and a tall guy with a long brown ponytail looks down at me from at least 6 feet in the air. My tiny 5 foot frame suddenly seems even smaller then before since he's huge and I definitely don't want to be on his bad side.

I shrink away from him slightly, feeling extremely scared and wishing Trick had have come with me even if he wasn't allowed. The guy, who I presume must be the principal, looks down at me and gives me a half smile "Peter Wentz I presume" "Yes sir" "Good, I need to talk to you"

He waves me into the room and I sit in a chair across from his desk "So Peter, I need to talk about your attendance. For the last couple of weeks since you've started I don't think you have ever done a full day of school without missing a class. Most days you ditch the first three classes then go to the last two right?" Without looking up I nod and bite my lip nervously.

"This can't keep happening, you need to go to class. I'm just going to let you off with a warning for now, if you pick up your attendance then we won't have to give you detention or call your parents. Go back to class now and I don't want to see you ditching anymore classes alright?" I give a quick nod then walk off out of the room back towards coding.

I know as soon as I get back there Tricks going to make me tell him everything but I guess he's just worried. The principal was nicer then I expected so that's good.

When I get to class theres only about 5 minutes so I just walk over and watch Trick work for a while. When the bell goes I'm about to go off to Spanish with Lexi but I want to talk to Trick so I put a hand on his wrist. "Hi Tricky" "Hi beautiful, how was it?" "I need to stop ditching but other than that it's fine" "You didn't get detention?" "No he just gave me a warning" "That's good, I don't want anything cutting into my Pete time"

He's so sweet and I'm glad I'm the one that gets to be with him. I don't know what I did to deserve to be so happy but I'll take anything I can get from Trick.

There's only the teacher left in the class so I step closer to Trick and wrap my arms around his waist. It would suck if he pushed me away but he pulls me closer and kisses the top of my head like he always does. It's such a cute, loving thing and it makes me like him even more than ever.

We hug for a few seconds then Trick pulls back and cups my cheek in his hand "Get to class beautiful boy, I'll see you afterwards" "Ok, I'll see you later boyfriend" "Bye bye boyfriend"

I love calling him that so I giggle and bite my lip, hoping I look cute when I do it. I guess I must because Trick gives me a quick smile and runs his hand through my hair so he can tuck my fringe behind my ear. He gives me a little push towards Lexi then turns and walks off towards his class.

I smile and stare at his back for a while then walk off with Lexi to class and don't stop smiling. Every time I'm about to stop I remember that me and Trick are dating and my smile gets even bigger.


	13. Chapter 13

**Pete's POV**

For most of Spanish I'm amazingly happy but I can't wait to see Trick again. We're actually boyfriends and I can go over and cuddle him if I want and I know he won't push me away or get grossed out.

When the bell finally goes I'm still smiling like a nutjob as I wait for Lexi to pack up and hurry out of the door. When I get out of the school and I see him my smile gets even bigger to the point where it's almost painful.

Then I see a girl standing with him. They're standing super close and she's running her fingers along is chest so I'm instantly jealous. I know he's slept with a lot of people but I thought he'd stop now that we're together. I know I don't own him and I never said that I wanted to be exclusive but I didn't think he'd be with other people at the same time.

I'm a few feet away but she's obviously beautiful. She's got long black hair, golden skin and curves that any guy would die for. Trick's super attractive so of course he's going to want to be with girls like that. I bet she'd never refuse to kiss him or get bullied or be too scared to have sex. That's the kind of girl Trick deserves so it's terrifying to be standing here watching as I loose my boyfriend.

I didn't realise that I'd been standing in the doorway staring at them until Lexi pushes me little from behind in their direction "We gonna go over there or what?" I sigh and start walking over there, firmly keeping my eyes on my converse as I walk along and put my headphones in my ears. When I get over to them I stop, put my headphones in and put on Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana.

After a couple of seconds Trick notices me standing there so he smiles at me and wraps an arm around my shoulders but I shrug it off. "I gotta go home now so I'll see you later" I mumble quickly before turning and speed walking off.

I knew it was too good to be true. I thought he really liked me but I guess not, maybe he just felt sorry for me. Obviously he likes that girl because who wouldn't? She was little and pretty and perfect so of course he likes her better then he likes me. I was stupid to think that anyone would ever want to be with me.

When I get to my house I can't stand being around my dad right now so I just crawl in through my bedroom window. That's another thing showing me that Trick deserves better than me. I'm hiding in my room to avoid my dad beating me while Tricks hanging out with that girl and having fun. He's too good for me and I know it but it doesn't stop my heart hurting at the thought of not having him.

\--------------- the next morning ---------------

I quickly get ready for school and try to sneak out of the house but when I get to the front door I hear a crash from behind me. I get punched across the back of my head then get a few kicks to my ribs. I guess because he didn't get to beat me yesterday he's making up for it now.

When my dads finished beating me against the door he turns without a word and goes back to the lounge. I try to control the tears coming from my eyes but I can't. I just straighten my uniform and walk out the door, hoping no one will notice the bruises on my face or my red eyes from crying.

When I get to school I automatically go to hide in the bushes where I usually do but I remember what the principal said. I don't want him to give me detention or call home so I guess I'm going to have to go to all my classes from now on.

I struggle through my first two classes, wishing I didn't have to be here. It's so much easier to ditch but I'll get the shit kicked out of me even worse than usual if the school calls my dad so I can't let that happen.

When it's time for English I want to ditch so badly but I don't want to get in trouble. Plus me and Patrick ditched yesterday so we kinda need to go to class today. I know when I get there Michaels going to say a bunch of stupid shit and Patrick's going to talk to me which I don't know if I want. After seeing him flirting with someone who was obviously better than me, I don't want him to pretend to like me.

I pause at the door when I get there but the threat of my dad being brought in is worse then my fear of going in there. I just suck up the anxiety attack I feel coming on and go in there.

As soon as I walk in the door I'm met with Patrick's caring blue eyes and Michaels dark hateful eyes all looking up at me. I blush and am about to find an empty table but Patrick grabs my wrist and pulls me into the chair next to him. He looks at me worriedly when I don't meet his eyes but he doesn't say anything because the teacher gets to class a moment later. I'm majorly behind after missing so much class lately but I'm sure it'll be fine in the end.

When the bell goes at the end of class I run quickly out of class as quick as I can and over to where me and Patrick ditched class. It's a nice place so I'll just hang out here so I don't have to crawl inside a bush again.

Less then 5 minutes later I hear the pounding of shoes then Patrick comes, sits down next to me and wraps an arm around me. I'm about to pull away but he's holding me super tight and I love him holding me so I sink into him again. I think I actually wanted him to find me and that's why I came here, not to my bush where he wouldn't find me.

"Babe you're upset and avoiding me, what's wrong? Did I do something or did something happen? You can tell me baby". I sigh and lean against him. If I tell him that I was being a clingy, jealous bitch because I saw him flirting with someone else, he'll think I'm stupid. I don't know if I can come up with a lie though and I desperately want to know who the girl was.

"Come on babe just tell me, I hate seeing you upset so if you tell me I can try to make you happy". He's not giving up until I tell him so I guess I'll just tell him and have him think whatever he wants.

"I just really like you even though it's only been a day and it'll be so embarrassing if you break up with me now. I don't want you to realise that you're too good for me because I love being around you and I don't want to loose you. I saw you with that girl yesterday and it just made me realise that that's the kind of girl you should be with. She's pretty and fun and popular so she's better for you then me. I can't understand why you would still be around me when there's so many better people".

By now I'm on the verge of tears and I honestly feel like I'm going to have a panic attack. I try to control myself so he doesn't think I'm even more of a loser then he probably already does. I snuggle into his side and hold him as tight as I can "Please don't leave me yet Patrick. You're gonna eventually because everyone does but can I at least just hug you a bit more before you go?" I don't even bother to stop crying this time and I know I'm ruining his school shirt but I'm so hysterical I can't stop myself. I guess getting beaten up so badly then having to struggle through this morning won't leave you left with much control.

Instead of pushing me away and leaving Trick pulls me close and holds me as I cry and doesn't let go until I'm done. When I stop crying he kisses my cheek and pulls me into his lap "Babe I'm not going to dump you and leave you alone, I promise I won't. I really like you so if we do break up we'll still be friends because I'm not giving you up just like that. Plus I don't think Lexi would give me a choice because he really likes you too. Can't you tell I like you? I don't think I'm hiding it very well" "But there's so many better people, why would you choose me? Why would you ever want me?"

He just smiles and strokes my cheek "You really don't know how beautiful and perfect you are do you? You're an amazing guy Petey that's why I want to be with you and not someone else. The girl I was with was Kylie, we've hooked up a couple of times but I'm not interested in her for anything more than that. I have you and I don't like her the way I like you so you don't have to worry"

After that I'm feeling a lot better. He actually does seem to like me and its not just being nice out of pity or some horrible joke to make fun of me.

I sigh and lie back against him "How did I end up with the perfect guy?" He laughs and kisses the top of my head "I ask myself the same question about you"

We lie there for the rest of lunch and just cuddle and talk about random things to get to know each other better.

The rest of the day goes by pretty much the same as it usually does until Patrick runs over to me after school and wraps me into a hug. After a few seconds of cuddling he pulls back and asks me to come over to his house. I really do want to because it means spending more time with Patrick and also I don't want to go home so of course I say yes.

As we walk to his house we hold hands and play around because I know no one from school is going to see and bully him about it. I know he's probably starting to get annoyed with me because I don't want to be public about it but its easier if people don't know. I just don't think I can take any more bullying then I already get and I don't want Patrick to get hurt. He's a really awesome guy and he seems popular so I don't want to ruin everything because he made the stupid decision of dating me.

When we get to the door I start to panic a bit because I know he's an only child and his parents won't be here. Even though I've been at his house alone with him once before and I trust him it's a kinda scary. What if he does something I don't like? What if he hurts me? What if he forces me into doing something just because I can't do what he wants? I know all these thoughts are stupid because this is Patrick we're talking about. He's the sweetest, kindest, most amazing guy and he'd never take advantage of me so I should stop worrying about this. It's just beautiful, perfect Patrick and he'd never do anything to try to hurt me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Pete's POV**

Patrick pulls me into the kitchen to grab some doritos before pulling me up the stairs to his room. He picks me up in a cradle and spins me around a couple of times before throwing me down on the bed and flopping next to me.

"Watcha wanna do now Petey babe?" He says as he wraps an arm around me and grabs the doritos with the other hand. Wow he actually cares about what I want to do, thats never happened before. I guess I've never had a boyfriend before or any proper friends so I wouldn't know if thats what people do but I like it.

I just shrug "What music you got?" and keep looking around at all the posters he has on all the walls. I can see he really likes AC/DC because most of his walls are covered in posters of them with some Guns n Roses as well. We seem to have a pretty similar music taste which is helpful because if he listened to stuff I hated it would be really awkward.

For the next few hours we just lie around and listen to all the AC/DC albums he has then watch Frozen on Netflix. I've never seen if before so as soon as he finds that out Patrick laughs and puts it on instantly.

When we finish with the movie and most of the food he brought up, we decide to just get in our pyjamas and get in bed to talk for a bit. I didn't bring clothes because I wasn't expecting this so Trick gives me one of his AC/DC hoodies and some sweatpants. I'm too awkward to change in the same room as him so I run down the hall to the bathroom and change into them. I'm tiny so they're huge on me but I love it so I skip back down the hall to Tricks room.

I push the door open but I see him standing with his back to me wearing sweatpants but nothing else. I squeak quietly when I see him and turn to leave again but he grabs my waist from behind and wraps his arms around me "What's wrong babe? You don't have to go". I blush and lean back into him "Well you're changing so I don't wanna like watch you or anything".

He just chuckles and kisses my neck "I don't mind, you could watch me shower if you really wanted. I'm not shy about my body so you seeing me changing doesn't matter. Plus I sleep like this, if that's ok with you, I can put a shirt on if you want". I bite my lip because I like seeing him shirtless but I don't know if it would be weird for me. I'm totally covered but he's half naked so it feels like I should take some clothes off even though I really don't want to.

When he sees how conflicted I look Trick smiles and kisses my cheek before pulling away and rummaging through his closet. I'm sure there's plenty of shirts in there but he pushes things around until he finds a white and black muscle tee and pulls it on. It's not much better than him being shirtless but he looks hot in it and he isn't fully shirtless so it's better.

I stand in the doorway for a second feeling awkward but Trick pulls me onto his bed again and lies down next to me. We lie there and talk for another couple of hours but when it got to about 11 we hop into bed and turned off the light. When I agreed to come over today I didn't know I'd actually be staying the night and sleeping with him but I'm glad I am. I'll probably get in trouble with my dad again but I don't care. Tricks so warm and comfy and cuddly that I could never leave now.

He puts an arm on my waist and pulls me closer but I feel awkward. We're facing each other meaning our lips are too close so I turn over and cuddle my back against his chest. He tightens his arm around me and tangles our legs together which makes me feel so happy and protected.

We talk for another hour or so until he takes his hand away from around me and starts running it over my hips and stomach. I can feel him rubbing over some of the cuts there and he can probably feel how fat I am so I quickly pull away. I can't really move away when it's such a small bed but I try to scoot away to make him stop feeling me up.

Instead of getting mad like I worried he might Trick sighs softly and pulls me back to him. I try to wiggle away but he hooks his leg over mine and leans down to whisper in my ear "Calm down babe, I'm not going to do anything". He kisses my neck gently but it doesn't calm me down and I whimper and try to pull away even though I know its was useless.

"I know Tricky, I'm not scared of you its just that I'm so fat and ugly and I still don't know why you hang around me. If you touch me then you'll see how horrible I am and you'll leave. If I just hide in sweatpants and hoodies you might just think it's the clothes making me look fat and-" He cuts me off mid rant, which is probably a good idea because I can go on for a long time. He puts his hand over my mouth so I can't talk while he kisses my neck some more to calm me down.

This time it does calm me down and I relax into him and close my eyes to enjoy his touch. When he finishes kissing my neck and he pulls away and leans down again to kiss my ear "You're not fat babe, pretty much the opposite, you're so skinny. Please just eat sometimes, I worry about you". I don't want to but I nod in agreement. I know I won't eat more because I don't want to get any fatter then I am now but I don't want to fight with Trick. I guess if he makes me I can just eat in front of him then not eat at all when he's not here. If all that fails I'll just throw it up again.

"You're not fat Petey and your not ugly, from the first time I saw you I liked you and now that I know you I still like you. Stop hiding from me and stop being so insecure, you don't have to be. People always say confidence is sexy and as sexy as you always are with you adorable shyness I want you to believe in yourself a little bit. I like you either way but I just want you to be happy, I like making people happy" "I'll try, I'll try if you want me to" "I do and I believe in you" "Thank you, you're amazing" He smiles and kisses my neck one more time before lying back down and spooning me again.

As I drift off to sleep all I can think is how much I love being like this with Trick. He's so cuddly and comfy and warm and just being with him makes me feel like a king. If this perfect guy actually wants to hang out with me and cuddle with me then I guess I must be something at least a little bit special. If I wasn't then why would someone as perfect as him be with me right now?


	15. Chapter 15

**Patrick's POV**

When I wake up in the morning Petes still breathing heavily so obviously he's still asleep. For a while I watch him sleep because he's so cute and innocent when he sleeps and I can stare at him as much as I like. When he's asleep he doesn't know I'm admiring him so he can't get self conscious and tell me to stop.

Finally I tear my eyes away from his beautiful face and down to his tiny little waist that's dwarfed by his hoodie. I don't know why he insists on hiding behind huge clothes because he's so skinny that there's nothing to be ashamed of. Last night he seemed so freaked out by me touching his hips and stomach but he doesn't have to be. I think he's just really self conscious and possibly anorexic but I haven't figured out if he fully is yet. Also there's got to be something else there because it seemed like I actually hurt him by touching him.

Taking a deep breath I reach over gently to push one of his sleeves back and instantly regret it. All down his arm there's huge jagged cuts everywhere, there's practically no clear skin left. Anywhere that's not got scars is covered in dried blood or has a bandage over it. I know he cuts because I found him doing it but I didn't know it was this bad and he's obviously done it recently, possibly even yesterday.

I stare at them horrified for a while before rolling him over slightly so I can push up his other sleeve. It's probably just as bad and most of it is wrapped in white gauze but I can see blood and huge purple bruises underneath.

I feel like breaking down and crying because of how much pain he must have put himself through. He's such a sweet boy and I don't know why he does this to himself, he doesn't deserve it. As much as I hate it I've never felt scars like this before so I run my finger tips along the visible scars.

I do this for a few minutes and even when I feel him shift over next to me I keep running my fingers along them. I feel like a creep but I'm practically hypnotized by the white scarred skin and I can't stop the horrible images in my head.

Suddenly his eyes shoot open and he looks up at me with wide terrified eyes then down at his exposed wrists and my hand tracing the scars. "Trick stop! Get off me!" "Pete it's ok, I promise it's ok, please don't run away from me" "Don't touch me, please don't touch those" "Don't hide from me please, I just want to help you, I care about you"

He stops trying to get out of bed but a tear falls down his cheek making me feel like shit for hurting him. "Pete I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to hurt you" "Please don't touch those, I don't want you to see that" "Don't hide something that important from me, that's terrible baby" "I'm sorry, I want you to like me and I don't want you to see these disgusting scars" "I knew you were doing this but I didn't think it was so bad" "I didn't want you to know, if you knew you were dating a stupid faggot who cuts himself you wouldn't want me"

Pete looks so scared and upset and it makes me feel so bad for him. I don't know what's happened to him but if he's done this to himself it must be horrible.

"I'm not going to stop liking you because of this" "But I didn't want you to know, I want you to like me and this isn't going to make you like me" "I like you anyway, you need to tell me these things, I want to help you" "I didn't want you to hate me" "I could never hate you but I want you to trust me. If you're upset or depressed you can tell me, I wanna help you and try to make it better"

Finally Pete lets me wrap him in my arms and rock him back and forth until he stops crying. I kiss his forehead and let him bury his head in my chest because I know it always make him melt.

When he pulls back from me he smiles softly and leans in to kiss my neck and he seems to feel a lot better. "Sorry, I just hate people seeing my scars or anything like that. I didn't want you to know about this because you'd think I'm stupid and treat me different" "I'd never treat you different, I just wanna make you happy" "You always make me happy, so so happy Tricky".

We both look into each other's eyes for a minute before I lean in and put my hand on his cheek to caress it while I whisper "Can I kiss you?" He looks into my eyes for a minute and it seems like he might let me kiss him but then he looks away "Um do you have to? Can... can you not?" As disappointed as I am about it, I get why he doesn't want to so I just pull him back into a hug.

I don't want to scare him or pressure him so even though I want to cuddle him all day, I eventually pull away. "Ok so we need to talk. What kind of things are you ok with me doing? I need to know what sexual things you want to do. You don't want to kiss so I presume you don't want to do anything else" "No I'm not ready, I'm only 15" "Ok, I understand that, when we do eventually kiss I'm guessing you want to wait a while" "Yeah, I'm sorry" "I don't mind babe, what ever makes you comfortable. So do you wanna wait until you're 16 or until marriage?" "Not marriage but I want to at least be 16 and I just wanna be in love, I wanna loose my virginity for love"

Pete looks really uncomfortable so I pull him close to me so I can kiss his neck "I want you to loose it for love too, you're beautiful and special so you shouldn't give it up to just anyone" "Are you ok with waiting?" "Yeah that's fine, you're special so I can wait" "Will you wait to kiss me too? I know it's nothing special but I've never done it before and I just need a bit of time" "I'll wait, I won't force you into anything, I promise I'll respect your boundaries".

Without waiting for his answer I go back to kissing his neck and start sucking a little harder to make him let out a little moan "I thought you said you weren't gonna kiss me". I laugh and suck his neck even harder so there'd probably be a bruise tomorrow "Yeah I said I wouldn't kiss your lips but I'm gonna kiss everywhere else. Your head, your cheeks, your neck, wherever I can get". I keep sucking on his neck making the bruise bigger and darker and I expect him to stop me but he just leans back and let's me bruise him.

When I finish I'm quite proud of my work so I pull away and kiss his cheek then get up and reach my hand down to him "Netflix and chill?". He looks up at me and shakes his head and laughs "Sure babe, I'll pick the movie though"

We spend most of the rest of the day watching movies and playing around. When we're halfway through the second Jurassic Park movie he falls asleep in my arms so I turn off the movie and fall sleep barely a minute later.


	16. Chapter 16

**Pete's POV**

When I wake up in Patrick's arms again everything's perfect for a moment until I remember there's school today. I quickly wake him up and when he's got everything he needs we run to my house to get what I need.

I know when he sees me my dads going to beat me up so I should sneak in my bedroom window. I don't want Trick being worried or pissed about it so I just tell him to wait outside then run in and get my stuff.

Dads still passed out in the lounge so I can just run upstairs, get changed, grab my bag then run back out to Trick and we head off to school.

Most of the day drags until it gets to lunch time and Trick pulls me off after English in a direction I haven't been before. We end up in the music block in one of the practise rooms and he asks me to play bass for him since I mentioned I love it to him.

I happily grab one of the basses and tune it carefully because I really want to impress him. Trick says he can play a bit of guitar and sing so I want to show him that I'm good.

When I'm finished tuning it I still just sit there until he goes over and gets a guitar and starts tuning it too. I look over curiously which just makes him laugh "I wanna play with you, we both love music so I thought it'd be fun".

When he's finished he starts playing American Idiot by Green Day and I happily play along and he starts singing. I have to stop playing for a minute because his voice is amazing. I never knew he could sing like that but I guess he did tell me he can sing and I just assumed he was average. I guess this is Trick though, he can do practically everything amazingly or maybe I'm just biased about it.

**Patrick's POV**

Me and Pete are sitting in the practise room alone and I can't stop wanting him. He's the most beautiful boy and I really care for him so I hope he wants me too.

I take off my guitar and slowly crawl over to him to put an arm around his waist. "Hey Petey" I say quietly making him look up from the bass in his hands and give me his full attention "Yeah Patty?"

Before I say anything I take a deep breath and figure out a way to say this that won't make him feel pressured. "You know how we talked about how you don't wanna do anything sexual or anything like that? Well can I at least kiss you right now? I really want to kiss you"

He just sits there and stares at me for a while before replying "No, I just don't want to so please don't make me". I sigh and run a hand through my hair because I really was hoping for a different answer "I'm not going to make you do anything babe but I really wanna kiss you" "No" "Why? I like you and we're dating so I just wanna kiss you" "Please just no" "It's not a big deal, I'll make it good and it'll just be a kiss, nothing more" "Trick stop" "It's a kiss, it's not a big deal, it won't mean anything"

He pushes me away from him then looks at me more harshly then I've ever seen him do before "Really Trick? I thought you were different but you're just like everyone else, trying to force me to do things I don't want to. I just can't do this, I fucking can't so why don't you understand that?"

I open my mouth to say something but he cuts me off "I like you more than anything and I really thought you felt the same. I've never kissed anyone before ever and I don't know what to do. I want my first time to be special and I want it to be with someone special. I care about you and I will kiss you but I just need time. I know this doesn't mean anything to you but it does to me so please wait, please give me a little bit more time".

By now he's sobbing and not even trying to control the tears dripping down his cheeks. "Baby I'm not going to force you I just want to kiss you and wanted to know if I could" "Well you can't, I've already told you that and you just don't care. Did you really try to talk me into it by saying it won't mean anything? It means everything to me Trick, nothing means anything to you but it does to me. It's not just a kiss and it means something, this means something to me and you mean something to me".

With that he leans over and presses his lips to mine for a second then pulls away and stares at the floor. "There, you were my first kiss, are you happy now?" "Baby why did you do that?" "Because you're my boyfriend and even if I don't want something I'll do it for you. I don't want you to dump me so if you want me to kiss you I will. I don't want to do this but if the only other choice is getting dumped then I'll do it, I'll do anything"

He looks so broken that I have to pull him into my arms and hold him close. "I'm sorry Petey, I didn't mean to hurt you" "It's ok, I wanted my first kiss to be special but if that's what I have to do to make you happy then I'll do it. I'm only 15 but if I have to loose my virginity to keep you then I'll do it. I thought you'd wait for me to be ready but I was wrong so I'm ready now. You can take me home and take my virginity now if you want, I consent to whatever you want"

Even though Pete could barely stand to kiss me, he's actually offering to have sex with me. Pete's the most beautiful boy in the world but I could never get turned on when he's sobbing in my arms. I really like sex but not when the other person doesn't want it as much as me. I won't enjoy it if the other person doesn't want it or they're only doing it to make me happy. If Pete doesn't want to have sex with me then I don't want it with him, I just want to hold him and make him happy again.

"Pete it's ok, we're not going to have sex" "Really?" "Yeah, if we had sex now it'd be rape and I will never ever be a rapist" "It's not rape, I consent to it" "It'd be the same as having sex with someone who's passed out, they don't want it but they won't stop you" "I do want it" "No you want to make me stay your boyfriend and not loose the people you're starting to be friends with. That's not the same as wanting sex, you don't want this Pete"

He looks so ashamed but I just want him to stop being so hysterical so I place little kisses on his forehead. "Tricky are you sure? I could do something else for you, we don't have to go all the way" "I won't do anything more than kiss you until you're 16, you're too young Petey and I don't want to break the law. You told me you want to loose it for love so we won't do this until we're in love. Just calm down and enjoy this, don't stress out about pleasing me because there's nothing to worry about. I won't dump you just because you're too young to sleep with me so don't worry, I'm here to stay"

Pete's tears have mostly stopped so I help him to his feet and wrap an arm tight around his shoulders. "Let's ditch the rest of the day" "Really?" "You just had your first kiss when you didn't want to and completely broke down, you deserve some time off" "Thank you, you're the best" "Come on sweetheart, take me to your house"


	17. Chapter 17

**Pete's POV**

I feel so bad about how dramatic I was but Tricks still here so I guess he isn't too annoyed. I kissed him but I think he's just going to ignore that and wait until I'm ready. When I did it I was being dumb but he's been so good to me that I'm not scared anymore. I'll take him to my house and we'll spend time together and if the moment feels right I'll kiss him.

I still think he wants sex but he's willing to wait as long as I'm good to him. Maybe when I turn 16 we can have sex and I can show Trick how much I care about him and how dedicated I am to this relationship. Until then I'll try to make myself attractive and obey Trick and do whatever he wants so he'll see I can be the perfect boyfriend.

When we get to my house I lead Trick to the couch and cuddle into his side. If I can't have sex I'll make sure to cuddle him and be physical with him so he knows I really do want him.

"Pete we really need to talk" "Ok, what do we need to talk about?" "About you and about us" "What about me?" "You're so self destructive, you don't know how amazing and beautiful you are so you tear yourself apart" "I'm sorry" "This is what I mean, you don't always have to apologise and be totally submissive. I know you're shy and you're so different from other people I've been with but you don't have to be scared. If you say something weird I won't judge you, if you say no I'll stop whatever I'm doing, if you want something just ask and I'll give you it. Don't be scared of me, I care about you and you can be yourself"

Tricks so gentle with me sometimes and I love the way he always says he cares about me. He's dating me because he wants to be so I shouldn't have to be terrified of messing up. It's more likely he'll dump me if I'm boring and scared all the time than if I be myself around him.

"If we break up what will happen?" "I hope we don't break up any time soon but if we do I still want to be friends. Even if you're mad at me and think I'm a piece of shit you can hang out with us. Gerard seems to like you and Lexi definitely likes you so you'll have friends even if we're not together. I hope if we break up that we can still be friends because you're a great person and if we aren't dating I think we'll be good friends"

It feels so good that he wants to be my friend and that his friends like me as well. Lexi and Gerard seem really nice so I want to be their friend and I really really want to keep being Tricks boyfriend.

"Trick can you tell me something about you?" "Like what?" "I don't know. You know about my cutting and starving myself and how self destructive I am but I don't know anything about you. I'm sure you have some bad habits that you can tell me" "Wait a minute, you starve yourself?" "I thought you knew" "No I thought you just didn't eat much" "I don't, I want to be skinny for you so I don't eat"

I really wanted to know things about Trick but instead he lies his cheek on the top of my head, holding me against his side. "Don't starve yourself, you're so so skinny already Pete" "I'm fat" "You're not fat, I'm way bigger than you" "That's because you're tall and strong and have muscles" "Don't starve yourself, your weight is fine and I don't want you to get any skinnier, it's unhealthy" "Ok, I'll try to eat" "Good boy, I'm proud of you"

We sit in silence so I cuddle against Trick and try not to pout. I don't want to ask again about his bad habits because maybe it's something he doesn't want to tell me. I don't want to push and make him annoyed so if he refuses to tell me anything I'll just let it go.

He knows so many intimate things about me so I wanted to know something about him so it was fair. If we break up he'll have so many embarrassing things he can tell people about me but I don't have anything. All I know is that he's smart and nice and beautiful, I don't know any of the bad things about him. I really care about him so I'll never leave him because of them so I wish he'd just tell me.

I guess Trick realises that I really want him to tell me something because he sighs. "I have a lot of bad habits Pete, I don't know if I want to tell you them" "Just tell me something, please" "I sleep around a lot, I'm a whore and I can't stop having sex with the wrong people" "I know, I don't care" "You're not going to ask if I'm currently sleeping with anyone?" "I don't want to know, I hope you're only dating me but I'm ok with you being with other people. You need sex and I can't give you that so if you go to other people it's ok. When we do sleep together I hope you'll only be with me but I care about you so I'll try not to get jealous"

I thought he saying that would make him happy but Trick shakes his head and strokes my arm "Don't say that, you shouldn't just accept the fact that I'm cheating, you should kick my ass" "I don't wanna loose you, it's better to let you be with other people than loose you altogether" "You won't loose me and I'm not sleeping with anyone, I haven't had sex since we started dating"

Hearing that is amazing so I let out a little whimper and look up at him "You're perfect" "Far from it, wanna know another embarrassing thing?" "Yeah" "I got an STD last year" "Really?" "Yeah, only Gee and my parents know so it's a big deal to tell you this. I'm all better now but I had one last year and I had to take this disgusting medicine and I couldn't have sex for months" "When did you loose your virginity? You were 15 last year so obviously you didn't care about the law"

This makes Trick turn bright red and he holds me against his chest to try to hide his burning cheeks "I was 14, I was dumb and drunk and I decided sleeping with an 18 year old was a good idea" "If you got an 18 year old to sleep with you you must have been pretty impressive" "Yeah I didn't look 14 and we were both drunk so it just happened. I haven't seen her since but it was a good way to loose it and I haven't regretted it" "Not at all?" "Well lately I have been because I'd love to loose our virginities together. You're so beautiful and innocent so I wish I could give you something as special as you want to give me"

Hearing all this is so much more than I expected but it's so good to hear. Knowing that he sleeps around isn't an embarrassing secret but hearing that he has an STD is exactly what I wanted. I'd never tell anyone or blackmail him or hurt him but it's good to know something juicy about Trick. At least now that I know this I can be more confident that Trick won't tell everyone my secrets to humiliate me. Him having too much sex and getting an STD isn't as bad as me being depressed and self harming but it still reassures me a bit.

Obviously I knew he wasn't a virgin but part of me is still disappointed to hear it. He's been having sex for 2 years so there's no way I'll be new or exciting so the idea of sleeping with him is even more scary. Sleeping with a slut is so much more pressure than someone who hasn't done it much so I hope he likes me enough to not dump me if I'm bad.

We've talked a lot so I suck up my nerves and crawl into Tricks lap. When I straddle his hips Trick grunts in surprise but easily puts his arms around my waist and waits for what I'm going to do next.

After a few seconds of trying not to freak out I decide to just go for it. Before I scare myself out of it I lean in and press my lips gently to Tricks. I don't know what I'm doing so I place little butterfly kisses over his lips until he laughs and pulls me closer. "You're such a tease Petey" He murmurs in my ear but before I can reply he kisses me back.

This time he holds me in place, working his mouth over mine until I loosen up and kiss back. He's not wearing his glasses luckily because that'd make things a lot harder and this way out faces fit together nicely.

Over time I get more comfortable so I rope my fingers into his hair and hold him close. Tricks hands run up and down my back, sometimes running over my ass, but it feels nice so I don't stop him. Usually it'd feel really sexual but now it just feels comforting and I know there's no pressure to go further right now.

When Trick slips both hands into my back pockets and squeezes my ass I squeal and bite on his lip in retaliation. I thought he'd do something teasing back but instead he parts his lips and his tongue slips into my mouth.

We kiss, lazy and open mouthed, for a long time until Trick pulls back and let's me rest my head on his shoulder while I catch my breath. "That was amazing Tricky" "It was, was it a good first kiss?" "It technically wasn't my first kiss" "The one before doesn't count, this is our first kiss" "Then yes, it was the best first kiss I could ever hope for"

Trick laughs again and places little kisses on my bare neck "I love the way you kiss, it's beautiful" "How do I kiss? Like a virgin?" "No silly, you're just so gentle and passionate and caring, I've never had that before" "What makes it different?" "With most people there's always a battle and I'm always trying to be the best. A lot of people are quite dominant but you're so submissive that I don't have to fight and work hard. I can just enjoy the kissing and know that you like it just as much as I do" "So me being submissive is good?" "To me it is, I don't want you to always be submissive but I like that I am more dominant, it's really hot"

I'd love to sit on the couch kissing all day but I also wanna keep getting to know him. We barely know each other so if we want a good relationship we need to do things together, not just make out for hours.

"Trick do you wanna hang out here for a while?" "Yeah, that'd be good" "Wanna come to my room?" "Such a dirty little boy Petey, inviting me to your bed already" "Not my bed dumbass, just my room, we can make out on my bed if you want but keep your hands to yourself"

I know I'm being more dominant and bossy than usual but Trick just nods and let's me lead him to my room. My rooms a lot smaller than his and I only have a mattress on the floor as a bed but he doesn't seem to care. He walks around, complementing me in my choice is posters and admiring my bass in the corner.

Finally he comes and sits next to me on the bed letting his arm rest over my shoulders "So we gonna make out now?" 'You're such a slut but yeah, we're gonna make out now"

We spend the rest of the afternoon kissing and talking and cuddling, enjoying each other's company. I'm so happy to be with him that I don't realise the danger until the front door slams. I was so caught up in Trick that I forgot about my father so I know this probably isn't going to end well.

"Who was that Petey?" "My father" "Does he know you're gay?" "I don't think so and I can't be with you in front of him" "That's ok, do you want to pretend we're just friends or should I sneak out the window?" "Can you go out the window? I'm really sorry but he can't see you" "Ok baby, give me another kiss though"

My dads probably looking for me and wanting to beat me up but I give Trick another kiss and let him pull me into a hug. He holds my hips possessively and makes a hickey on my neck before pulling away. "I'll see you tomorrow beautiful" "Bye Tricky, I can't wait for tomorrow" "Can I come here before school and walk with you?" "Yeah I'll meet you outside at 8" "I'll be waiting"

He kisses me once more then climbs out the window. It's awkward and involves a lot of laughing and swearing but Trick manages it and gives me a wave "Bye baby" "Bye Tricky"

I watch until he's out of sight then flop back on my bed with a sigh. Today was amazing and I love kissing Trick so I can't wait for tomorrow. Maybe I can convince him to ditch again so we can go to our private spot on the field to cuddle and make out.

Maybe he'll even ask me to go further and I care about him so much that I'll happily do whatever he asks. If he wants a handjob or maybe even a blowjob I can try to do that for him.

I think I'm falling in love with him so tomorrow after I pleasure him I might tell him that. I doubt he'll say it back but I want him to know how much he means to me so it'll be easier for him to say it if he falls in love with me too.


	18. Chapter 18

**Pete's POV**

The next morning I wake up in bliss, ready to see Patrick again and taste his lips and tongue on mine again. I probably sound like a slut but I don't care. If I had known kissing was as good as it is I might have let him kiss me sooner.

I'm about to get up but I remember the bruises and stay lying down. My dad kicked the shit out of me as always but I got to spend time with Trick so that made it ok.

After lying there for another 20 minutes I know I can't stay here forever so I drag myself up and into the bathroom. I pull out the makeup case of with concealer in it and commence to cover up all the bruises. Luckily they're mostly on my stomach and chest so as long as I don't take my shirt off no one will see. There's also some on my arms so I cover those up too in case Patrick wants to see my cuts or my sleeve gets pushed back.

When I'm done I cover up the hickey on my neck too because I'm not sure if I want to be public about dating Trick. I want to claim him as mine and kiss him in public but I can't handle the bullying. I don't want to get beaten up anymore and I don't want Trick to get hurt as well so it's easier to be private.

I'm happy with the cover up so I run back to my room and put my uniform on then I hear a knock on the door. I don't want him to knock again and the wake up my dad so I grab my bag and run to the door. The first thing I see is Tricks perfect smile then I jump into his arms and hug him. I don't know why I jump on him and hug him but I guess I'm in a cuddly mood. The bruises still hurt so even though I don't want Trick knowing about them, I need a bit of support.

Trick just laughs and hugs me back then pulls away slightly and presses his lips to mine. It's only a short kiss because we're on my doorstep but it still makes me smile and makes the day so much better already.

He pulls back and smiles at me then slips his hand into mine "I think that's my favorite way to say good morning". I blush and kiss his cheek quickly then pull the front door closed behind me with my foot. With another quick kiss we start walking off towards school with our hands comfortably laced together and swinging between us. I go to pull it away but he holds on. "Babe I want everyone to know we're dating. I don't want to not be able to touch you and hold your hand in school so can we just be natural and let everyone know? We don't have to tell everyone but I don't wanna hide it. I'm dating the most perfect person so I want to be able to show you off and be with you"

I don't want everyone to know because I know that they'll bully me even more and start bullying Trick. I might be ok with it if it was just me because I'm not exactly popular at the moment but Trick is. I don't want to ruin that and I wouldn't be able to stand watching him get bullied and hurt or knowing it's happening. "No Tricky, people will bully us" "I don't care, they can say whatever shit they want about me and I'll make sure no one touches you"

He just doesn't get it I'm not doing this for me "No, you don't get it. You always look after me and protect me but I can't do that for you. I can't fight back or anything so I'm trying to protect you from getting bullied about this, please let me do this for you".

I feel like crying because I just want to look after my boyfriend but he won't let me. "Petey, if you wanna do something for me let me tell people. It kills me to see you looking so sexy at school and not being able to touch you. I don't care what people say, I just want you".

I guess there's nothing I can really say to that. If that's really what he wants then I guess we'll tell everyone "Ok Tricky, do whatever you want" "Thank you babe, I'm not ashamed of you and I hope you're not ashamed of me so there's no reason for people not to know. There'll be homophobic assholes like there always is but I don't care, we'll just ignore them".

Trick pulls me into a hug then when he pulls back he frowns at my neck "Why did you cover it up?" For a minute I panic that he's seen the bruises but he rubs my neck with his thumb then gives it a kiss. "I made these for a reason, so everyone knows you're mine. We're going to tell people so let them see and let them know your mine so they better not touch you". Oh thank god it's only the hickey he saw, I forgot I covered it up.

I blush "Well I guess if everyone's gonna know about us there's no point hiding them" "No point at all, I might even make some more if you don't stop looking so god damn perfect right now"

We're almost to the school gates so I start to freak out a bit but Trick keeps his hand in mine. I just need to relax because I've got Trick so I should be ok. We're going public so it's terrifying that people are going to be talking about us and judging us but I need to learn to ignore it.

I keep trying to give myself reassuring pep talks in my head while Trick leads me into the building. There's only a few people in the building so I know this isn't the hard part but my heart still races.

Trick says hi to a few people and stops to talk to a guy but he never lets go of me. Some people look at us weirdly but no one says anything or tries to hurt either of us so I guess this is going well.

By the time we're at the door to the field I'm actually feeling pretty good. Then two guys walk past and I hear one of them say "I didn't think Trick was the kind of person to date someone as a joke".

Trick doesn't seem to hear them because he leads me out into the field and he's smiling. I feel bad for ruining his happy mood but I need to know if this means as much to him as it does to me. "Trick you really wanna be with me right?" "Of course" "This isn't a joke is it? You and your friends aren't just playing a prank on the new loser?" "This isn't a prank baby, I care about you and I want to date you. I'm not exactly an angel but I'd never do something like that to someone. I'm not a jerk and I wouldn't fuck with someone like that, if I'm playing a prank I want people to think it's funny. This isn't a joke and I'm serious about this Pete, believe me"

Trick leans in, presses his lips to mine and threads his hands through my hair. I'm still nervous but when his lips touch mine I forget everything and just enjoy the taste of his lips.

When he pulls back he keeps his hands in my hair and gives me a smile "Believe me now babe?" I blush and look away "Yeah, I guess" "Good, now come on, I gotta get you to class pretty boy"

He walks me all the way to the door of my math class and pecks my lips "I'll see you in English ok?" "Yeah ok" "Good boy, at lunch are you going to come hang out with me?" "Yeah I guess" "Good, Gerard wants to talk to you" "Why?" "I dunno, he's my best friend and my cousin so he'll probably tell you embarrassing stories about me" "He's your cousin?" "Yeah we grew up together and Lexis our family friend so we're all really close" "That's cute" "Yeah we're a trio of gay idiots and I really love them so I hope you do too"

The bell goes so Trick pulls away and starts walking off "See you babe, don't ditch". I watch him go then slip into class before the teacher notices I'm late.

When the bell goes after class I walk out and Tricks not waiting for me which is disappointing. Obviously he wouldn't want to walk me to every class but I kinda hoped he'd be here. As I walk down the hall I see someone run towards me and my heart stops for a second but then they stop next to me. I see Gerard's mop of red hair and calm down now that I know it's not Michael or another asshole "Hey Gerard" "Hey Petey, what class you got now?" "Science" "That sucks, I've got art so I gotta go, see you at lunch"

He's about to walk off when we see Patrick walking up the hall with the Spanish girl I saw him with last week. Last time she was obviously flirting with him but this time she looks furious.

Neither of them seem to notice me and Gerard so I let him pull me out of the way and watch them argue. "How fucking dare you? You're fucking mine Trick" "I'm not fucking yours Kylie, I never was and I never will be" "Then why'd you fuck me all those times?" "I was drunk and horny and you're hot" "So now you're just going to fuck that stupid little faggot?" "We're not having sex you slut" "Then you'll be crawling back to me in a week, he's not good enough for you"

They walk around a corner so I can't hear them anymore but I've heard enough. Trick promised he wasn't with her but they've slept together so he must prefer her to me. She's beautiful and fun so of course he likes he more, she's everything I can never be.

Trick promised he wasn't with anyone else but I know they're going to go have sex. He's going to fuck her somewhere then afterwards he'll come to English and tell me he cares about me and I can't handle it. I know I'm not good enough and we don't have sex so he needs other people but I hate knowing it. I hate that I'm going to have to pretend I can't smell her perfume on him or see her lipstick on his face. I'll have to get used to it but for now I just need time by myself to try to accept it.

Gerard tries to say something but I stammer out an excuse and hurry off down the corridor. Even though Trick will be upset that I ditched I don't care because he has someone else so he doesn't need me. I don't know if she's his girlfriend or if they just hooked up but it hurts either way. I'm too upset to pretend everything's ok so if I avoid Trick for a bit then I can try to calm down and figure out how to make this work.

For most of science and English I hide in my bush and watch people running up and down the field playing games. When the bell goes I don't wanna go to class still so I decide to just go home. I carefully climb out of the bush but when I reach down to get my bag someone puts a hand on my shoulder.

In fear I throw myself to the ground and look up, expecting someone to hit me. All I get is Gerard and Lexi looking down at me, frowning when they see how scared I am.

Lexi throws himself onto the ground and starts pulling up pieces of grass and Gerard sits cross legged next to me. "Hey Pete" "Hi Gerard" "What happened? You seemed so upset this morning" "It's nothing, I'm ok" "Trick was worried about you" "I'm fine, I promise"

Gerard's so nice and I really want to tell him what's wrong but he's one of Tricks best friends. He'll tell Trick everything I say and I don't want that to happen. I wish I had someone I could talk to but everyone I consider a friend is also Tricks friend and is more loyal to him than me.

Lexis still lying on the ground, pulling up grass and throwing it at Gerard so the red haired boy reaches out and grabs my hand "Pete are you sure you don't want to tell me anything?" "No, I'm fine" "I won't tell anyone, you can talk to me" "You're Tricks best friend, you'll tell him everything" "I won't" "You will, please just leave me alone" "I can't, Tricks worried and I promised we'd find you, I'm going to tell him where we are ok?"

There's nothing I can do so I nod and let Gerard text Trick to come find us. Before he gets here the two of them stand up and Lexi ruffles my hair "We love you Petey, don't break Tricks heart" "I don't think he's the one who's going to get his heart broken" "Just don't hurt him" "He's everything to me and he's way out of my league, I'm not going to break up with him" "Ok then don't hurt yourself, Tricks a big boy and can take care of himself but I don't know if you can. Don't break his heart and don't let him break yours or Lexi will come beat the shit out of both of you"

Even though Lexis way bigger than me I'm not scared when he threatens to beat me and Trick up. He'd probably just aggressively poke us until we sort things out so I'm not scared of him. Even though he's big and popular he's a really nice guy and I know he cares for both of us.

After they leave I wait a few minutes then Trick sits down next to me so we sit in silence. Eventually he swings around and lies his head in my lap and stares up at the sky "Talk whenever you're ready beautiful, I'll listen"

To try to stall I run my fingers through his soft blond hair but I feel so bad for ditching him that I have to explain. "I'm sorry Trick I just couldn't go" "Why? You promised you'd come to class" "I'm sorry. I saw you with that girl Kylie and I don't know why you'd pick me over her. She's the kind of girl you deserve so I don't know why you're with me. She can give you what you need and be the perfect girlfriend but I'm just a stupid ugly little gay guy who can't make you happy. I know this isn't exclusive but I hate the idea of you being with other people. I need to accept it because if I don't give you sex you'll go to other people but it hurts so I just needed time alone"

I hope he won't walk off or dump me but instead he looks up at me and laughs "She's just a girl I have sex with sometimes, she doesn't mean anything to me. She's good for easy sex but I care about you so I haven't slept with her since we got together. You don't have to worry, I care about you so we're going to make this work" "You're the best, I'd hate to loose you" "No you're the best, I don't know why you're scared of me leaving you because you're perfect and way too good for me" "I think you're talking about yourself, I'm far from perfect" "Nope, you're perfect"

We cuddle for a while until he pecks me on the lips "You wanna go out with me?" "Aren't I kinda already going out with you since we do all this?" "Well yeah but I mean like do you wanna go out on a date with me?". Does he even need to ask? He could just randomly turn up at my house and I'd drop everything to go with him but it's so cute he's asking me out like this "Yeah of course, that'd be fun".

We just lie there for the rest of lunch talking which is the most amazing thing. I want to stay there for the rest of the day Trick forces me to get up and go to class since I've already ditched twice today.

Sometimes I wish I could just calm down for once and not overreact about every little thing but I guess that's just who I am. Trick seems to like me anyway so I can't wait for our date.


	19. Chapter 19

**Pete's POV**

The next day I run around the house practically all day freaking out. None of my clothes seem right and I'm nowhere near as attractive as I wish I was.

We're going on a proper date and this is a huge deal. We've hung out a lot but this is the first time we'll be going out somewhere as boyfriends so I want it to go well.

Every time we've been together I've thought this is the time we'll do something sexual and I still think that. We could go out somewhere and have fun then he could take me to his house and we can be intimate. I doubt we're going to but that doesn't stop me from looking at myself naked in the mirror and worrying if he'll like the way I look.

I have so many scars, my hips and ribs poke out awkwardly and I don't shave but I hope he'll like my body. I can't do much about the first two but maybe I should start shaving. All the girls he sleeps with probably shave so maybe if I do it too he'll like me more because I remind him of a girl. I'm already small and quite feminine so maybe it'll turn him on even more if I felt like a girl too. I don't know if Tricks been with a guy before so I want to show him it's not too different from a girl.

Now I'm on this train of thought all I can think about is if he fucks me and reaches down to jerk me off he might be disgusted by the hair there. Sex is something so intimate for me so anything that could mess it up terrifies me. Maybe I should try to ask him on this date because I'd happily do it and I'd do anything else that would make him like me more as well.

As much as I trust him there'll always be a little part of me that thinks about the things that can go wrong. If I get naked and give all of myself to him it'd be horrific if he thinks there's something wrong with me. I'd hope he wouldn't dump me or run away in horror when he sees me naked but that little part of me won't let me forget that he could.

When I stop freaking out and decide to wear a Metallica shirt and grey hoodie I only have 10 minutes until Trick said he'd be here. I just run a hand through my hair, grab my phone and wallet and run outside to wait on the front step.

It gets to 4 but Tricks still not here so I wait another 20 minutes before starting to doubt whether he's going to show up. I pull my knees up to my chest and burying my head in them, wondering what I've done wrong to make him stand me up.

I don't know how long I sit there but it must be almost 5 by the time I realise he's not coming and decide to go back inside. He probably forgot or something came up but it stills feels like shit to get stood up.

As I turn around to go back inside, arms slide around my waist and lips press to my neck. "I'm sorry I'm late baby" "It's ok" "I'm sorry if I scared you, my parents were being shit and they don't know I'm gay so I couldn't tell them about the date" "It's ok, I was worried but I knew you'd have a good reason for not coming" "Yeah and I don't have your phone number so I couldn't text you" "Oh I'll give you it"

Trick pulls his phone out of his pocket so I can put in my number. I hesitate at the name then put it as 'Petey <3' because I presume his parents are the kind of creeps who'd look through his phone. He can always change it but I think it's cute and it makes me special. Gerard and Lexi are the only other people with emojis by their names so I feel special that I have one. I quickly scroll through his contacts but Kylie's name isn't there and there's no one with a pet name or anything romantic.

When I hand his phone back Trick smiles at the name and pulls me in for a quick kiss "You're adorable" "Yeah I know I am" "My gorgeous little boy, you could put a nickname or anything you want though" "You can change it sometime but I thought that was cute" "It is, you're a cute little shit"

We stand there gently kissing for a minute then he pulls away and grabs onto one of my hands "You wanna go now?" I nod quickly so Trick smiles and we start walking down the road. When we get to the bus stop Trick stops and looks at me apologetically "We're taking the bus sorry. Neither of us can drive and we can't really ask our parents so this is the only way to get anywhere" "That's fine, I don't mind". He smiles and pecks my lips quickly and just plays with my fingers and laughs at all my guesses of at we might be doing until the bus arrives.

He throws some money down then pulls me to the back and sits down with me in his lap. I'm not sure whether it's safe to sit on his lap in a moving bus but he doesn't seem to have any plan of letting me get off so I'll just enjoy it.

For the rest of the ride I keep trying to guess what we're doing but he refuses to tell me. After a couple of guesses he starts kissing my neck softly and every time I make a guess he nips on it slightly making me squeak. He was probably trying to make me stop guessing but I like it so I keep guessing random ideas to make him keep kissing me.

I guess he eventually realises this though because he stops kissing me and pulls me back to whisper in my ear "I know what you're doing. You just want me to kiss you and mark you and I'd be happy to but we have other things to do. We're in public so stop getting me so worked up or I'll have you pinned down on this bus seat in a minute". As much as it does seem like he's threatening me he says it so sexily so I can't help getting turned on. It sounds like he's really about to pin me to the bus seat in front of everyone and have his wicked way with me and I love it.

I lean back against him and shift around in his lap to make it more comfortable. I don't quite realise where I'm rubbing until he lets out a little moan then grabs my hips to stop me moving "You are so not good for me babe. Now I have to go around with this little problem in my pants and I just know you'll do your best all day make it worse. You don't know the fucking things I wanna do to you right now".

Biting my lip I look at him with as innocent eyes as I can manage "What things do you wanna do to me?" "Oh I'll do things you can never even imagine baby, I'll tell you later when there aren't so many people around. Maybe I'll actually show you one day, I'll show you what I think about all day, show you all the ways I'm going to ruin you".

As he talks he tightens his arm around my waist so my backs pressed right against his chest. I'm not sure Trick knows he's doing it but he pushes me down against him while he rolls his hips around under me. I can feel him getting harder and it scares me because I don't know if he's going to expect me to do something about it or not. He said nothing sexual though so I trust him not to ask for too much, he's a good guy and he won't go too far.

He keeps pushing me down on him and moaning quietly in my ear, making me glad no ones close enough to hear us. I can feel his boner on my ass as he holds me against his chest and kisses my neck to make me squirm trying to keep in a moan. We keep grinding in each other until the bus pulls to a quick stop and I almost fly off Tricks lap.

He apologies quickly then pushes me off him and stands up, pulling me off the bus after him. I wasn't expecting to get pulled off so fast so I just try to keep up with him and not trip over my own feet.

When we get to a park he keeps pulling me until we get to an old metal box which looks like it's probably a bathroom. Trick pulls me over then turns to me "Just gimme a second". He runs in and closes the door then I hear a bang which I think is him leaning against something. I'm not sure why we had to make an urgent stop just so he could go to the bathroom. Was he really that desperate that he had to drag me here like I was about to get murdered?

I hear a loud moan from inside and I don't think he's doing what I thought he was. Unless he needs to pee so desperately it feels as good as jacking off, I think he actually is jacking off. I hear him keep moaning softly for a minute then his moans get louder and I hear his hips hitting the metal.

I feel like a bit of a stalker listening to him jack off and that's usually a kind of private thing to do. I'm about to move away and wait till he's done but then I hear him moan my name "Pete yes..... please..... fuck". I'm instantly frozen in place listening to him as he keeps moaning and panting out my name "Pete yes...... Pete fuck...... fucking hell yes"

I'm worried about why he's jacking off to me but I guess if he's actually thinking about me right now then he must really like me. There's a lot of more attractive people so if I'm the one he's thinking of then I must be really special.

I hear him keep groaning my name until it turns into just frantic moaning. He finally screams out "Pete" once more then gasps and leans against the door with a bang.

He suddenly seems to realize that he's been in a bathroom stall jacking off with me outsids able to hear everything the whole thing. I hear him scrambling around inside so I quickly step a way away from the door so he won't know I was listening.

When he steps out I look over at him shyly and bite my lip "Oh fuck you heard everything didn't you". I just keep biting my lip then go over and grab his hand "Yeah kinda, sorry" "It's alright. I should have probably just waited but you were fucking teasing me the whole fucking bus ride and I was desperate". He's leaning down to whisper in my ear sexily and run his hands over my hips "Do you know how sexy you are? I can't fucking help myself. I fucking loved you grinding on me, teasing me, kissing me, being so fucking naughty when there's people all around us".

As much as I try to not get turned on when he's whispering like that in my fucking ear it's hard not to. I let out a little shaky moan and he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer "You're so mother fucking sexy and it does things to my fucking dick. I don't care if this is our first date, if you were 16 I'd fuck you into my fucking bed if you asked me to".

I'm kinda glad Trick said that. He said if I was 16 so obviously he's not gonna do anything because I'm underage and don't want to break the law. He also said he'd only do it if I asked him for it so I know he respects my boundaries and is willing to wait for me to be ready. He's so fucking perfect, how did I get someone so perfect?

He looks down at his phone then gasps and gives me a quick kiss on the lips then grabs my hand to pull me off again at a run. Again I'm being being pulled around and I swear someone needs to stop giving him energy drinks because he's like a bunny on crack.

Trick slows down a bit but keeps pulling me along until we get to an old movie theatre and he pulls me inside. "Sorry about this but the bus was late and I had to deal with my little problem so we don't have time and we needa go". It takes him a couple of minute to get tickets, popcorn and lollies and for most of the time I just zone out and stare at him. When he's finally done he grabs me again and pulls me into the movies and up to the back to our seats.

"Hey, what movie are we watching?" I ask since I didn't remember him saying what we were actually seeing and I zoned out when he ordered them. Damn him for being so hot and distracting me with his beautiful face. Trick smirks as he sits down and looks up at me "The Conjuring" With that my heart sinks so all I can do is try to breathe and not just run out of the theatre. A horror movie really, why did he have to pick a horror movie? Especially this one, everyone says it's like the scariest thing ever and I won't be able to handle it.

Trick doesn't seem to notice that I'm worried and keeps eating popcorn, so I sink into my seat and try to tell myself not to get scared.

Shall we just say this plan doesn't work. I've heard so many stories and I'm just such a wimp so barely 5 minutes in I'm already terrified and shaking. It's not as bad as I thought so far but it's barely started so I'll probably have a heart attack by the end. Trick puts his hand on the arm rest between his and I gladly grab onto it. He gives me a squeeze then I try to give him a squeeze back but I just end up probably crushing his hand when I jump and scream from fright.

Even though I'm crushing him Trick let's me hold onto him like a lifeline. About half way through he lets go of my hand and pulls me over onto his seat to sit in his lap. I don't know why he loves me sitting in his lap so much but I'm not going to complain. The next time I get scared, literally 5 seconds later, he holds me tighter and I bury my face in his neck and stay there.

For the rest of the movie we sit like this, with my face buried in his neck so I don't have to watch. Trick jumps under me a couple of times when he gets scared and I jump a lot even though I'm not even properly watching. By this point he's eaten all the popcorn so he eats gummy worms and tickles my lips with one occasionally to make me eat. I wasn't really feeling like eating and he's eaten the whole popcorn by himself so he's probably worried about me.

When the movie ends were the last ones still there, mostly because Tricks tongue is down my throat. In the last few minutes Trick gave up on watching and I took the opportunity to make out with him while he's captive underneath me.

We keep kissing until one of the cleaners comes in and shoos us out so we have to leave or they'll literally throw us out. The second we get out the door I'm pinned to the wall as he kisses me again. Everyone walking past can see us but he doesn't stop so I don't either, I just let them watch and see how much we like each other.

He finally pulls away and strokes my cheek gently "Come on, let's go do some other stuff". Other stuff ends up being getting pizza then lying on the grass at the park while we watch the sun go down. It's been a pretty good time so far and it's so nice lying here eating pizza and cuddling I never want to stop.


	20. Chapter 20

**Pete's POV**

As me and Tricky lie on the grass everything seems prefect. The stars are shining, there's no one else around and we can just lie here and cuddle. I sound like I'm from a soppy romance movie but whatever, Trick just makes me feel romantic.

When he rolls over to face me I smile and let him press our lips together. For a while its slow and romantic but then he rolls over so he's straddling me and kisses me deeper. It always happens like this, he holds back and kisses me normally for a while then he takes control and jumps on me. I kinda wish he would skip the whole holding back bit. I can't exactly take control because I'm too submissive so I hate having to wait until he starts dominating me. He obviously wants it from the start so he might as well just go for what he wants.

He starts grinding on me, drawing my attention back to the annoyingly sexy guy straddling me right now. I don't know what to do when he starts grinding on me so I just keep kissing him and try not to let out any loud embarrassing moans.

Eventually I'm so turned on that I moan against his mouth and wrap my arms around his neck tighter. When I moan he moans as well but then pulls away and rolls off me. "Sorry babe I got a bit carried away there, I can't help myself when I'm with you".

He gives me an easy smile but I bite my lip for a second before whispering to him "Maybe I don't want you to hold back, I want you to take what you want from me". He bites his lip and looks down at me with lust in his eyes then rolls over again to straddle me "Trust me babe you don't want that, I can barely control myself so you can't give me permission to do whatever I want" "But I want you, I want whatever you want" "You're too young and too special. I can't treat you like everyone else because you mean too much to me. I'm sorry if it annoys you but I'm really trying to take this slow and do everything right"

Trick seems slightly nervous so I lean in and peck his lips "We'll take it slow then, it makes it a lot easier if there's no pressure to go further" "There's no pressure, I'm ok with waiting" "If we're waiting for that stuff then does that mean more dates?" "Oh hell yes, you're not going to have a free weekend for a long long time".

We both smile and lie down on the grass holding hands. It's a lot different from lying here with him straddling me and making out with me but it's just as perfect. The shrill noise of his phone ringing breaks through the peace and makes just both sit up in fright. Rolling his eyes he pulls it out of his pocket and answers the call. I can't hear what the other persons saying but I can hear everything Trick says

"Yeah hey what's wrong?... No I'm just hanging out with my friend Pete, am I not allowed friends?... Yeah yeah I know I'll be there next time... I don't give a shit... Well I don't give a fuck so just leave me alone, I can live my life however I want you know, you don't own me"

He hangs up the phone then throws it a few feet away from us then pulls me into a rough hug. For a second I think he's going to crush me to death but then he lets me go and presses his cheek to the top of my head.

"What's wrong Tricky?" "That was my mom, she's a really big bitch sometimes" "I'm sorry" "It's ok, I was supposed to be home to have dinner with some family friends but I'm here instead so she's pissed" "Am I worth it?" "You're worth everything in the world"

I want to pull back and see Tricks face but he doesn't let me move away so I settle into his arms. This is the first time I've seen Trick being really vulnerable so I feel really bad for him. I know how much parents can suck so I hope he doesn't have to go through anything like I do. His parents don't know he's gay so they're probably homophobic but I hope Trick gets the love and support he deserves.

"I'm sorry Trick, I hate that you have to go through stuff" "What stuff?" "Your parents are homophobic right?" "I don't think I ever told you that but yeah they're massively homophobic. Gee's parents are as well and Lexis are more chill but they wouldn't be happy to know he's gay. So yeah we're three gay guys who are outrageously open to everyone except our parents" "That sucks, I wish people could just love whoever they choose without being hated"

Tricks hands press against the small of my back, holding me close and getting rid of any space left between us. "I hate the fact that I can't tell her or I'd get disowned. If I wanna date you, I will, I don't care if you're a guy, a girl or anything in between. If I wanna love you then I should be able to love you and I'm sick of being told I can't, I don't wanna hide you from anyone. I just wanna scream from the rooftops that you're mine and it's so fucking annoying and I just..."

He stops talking and buries his face in my hair, holding me so tight I can barely breathe. I don't know what he's doing until I feel my head getting wet and hear his little sniffs. It feels weird because I've never seen Trick cry before. He's always just been happy and cheerful and occasionally he's gotten pissed but he's never been upset. He's always been strong and my rock to hold onto so I'm not sure what to do.

"Don't cry Tricky, it's ok, one day we'll be able to tell everyone that were together and not be worried about what people say" "I know but I always wanted my family to like the guy I'm with and it just sucks that I can't even tell them. They'll probably never meet you and if they do then they won't like you because they're so fucking homophobic. They can't see how amazing you are because you have a dick and that seems to override everything. I wanna be with you but everyone seems to think I can't and it sucks, I just want everything to go away so I can be with you".

I hug him tighter and kiss his cheek "I know, it sucks that so many people don't like us and even our own families don't support us. I like being with you though so lets just be happy. One day I hope we can tell our families and we can be together and not worry about anything in the world".

Trick looks back and pecks my lips gently "That'd be perfect" he whispers quietly then he wraps me up in his arms again and rocks me slowly.

I want to stay here with him and make him feel better but I can't deny the fact that I'm exhausted. It takes me hours to fall asleep at night because I'm always terrified of my father bursting in and beating me. Here though I feel warm and safe in Tricks arms and I know he won't let anything hurt me.

I try to fight it but I drift off to sleep in his arms and all I can think is how much I love being with him. I hope we stay together so we can do this so many more times and I can keep feeling happy and safe. No ones ever held me as I fall asleep so it's the best feeling ever to be here in Tricks arms.


	21. Chapter 21

**Pete's POV**

When I wake up I'm pretty much delirious with happiness about falling asleep in Tricks arms. I expect to find myself still in his arms in the park so when I wake up alone in a room I've never seen before I freak out. I don't know if I'm in Tricks house somewhere I hadn't been before or someone else's house or a murders house. Anyone could have grabbed me from the park and taken me here to kill me and I was so fast asleep I didn't notice.

I slowly get up and walk out of the room and down the corridor. It definitely doesn't seem like Tricks house unless his house has suddenly gotten like 5 times bigger.

When I get downstairs I walk into a big kitchen and see Trick and Gerard sitting on the counter with their backs to me. As soon as I see them I know it's ok because those two are here so it's probably not a murderers house. Well I presume Gerard's a murderer, he seems too nice to kill anyone.

I start walking slowly over to them so they both turn around to look at me and Tricks face lights up "Hey babe". He reached his hand out to me so I walk over and he pulls me over to him to kiss me softly. For once we keep it short because Gerard's right next to us and it'd be awkward if we started making out in front of him.

Gerard just looks over smirking then hops off the counter "You losers want food?" "Um who do you think you're talking to?" "I don't know how to eat so much without getting fat, it's so unfair" "I'm just so fabulous that I can't gain weight" "Or you're so ugly that even your body fat doesn't want to be around you" "That's not how life works" "Suck a dick" "I'd love to"

They keep arguing while Gerard grabs a box of Lucky Charms and chucks it at Tricks head "Eat up motherfucker" "Ew I'd never fuck my mother, she's so fucking annoying" "Oh please you should be glad you don't have mine, eat your cereal asshole"

Trick talks to Gerard the same way he talks to Lexi and it's really cute. They tease each other a lot and insult each other but they obviously love each other a lot. I wish I had a friendship like theirs because it would be hard to be sad when you have people who care about you so much. They act like they hate each other but if one of them needed something the others would do anything to give it to them. I love that and I'd be happy to spend the whole day watching them talk.

It is kind of scary because I know they'll always be more important than me, I'll never be as important to Trick as they are. Even if we fall in love and stay together for years he'd dump me in a second if Gerard or Lexi told him to.

When Gerard and Trick stop teasing each other Trick pulls me over to Gerard's couch and opens the box of cereal. Even when I offer to get us bowls Trick refuses and yells at Gerard until he throws spoons at us.

It's really dumb but me and Trick eat the sugary cereal straight out of the box and it makes me laugh a lot. Yesterday's date was amazing and this morning is amazing as well, everything we do together is amazing. Maybe it's just for me because I've never had friends to have fun with but I love spending time with him. Trick might not like it as much as me because he has friends and has dated other people but he seems to enjoy himself so that makes me happy.

When we finish Trick throws the empty box at Gerard's head and ducks the piece of toast that comes flying at him. We run out of the house with Trick and Gerard shouting insults until the door slams shut between them.

My houses closer so we go there and I get changed and grab my bag while he waits outside. My dads asleep so I'm safe for one more day and I can run back to Trick happily.

We go to his house as well and Trick pulls me with him into his room. Without a moments hesitation Trick pulls off his shirt so I turn away quickly because watching him change seems too creepy.

When Tricks done he wraps an arm around me and pulls me against his chest. As he does he pushes against my old bruises, making me cry out and wiggle out of his arms. Trick holds on though and pushes me down onto his bed despite my protests. He tries to grab onto my shirt and pull it up but I push him away and curl up to stop him trying again.

"Babe, what's wrong? Why won't you let me see?" "I don't want you to take off my shirt, just leave it Trick, it's fine". I can see the worry and suspicion in his eyes but he takes his hands away from my shirt and up to my face "Ok, if that's what you want. Just tell me that you're ok babe, I don't like you being hurt". Even though I know I'm not ok and all my bruises sting at the moment I smile and wrap my arms around his neck. For a second I worry he's going to keep asking and make me tell him but he just hugs back and drops the subject.

I want to just stay like this all day but I know we can't so eventually we break apart and head off to school. It's another long boring day until Trick drops a bombshell on me after school. "Hey, you wanna go to a party with me tonight?" With that everything just seemed hopeless. Of course Trick goes to parties, he's a hot, popular teenage boy so it's the kind of thing he does. I guess now that we're dating he wants his boyfriend to go with him so I don't really have a choice.

Trick seems so happy that I agree and I don't have the heart to tell him I really don't want to. I guess I'll just suck it up and go to make Trick happy. Maybe I can just leave when Tricks not looking and tell Lexi or someone to tell him that I've left.

It takes me like an hour to decide what I should do but I decide to just go and make Trick happy. If I really hate it I can just leave and tell Trick I had to get home for some reason.

When Trick shows up at the door looking perfect in tight skinny jeans that should be illegal, I just smile and go with him.

Like most cliche houses where there's a party there's loud pop music playing, which is honestly pretty shitty. Where's Green Day when you need them?

We walk in and I can see some peoples eyes on Trick. Some guys wave to him and offer him alcohol and some pull their girlfriends closer. Most of the girls we pass flutter their eyelashes and pull their tops down further to show more cleavage. I guess if he was single he'd probably drag one of them away to a bedroom but I hope he doesn't tonight.

He gets drunk and parties all the time but I hope he won't sleep with anyone. If he needs it I can blow him or do something for him but I desperately want to make sure he doesn't go with anyone else. If he does I can't really stop him and I'll have to pretend it doesn't break my heart. He's spent years sleeping around so if he needs sex then I don't have the right to stop him. If I can't do it for him then he'll find someone else and I'll have to learn to live with that.

Trick walks past all the people, over to where his friends stand in a circle. They're watching Lexi and another guy, who I think is called Jack, play beer pong so Trick joins in watching. They're all taking shots and Trick gives me one to try but it's disgusting and burns my throat so I just sip on a cup of beer.

This isn't as bad as I thought honestly. I can just sit here, drink the beer which seems to have calmed my anxiety and watch everyone get sillier as they get drunker.

An hour later they all seem shit drunk and I can see Jack passed out on the ground. I'm guessing they should be going home soon but no one seems to have any plan of doing that.

I didn't notice Trick leave but when I look around he's not anywhere around me. I guess he's gone to get another drink or do something stupid with Gerard who's also disappeared.

I get up and walk away from the screaming, drunk group of Tricks friends to try to find someone who's less drunk. Lexi has a blonde girl pressed against a wall so I walk past to find someone else.

Tricks still no where to be seen but I can see Gerard's bright red hair by the door. I run over to see if he knows where Tricks gone since I don't really wanna just leave him here drunk. He does this a lot so I doubt he's going to fall in a ditch and die but I still don't want to leave him alone.

Gerard sees me walking over so when I get there he wraps his arm around me and presses a big wet kiss on my cheek. That stops me in my tracks but I guess he's drunk so he's just being weird. "Gee have you seen Trick?" I shout to him over the music and he must hear something because he looks over my shoulder to find him.

He must see something because his eyes go wide and he turns around and starts pulling me towards the door "Come on Petey, walk me home, I'm fucking drunk right now. Trick'll be fine, he doesn't get drunk very easily". I'm reluctant but I guess Gerard does seem pretty drunk and the guys are there so Tricks fine. Probably majorly drunk but fine.

As we walk Gerard seems to sober up a bit but he keeps leaning on me so I guess maybe he can't walk very well. He doesn't seem too drunk because he can walk straight and isn't slurring much but he probably does this as much as Trick. He's probably had a lot to drink and just holds his alcohol well.

I have no clue where Gerard lives but he seems sober enough to remember so we walk there slowly. He says bye and walks over to the door, stumbling a couple of times but managing to get there without falling on his face.

Once he's inside I start to walk home thinking about how today was a lot better then I expected. Being with Trick and letting him talk me into doing things might be the best decision I've made. Who knows what else I might end up liking if me and Trick stay together.


	22. Chapter 22

**Pete's POV**

Im excited to see Trick again today and tell him that he was right, I did kinda enjoy last night like he said I would. That might just be inflating his ego even more then normal but he was right. I wanna know what happened to him as well and see if he got home and how bad his hangover is. I have a little headache but I only had one cup of beer so the rest of the guys who got totally smashed are probably feeling pretty crappy. Most of them can probably hold their alcohol by now if they do this a lot but still they got majorly smashed.

Trick doesn't turn up at my house in the morning even though I wait 10 minutes more then usual. I guess he's probably nursing a hangover but I'm sure he'll come to school though, he doesn't really ditch unless he's with me.

When I get to school the bells just going so I have to run to class so I'm not late but I'll see Trick in English.

It's finally time for English after what feels like a year and I literally run all the way there. Tricks already in class so I just walk over smiling and sit next to him looking up at him happily. There seems to be something off with him though. Usually he'd hug me and say something but this time he just turns away to keep staring out the window.

This continues for most of the class and I'm just really confused. He's not being mean or anything but he's just distracted and uninterested. I didn't think I'd done anything wrong but he doesn't want to be around me so I guess I just really need to talk to him.

The bell goes and he just keeps staring at the window so I touch his shoulder which manages to snap him out of the trance. He grabs his bag and walks off out of the class leaving me there confused but I run after him anyway. "Trick" I call after him as I run down the hall "Trick wait". I manage to catch up and grab his sleeve to make him stop for a minute and look at me. Usually he seems happy when he sees me but this time he looks like he wants me to just piss off.

It's terrifying because he looks a bit like my father but I know he's nothing like him. Tricks probably just feeling pissed off and hungover, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. He'd never hit me or get rough with me so I try to stop my hands from shaking as he looks at me.

"What do you want Pete?" he says so I just stand there for a second before I can think of anything to say "Are you ok? You seem different" "Yeah, I'm fine". We just stand there in silence for a minute while I try to find something else to say.

Then that girl Kylie runs over to Trick, pushing me away and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hey Tricky" she purrs in a seductive way that I could never pull off. "Hey Kylie" he says sounding bored but doesn't push her away, leaving me standing there wondering what the hells going on. "So you wanna go find somewhere private?" she says looking at him with lust filled eyes just making me more horrified another what's going on. "Just let me go babe, I'll see you later, I've got things to do".

She pouts but he pushes her arms off and walks towards me. I try to get out of the way but he grabs my arm and pulls me off down the hall into the boys bathroom.

When we get to the bathroom I stand there heartbroken but I try not to overreact because I trust Trick, he wouldn't hurt me. "What's going on Trick? Why did she wanna go somewhere with you?" He called for babe for fucks sake, that's what he calls me. He always calls me babe and now he's calling her that, it hurts a lot.

I know I always say I'm ok with Trick sleeping around but I'm really not. He means a lot to me so I can't stand the idea of him being intimate with someone else. Trick promised he didn't like her and I really hope he wasn't lying.

Trick sighs and rolls his eyes then says the thing I hoped I'd never have to hear "I think we should break up Pete, I don't wanna be with you". All I can do is stand there and watch my entire world crash down in front of me. I thought he liked me, he's always said he does and I thought we'd have more time together. I've trusted him so much and told him everything and now he's just throwing it all back in my face.

"What are you talking about Trick?" "You heard me, I wanna break up" "For her, you're cheating on me with her aren't you?" "It's not cheating if we're not together anymore "

I honestly just can't believe he's doing this and being such an asshole. He could at least seem a little bit upset about it, pretend like he actually cared about me just a little bit.

I keep standing there frozen with sadness and not able to think about anything. "Sorry Pete, nothing personal, I'll see you around I guess". He turns to leave but I just yell out the only thing I can think of to try to make him stay with me "But I love you ". It works because he freezes on the spot and turns back around to face me. For a second I think maybe he'll say it back or tell me this was a joke but all he says is "You can't just dump that on me you know and I'm still leaving, Kylie's waiting".

He doesn't give a shit, he doesn't give a single fucking shit. I just told him that I'm in fucking love with him and he just tells me his new stupid fucking girlfriends waiting then leaves. Does my love and emotions mean absolutely nothing? How am I in love with this asshole?

All I do is sink to the ground, bury my face in my knees and let myself sob. No one cares about me and I can see why, who would love me, stupid, ugly little me?

\------------------------------

It's been two fucking weeks since Trick left me. Two fucking weeks since he broke my heart. Two fucking weeks since he's talked to me or even looked in my direction.

This whole time he's never even attempted to talk to me, to make things ok and try to be friends or anything. All he ever does is walk around with his stupid girlfriend and then disappear into closets with her.

Gerard and Lexi have tried to talk to me and work things out but I can't bare it. Gerard's spent every lunch time with me and even though I refuse to talk about Trick I think we might actually be friends now. He's told me to call him Gee and we've talked a lot about bands and movies we like.

I still feel like shit all the time but at least with Gee I feel like I'm a little bit wanted. He's still Tricks best friend so I can't tell him anything private but it's nice to have someone to talk to. Lexis been really nice too so even though they're Tricks friends I think they might be my friends too.

Now that I'm alone most of the time Michaels started beating me up pretty much every day. All he's done is insult me since the first time he beat me up but now that I don't have Trick, he does it all the time.

I know break ups are bad but I didn't think I'd be this upset. It's probably just because Trick just randomly broke up with me when I thought everything was going fine. He replaced me instantly with the very person he promised he didn't like and he hasn't even tried to apologise or be friends. It wouldn't be this bad if I hadn't trusted him more then I'd ever trusted anyone and if he'd been nicer after I said I'm in love with him.

He could have at least pretended that we could be friends or something, we don't even have to be but he could have pretended. I guess it was the only way to get rid of me. If he said we could be friends I'd keep clinging onto him and he'd never get rid of me. I'd stay there stealing his friends and forcing myself into his life and ruining his perfect relationship. This way I'm upset and hurt so I don't want to be around him and he's easily gotten rid of me. All it took was a sentence and he's got the stupid, ugly, needy faggot out of his life.

It still hurts though because I lost my boyfriend and almost all the people I was becoming friends with because I couldn't put out. I couldn't open my legs and let Trick fuck me so he found someone who could. I'm just a stupid guy with too many problems and not enough to make up for that.

Every night I go home and ruin myself. Shredding up every piece of skin on my arms, legs and stomach to make the pain go away. At least after I cut myself I can take some painkillers and pass out to avoid spending anymore time awake.

I'm pretty sure Gee and Lexi know what I'm doing but I won't let them help me so they've stopped trying. Gee hugs me all the time and tells me happy things which do make me feel a bit better but doesn't stop me hurting myself.

One time my bandages weren't thick enough and he saw some blood on my wrist but I refused to tell him anything. I know it's a terrible way to cope but I've been doing it for years so I know not to cut too deep. By now I think Gee knows he can't stop me so he tries to make me smile as much as he can while I'm with him.

Schools a nightmare, it always has been and always will be but now especially. All Trick does is flaunt his perfect girlfriend and how happy they are. I wish I could be happy like that and I wish I could move on as easily as Trick has but I can't.

He's the first person I've ever been with, the first person I've ever loved and the first person I've trusted so much. I've never been able to trust anyone and the first time I did they threw everything back at me. I tried so hard to be good for him but he left as soon as he saw how fucked up I truly am. Maybe this is just a sign I'm meant to be alone.

As I sit in English I just doodle on my book, trying to draw up the new bass design I saw. It's so beautiful and I want it but musics the one thing that always makes me happy and I don't deserve to be happy right now. I can't play music, I can't listen to music and I can't get a bass, nothing that brings happiness can be in my life. I fucked up my chance at love and happiness so I don't deserve anymore happiness, I'll just fuck it up too.

I feel someone's eyes on me but I ignore it getting ready to run out of the class as soon as the bell rings. As I walk down the hall I still feel someone's eyes following me but I just keep walking. Eventually I sneak a look behind me to see Trick walking after me so I just turn around and run down the hall quicker.

I keep running until I think he's gone away but when I turn around to check I crash straight into someone. While I'm scrambling to stand up and run off again they grab me. They whisper "Pete are you ok?" and they don't sound like they want to hurt me so I cautiously look up and see Gerard. I stop scrambling around and just sink back down to the floor, giving up on trying to escape.

"Petey what's wrong?" he whispers and wraps his arm around my shoulders. "Trick" I whisper and look over but he's nowhere to be seen so I just sigh and lean against Gerard again "What did he do? I'll kill that asshole if he hurt you" "H-he was just walking down the hall behind me and I... I freaked".

Gerard's arm around me softens and he relaxes a bit when I say Trick hadn't done anything. I guess he's just glad his friend isn't abusing me or bullying me or anything. "Ok, as long as you're ok".

We sit in a comfortable silence for a minute before he talks "Come on, let's go hang out with the guys". I immediately shake my head and look at him terrified. "Trick" I whisper again because that seems to be the only word I can say about anything. "Yeah, he might be there but he's not going to do anything, I won't even let him talk to you or look at you if you don't want. We're friends Petey, this is what friends do - force you to hang out with your asshole ex boyfriend".

I look up at him in horror but he just laughs "I'm kidding, Lexi wants to see you so I'm gonna take you over there. We've been hanging out for two weeks so you trust me don't you?" "I don't know if I can trust anyone anymore" "Just believe me, I won't let him hurt you" "You're his best friend, you care about him more than me" "I love him but he's being a dick, just because I love him doesn't mean I can't think what he's doing is wrong. You don't deserve to be treated like shit and you need someone to be here for you so I'm here"

I don't have anything to say to that so I hug him again and let him pull me off. We walk across the field to where their group of friends always seems to hang out.

I can see a bunch of people but not Trick so I calm down a little at not having to be around him yet. Most people don't pay attention but Lexi jumps up and hugs me until I feel like my ribs are about to break.

After 5 minutes of listening to Lexi and Gee, Trick hasn't turned up so I can relax a bit. When Lexi gets bored he lies back on the grass and tugs my wrist for me to lie with him. I hesitate but Gerard shuffles around and pats his leg so I lie my head in his lap so I'm lying right next to Lexi.

After bitching for a while about Gerard's knee being in his face Lexi slips his fingers into mine and gives my hand a squeeze "I've missed you Petey pop" "I missed you too, thanks for not giving up on me or hating me" "I love you dumbass, not as much as I love sucking dick but I do love you"

I doubt he actually loves me since he barely knows me but it feels nice. I got dumped for saying I love Trick but if I said it to Lexi he'd say it back without hesitation. He's so chill about everything and he's so free with his affection, it feels nice.

I'd never want to date Lexi but I love being friends with him. I'll always know where I stand with him and he never hides his emotions so I'll always know how he's feeling. Being with Trick was great but it's so much less stress to be with Lexi because I know everything he says is real.

I'm so busy with Lexi that I don't notice Trick until he's standing over us. "What are you guys doing?" "Fuck off asshole, you're in my sunlight" "Go suck a dick Lexi" "I'd love to but I think sucking Pete's dick here would get me in trouble" "Yeah I think that's illegal" "Whatever, he's so cute I'd gladly go to jail for him"

Obviously Lexis joking but Trick kicks him in the ankle and goes back to his girlfriend. I didn't notice her before but now she's glaring at me so I hold Lexis hand tighter. Him and Gee have both told me they hate her so they won't let her try anything. With Trick I never know who's side they're on but I definitely know they like me more than Kylie.

While I've been freaking out about Trick, Gee and Lexi have started singing Smells Life Teen Spirit. Lexi pokes me in the shoulder all the way through the chorus then bumps his shoulder into mine "Sing with us Petey, we need to hear your majestic voice" "I can't sing" "I don't give a shit, neither can I but that's not stopping me"

I still refuse so Lexi props himself up on his elbow and yells at Trick "Asshole come over here and make your boyfriend sing with me, he's being boring". Trick turns around and looks at me making me bury my face in Gee's lap again which ends up with my face in his crotch.

Before Trick can say anything his girlfriend scowls at us "That fag isn't his boyfriend, I am". I can hear Lexi chuckle as he strokes his thumb over my hand "You're his boyfriend huh?" "What? No I'm his girlfriend you idiot" "I'm just repeating what you said". I can tell Lexis just teasing but he's trying to wind her up and it works because she just growls and turns away from us.

I kind of want to pull away from Lexi but he moves our linked hands so they rest on his stomach "Let's piss off the asshole some more" "I don't want to" "He's being a dick so I want to fuck with him a bit, help me do it Petey" "I still love him Lexi, he hates me but I want to make him happy" "Fuck him, you have me and Gee, we're way better than him" "He scares me when he's angry" "I know you don't want to talk about private stuff with me or Gee but we'll never let him hurt you. I don't know who's hurting you or abusing you or bullying you but I won't let Trick do it too"

Lexis always so loud and ridiculous so it means even more when he's so serious and caring. I know Gee's listening while his hand strokes through my hair and it means a lot that they won't let him hurt me.

I really hope Lexi doesn't try to kiss me or anything to piss Trick off too much but he just points up at the sky "Look it's a penguin" "That's not a penguin" "Fuck off, it is" "It looks like a dog with an umbrella" "What the fuck?"

We argue for a while about what shapes the cloud are until I feel a hand on my shoulder. When I look at him Trick quickly looks away but doesn't move his hand. His thumb runs over my collarbone then brushes against the place where I know there's a faded hickey. I look at it everyday and it makes me feel even worse because he cared for me when he gave me it and now he hates me. I let him mark me and claim me as his but now he doesn't want me so it just reminds me of how much I fucked up.

Patrick's hand stays on my shoulder for the rest of lunch but neither of us say anything about it. When the bell goes Lexi pulls me up and we walk off towards class. Usually he'd probably be with Trick but he's just left him behind and is walking with me. I guess he's either really not happy with Trick at the moment or just really likes me.

"Thank goodness to be away from Kylie. She drives me nuts, if Trick wasn't dating her I'd probably punch her in the face. I know I'm not supposed to hit a girl but I don't think she counts as a girl, she's a devil". I know it's bad to be so mean about someone we know Trick likes but I can't help but agree. If Trick heard he'd probably be pissed but I couldn't care less. Lexis my friend and everything we're saying it true so there's nothing bad about it.

Lexis arm is around me and we're joking around until I see Trick walking past us looking pissed. Maybe he's upset that I hung around him today. Maybe he hates me so much that he doesn't even want to be around him or with his friends. I guess that does make sense because they were his friends first and now it probably looks like I'm trying to steal them.

I hope I'm wrong because they're the only friends I have and I really like them. It'd suck if Trick got pissed about me so I look up at Lexi "Is Trick ok?" "I don't think so. I think he's realising how badly he fucked up and it's eating away at him. He knows Gee's been hanging out with you but now you're here with me and we're laughing and touching so he's pissed. It might not seem like it but he really liked you and now I've stolen you so he's regretting giving you up. This is what I was trying to do Petey and it worked so fucking well"

I'm still scared that Trick will beat me up but if he's regretting breaking up with me I hope he won't. If he wants me back I'd have to say yes even though Lexi and Gee would kill me and I'm still really hurt. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me so if he wants me then he'll have me, I couldn't bare to walk away.

When we get to the door of coding Lexi turns around and smirks at me "How about we see how much we can piss him off? We don't have to tell him were dating or anything but we can play around and see how mad he gets about it" "I love him and I don't wanna piss him off, plus I think you're wrong, Trick broke up with me so he doesn't care" "Oh you'd be surprised honey, I know he'll get really fucking jealous if he sees us together".

I guess if this is what he wants to do we can try to annoy Trick a bit. It's not like it's anything serious, just a bit of fun. He broke my heart so I'm allowed to piss him off and make him jealous. It's not like I could find an actual boyfriend so flirting with Lexi a bit is the best revenge I'll be able to get.


	23. Chapter 23

**Pete's POV**

For the rest of class me and Lexi hang out and its fun as always but I can see that Tricks pissed. He scowls and looks away every time Lexi touches me or makes me laugh so I guess making him jealous is working.

By the end of class I can see he's fuming with rage and it feels good but it's also pretty terrifying. We're allowed to play around and mess with him though because him and Lexi are friends and it's just what Lexi does. Plus he did break my heart and be a total shit head about everything so I'm allowed to piss him off just a bit.

When the bell finally goes I walk with Lexi so he hugs me and sloppily kisses my cheek before I leave. As I walk I feel like someone's watching me but I ignore it until someone grabs my arm. Like any sane person I scream and try to pull away but their grips strong so I look up and glare when I see it's Trick.

I open my mouth to tell him to go away because he's ruining the first good day I've had in ages but he still looks so angry. "Look, I don't give a fuck if you wanna date Lexi but don't fucking flaunt it. I've known him for ages so don't you fucking dare try to steal him, he's one of my best friends, what do you think you're doing? You can't just do this and date him, he's not... he has... you can't..." He breaks off breathing heavily, no longer looking mad but just kind of confused and upset.

Trick shakes his head and pulls his hand away from me and runs off down the road. Well that was the weirdest thing ever, what's he even talking about? I'm so confused but I guess Trick never really made sense to me in the first place.

As I walk home think about everything he was trying to say but it just makes me more confused. I guess maybe I can ask Lexi what the hell his problem is tomorrow.

\------------------------------

All night I lay awake trying to sleep but I can't. Tricks words keep running through my head "I don't give a fuck if you wanna date Lexi". He doesn't give a fuck, I thought maybe by playing around with Lexi I might make him jealous but he's not. All he cares about is that I'm stealing his best friend, he doesn't give a shit about me, he never has and he never will.

I turn over and scream into my pillow to muffle the sound but it just makes me even more depressed. I grab the blade next to my bed and run out of the house. Luckily I sleep in a hoodie and sweat pants so I can just walk around looking normal. It's 1 in the morning so I guess thats not really normal but there's no one here to see me.

I don't know where I'm going until I'm standing on the footpath outside Tricks house. I don't know why I'm here but I guess this is the only place I've wanted to be since he broke up with me. I just wanna be in his bed cuddling and trusting each other our intimate secrets. I wanna be in the kitchen while he makes me food and tells me I'm beautiful. I just want to be here with him, anywhere with him but I can't be so why bother coming here?

He's probably in bed with his girlfriend anyway. He's probably sleeping next to her like he did with me, kissing her like he did with me, telling her he loves her and how amazing she is. She's probably letting him fuck her like I never let him, pleasuring him like I never did, treating him like he deserves like I should have. They're in there being a perfect happy couple and I'm out here on the sidewalk with only my blade for company. I'm such a loser I see why he doesn't give a shit.

I walk to the park across the street from his house and sit on a park bench. The blade in my hand suddenly seems so comforting and appealing so I pull up my sleeve but look down dejected. Everywhere's already covered in scars so making new ones wouldn't make a difference.

I push the sleeve down and roll up my other one looking down at the few white lines there and smiling. I'm right handed so I usually cut up my left wrist because it's so much easier and I'm more in control. Now it's the only place I have left so I'm gonna use it.

I clasp the blade tightly in my hand and take it down to my right wrist. I think about everything Tricks ever said and carve in 9 big letters into my arm. Beautiful, its all I've ever wanted to be. Maybe if I was beautiful then Trick would love me and he wouldn't have dumped me. Maybe if I was good enough for him he'd want to be with me and I'd be happy.

I'm so light headed from the blood dripping from my arm so I get up and do the only thing I want to do. I walk to Tricks house and knock on the door shakily. Before I can rethink this and run, the door opens and Tricks confused face is in front of me. I don't even question why he's up at 1am to open the door and just smile and raise my arm "Look Trick, I'm finally beautiful, you can love me now".

The last thing I remember is Tricks horrified face then everything goes black I and slam down against the floor.

**Patrick's POV**

I can't believe Petes actually here. When I heard someone knock on the door at 1am I was really confused but I didn't care. I had been up for hours trying to calm myself down as tell myself if Pete wanted to be with Lexi that's ok. I don't want him to have someone else who isn't me but if Lexis going to make him happy they should be together. I just have to stop being jealous and let him be happy. We're not together but I want him so fucking much and I don't want him to be happy without me, I want him to be happy with me.

Lexis been telling me for weeks that I fucked up and now I really see how right he is. Pete was so good for me and I wish I hadn't chose Kylie over him, he's the one I should be with.

He's asleep in my bed and I've missed him being here. He's so perfect and cuddly and fits perfectly in my arms so I want him to never leave. It takes every piece of self control I have to not get in bed with him and wrap him in my arms but that wouldn't be fair. He should be allowed to choose if he wants me around and if he's unconscious then he can't choose. He can't consent to anything so I can't touch him or hold him or kiss him like I want to. Maybe when he wakes up I can.

I watch Pete sleep for a while and I'm just so desperate. I try to hold myself back but he just looks so perfect that I can't resist.

He's still asleep so I crawl over across the bed and lie against his back. We've spooned before but I'm scared to actually hold him because he might wake up and freak. My hand doesn't listen to my brain though and snakes into his hair, stroking slowly like I did when we were together.

I can't help the tears that spring to my eyes, I can't believe I've done this to my baby. I didn't think everything would turn out like this but I guess I'm just a fucking idiot.

When I saw him at the door I was so happy, I wanted to kiss him and hold him and never let him go but his arm. I can't believe he did that to himself, my beautiful, perfect little baby. He shouldn't be the one feeling like this, it should be me. I'm such a fuck up, I've ruined everything, he shouldn't be like this, it's all my fault. He'll have those horrible scars for his whole life and every time he looks down at them he'll think he's not good enough. I just want him to know how beautiful he is, I want to show him every day how much I care.

He said he was finally beautiful and I could love him now, that makes me feel so shit. He felt like he had to carve that word into his arm just to feel like he's worth anything and it's all because of me. I'm making him cut and hate himself all because he wants to be beautiful so I'll love him. I have to fucking fix this or I'll never forgive myself for ruining this angel.

With tears dripping down my face I lean down and kiss the back of Petes neck. I hate crying but I can't stop myself so I let the tears keep run down my face as I see everything I've done to him.

Suddenly he shifts around next to me and I jump away but he just groans then stops moving. I don't know if he was actually awake or just moving around in his sleep but if he does wake up he won't want me around. I kiss the back of his neck gently once more then climb off the bed and blow him a kiss before walking out.

I was half hoping he'd sit up and catch the kiss and kiss me back. I know it's stupid but can't help feeling disappointed that he doesn't wake up and kiss me. It's unlikely he'll actually wake up any time soon and when he does he definitely won't kiss me. The only good thing I've got out of this is knowing he still loves me so maybe I've got a shot at making this right.

I spend a couple of hours pacing and listening to Iron Maiden before I go back to my room to see if Petes awake yet. I walk in expecting him to not be so when I see him sitting against the wall I jump in surprise. He's sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees and he looks terrified as I walk in. There's tears running down his cheeks and all I want is to wrap him in a hug and tell him everything will be alright.

I just give him what I hope is a reassuring smile "I'm just gonna go get some bandages from the bathroom ok? I want to change the ones on your arms so they don't get infected". All Pete does is keep silently looking up at me so I sigh and smile again then turn away to get the bandages.

It takes me a minute to find them in the cupboard but then I hurry back towards my room. I hear a scuffle from behind me so I turn around and see Pete disappear down the stairs. It takes me a minute to realise what's happening but then I run over to the stairs and fly down them as fast as I can. Petes already opened the door, run out and slammed it behind him.

Frantically I unlock the door and run out after him but I know he doesn't want me to go after him. He's hurrying down the drive shaking with tears streaming down his face which stops me instantly. I wish he'd come back and let me take care of him but he keeps running so I watch him go in disappointment.

I just want to help him but I really hurt him so I understand why he doesn't want to be around me. He's always upset about me seeing his scars so I guess after I saw him crying and bleeding on my doorstep he's probably freaking. I did break his heart as well so he's rightfully pissed about that and doesn't want to be around me. He probably thinks I'll just sweet talk my way back into his heart, then break it again. I guess it's not totally irrational since I'm a stupid asshole.

The rest of the morning is torture, waiting around until I can see Pete again. I don't want to go to classes that don't involve Pete so I'm just waiting for it to be lunch so I can ambush him after English.

Eventually it's almost lunch so I walk to school and wait by the door of English. When the bell goes he doesn't come out so I guess maybe he's ditched today completely. I hope he didn't do that though because I don't want him to get in trouble for ditching too many classes. Maybe he just ditched this period because he thought I'd be here.

I walk around for most of lunch looking for him but he's literally nowhere around here. I'm about to give up when I here Kylie yelling and I decide to get a quick fuck out of her before I have to go to class. I know I'll need to stop if I want to get Pete back but she gives easy sex and I like it. It's not the best sex ever and I'm sure doing it with Pete would be so much better but it's easy with her. There's no emotions or hiding or having to work hard, just quick easy sex with a pretty, slutty girl.

When I turn the corner I freeze and watch in horror. Pete's lying on the floor while Kylie kicks him in the ribs with her high heels. I always knew she was a bitch but I never thought she'd bully someone like this, especially not someone I care about.

I know it makes me a shitty person but all I can do is watch while she kicks at his stomach"You're such a stupid faggot, why don't you just kill yourself already? Next time you try to get with my boyfriend you better kill you self otherwise I'll make your life hell you little shit"

She kicks him once more then storms off down the hall in the opposite direction. Once she's gone Pete pulls a blade out of his pocket and looks at it for a few seconds. He's crying again and when he rests the sharp tip against his arm I know he's not going to hesitate to do it.

I can't bare to let him hurt himself any more so I run over and smack it out of his hand. Pete just sits there and looks at it on the floor in front of him. "That was all I had. I want to die Trick, why won't you let me? I wanna die and be happy".

All I can do is sink to the ground next to him and wrap him in a tight hug. Pete tries to pull away and push me off him but I hold on tighter and thread my hands in his hair like I've wanted to do for weeks.

Finally he stops pushing me he sits there frozen, not trying to leave but not looking happy and not hugging back. "Pete please don't do this to yourself. She's wrong, you shouldn't kill yourself because people would care, so many people would care" "I-I don't know what else to do. I need the pain, I need to feel something, I need something". I'm frantic by now trying to just talk him out of this because I can't loose him again "Then have me, you need something, I'll be something. Pete please don't do this".

All he does is look at me with tears in his eyes and opens his mouth but at the worst time ever the bell goes. I know people will start coming past here and I don't want that so I get up, grab Pete and pull him over into the bathroom. There's a lock on the door so I lock it so no one can get in then turn to him "I just wanna talk but it's all up to you. If you wanna leave then you can but I really want to talk to you. I know I don't deserve it but please just listen to me a minute then you can leave or do whatever you want".

Pete stands there for a minute with his eyes glued on the floor then he nods so I start talking "Ok so I just wanna tell you everything and just make sure you know it all before you decide what you wanna do. So I broke up with you because I just-" I stop talking because Pete runs to the door and grabs the handle trying to open it. As much as I said I wouldn't I run over and grab his hands so he can't leave "Please babe, just let me talk, I want you to know everything" "Fine but if you just break my heart a second time I will fucking kill myself, you can count on it"

It's horrible knowing that if I say something wrong I could be the reason he kills himself but I need to talk to him. "Ok babe, I don't wanna hurt you, trust me. We were getting so close and I didn't wanna break up with you but I couldn't do it. I'm not good at relationships so I just didn't know what to do. I'm horny and irrational so I wanted her so I could have easy sex. Being with you would be a proper relationship and falling in love and being with you through good and bad. I didn't know how to do that so I took the easy route but it was the stupidest thing I've ever done. I don't care what happens or how long I have to wait, I want you and I'll do anything for you to forgive me. I love you Pete, I really do".

The second I say that his eyes shoot up to mine then he turns and grabs the door handle and runs out as fast as he can. I don't even bother to try to stop him this time because all I can do is sink to the ground.

I know how he feels now. He told me he loved me but I left him and now I've told him I love him so he left. I just hope he won't do what I did and ignore me for weeks because I won't be able to handle it. I should have just stuck with apologising and making things ok instead of being an idiot and dumping my feelings on him. What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if I've ruined any chance of him ever talking to me again because of this?

At least he's not totally gone, he's friends with Lexi and Gee so I have a chance to make it better. I also had a chance today and that turned out horribly but I'll keep thing, I'll fight for him. I don't think I'll be able to watch him be happy with someone else but I might have to.

Even if he doesn't want to date me I want to be his friend so I'll be there for him and try not to hate the other people he dates. I'll look after him and support him and make sure the guy he's with knows how special he is. I didn't treat him right but I'll make sure he doesn't end up with another asshole like me who'll break his heart.

As much as it hurts I know this was the only way it could end. I broke his heart and abandoned him after he said he loved me so he's done the same to me. He's got too much dignity to forgive me straight away after what I did so of course he walked out, it was the only choice. I just hope one day he can forgive me and even if he doesn't want me to be his boyfriend, I hope we can be friends.


	24. Chapter 24

**Patrick's POV**

The entire night I lie in bed regretting everything. Pete definitely hates me now and Lexi probably will too because I'm trying to steal his boyfriend but I don't care. Petes fucking perfect and I'm in love with him so I guess Lexis not going to like me very much any more.

Finally when it's morning I get dressed then slowly trudge off to sadly. If me and Pete become friends then I'm going to steal one of his hoodies so I can wear it and pretend I'm hugging him. As creepy as that is I don't care because if I can't have him I need something. His hoodies are really big so they'd probably fit me and it'd be like having him in my arms again. If he wore things that actually fit him then I'd have no chance but they're all 5 sizes too big so they'd be about my size.

I'm more then an hour early for school but I don't care. If I'm at school then I have a chance of seeing Pete but there's no chance of that at home. Lexis probably going to kick the shit out of me for trying to steal Pete but Pete's worth anything. I love Lexi but he's been there through everything so I know he'll get over this after he punches me a couple of times. I broke Pete's heart though so it'll take a lot more work before he's willing to forgive me.

I'm too busy looking at the toes of my shoes to notice someone sitting on the gate in front of school until they jump off in front of me. I try to avoid them but they grab my wrist and pull me into school after them. I know it's Pete because no one else's hands are so tiny and soft so I just hope he's willing to try to forgive me.

He pulls me all the way to the field and even though I know I could pull away if I tried I wanna see what he wants. Honestly I'll take any excuse to be with him and if he wants to be around me now I guess I've done something right.

When we get there he lets me go shyly and steps away "I thought about what you said". That's all he says so I look up at him and for the first time see hope in his eyes which makes me really interested. I said a lot of things so I wanna know which he wants to talk about now.

"You said you wanted to be with me but I don't know. You said you were sorry but I don't know. You said you l-loved m-me but...... I don't know if I can believe you. You also said you'd do anything for me to forgive you and for some reason I believe you. I want you to do some things for me to prove that you do want me and that you're not lying about loving me. Do you love me?". He says that with a lot of hope and a bit of fear in his eyes so I reach over and tangle my fingers with his "More than anything in the world" "Then prove it" "I will, any way you want".

He nods and holds my hand tighter "Break up with Kylie, that's what I want you to do" "Of course, I want you so I will. Any specific way or time you want me to do it?" "Just do it at lunch in public so she can't manipulate you into anything and so everyone knows you're mine. I want you to be mine Tricky"

Before I can say I want him too, his arms are around my waist and he pulls me close to him "I know I'm being stupid and if you wanted you could manipulate me because I like you so much but I don't care. I just want you and I want you to want me too" "I do, I want you so much and I'm willing to do literally anything for you. That's how you know I'm not going to manipulate you, I'll do anything to prove how much I love you". He pulls back from me then presses his lips to mine before hugging me tight again "Then I need you to prove it to me, I need you"

For the rest of the morning we sit there cuddling. He tries to pull away but I hold onto him and pull him into my lap so I can tuck my head into the crook of his neck. Finally the morning bell goes for class so I let him go and watch his cute little ass as he walks off. I can't really walk with him because I haven't broken up with Kylie but it pains me to not be with him.

The rest of the day drags on until it's almost lunch. I'm scared about whether Pete will actually want me after I break up with Kylie but I know he's not a lier. He said he'd give me a chance if I showed him that I love him so I know he will give me a chance. Even if he doesn't want to be with me and still hates me I know he'll try to forgive me because he's so sweet and caring. I hope I can show him that I do love him so he'll give me a chance and I can make him feel perfect.

I take a breath as the bell rings for lunch and walk down the hall ready to fix things. I see Pete sitting on the stairs with Gerard and Lexi so I know it's time to do this. Kylie's standing against her locker with a friend so I guess I just need to get over myself and do it.

The main thing I'm nervous about is Pete not wanting me but I really hope he will and this is the only way I'll have a chance. I'm also preparing to get slapped because I'm pretty sure I'm not getting out of this without getting slapped by someone. Kylie because I broke up with her, Pete because I'm an idiot or all the rest of my friends because I didn't do this weeks ago.

I walk over to Kylie and grab her arm "Hey Kylie I need to tell you something". She turns around and pokes her boobs out at me "Ok, sure, you wanna tell me here or find somewhere else". As she talks her hand trails down my chest towards the top of my jeans but I push her hand away. "No I'm gonna do this here. I'm breaking up with you".

Over her shoulder I can see Pete looking down from the stairs with a small smile which just makes me feel better about this.

"What did you say?" "I said I'm break-" "I heard what you fucking said. You little shit, how dare you break up with me?" "Because I don't wanna be with you, I'm sorry Kylie" "Why? You wanna go be a little fag again?" "Yeah I am so stop being a homophobic bitch"

I was trying to be nice about this because I don't want to hurt her but I can't stand her homophobia. I know she's angry but that doesn't give her a right to be so fucking rude. "You're such a fucking dick Trick" "Yeah I know, I'm sorry but this was a mistake" "It wasn't a mistake when you were fucking me" "I thought this was a good idea but it wasn't, I'll see you around" "You stupid fucking faggot, you gonna go fuck that little suicidal emo? You'll be back with me in a week because he's pathetic" "Don't talk about him like that" "I'll do whatever the fuck I want, I can say whatever I want about that stupid faggot"

I'm so fucking pissed I can't even try to be nice right now. She can say whatever she wants about me because I've been a dick and lead her on but she doesn't have the right to talk shit about Pete.

"Don't talk about him you little slut, you don't have the right" "Go suck his ugly little dick, I hope you get AIDS" "Maybe I will go suck his dick and it'll be better than anything with you" "That fag isn't better than me" "Yeah he is. I'm bi but if you keep being such a little bitch you're gonna make me gay. I'm sick of girls and I'm sure guys could do better. Guys have dicks so they might be able to give a blow job that's actually good, you could learn something"

I can see her eyes get even angrier and before I can insult her any more she slaps me hard across the face. It hurts but I just laugh so she storms off, pushing people out of the way as she goes. I give a quick glance over to Pete, Gerard and Lexi and see them all smiling so I turn and walk off.

I go to the place from this morning and after a couple of minutes Pete runs over to me and jumps into my arms. He's smiling brightly which just makes him even more beautiful which I didn't think was possible. I love him being happy because his whole face lights up and I can't help but smile back. "That was great Tricky, was that true?" "Yeah it was all true. She's put me off girls for a long time and the blowjobs were pretty crappy. I was going to try to be nice but she insulted you and no ones allowed to do that"

Pete looks down at the ground then up at me again "Did you guys have sex a lot?" I bite my lip because it kinda sucks but I guess I'm not gonna get anything from him by lying "Yeah, it's practically all we did. It's not like I liked her personality or anything and I was horny so we did it a lot".

He looks upset but not surprised, like he knew the answer but was hoping for something different "I'll try and do that for you if you want, she could do it so I should, I'll really try Tricky" "Babe you don't have to do that" "But that's what you want and I wanna make you happy so I'll try. I don't know if I can actually go all the way right now but I'll do anything else you want me to, I'll make you feel as good as I can"

I hate it how he does that sometimes and says he'll do whatever I want. I know he will but I want him to make himself happy instead of me and if we do it he should want it as much as I do. I'm never going to force him to do anything, I might be a bit pushy but if he actually doesn't want to I'll never force him to.

"Babe, you don't have to do anything just because you wanna impress me, just be with me. You're 15 so I'm not letting you do anything like that until you're legal. You've told me that you wanna loose it for love and that's what's gonna happen. This is a special thing and you're not gonna do anything for me until you're ready. I fucked up being with Kylie and I'm not gonna do that again. I want to be with you so you don't have to do this to make me happy. If you're happy then that'll make me happy, you make me really fucking happy".

I just stand there hugging him for a minute then pull away "Does this mean you wanna be with me again?" "Nope" "What? But you said you'd give me a chance" "Yeah if you did whatever I said and proved you like me. That doesn't mean just one thing, you're gonna be doing a lot more".

I should have known he's gonna tease the fuck out of me until he decides to get back together. I guess it's not too bad because he's letting me hug him and he kissed me this morning so we're making progress. I think he'll get back with me anyway even if I don't do what he wants but he just wants me to prove how much I love him. I treated him like shit and now I need to treat him like a king so that's what I'm gonna do. I doubt it'll be anything bad and even if it humiliates me at least him and my friends will be amused.

"I'm fine with that, just don't be too mean, I love you a lot so don't take advantage of that too much" "I'll take total advantage of that". All I do is grab his hips and pull him to me so our faces are inches away "I'm looking forward to it". I so badly wanna kiss him now but he'd probably just push me off so I keep my lips an inch away. "I know what you're doing" He whispers but I just smile blow on his lips to tease him more.

I really want him to make the first move so I keep teasing him until he moans and tugs on my hair "Kiss me already you asshole"

The second I hear that I tighten my grip on him and slam my lips to his. I've missed this so much so I don't bother taking it slow as I slip my tongue in his mouth. He probably didn't intend on kissing me until we got back together but I know he wants me as much as I want him.

He pulls back after a second but I hold on and kiss down his neck. I know he loves this so when he tries to pull me away I chuckle and suck on it harder to make him moan. "Stop it" he groans but it's obvious he doesn't want me to so I make a dark hickey there. His schools shirts pushed to the side so he'll be able to cover it if he wants but I doubt he will, he likes being marked too much

I go to make another one but he pulls my hair making me pull away back up to his lips. "We shouldn't do this and you're supposed to do what I said but you didn't" "I'll do whatever you say but I'm not gonna stop kissing you". My lips brush his again and I can feel his warm breath which goes shaky when I get closer. "Stop it" he says again but I keep sucking hickies all the way up his neck where he can't cover them.

I thought Pete would be pissed but he just laughs and pulls me up to kiss me properly. We make out for a while until Pete realises he's supposed to be torturing me and pulls away.

"That was really good but we should stop" "No we shouldn't, you obviously want me" "Yeah I do but I don't forgive you yet, you'll have to be real good to me"

He bites his lip and pulls me closer so I place one more little kiss on his neck. "You're so perfect Petey" "You're not gonna think that when you know what I'm gonna make you do" "Any hints?" "Nope I haven't thought up what I want yet" "Well I look forward it. I'm sure I'll be utterly humiliated by the end but having you back is so worth it" "You're so amazing but I'm still gonna make you prove it, you deserve some pain".

We keep hugging for a bit then he grabs my hand and starts pulling me off "Come on, I wanna see Gee, he was collapsed in a fetal position laughing when I left so that could be interesting" "Wait, will Lexi be mad?" "Why would he be?" "Well you guys are kinda dating ".

I feel like such a jealous bitch but Pete laughs and shakes his head "We're not together Trick, I like you, you know that. He'll be mad that I've pretty much agreed to date you again but he wants us together so he won't be too mad. It could be interesting when he hears about you doing anything" "You little bitch, you better not, anyone but Lexi" "Who better?" "You are the literal devil babe" "I know".

Without another word he pulls my hand hard and drags me off after him. I really hope he doesn't see Lexi today or for the rest of the week because if Lexi helps him torture me I might die. That asshole knows practically everything about me and loves embarrassing the shit out of me. This is not going to be fun.


	25. Chapter 25

**Pete's POV**

So far me and Lexi have had a great time fucking around with Trick.

One night we made him sleep outside all night which was really just a plan to make him cuddle me the next morning.

Then we stole his phone and fucked around with all the people he used to hook up with. We got a lot of nudes which wasn't really what we wanted but it was hilarious anyway. Trick was pretty horrified but we didn't text anyone important and I don't want him in contact with people he's had sex with. That also got me a lot of cuddles which made Lexi laugh his ass off.

Once Trick stopped pouting about us stealing his phone we made him dye his hair bright pink like Michaels. It made him look ridiculous but it wasn't as bad as I thought. It was non permanent so it came out when he washed his hair but he made me give him lots of kisses to make up for it.

We also made him grab every girls ass that went by and not say anything about it being a dare. He got slapped a lot and almost kicked in the balls twice but he forgave is pretty quickly for that one. When we made out once he was done Trick groped my ass for a while which was actually really hot.

I gave Lexi free reign to do what he wanted so I think he fucked with Trick more than I did but I just liked the kisses and cuddles.

One night I stayed at Tricks house and did some things that I didn't want Lexi involved in. We stayed up most of the night talking and even though it was supposed to be about him, I told him a lot of things. It was really hard but I told him about my dad so he promised I could stay with him whenever I want and he'd keep me safe.

Trick also told me a lot of his embarrassing kinks and told me stories about people he'd slept with. Most of the time he was drunk so there's a lot of funny stories and dumb things people have done during sex.

I also found a dildo in his bottom draw which made him blush bright red. Apparently it was for when he brought girls here sometimes and he sometimes practised blowjobs on it. He seemed really embarrassed but he told me he'd never actually gone past kissing with a guy so he wanted to practise. It's really sweet to know he's kind of new at this too because it's so much easier than him being so experienced.

Then today he wore a unicorn onesie to school all day which somehow, he got away with. We're supposed to wear uniform all the time but he looked so funny that all the teachers allowed it.

Overall I haven't actually made him do anything very bad but it amused me and Lexi a lot. I don't wanna embarrass him completely and do anything horrible, I just wanna have a bit of fun before we get together again. I think everyone knows that I'm going to date him again but I can't help it.

As much as I try to lie to myself that I would have the strength to reject him, I wouldn't. He's Trick and I'm crazy about him so I'm pretty much his lap dog and he's just humouring me with all this. I guess he feels bad about everything so this is how he'll make it up to me. This and a lot of making out probably.

At the moment Tricks lying on his bed, still in the unicorn onesie, moaning about how mean I am. When he's done bitching he says that if I don't kiss him right this instant he'll never touch me again. I just keep standing at the other side of the room seeing if he would follow through on that but I know he's lying. When he rolls off his bed and grabs me, smashing our lips together, I'm not surprised at all.

We keep kissing until I push him off and giggle at how silly he looks "Fuck off Tricky, I don't wanna kiss a loser in a unicorn onesie". I'm obviously teasing him again because I don't care what Tricks wearing, I'd kiss him all night. "I don't give a shit, I want my tongue down your throat so that's what I'm gonna do, I deserve it after today" "Nope, you look like an idiot" "What am I supposed to do then?" "Take it off"

I don't realise how sexual that sounds until Trick moans softly and steps closer "If you wanted me naked you could have just asked, I'd be more than happy to do it". I just stand there blushing and staring intently at his feet until he forces my chin up to meet his gaze "I'm wearing boxers underneath so if want me to take it off I will, if it'll get you to kiss me I'll do anything" "Don't say you'll do anything Trick, see where that's got you now" "So you want it off or not?".

He's obviously flirting and his eyes are so dark with lust that it's barely even a choice. "Take it off" I barely whisper it but he definitely hears me.

Without breaking eye contact he grabs my hands and pulls them to the zipper on the back of the onesie "Help me unzip". Keeping the eye contact shakily I reach over and pull the zip down then he quickly pushes the furry onesie off. Luckily he is wearing boxers like he said but he's got a major boner and is glistening with sweat all over.

My eyes stay firmly on his chest refusing to look down anymore or look up at his eyes again because I'm just too awkward. "Hey, you promised me a kiss and I'm gonna make sure you deliver". Before I can say anything Tricks arms are around my waist and he throws me onto his bed and his hips grind against mine.

Tricks lips don't go anywhere near mine for ages until I'm almost as sweaty as him and whimpering because I need him. Finally he detaches his lips from my neck and hovers his lips over mine "It's awkward being in just boxers when you're fully dressed, you wanna take something off for me darling?"

His hands trail to the zip of my hoodie and pull it off slowly, giving me time to stop him but I don't. I guess he's already seen my scars so there's no point hiding. He saw that I carved beautiful into my arm so it's nothing new and I know he accepts me. I don't know if he's seen my other after since before we broke up so he might be a bit upset but he'll love me anyway. I'm definitely not going to let him see the rest of my body where I cut so it's good I'm wearing a t-shirt underneath.

When he sees my arms just like I though he runs his finger over the scars sadly and wraps his other arm around me "You're still beautiful baby and you don't need that reminder on your other arm to know that. I'll tell you every freaking day, I'll tell you every single second if you need me too".

That's the moment that I know there's no way I'll ever not take Trick back and I'll always want to be with him. He fucks up sometimes but he really does love me and he'll always take care of me so I don't care what else happens. I'm so fucking in love with this loser.

When Tricks hand goes down to the bottom of my shirt to pull it up I decide I don't love him enough for that. I push his hands away and just put my hands around his neck to pull him to me so he can't ask me about why I stopped him. Finally he kisses me and our lip go so perfectly together so I can't think about anything else except him.

When he stops I whimper and pout up at him but he stays there and keeps his hands on my hips. His hands are really big and I'm so little that he could practically circle my whole waist in his hands. I don't think he knows how secure it makes me feel but it does.

Him being bigger and stronger then me makes me feel safe and I know he won't let anything hurt me. He's so protective and its an amazing feeling to know that I always have someone to take care of me when I need it. Maybe it shouldn't feel so good because if he gets annoyed or wants something I can't give him he could just take it. He could hurt me or do anything he wants and I could never stop him but I know he wouldn't. He loves me and he'd never do that to me, he's just going to protect me

"Babe, why don't you want me to see under your shirt?" "I just don't ok, please just leave it" "Babe seriously" "I just don't, please, I can't" "Are there scars?" "Yes, so please just leave it" "From now on the only marks I want on your body are the ones I make. Don't hurt yourself and don't let anyone else hurt you, I'm the only one who can touch you. You're beautiful and you don't deserve so much pain".

He says that I'm beautiful so much but I guess he doesn't want me to get depressed because I think I'm not. I have the scars that say it clearly so he wants to make sure I don't make more, it's really sweet.

He starts sucking my neck hard and I moan loudly since I'm not used to it after ages of him not doing this. He keeps making hickies all up and down my neck on both sides until I'm a shaking, moaning mess on the bed. My dick feels majorly hard from all this and I can feel Trick boner against mine so I know he likes this as much as me.

Finally I force myself to pull him off my bruised neck and back to my lips. There's a slight metallic taste probably because of how hard I've been biting my lip but it's perfect.

It takes us ages to finally pull away to breathe but when we do we're both so happy. "I love you so much beautiful" Trick whispers in my ear which makes me feel a million times better. After weeks of hating myself because I thought he didn't love me I know he does and it's the best feeling in the world.

I want to say it back but I can't, I know I love him and he probably knows it too but I can't say it. Last time I did we broke up and it broke me so I can't just say something like that again. I don't want to hurt him so I peck his lips and hopefully he gets the unspoken words behind it.

"Trick, you know we're not together yet right?" I can see his face fall and he releases his grip on my hips a bit and looks down biting his lip. I feel really bad for making Trick upset but it's true, we're not together yet because there's one more thing I want him to do "Tricky can you ask me out tomorrow in front of everyone?" "Is this some scheme to embarrass me again by rejecting me?" "No, I just want you to ask me out and I want everyone to know so they don't try to steal you. I want you to be mine again".

Tricks face instantly softens when I say that "Of course babe, I love you and I want everyone to know. You're mine, you're finally going to be mine again". He looks so happy and there's just so much love in his eyes and I know he really does want me, it's such a great feeling.

As much as I do want to wait until we're actually back together I can't leave now. I wrap his arms around my waist and cuddle him close to me. I can feel his breath on my neck and I realise how much I really have missed falling asleep in his arms. I finally have someone to love and someone to protect me so I don't ever wanna loose this again.

Before I drift off I hear him whisper "I love you" against my neck but I still can't say it so I just push myself closer and let myself drift off. His dicks still rock hard and pressed against my ass but for once there's no pressure. One day we'll have sex but there's no rush and I know Tricks willing to wait for me.

\------------------------------

We both end up sleeping in so its a major rush in the morning to get there.

We get there a couple of minutes before the bell so Trick pulls me into the courtyard. With a smirk he let's go of my hand, runs over to one of the picnic tables and jumps up on it. "Hey everyone, I wanna say something, Petey can you come here". My anxiety kicks in as soon as I have to get up there with everyone looking at me but I can't leave him. He's standing up there looking like an idiot and waiting for me so I can't just leave him hanging there, I did ask for this.

Taking a breath I walk over and let him pull me up and hold my hand "Petey, I know I'm a stupid asshole but I really do like you so do you wanna go out with me again babe?"I can feel everyone's eyes on me but I don't care, for once I don't care what people think. "Yeah, I really want to be your boyfriend again. I think my neck shows exactly how stupid it is for you to actually think you need to ask" "You told me I needed to". He doesn't waste another second connecting our lips and putting his hands possessively on my hips.

Everyone still seems to be looking at us but Tricks perfect so I barely notice. Eventually Trick pulls back and rests his forehead against mine then whispers "I love you" in my ear. I wrap my arms around his neck tightly and hug him tightly "I-I love you too Trick, I really do". I can finally just say it because he loves me and he's not gonna leave me so I shouldn't be scared, he's mine and only mine.

We keep hugging until the bell goes so we have to go to class and Trick jumps off the table then grabs me and swings me down singing "My Pete, my boyfriend, mine, mine, mine". He seems so happy and he walks me to class I'm just glad everything's good between us now.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //There's a time skip now for about a year and a half and they're in their last year of high school now//

**Pete's POV**

Everything's been pretty perfect lately. Me and Trick have been together for about 2 years and it's been amazing. We've still had little fights and argued but we've never stayed away from each other for more than a day so I guess we're both maturing. Tricks still an idiot sometimes and I'm still an emotional jealous bitch sometimes but we work hard so it's good.

Tomorrows the first day of school again after term break so there's only a couple of months left until we graduate. Me and Trick haven't really talked about it but I spend so much time with him that I hope we're gonna move in together. My fathers still an abusive asshole and his parents are super homophobic so I'd love to be away from it. Living with Trick would be amazing so I really hope he wants it too.

Tricks taken me out on dates every Sunday and it's been nice to just hang out and have fun. He always lets me sleep over so I'm safe from my father for a night. I know he'd let me stay over every night but I don't want him to have to deal with me all the time. Usually on Friday or Saturday he goes out drinking and partying with his friends so he shouldn't have to come home to me. He loves me but I'm a lot of work sometimes so he deserves time where he doesn't have to think about me.

Falling asleep the night before school starts is always hard because I'm always so anxious about going back. I'm always scared that people might be different and things might have changed even though I wish they wouldn't. Gee, Lexi and Trick don't seem to change too much though so I'm happy I have them. They care about me and we spend a lot of time together so I know they'll help me handle things.

\------------------------------

Finally morning comes and I've got no sleep but when I open the door Trick jumps on me. He tackles me to the ground and kisses me deeply so I forget ever being tired and just kiss him back. He went away to Egypt with his family so I haven't seen him in almost 2 weeks. We texted constantly and called each other every night but it wasn't the same as being in his arms.

We make out for a while but when I push him away Trick pouts "It's been 2 weeks babe, which means I've got 2 weeks of kissing to make up for now" "So you have to do it now"

Trick looks down at me with lust and rolls his eyes "Shut up and kiss me beautiful" "You're the beautiful one, have you seen yourself? I should go to Egypt then maybe I'll come back that sexy" "You don't need to go to Egypt to be sexy, you're sexy enough right now. If you were any sexier I'd be jumping your bones every 5 minutes and that'd be a bit awkward in public" "You already seem to jump my bones every 5 minutes as it is".

We keep lying there kissing until I realise my dads literally in the other room. Even after more than 2 years of dating Trick I still haven't told him anything about us so he's still a homophobic dick to me. I've never told him I'm gay but he still calls me a faggot all the time so I guess I just look gay.

Before my dad comes out and sees us on the ground with Tricks tongue down my throat, I push Trick off "Come on loser we gotta get going". He pouts so I pull him back to me for one more kiss then roll him off me and we both get up "Alright babe, don't worry, we've got time so let's go".

I've missed just walking and being with him so I just lace my finger through his and swing it along between us.

When we're almost there he stops and pulls me over to him "I'm going through kiss withdrawal so that means come here hottie". I can't even say anything sarcastic back before he pulls me to him and kisses me hard. Sometimes I hate being so submissive but at the moment I just sink into his arms and enjoy it. Me trying to take control just seems stupid so I don't even bother trying, I might as well just enjoy it.

He pulls away after a while and looks down at our hands as he plays with my fingers "I forgot how small your hands are, you're so small and perfect babe, I love you" "I love you too Tricky". I guess he doesn't pay attention to how tiny I am most of the time but it's one of the things I love about us. I love how much bigger than me he is because he makes me feel protected, it's really sweet. Our hands do look really funny though because he has big strong hands and I have tiny 5 year old girl hands but I love it.

Eventually I have to start pulling him down the road again "Come on, we've got all day so you can let me go now. I'm not gonna leave forever as soon as you let me go and we do need to get to school eventually".

Trick doesn't look happy about it because he tugs me back "I know, we'll get there on time but give me one more kiss" "By one more you mean a hundred right?" "Yup".

The second Tricks lips touch mine I forget about wanting to get to school and let him dominate me again. We keep kissing until Trick presses me against the fence behind us and wraps my legs around his waist. Its someone else's private property that we shouldn't be doing this on but I don't think either of us could care less right now.

When I try to pull away again Trick doesn't let me and just presses me against the fence harder. He takes his hands off my waist so he can grab mine and pin them above me. Right now the only thing stopping me from falling on my ass is Tricks body pressing mine on the fence but I know he'd never drop me. When his lips kiss down onto my neck to suck lightly I loose all rational thought i've never had and just try not to moan. Of course I fail so I tighten my thighs around his waist and push against him.

All I hear is Trick growl against my neck then he grinds on me hard making me whimper. He keeps doing that until I can feel his boner through his pants and he can probably feel mine. He lets go of my hands and when I whimper again he snakes a hand down to my hard on to palm me gently.

I start shaking a bit because he hasn't really done this much before so I don't really know what to do "Trick stop, we can't". I don't wanna have to tell him he's going to far but he instantly knows what I mean and puts me back on my feet. "I'm sorry baby, I just can't control myself around you" "Its ok, I love you a lot" "I love you more, we should go now, we'll continue this later though"

Finally he just holds my hand and we can walk off towards school "Why are you so excited to get there anyway? I thought you hated school" "Yeah I do but I just hope it'll be better" "I'll always be here so you're not alone" "I love you, I really missed you" "I missed you too baby boy" "Also I really wanna see Gee because we've been talking a lot but I haven't seen him since school finished"

Trick looks a bit annoyed that I'm pretty much blowing him off for Gee so I lean over and kiss his cheek. "I'm sorry baby" "You're ditching me for Gee?" "I'm sorry, there's something I really wanna talk to him about though" "What? Why are you two keeping secrets from me?" "We're not but its private so I wanna talk to him, please don't be angry"

Trick doesn't seem as pissed anymore but he's still pouting "Baby I've been away for 2 weeks and I missed you, you had the whole time to spend with Gee" "Tricky, I'll spend as much time with you as you want but right now I wanna talk to Gee" "Why? What's so important that your ditching your own boyfriend for?" "It's nothing I just wanna talk to him, it's private baby, I'll you later" "Promise?" "I promise" "Is it about me?" "Kinda but it's mostly about Gee"

Finally he sighs and kisses the top of my head "I just missed you so much" "I missed you too" "I was away for ages and I just don't want to loose you" "You'd never loose me" "But it was like 2 weeks and I didn't want you to get bore. You could have been cheating on me its Gee and I wouldn't know and I don't want that to happen. You're mine and I can't bare to loose you, I want to be the only one that gets to love you" "I will never cheat Trick, especially not with your best friend, it's not who I am and it never will be"

I wait for Trick to say something else but he just holds me close so I sigh and lean against him. I never thought Trick would be worried about me cheating but he is freakishly protective sometimes. I love it though so I don't mind. Him getting jealous just means that he loves me and that's so much better than him not caring.

When we get to the gate I peck Tricks lips and run off to find Gee. He's waiting by the door to school so I run over and slip my arm through his and laugh at his surprise "Hi Gee" "Hey Petey" "Did you murder anyone yet?" "Nope I considered it though" "Me too" "Was your dad being shit?" "He always is but now I can stay with Trick again"

We walk through the halls and I try to find a subtle way to ask Gee what I really want to know. "How did the virginity quest go?" "Don't call it that and shut up" "But how did it go?" "Terribly, I made out with some people then wimped out and ran home to stuff myself with fancy hotel peanuts. Did you sext Trick?" "No, he asked if I wanted to or if I wanted phone sex but I said no" "We're such wimps" "Wimpy gay nerds with great hair" "That sounds like a comic book I'd read"

Over the break Gee went to Hawaii with his family and he only had one goal, loose his virginity. I thought it was idiotic but he really wanted to do it so I supported him and tried to give him dating advice. He gave me a lot of hilarious stories and apparently it didn't go the way he hoped. 

We also talked a lot about me and Trick sleeping together so I really am glad I have Gee. He knows way too much stuff about gay sex which saved me from having to search the Internet for stuff.

I'm an awkward piece of shit so I got Gee to help me buy condoms and lube so I'm ready if we ever do it. For some reason he knows what size of condoms Trick wears so it was way easier to do it with him.

Talking about it is weird but at least I know I have someone to talk about embarrassing shit with. I could ask Trick but I'm not ready for sex yet so if I start talking to him about it he might expect it. At least with Gee I'm not too scared to ask dumb questions and I can be ready for sex whenever we do it. I really want to impress Trick and have everything ready if we do have sex so if I make him explain stuff to me it'll ruin it.

"So I guess you'll have to wait for sex?" "Or I could find someone here, maybe this is good and I can get a proper boyfriend" "Have you had one before?" "Once and it sucked because we were both like 13" "Well we'll find you a better boyfriend then, I'm a wonderful matchmaker" "You need to tell me about your sexting though" "Trick wanted to and he sent some stuff but I didn't want to" "Sexting or sending nudes?" "We did a bit of sexting and he kind of sent nudes" "Tell me tell me tell me" "He sent pictures shirtless and in boxers but I didn't send anything" "Did you see his dick?" "No he's not that trashy" "He'd do it if you agreed" "Yeah but I won't so he won't"

I'm really glad I have Gee because there's no one else I can talk to about this stuff. Without Gee I'd probably have to go to Lexi which would be the funniest and worst experience of my life.

"So what are we doing now Gee Gee?" "Cute boy hunting" "Yay Petey gets to play matchmaker" "Good for you cutie, I'm sure I'll be getting laid before the end the day with you helping me" "Stop being sarcastic" "Fine but I do think you'll be good, you have terrible taste in guys but I'm sure you'll do fine"

I skip along with Gee refusing every guy he suggests until he's cracking up with laughter "You're ridiculous Petey" "Yeah but we need someone good for you" "I'm not sure you should be doing this, Trick might not like it" "He'll be fine with it" "He's literally the most over protective boyfriend I've ever met, he won't want you checking out hot guys" "I'll send him a picture of me in boxers, he'll get over it" "You're a sneaky slut Pete" "Like you're any better"


	27. Chapter 27

**Pete's POV**

I'm so glad that Trick and I chose the same classes because otherwise school would suck. The only class I really wanted to take was music but there's 5 other classes I need to take since all day music isn't an option. I just let Trick choose whatever he wants to do so at least if I didn't want to do any of the classes I'd have him.

Somehow we ended up with math, English, chemistry, business, PE and music. Math and English are mandatory so we didn't have a choice. Trick picked chemistry because he thought blowing a bunch of stuff up would be fun. Apparently business just seemed cool. He's good at PE and wanted to torture me by making me do sports so we're doing that. Then we've got music because Tricks a great singer and I really really love music.

They're not the best classes but they're alright so I don't really mind. Even though I'm probably going to fail most of them Trick makes it fun so I don't mind too much.

Lucky me, Michaels in our English class again so I'm being tortured for another year. I guess I still have Trick though so I'll live, Michael won't be too much of a dick. He's been a consistent asshole to me for the whole 2 years so by now I'm used to his stupid insults. They still hurt sometimes but when Trick cuddles me and tells me how much he loves me afterwards it's hard to care too much.

Finally English's over and we can just leave with Michael and his friends still yelling insults at us. Trick never finds it that bad and he always tells me to just ignore them but sometimes I can't. He's not the one whose got beaten up by them before and who gets most of the abuse and insults. I know I shouldn't care because Tricks worth it but it's hard when you're constantly having insults shouted at you.

While we walk to the field Trick holds me close to him "Only a few more months with that dick head then we never have to see him again" "That'd be nice". I think Trick knows that it upsets me so he's always extra cuddly with me at lunch to make up for it. I don't know why he thinks he needs to but it's nice so I'm not going to complain.

While we sit there I pull Tricks glasses off his face and put them on mine. Trick looks over and stares at me for a minute smiling. "You look so cute in those babe" he whispers then takes the glasses back and returns them to his face "But they're mine so I'm keeping them". I fake a pout and look up at him "We're dating so everything that's yours is mine"

For a second he stares at me in surprise then laughs and easily wraps an arm around me "Yeah true and everything that's yours is mine" "Nope my stuffs mine and your stuffs also mine, it's how it works" "You're such a brat, you're lucky I love you" "I'm brat but I'm your brat and you love it" "You're the best. I really wish I could kiss you right now but I'd probably get smacked for being a whore so we'll have to wait for music" "We gonna find an empty practise room are we?" "Yeah we will and I'll show you how badly I've wanted you for the last 2 weeks"

He leans in to give me a quick kiss then pulls me into his side. The guys all seem to be lounging around bored so I lie against Trick and let him play with my hair. I'm bored as well and I haven't seen Lexi yet so I wish he'd hurry up and get here. He said he was gonna redye his hair since the blue was fading but knowing him it'll end up being bright orange or something.

Finally I see Lexi coming towards us with his hair just as bright blue as when I first met him "Hallelujah it's actually blue not rainbow or anything". Trick just laughs and links our fingers together so he can play with them "I was actually voting for it being bright yellow but rainbows a good idea" "At first I thought pink but that's what Michael has" "Oh god, Lexi as a Michael clone, that's a horrifying idea" "Let's make sure to tell him that if he decides to dye his hair again"

There's someone walking behind Lexi and I don't know who it is so I guess they're probably new.  "Who's that with Lexi?" I whisper to Trick but he just said shrugs "New friend of Lexis I guess". That doesn't really help but I guess no one knows who he is.

"But I'm not good with new people, what if he's like Michael?" "Then Lexi wouldn't be friends with him" "But he's friends with everyone" "Not Michael, don't worry it'll be fine"

He seems so calm but I'm still freaking out so I tug at his wrist "I know he'll probably be nice. It's just that the last time there was someone new joined the group I started dating you and I fell in love with you" "You think I'll fall in love with him?" "No it's just scary and you never know, you did fall in love with me. You know all the rest of the guys so you won't date them but he's new, you don't know if you'll end up liking him" "Yes I do, I'm in fucking love with you and I'll tell you that a million times so relax, I'll always be here with you" "I know, it's just been a bad day and I don't do well with new people" "You've got me babe, just relax, I love you" "Love you too Tricky"

It's still scary so I just hold onto Tricks hand and let him start telling me about a time he got drunk in Egypt. He seemed to get drunk a lot of times but the stories are pretty funny so I like hearing them.

When they get closer I take Tricks hand up to my mouth and kiss his knuckles gently. Hopefully he gets how much I really do love him through that one kiss because I really don't want to loose him. I probably can't say it all out loud so hopefully he knows what I'm thinking.

"Hey guys" Lexi yells and Trick squeezes my hand before yelling back "Hey Lex" "Hey Tricky". He jumps over and fist bumps Trick then hugs me quickly "Hey Petey babe" "Hey Lexi"

"Oh yeah guys this is Frank, he's new and in my English and Math classes. I've kidnapped him and I'm gonna force him to hang out with us" Lexi yells then flops down on the ground in front of Trick. All I do is shake my head because that sounds exactly like something Lexi would do. The guy might have not even wanted to be with Lexi but now he's stuck with us so I guess that'll be fun.

"Anyway these are my friends - Zack, Rian, Jack, Joe, Andy, Patrick and Pete". Everyone else says hi to Frank but I still don't know what to do really. Up close he's actually really hot so it's even harder to be natural around him so I just sit there and lean onto Trick.

Trick doesn't seem happy that I'm just sitting there not saying anything so he leans down to whisper to me "Babe it's ok, he seems nice, he really does. I love you remember and I always will so don't be worried, just say something". I don't want to but I don't want Trick to be disappointed. Frank definitely isn't the kind of person who would usually talk to me or be nice to me at all but I guess Trick and Lexi aren't either. All these guys are popular and they would usually be people I'd avoid but they're really awesome so I guess I shouldn't judge.

Quickly I look up and give him a quick smile but he's looking at me and Trick and at our linked hands curiously. He really is hot, like almost half as hot as Trick, and I don't know how he feels about us so I cuddle into Tricks side more. Trick seems happier that I'm trying to be social so he lets go of my hand and drapes his arm over my shoulders.

He's so cuddly when he's happy and I love it because I'm his boyfriend so I get most of the cuddling. I sound obsessed but I really like it because I get to be close to him but there's no pressure to go further. Plus we often sleep cuddled together like this so it's really comforting and nice.

Franks still staring at us which is awkward but Lexi buts in before I have to tell him to stop looking at us "You're not homophobic are you?" That's honestly the one thing I've wanted to ask but I can't because I'm way too fucking shy so thank god for Lexi. When Frank answers "No of course not, I think they're really cute together" I'm so glad that he does seem to be ok with it. Now I can relax and draw circles on Tricks knees with my finger without being scared.

Trick doesn't really talk to me very much for a while since its been 2 weeks since he saw anyone. He's already had the first 3 periods to talk to me so he wants to hang out with everyone else and I don't really mind. Even if he's barely paying attention to me he keeps his arm around me and his head leaning on mine so I can tuck my face into his neck. I wanna lean over a bit and give him a hickey but he'd probably moan or do something so that'd be awkward.

After a while I guess he gets bored with talking because he stops talking and pays full attention to me. He starts brushing my hair out of my face and trailing his hand around my face then stroking my hair again. It's uncomfortable on the ground so I pull myself up onto Tricks lap and cuddle up there while he still touches me.

For once I can't feel his boner so I guess that's good since Frank isn't turning him on but it means I'm not either. Subtly I grind down on him and his dick almost immediately springs up and I giggle a bit. I keep doing that and he grabs my hips and whispers "Don't" into my ear. He might be telling me to stop but his dicks saying something else so I ignore him. I keep grinding on him and trail my hand down to palm him through his pants. I've never gone this far with him before but from the way his eyes widen and he bites his lip, I guess he likes it.

Before I do anything Trick grabs my wrist and leans in to whisper to me "Stop it you sexy little shit". I can't touch him but I can still grind on him so that's what I do until he grabs my hips and pins me down "You are so lucky I love you Petey. Don't forget I can do this just as much as you can and I've had a lot more practise".

Without wasting time Trick lets go of my wrist and grabs the front of my pants to make me squeak. "What's wrong?" he whispers and I just whimper as he starts to palm me harder. When I start shaking lightly from trying not to moan and have a literal tent in my pants he just stops and looks at me innocently "How's that?" I don't answer so he leans in to kiss the hickeys on my neck then whisper to me darkly "Just wait until we're alone".

I can't stop my heavy breathing so I just lean against him and hold his hands so neither of us can do anything. I definitely got myself in for more then I thought. He's not wrong when he says he's done this a lot more then me so next time maybe I should just kiss him.

I didn't notice because I was a bit busy trying to not have an orgasm but Gees finally decided to show up. As soon as he gets away from Lexi he slides over to us and pokes me in the side "How you doing Petey?" "Pretty good Gee Gee" "Look at the new guy, maybe my goal wasn't ridiculous" "Seriously? It's the first day" "I'm a slut Pete, you know that. Look at him though, damn I'd like a piece of that"

I just laugh as Gee sits there making flirty eyes in Franks direction until Trick pulls me up and says "We're in". I have no clue what were in for since I was too busy watching Gee so I have no clue what's going on but I guess I'll find out.

We start walking and I turn to Trick "What exactly are we doing? I was too busy watching Gees failure at flirting" "Oh we're getting lunch and before you ask yes you have to eat. Please just eat a bit ok, I worry about you" "Yeah yeah ok, if you insist, and you don't have to worry, I'm perfectly fine" "I fucking love you so of course I worry". I hate worrying him but he's kinda obsessive with his worrying sometimes so I'll just eat to make him happy.

"What we're you and Gee talking about?" "He went to Hawaii over the holidays and his only goal was to loose his virginity. He failed so I said I'd help him find someone that he'd went to sleep with, I'm a matchmaker now" "You'd be a cute matchmaker, just ordering Gee to talk to him and pouting until he does. You should get to know Frankie though, I think you could be friends" "I dunno" "You really should, I think you'd be great friends" "I'll try and see, he doesn't seem like a dick so I'll try it if you want me to"

When we get there Trick, Gee and Frank order food and I just zone out again. I don't really care what Trick gets me since I'll have to eat it anyway even though I don't want to. I guess it's good because it's hard to starve yourself when you have a boyfriend who's always making sure you eat. He's done a lot to make me feel good about my weight and show me I'm not fat but I still feel crappy sometimes.

As we walk back Trick and Frank walk together and talk a bit so I stay behind with Gee. He's too busy checking out Frank to say much so I just watch Trick. Him and Frank don't seem interested in each other but I'm still nervous about it. I love Trick so much so I'll always get scared when there are attractive guys around who might steal him away from me.

When we get back to the guys Lexi flutters his eyelashes at Gee and grabs his leg until Gee gives him some of his food. Ignoring the two idiots me and Trick sit under the tree and I kiss him possessively. Trick easily gives up his mouth so I kiss him until I'm satisfied then lean on his shoulder while he gives me some food. Frank comes and lies in front of us while he eats but I don't mind him too much so I try to ignore him.

For most of the rest of lunch Trick just forces me to eat until I've eaten an entire sandwich. For a while I'm worried about eating too much because Frank is skinny so I want to be too but I know it's dumb. If Trick didn't like my weight he'd tell me but he's never said anything so I assume it's ok.

When I look over I see Frank looking over at Gerard and I smirk a bit, I guess Gee isn't the only one interested. I really do wanna try to set them up and I need to try to talk to him to make Trick happy. I do want to try and make friends since Trick can't always be around so I need to be able to be with other people.

To try to make a start at being nice I lean over and poke Franks shoulder softly. I was trying to be brave but when Frank looks at me I just turn away and hope he forgets about it. Lucky for me the bell goes before anyone says anything so we all get up to go to class.

Me and Trick get up and even though I try to run off, Trick holds onto me and waits for Frank to stand up. "Whatcha got next Frankie" "Art then music last" "Cool, I think you have art with Gee then music with us". I'm glad that he does have a class with us so I can try being social again and hopefully not fail like this time. It's good that it's music because I actually good at music so I hope it'll be fun.

Gee must have heard Trick say his name because he comes bounding over to stand next to Frank. "You called losers" "Frankie has art apparently" "Nice, it'll be fun to have a friend to do it with". Frank seems to be majorly blushing and Gees smiling like a maniac so I know they definitely like each other. They probably don't even need my help, they'll be fucking it out before tomorrow.

"Well we better get off to business now, see you guys" "See ya" Gerard replies, still barely masking his obvious excitement about hanging out with a hot new guy. "Bye Pete, bye Patrick" Frank says so I turn and give him a little smile "Bye Frankie". He looks a bit surprised I talked to him so I just smile at him until Trick starts pulling me off.

"I'm proud of you, see he's not too bad" "Shut up silly, I can talk sometimes you know, you're treating me like I'm 5" "I am not, you think I'd touch a 5 year old like I touch you?" He trails his hand down to rub against my crotch softly "I sure hope not, that's not good for 5 year olds". He just laughs and takes his hand away "Come on sweetie we gotta go"


	28. Chapter 28

**Pete's POV** ****

Luckily business isn't as bad as I thought so it goes by pretty quickly and it's cute to see Trick get really into it. When we get to music Frankies walking in so Trick pulls me over and grabs Franks wrist. Frank jumps but when he sees us he laughs and follows us in to the class.

Frankie just seems kinda awkward and shy so I wave at him to come walk with us instead of following. I reach out and grab his wrist to pull him forward but let go quickly in case he doesn't want me touching him. Luckily he smiles at so I decide to just go ahead and like the guy. I only met him like an hour ago and haven't said more then like 3 words to him but he seems nice and first impressions are important. I knew I hated Michael at first and I was attracted to Trick so I guess first impressions really do decide a lot. I was also terrified of Trick and Lexi at first as well but never mind, we're just gonna ignore that.

This is another class we have with Michael but this time he's got his other 3 friends with him too. It sucks but I have Trick and two of his other friends Andy and Joe, are usually here so it's ok with Michael. When we walk past them I try to steer us away but Michael puts out his foot making me stumble a bit. I would have fallen but Tricks holding me so he grabs onto me and kisses my cheek to reassure me. "Oh need your boyfriend to save you little emo fag" Michael yells out "Looks like he's cheating on you anyway. He obviously prefers the shorty over there because he's not an a stupid ugly faggot like you"

With a death glare at Michael, Trick pulls me away to the back wall of the class and so we sit cuddled against each other. I know it's stupid but he just said all the things I was scared about so it feels really shitty.

"Babe don't listen to him he's a dick head and he's totally wrong. I love you, you know I do" "Yeah but he just said the one thing I'm worried about and that makes it seem like it's true because every one else notices it too" "No Petey it's not, he would have said the same thing if it was Lexi or Gee or anyone, he just wants to upset you. Plus I'd never do that to Gee, it's not like he could be more obvious about it". I just giggle and lean against him so he can stroke my hair. I need to stop doubting Trick because he wouldn't do that so I should stop being jealous and overreacting.

Frank comes and sits by us and he doesn't seem to be acting different even though he saw me getting bullied so that's good. He seems shy but that's kinda nice compared to everyone else who's ridiculous and and totally over the top.

Finally Andy and Joe arrive so I guess they got distracted and went around stalking hot girls, so they're late now. We have to get in groups and luckily it's just the 5 of us so we can work together then go out to a practise room.

They all end up just playing and singing their favourite songs and playing around and having fun. Michaels just made my anxiety start to be too bad for doing anything so I just sit against the wall watching them. I wanna bury my head in my knees and go to sleep to block everything out but if I do Trick will probably think I'm crying. I just want him to have fun with his friends and not worry about his stupid overdramatic boyfriend for once.

I sit there for like half the lesson, shaking my head and smiling whenever Trick looks over at me. I just want him to stop worrying and have fun, I don't want to be annoying and hold him back. I stay in the same place until Frankie comes and sits next to me. "Hey Pete" "Hi" "Why you just sitting over here?" "I dunno".

We sit in silence for a while until I keep talking "I wanna have fun and be happy sometimes but my stupid anxiety happens and I just can't calm down". I keep my head down until I feel his arm gently around my shoulders "I've got anxiety too, it sucks. It's not very bad anymore but it used to be full out all the time so I really do know how bad it is. Just have some fun though, we're your friends, come dance with me".

I don't want to because I can't dance for shit but he pulls me up which is impressive since he's not much taller then me. I guess I am really small and he might be a bodybuilder or something under that shirt, Gee would like that.

They're playing random songs from their phones now so Frankie just grabs my hands and pulls me to the middle of the room. We spin around and clutch each other, trying to keep in time with the music but failing. It's pretty fun so we both end up just laughing and Frank spins me around until I get dizzy and fall on him.

Tricks watching us from the other side of the room so when I fall onto Frankie he walks over "Can I steal my boyfriend back for a bit?" Frankie just bows dramatically then walks back over to Joe and Andy while Trick grabs my waist and spins me around with him. It's a lot easier to dance it's Trick because he holds me close and we just sway side to side instead of trying actual dancing. He can barely stop touching me so he keeps one hand on my hip then runs his other up my sides, along my chest and through my hair. When I get used to it he grabs my ass so he can pull me to him and make out with me.

It's probably not appropriate for being in a room with other people but he's definitely enjoying himself. I think it's just to show everyone, mostly Frank, that I'm his and also he's probably just horny, he's always horny. Eventually he pulls away and pecks my lips one final time "Well that was fun" "Oh shut up and dance with me". We keep slow dancing until the bell goes then we walk out and head off to Tricks house.

When we get there Tricks parents are there which is disappointing because we'll have to stay in his room and be quiet. I have to climb up to his window which I have done a few times and it's not that hard. I climb up carefully and wait at the window sill until Trick comes in and locks the door. He runs to the window, grabs me and pulls me in so I fall onto him and we both crash to the ground.

I laugh but he just lies there and stares at me "You're so beautiful Petey" "So are you babe and I kinda like being on top of you". He just smirks and rolls me over so he's on top again "Well I like being on top of you and I can do this" he pins my arms above my head with his and pushes down on my body with his hips "So I guess I'm gonna be on top for a while" "You suck Tricky" "I'll suck you".

I just freeze a bit but he laughs and kisses me gently "I will if you want but if you don't we can just watch some movies" "I don't want you to suck me Tricky you stupid but movies and cuddles sound good" "Who said anything about cuddles?" "Well you said watching movies so the cuddles were implied, you can't have a movie without cuddles" "Well ok, I'll go make us some popcorn and you can pick a movie and we'll see about those cuddles when I get back" "Ok, make lots of popcorn though so I actually get some before you eat it all"

He seems happy that I said that and smiles before he walks off down the hall to the kitchen. I quickly lock the door behind him so his parents won't see a guy sitting on the floor of their sons room, that'd be awkward.

I didn't really get it at first but now that I think about I think Trick was just happy I asked for more food. He likes that I want him to stop stealing all the food and give me some because it means I'm eating properly.

I pick Jaws because it's such a classic movie but I've never seen it and he has it on Netflix so we might as well watch it. Since he isn't back yet I just go through his Netflix and stalk his movies. Some of them are weird since there's a bunch of chick flicks and there's like a billion horror movies so I'm definitely not picking those. Jaws I think is kinda scary too but I don't think it's that bad so I might as well just try and watch it.

Finally I hear a knock on the door and Trick calls out "Knocky knocky babe, open up". I jump off the bed and open the door to Trick with a big bowl of popcorn as he bounds in and kicks the door closed behind him. He puts the bowl down next to the bed then grabs me and pulls me over to him "Come on let's get in pyjamas and stuff then we can watch" "It's only like 4 o'clock though" "So what? I wanna get in pyjamas and cuddle and watch movies so that's what I'm gonna do even if you don't wanna".

There's no point arguing so I just roll my eyes and open his drawers. I wear the same size clothes as him because I like everything loose so I don't bother bringing clothes with me since I can just wear his. Plus they're all warm and cuddly and they just remind me of Trick so I like them. Stealing Tricks hoodies is always better then wearing my own and Trick seems to think I look cute so I just do it all the time.

Like always Trick just pulls off his shirt then goes rummaging around in his drawer for a shirt but I grab his hand "No just stay shirtless because it's cold and if you're not wearing anything then you'll be forced to cuddle me" "Now I see your evil plan babe, you'll be warm in my sweatshirt looking cuddly so I'll be forced to snuggle with you" "Yup and did you really just say snuggle?" "Yes I did, you got a problem with that?" "Nope but we should get on with the snuggling".

I look at him with innocent eyes and make grabby hands so he wraps me up in his arms and I tuck my head into his neck "You really are like a little teddy bear and you're not even in pyjamas yet, I really do love you. Come on, get dressed otherwise there'll be no cuddles for you" "Meanie".

It is pretty cold here since he's not turned the heater on so I grab one of his cross country hoodies and sweatpants. I walk over to the door so I can go to the bathroom but he grabs my arm "Babe my parents are here so you can't really go out there, just change in here".

I don't really want to change in front of him because it's awkward and I'm too shy. I guess he does it all the time and sometimes locks me in to try to force me to watch him. He seems to have some kinda of dream to be a stripper but I never change in front of him so I don't know.

"I'll turn around if you want babe but I don't really want awkward questions from my parents. They probably wouldn't approve of you even if they didn't know we were dating so I just want to keep you safe. No offence but they don't like anyone who isn't......" "Perfect?" "No it's not that, you're perfect to me and I don't care about other people. They just hate anyone who isn't exactly the person they like so they wouldn't like a lot of things about you. Sometimes they don't even like Lexi and Gee just because of their hair, they're just complete assholes, I'm sorry".

I know what he's trying to say but he seems so worried about offending me. "It's ok Trick, I get it I'm not hot and perfect so they wouldn't like me, it's the truth so don't be all weird about it".

He just sighs and walks over to me to hug me from behind "You are hot and you are perfect, I love you just the way you are. It's just that they wouldn't like that you have black hair and the fringe and that you sometimes wear eye liner and you're so little. Plus your so cute and shy around other people so they wouldn't like that your not more outgoing. The weird thing is they don't like Lexi because he's too loud and over the top so I don't know what they want. Basically everything I love about you they would hate so that sucks but I really do love you remember. Let's just get changed and watch the movie, our popcorn has probably gone cold by now".

This whole conversation is just getting weird so I just nod so he turns around as he puts his pants on then waits for me. I watch him change because he's just fucking sexy and I can't stop myself when he's obviously inviting me to watch. When he's done I realise he's probably waiting for me so I quickly pull on his clothes then jump on his bed.

Trick turns around and smiles when he sees me lying on his bed then picks me up in a cradle. He pulls up the covers of his bed back then climbs in, still holding me. It's always impressive to me how strong he is and how he can just carry me around so easily, it's really attractive to me.

When we're comfy he turns on the movie and I grab the popcorn off the ground. For once he does just let me eat what I want without nagging but I'm really hungry for some reason so I just eat. Tricks here and I know he won't hate me if I put on a little bit of weight so it's ok. He'll love me with a couple of extra pounds so I shouldn't be scared. My weight doesn't matter to him, I'm trying to understand that after all this time.

The movie end up being not too bad but I hide my face in Tricks arm when it's scary so that's probably why. Just like he promised he cuddles me a lot to keep warm despite us being under the covers. Even though we start off next to each other by the time we've watched about 4 movies we're spooning with his laptop in front of us. It's still playing our latest movie which is Labyrinth because David Bowie is great.

When it's finished its almost midnight so Trick shuts off his laptop and chucks it on the floor. We keep cuddling until he puts a hand on my hip to roll me over "Hey sweetie" "Hey babe" "You look really cute you know?" "Yeah you've told me" "Come on let's sleep now ok" "Ok, just cuddle me". Just like I want his arms immediately around my waist so I can bury my face in his chest and just enjoy his warmth until I drift off to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**Pete's POV**

It seems like barely a minute until Tricks shaking me awake so I push him away so I can get more sleep. "Babe come on, you gotta wake up" "No, go away" "I'll drag you out if you don't move it and either way you're getting up so don't make me throw you on the floor". I know he's not kidding so I sit up and rub my eyes then he leans over to kiss me quickly before getting up "I'm gonna change so you can look away or watch or whatever, I don't mind".

Because he offered I decide to just do it and not be embarrassed about how sexy I think he is. I watch him turn around and pull his school shirt out of his closet then put it on while I watch at him. Then he runs his finger along the top of his boxers and looks at me "You think I needa change my boxers babe?"

Quickly I look down because I'm not that much of a perv but he walks over to me and pushes my chin back up to meet his gaze "Your choice baby, what do you want?" I don't wanna seem like a weirdo but I'm sick of hiding from everything and not letting Trick do what he wants. He asked for this so I nod shyly and bite my lip hoping he won't think I'm a perv.

Trick just smirks and steps away from me again "You think I need to?" He's so obviously flirting and he's definitely turned on from the look of his boxers so I nod again. It's hard but I force myself not to drop my gaze as he pushes them down and steps out of them.

At first I just keep my gaze focused on the floor by his feet but he doesn't move to so I trail my eyes up a bit then stop. I knew there was a reason Kylie was so into him and everyone wants him. He's really fucking big. Like 6 inches at least and he's only got a semi. Plus he's pretty thick and I can't help wondering whether my tiny hands would even fit around it. Gee was definitely right when he got large condoms for me so I'm glad I trusted him.

It's really awkward just staring at him but it would be too awkward to look at his face since I can practically imagine his smirk. He loves people admiring him and he seems to like it even more when it's me. Finally Trick must get bored with laughing at my reaction so he turns around and gets a new pair of boxers. To my dismay he pulls them on then puts his school pants on after so I'll have to find another excuse to get him naked to see that again.

It's even more awkward now that he's dressed so I keep sitting on his bed playing with a loose thread until he walks over to me "You wanna change now babe?" "But I can't, not like that" "It's ok, just do what you want then I'll look away whenever you want". I guess I can try but I probably won't do anything at all I front of him. I wish I could but I still hate my body so I don't think I want him to see me naked yet.

I take my hands down to the bottom of my hoodie and start pulling it up as he smiles comfortingly at me. I'm really trying but then I remember all the scars I have all over my stomach so I drop it back down again. Tricks still looking at me but he doesn't seem expectant so I know he won't mind if I tell him to turn around but I really want to try. I start pulling it up again but I just can't do it because I hate people seeing my scars so I drop it again and groan "Turn around, please, I can't". Without seeming upset at all Trick just turns around and gives me privacy but I'm just too worked up over it. In frustration I throw myself back into his bed with a huff and bury my face in the blanket.

"Um are you ok? Can I turn around?" Trick calls over his shoulder so I mumble "Yeah" and he turns around and sits next to me. "You sure you're ok?" "No" "What's up then?" "You can be shirtless around me all the time and change in front of me and be naked in front of me and you don't care. You seem so comfortable and you're really fucking hot so I can see why. I can't even take my shirt off for a second when you're watching but it's the scars and I hate it. If I can't do this how am I supposed to sleep with you and make you happy? I can't even be partially naked so I'll never be able to do anything like other people can"

I'm being such a drama queen but Trick doesn't seem annoyed and runs his hand over the bones of my spine "We're not other people babe so we can do what ever we want whenever we want, there's no pressure. I'm 18 and you're 17 so we've got our whole lives to do stuff, there's no point rushing. If it helps I don't care about your scars, it sucks that you have them but I still think you're beautiful regardless of the scars. It's good you like me naked by the way, it would be awkward if you didn't because it's something you'll see a lot in the future".

Tricks just so comforting but so stupid at the same time and I just love him so I curl into him "I think it's something I wouldn't mind seeing a lot in the future" "Good, you need to change unless you wanna go to school like that which I wouldn't totally mind, you look so cuddly".

Like always he turns around so I get changed and shove the clothes into my bag for PE. Trick gives me a quick kiss then I climb out his window and wait on the footpath until he comes out and grabs my hand "Come on Petey lets go". We walk off to school swinging our hands between us and Trick singing whatever songs in his head,

PE's first which sucks but I guess usually I can just hang out with Gee and another guy Jack. They're almost as bad as me at anything sports related so I don't have to be alone while Trick does well.

When we get there Gee and Jack are already hanging around outside the changing room so I run over and jump on Gees back. It makes him stumble but then he just laughs and piggybacks me around until the bell goes and we go in to get changed. Like always I wear sweatpants and a hoodie because they're comfy and I just stand around in them.

Trick doesn't seem happy about it though and walks over to me to pin me to the wall with his hips. "You don't have to hide behind these clothes all the time babe" "Yeah I know but I can barely even wear other stuff around you because I'm just too self conscious about it. There's no way I could wear it to school, Michael would just make me feel like shit and ruin any piece of confidence I have" "I know babe but you're beautiful so you don't need it, I'll love you in anything" "It's not about you Trick, I know you'll love me no matter what but it's just other people that I'm scared about"

I see Frankie walk in out of the corner of my eye and Gee staring at him but Tricks not letting me go so I just look at him again and pout "I thought you liked me like this" "Yeah I do because I know it makes you happy and you wouldn't wear anything else so I like it because you like it. Also you look like a cuddly little cupcake and have a great choice of music" "This is your cross country hoodie" "Yeah but I'm saying you have a great music taste and your hoodies represent that" "Most of them are yours" "Yeah well I have a great choice of music too and you make great choices by choosing to wear them".

We stand there for another minute until he takes his hand down to the jacket and unzips it then pulls it off before I can stop him "You're beautiful babe and I love you". Luckily I wore a shirt underneath today because if I wasn't and he forced me to be shirtless then I'd probably kill him.

Trick just smiles at my pout and pecks my lips "Stop with that sexy little pout otherwise that won't be the only thing I'll end up ripping off you". Even though I try to cover myself up and grab his jacket back he doesn't let me "Come on, you don't need that, you're perfect baby and I want you to know that".

I guess there really is no point arguing with Trick when he's this determined. I'll just go out and probably run back the second Trick leaves because it's just too hard for me. When we go out Trick runs off to do laps and probably just beat Michaels ass since he loves to be better then him. Gee chucks Tricks jacket back over to me and I smile and put it on quickly. I think all the guys know I have scars but it's awkward and I don't want Frankie to think I'm a stupid little emo freak. We were getting along so well and I want him to like me so him seeing them probably won't help.

For most of PE I just hang around with Gee, Jack and Frankie, who luckily hates PE just as much as us. As we walk to the changing room again Trick runs up to me and throws his arm casually around my shoulder "Why'd you put this back on?" he whines so I just shrug and cuddle against him "I don't like being without it, you know that" "Yeah but you don't need it" "Yes I do. If I didn't have scars I'd probably be fine with it but you know I hate them so I don't want people seeing. They're really bad and they're private so I just hate it" It's ok sweetie, you tried"

As I get changed I feel awkward and face the wall so no one really sees me. My friends know not to look at me because it stresses me out but I hate changing in public. When I turn around I see Trick, still fully clothed, looking over at me as I look back. "Did you watch me?" I whisper and wrap my arms around myself like it'll somehow help protect me even though I'm fully clothed now. "Yeah, sorry but it's ok, what are you scared of? Everything's fine and you did it when you didn't know I was watching so it's no big deal".

I feel really bad now because I have scars all over my chest and legs and I didn't want him to see. Trick knows I have them but some of them are pretty new so I didn't want him seeing that.

He always promised he wouldn't make me uncomfortable but now he's done one of the things I just really don't want him doing. Anything sexual, watching me change and trying to take off my clothes, those are the main things I always say I don't want him doing. They're not that bad are they? It's not like I've got some stupid impossible demands, it's just anything relating to my body or me being naked that I don't like. I thought those are easy things to respect but I guess after a relationship this long he expects me to be able to do more with him. He expects me to do all these things but I can't so I don't know what to do.

After this morning I thought he'd know I don't want this but the fact that I tried just made him more determined. He wants me and I guess if I can't give myself to him he'll do whatever he can to get what he wants.

"Trick you know I hate myself and I don't want you seeing" I keep my arms around myself and just sink in on myself a bit. I know he hates it when I hug myself because I only do it when I'm upset and self conscious but I can't help it. He's seen me partially naked now and it's the one thing I've never wanted. I'm just so fucking fat and ugly so I didn't want him seeing, I don't want to turn him off.

I start shaking a bit because he's probably gonna hate me now and he'll never call me beautiful again. I love it when he says that because it's such a cute nickname and it just makes me feel like he does love me despite my body. I don't know how I've gone almost 2 years without letting him see me shirtless much but I have. He respects what I want so he hasn't pushed too much but it's been a long time so I should be able to do it by now.

When I start shaking he looks really sad and just grabs me into his arms. I know I should stop being such a drama queen when there are people around but I hate myself and I don't want him to hate me too.

"Baby stop, you know I love you so you don't have to be worried, just calm down and let me talk. You wanna know why I watched you? I'm so in love with you and I think your the most beautiful person on earth. You turn me on so much and I really do love every part of you and I know I always will love every part I see. You always seem so scared that I'll hate you but I won't, it's impossible. I don't love you for your body so don't be so worried, I love you so trust me a bit more, I'm not that shallow".

I feel bad now too. I didn't want him to think I didn't trust him, I'm just self conscious so I guess I take it out on him sometimes. I don't want people to look at me and judge me but he loves me and he wants to look so I guess I'm just being dumb.

"I'm sorry Trick" "It's ok, I'm sorry too, I should've respected what you want. Come on we're having meaningful talks in the middle of the boys changing room while we're about to be late to chem. I'll get dressed then we can go ok" "Yeah, hurry up" "Well sorry, I was a bit distracted by your sexy little ass. By the way I did see your cuts and I need to talk to you about that but don't worry about it because I know you will. I just wanna help, I love you and I hate seeing you hurting"

I really don't wanna talk about it but I know Trick won't let it go so I guess I have no choice. If I don't he'll probably get Lexi or something to ambush me as well and that'd just suck so I guess it's better to just talk to him.

When he's done the bells just gone and Trick wants to wait for Gee but he's probably waiting for Frankie. Before he starts cockblocking them I pull Trick off so he won't get in the way. The way they're acting I think something kinky is going to happen so I don't really wanna be around to watch that.

The rest of the day pretty much just drags until lunch and I'm left alone since Trick has hockey practice. I used to go and watch but it's pretty boring and Michaels there so I'm sick of insults. The music rooms are nice so I can just hang out here.

I just sit for a while reading fanfiction on my phone until I see Frankie walking past and I call out to him. He looks surprised when he looks over but he comes over and wraps his arm around me which is nice. He's smaller than Trick and feels different but he holds me protectively and it's nice. "Hey Petey what's up?" "Tricky's got hockey practise so I'm here because people bully me if he's not with me" "Oh yeah Lexi said he had practise too"

Me and Frankie sit in silence until he gets up and hands me a bass and grabs himself a guitar. We hang out and play random songs for most of lunch which ends up being pretty fun. When the bell goes I sit there and wonder if I could ditch and just stay here until we have music. I could just play music and have fun for 3 hours straight but I guess that's the bad thing about all my classes being with Trick. I don't know why but he has something really against me ditching so I never can. I guess he just doesn't want me to get in trouble plus he wants to spend time with me.

When he sees my distress Frankie puts out a hand and smiles "You want me to walk you to class until you find Trick?" That's the moment that I realise Frankie is really awesome. He's definitely a really nice guy and I wanna be his friend so I hope he likes me.

As we walk Frankie talks about his classes and people he's met so I don't really have to talk unless I want to. It's good and not as awkward as I thought it might have ended up being. I guess that's why all my friends are so out going because if I had a bunch of friends who were as shy as me it would suck.

When we get to my class Tricks standing outside and he smiles when he sees me and I grab his hand happily. "Thanks Frankie, you should probably get to class now" he says and Frankie smiles at me and says "Bye Panda". I guess that's his new nickname for me so I wave then he walks off quickly. He probably just wants to see Gee again so I laugh and me and Trick walk into class.

"Did you hang out with Frankie baby?" "Yeah, it was fun" "That's good, I told you that you'd be friends" "Yeah yeah Trick knows best" "Damn right honey"

When we sit down Trick starts texting someone but he's turned his phone away from me so I can't see. This class is definitely more boring than I thought but Tricks still into it so I can pretty much just sit back and not do much. Finally the class is done though and we can go to music and do what I wanna do.


	30. Chapter 30

**Pete's POV**

Finally it's music and I basically skip there because I'm so excited. Me and Trick wait in the practice room for the guys to get here but Frankie doesn't show up so we just hang around.

"Hey guys you wanna play a game or something" Trick asks Andy and Joe so I try not to roll my eyes. It'll probably end up being something weird that I won't want to do so I'll end up being forced to play and be embarrassed. "How about never have I ever?" "We haven't got shots" "Just use coke".

This definitely isn't what I was intending from music but I guess it might be kinda amusing to watch. The three of them seem to like the idea so I'll just try not to be a buzzkill.

Finally Frankie runs in and comes to sit down with me "What've we been doing?" "They wanna play never have I ever with coke instead of shots" For a second he just sits there seeming confused but he just shrugs "Count me in then". He slides over to them but I just can't be bothered so I keep sitting there looking over at them. "You wanna play Panda?" Frankie calls over but I shake my head quickly but he's persistent "Come on, you can just watch if you want".

I still don't want to but he grabs my ankle and pulls me over. I don't like it but he wraps an arm around me so I just give in and stay there even though I'm not gonna actually play. Frankie tries to pull his arm away but I like it so I hold onto him with a pout. He seems hesitant but I know Trick won't mind and if he does he'll just make out with me to mark his property.

The first bit of the games pretty boring for me.  
"Never have I ever gotten so drunk I pass out" Trick drinks of course since that's practically his life and Frankie does too. I knew he'd fit in with the guys. I'm pretty sure Joe has too but it doesn't really matter   
"Never have I ever smoked" Frank has which is kind of gross but he promises it was just one time   
"Never have I lived out of America" Andy and Frank drink and Frank points his middle finger at Trick since he's from Canada so of course he has

"Never have I ever had sex" Now it gets interesting and partially upsetting. Trick obviously has so I guess everyone will either think we've done it or they'll know he's had sex with loads of other people. Apparently Joes done it as well which I didn't know. Obviously Andy hasn't since he's straight edge and Frankie hasn't so I guess Gee might be interested.

"Never have I ever had sex with a guy". Are those motherfuckers really just trying to find out if Trick and me have slept together? It's so embarrassing because they know that Tricks slept around so I don't want them to think I'm lame because I haven't slept with him. "No I haven't so shut up" Trick says and just rolls his eyes and looks sympathetically at me.

Frank looks down at me curiously because obviously after only knowing us for a day he already doubts it. I just hide my face in his arm because it's so awkward.

Of course everyone expects it. We've been together for more than 2 years so it's expected and almost mandatory to do something after that long but we haven't. I haven't had sex with him, I haven't let him see me naked and I haven't done anything sexual with him. Everyone expects it and most importantly Trick expects it but I just can't. If it were anyone else they would've given him what he wants but I'm useless and an idiot. I'm a loser so course I'm depriving my own boyfriend of one of the most important things in a relationship.

"Ok so anyway never have I ever kissed a guy" Andy says, breaking me out of my thoughts and smirking at us. "Fucking hell Andy, is there anything you have done?" Frankie groans as he drinks and I'd bet pretty much anything that it's with Gee. I knew there was a reason he was late to class and now I have suspicions so Gee will be getting some awkward questions. Frankie might have done it before I guess but I'm pretty sure Gee got a piece of Frankie just like he wanted. Even though I didn't set them up or anything I'm feeling pretty victorious.

"Nope I've never kissed a guy, no way" Trick says and sticks his nose in the air. Who exactly is he trying to fool? Literally everyone here has seen us kiss all the time and we wouldn't have gone 2 years without kissing. I might wanna wait a bit and not rush into things but I'm not that much of a nun, I wanna kiss my boyfriend.

Everyone else seems to believe it just as much as I do so Trick laughs and crawls over to me. He practically rips me out of Frankie's arms to kiss me but I love kissing him so I don't complain. I fall backwards because his weights suddenly on top of me but he just lies on top of me to keep kissing me. It's nice and Tricks lips taste really good from all the coke he's drunk but Andy, Joe and Frankie are right next to us so I pull away. "Tricky, people are right there, stop it" "So what? I'm sure they've seen us kiss before, I do kiss you a lot. Just let them see, they know your mine and I wanna kiss you so I'm gonna damn kiss you babe"

He doesn't let me reply and slams his lips against mine again then pulls himself up to straddle me without breaking the kiss. When he licks my bottom lip I'm a bit slow to open my mouth but if I don't he'll put his hand down my pants or something. I might as well go with it and try to make it the least awkward I can.

Trick seems to only stop when we both run out of breath and then starts kissing down my neck. He pushes my shirt away to make more bruises even though my entire neck is pretty much already purple. I really try not to moan but I really do have a sensitive neck and Trick knows that I can't control myself.

I guess they've gotten too uncomfortable just sitting there waiting for us because Andy walks over and pulls Trick off me. We both groan but there's nothing we can do so I just sit up and cuddle into Tricks side. He's more comfortable than Frankie but I guess I am kinda biased since he's my boyfriend and I'm used to lying on him all the time.

"Alright after that short porn break should we continue" Joe says sarcastically. "Yeah yeah, shut up, I'm allowed to kiss my own boyfriend if I want to" Trick says pouting and kisses the top of my head. It's sweet so I lie down with my head on Tricks lap so he can play with my hair gently.

"Um you sure you wanna lie there Petey, I may or may not have a boner" "You always have a boner Tricky, I'm used to it by now". Trick scowls and keeps running his hand through my hair "Wow, picked on by my own boyfriend, how nice. And I just can't help it babe, you're so fucking sexy you just always turn me on".

"Um yeah so moving on from Tricks boner" Joe says "Never have I ever been gay". Frankie seems a bit awkward but he drinks it and just stares at the ground. That's good, Gee will definitely have to know that.

Because Trick doesn't drink for gay Andy narrows his eyes "Never have I ever been bi". When Trick still doesn't drink he scoffs "You are like the gayest person ever Trick what are you talking about?" "I'm not gay or bi dumbass" "You came out to us as bi, remember that?" "Nope I'm not bi" "Fine what are you then?"

Andy seems pretty done with Tricks shit and even I'm curious since he likes me but he has slept with girls as well "I think I'm just Petesexual" he said making everyone else groan and me just blush "I don't wanna be with anyone else just my Petey Panda". I think that might be sort of a lie because he checks people out all the time but I guess it's nice he doesn't seem to want them. "There's a word for that, it's called being obsessed" "Yeah well maybe I am obsessed but when you've got the most perfect boyfriend ever how can you not be".

I'm still majorly blushing while he bends down to kiss my forehead so I stare up at Tricks pretty eyes.

As the bell goes we all get up and it's cool because no ones being too awkward about all this. I'm glad Frankie's our friend now because he definitely seems nice.

When me and Trick get home we just cuddle up together on the couch. Apparently his parents are working late tonight so they won't be back until tomorrow and we have the whole place to ourselves. Theres not much to do so we just order pizza and sit around talking until it arrives. One reason I love eating with Trick is because he seems to love feeding me. No matter what we eat he loves feeding me and he's like a mother bird but I think it's adorable.

When we're done it gets awkward again which doesn't usually happen with Trick. I guess maybe he's just not in a talkative mood tonight or something but it's weird.

After sitting in silence together for like 5 minutes with neither of us knowing what to say I know something's up. I wanna ask him but that might make everything even more awkward. He never likes talking about his emotions so he'll probably just close off if I push him before he's ready.

"Babe whats up?" I ask finally because I'm sick of the silence and I'm gonna try and make him talk to me even if he doesn't want to. "Im just thinking" "Tell me what your thinking then". Theres another long silence before he pushes my head off his lap and stands up "We need to talk".

Thats probably the most terrible way to say this because now all I can think is that hes gonna break up with me. To be honest he really might be since he's being so awkward and doesn't seem to want to be around me at all.

"What do we need to talk about?" "Its about today" "What about today? I thought today went well" "Yeah I know but I just need to talk to you" "Then talk to me, what's up?" "Your fucking scars thats what's up".

After he yells that at me we just stay in silence for a while and I look down at my arms. I haven't cut on my arms in a while because he always checks so I cant really hide any scars there like I used to be able to. Now I cut on my legs and occasionally my chest but I barely ever do cut any more. It just sucks he watched me change today, a couple of days after I did end up cutting.

I saw Michael and his friends one day when I was in the park and they all just made me feel like shit and pushed me around. Then I saw Kylie and she was a bitch as always then my dad beat me so the whole day was shit. Trick was in Egypt so I just cut myself because everything just sucked and I'm not good at handling things.

"Babe you know I hate it when you do that and some of them look new, whats wrong?" "Nothing I'm fine" "If you were fine you wouldn't have new scars, please just tell me and trust me with this" "Trick you know thats not it, I'd trust you with my life but I just dont want to talk about this" "Well I think we need to talk so I'm not gonna let this go until you talk to me" "Please Trick don't make me talk about it, it was just one thing"

I want him to forget about it but he huffs and steps closer to me "Do you think I'm stupid? This isn't just one thing, I know you've done it before and you'll probably do it again. I know you can't just completely stop straight away but I wanna help you. I just wanna make it so that instead of hurting yourself you come talk to me or just do anything that isn't this" "Please don't" "Just let me in babe, tell me something, I'm so fucking worried about you"

He's really not letting this go and I don't know what to do. It's always been such a private thing and I don't think I want to share it with Trick. It's a terrible coping method but it's all I have.

"Its not a big deal Trick" "Of course its a fucking big deal. You're hurting yourself and scarring your perfect skin, I hate that and I wanna help you stop. Do you know why I hate it so much? It's because you could end up killing yourself, you could die because of this and then I'd loose you, I cant loose you. You deserve a perfect life because you're so amazing and I don't want you to die, please let me help. A lot of the time I feel like its because of me, I'm breaking you".

I don't even have a chance to respond before he starts tearing up then all the tears just start running down his cheeks. I've barely ever seen Trick cry because he hides his emotions really well and he doesn't cry easily.

He keeps crying so I reach over and pull him down onto the couch so I can sit on his lap and cuddle against him. He really just is pretty much hysterically sobbing so I keep stroking his hair and kissing him until he calms down. "Tricky, I'm so sorry. I didn't wanna make you upset, I just hate talking about it, I'll really try to stop so you don't have to see them" "You'll just do it somewhere I won't see as easily, I don't want that. I want to help you stop so I need you to call me and tell me so I can do something for you. If you really do have to cut do it on your arms so I'll see and I can help you, don't hide from me".

He starts crying again and it just sucks so bad to see him like this because I hate it when Tricks sad. He's so amazing he doesn't deserve it, I just wanna help him but I'm not very good at this so I'm not really sure what I can do.

Because he doesn't seem to be stopping at all I drag him up to his room and pull him into bed with me to cuddle. "Babe it's ok, I'm not gonna kill myself trust me" "But you might do it by accident" "I won't" "You don't know that and I need you".

As much as this sucks that Tricks so upset I'm glad he's finally letting me in so I can do something to help. Even if all I can do is cuddle with him, I can do something and that's good. "Trick, calm down I'll try and stop, I really will because I hate seeing you sad" "Ok babe, I know it'll be hard but I really need you to try to stop".

Usually when I cry he holds me until I stop and fall asleep in his arms. Tricks pretty much stopped but he's not falling asleep so we're just lying here because I don't wanna go to sleep and leave him alone like this. "Tricky, what do you do after I fall asleep?" "Usually I just keep holding you and fall asleep" "Why don't you ever fall asleep first? I'm supposed to be the one with sleep problems" "I don't know, I think I just want you to be asleep before I fall asleep. Seeing you there happy and peaceful in my arms helps me fall asleep so I always wait for you" "That's kinda sweet Tricky" "Yeah I know"

We lie in silence for a bit more then he starts stroking my hair "Go to sleep now sweetie" "But I don't wanna leave you alone, you still seem upset" "Yeah but I told you, as soon as you go to sleep I'll probably go to sleep after, it's fine" "Ok I guess but promise you'll be ok" "I'm here with you so I'll always be ok"

As much as I want to stay up and make Tricky feel better, I'm tired as hell. With Trick holding me and stroking my hair I can't stop myself falling asleep in no time at all.


	31. Chapter 31

**Pete's POV**

The whole week was pretty shit but finally it's Saturday so I can just do absolutely nothing for 2 whole days. I have nothing to do so I just decide to have a Buffy The Vampire Slayer marathon. I know it's kinda girly but I really do love that show. My dads gone away for the whole weekend so I can sprawl on the couch and watch it.

Halfway through an episode there's a knock on the door so I can roll off the couch to go see who it is. When I open it Trick bounds in and tackles me against the wall in a hug. I have no idea what's inspired this hugging but I'm not exactly gonna complain. I just hug him back and even though I love him I kind of hope he'll go away soon so I can keep watching. I know it's mean because he's my boyfriend but I really wanna finish the second season today. He'll think I'm a total loser if I watch it in front of him so I hope he doesn't plan to stay long.

"Hey babe, watcha doing today?" "Nothing really" "Good cos I'm hanging out". Before I can say anything he goes into the lounge and collapses down on the couch "Is your dad here?" "Nope he's gone away" "Good then I can kiss you as much as I want, watcha watching?" "Oh um..... Buffy the Vampire Slayer" "What's that?" "It's an old tv show" "Cool, you can keep watching if you want" "Well it's kinda girly, you'll probably think I'm a loser" "I already do babe, we're both total losers but I love it so come over here and cuddle with me and we can watch"

I guess he really doesn't care what I wanna do he just wants to spend time with me which is nice. I walk over and crawl into his lap which is definitely my favourite place to be.

Buffy is one of my favourite shows so I quote a lot of the lines which is probably really lame. I try not to but Trick kisses my cheek and whispers "Don't be embarrassed, you're adorable". I love that he accepts how lame I am and it just feels good to be able to do anything in front of him and have him accept me.

The episode ends so I turn on the last episode of the season and hold Trick close. I love being in his lap because he wraps his arms around me and I feel totally protected and loved.

When the seasons done so I lie back against Trick "Thanks for watching with me, do you wanna go to my room now? This couch is getting uncomfortable" "Sure babe but you're actually sitting on me and I don't think moving to your beds gonna help me be more comfortable".

Quickly I pull him up and after me so we can go in to my room and collapse on my bed. Technically it's just a mattress with a blanket but it's comfy and it's small so I'm always pressed against Trick.

Trick turns to me before gently putting his hand on my cheek and leaning in to press a kiss to my lips. I think it was just supposed to be a quick peck but I put my hand over his and keep him there, deepening the kiss. He lets out a little chuckle against my lips before pulling away and wrapping his arms around my waist "I like it when you're flirty and take control, its kinda nice". He then pushes me down onto the bed again and rolls over on top of me "I think I prefer being in charge though"

He presses his lips to mine quickly. For a while we kiss then he runs his tongue against my lip, making me open my mouth so he can slip his tongue into my mouth. We vaguely fight for dominance but his kisses have made me so weak that I give in easily. I could try to take control but it's more fun to let him do what he wants to me and enjoy his body on mine.

One of Tricks hands starts wandering down to my waist then up and down my side, while the other holds him up. His legs were on either side of me but he nudges against my legs making me spread them. When I do he hums in approval and pushes his body into the gap so our crotches are pressed together.

He pulls me up off the bed and presses me to the headboard so he can use both hands to hold my waist. It feels amazing so I run my shaky hands gently through his beautiful blond hair. He bites my lip, making me moan and pull his hair harder then I meant to. Surprisingly instead of pulling away he moans loudly into my mouth, his hands tightening on my waist as he kisses me deeper.

I experiment with pulling his hair again and when he moans again I decide he must like it so I should remember that for later. He moves up and rests his knees either side of me so he's straddling me and I can't go anywhere which I guess is how he wants it.

I like this so much I barely notice that he's running his hands up my sides again and pulling my shirt with it. I gasp and pull away from him to try to take his hands away from my shirt. I really don't want him to take it off because then he'd see my fat stomach and all the cuts I've done across my stomach. I haven't cut there for quite a while but still I don't want him to see. He loves me but he probably won't want to be around me anymore if he sees me shirtless. He already saw some of them when he watched me change but I don't think he saw my chest where I did most of them.

I look away, not able to meet his eyes because I'm so embarrassed. I try to pull away but he's stronger than me so he pins my hands to the bed and leans in close to whisper to me. "Pete baby, look. If you're not comfortable with this just tell me and I'll stop, you know I'll stop. I just want to be with you and make you feel good there's no pressure. I don't care what you look like, I'll love you no matter what. I don't care what's under your shirt, I don't care what's in your pants, I don't care about any of it, I care about you. You're not fat and your cuts won't change the way I feel about you. You don't have to be insecure around me because I love you. Every single thing about you is perfect, it always has been and always will be. Please trust me with this, I'll never hurt you"

After that beautiful speech I look up at him with tears in my eyes and give him a nod. He takes his hand away from my chin and wipes away the tears that had fallen down my cheeks "Never cry baby, you're too beautiful to cry. I wanna make you so happy Petey because I love you so much and I hate seeing you sad"

Trick starts kissing me gently again, calming me down as much as he can as his hands go to the bottom of my shirt. He slowly pulls it up and eventually detaching our lips so he can quickly pull it off before pressing his lips back to mine. I take my hands out of his hair quickly to try to cover my chest but he takes my hands away again "I love you baby, so much, never try to hide from me"

He gives me one last peck on the lips them starts to kiss down my jaw and to my neck. He kisses up and down until he bites down on the skin near my collarbone making me moan then slap a hand over my mouth. "Come on babe, I wanna hear you, be as loud as you want" He mumbles with his lips still on my neck, sucking that one spot making me squirm and moan as much as I try to control it.

For a while he licks and kisses that spot until he starts sucking it way harder then he did before. I gasp and push him off and twist around to look at it. There's a big purple bruise there where everyone would be able to see it making me groan slightly "Patty stop making these, everyone will see and they'll think I'm a slut or something" He just laughs and kisses the bruise again lightly "I want them all to see it, then they'll know you're mine, all mine"

He laughs again and starts kissing down my chest, stopping to suck my nipples slightly, making me whimper. Trick keeps kissing down my body until he gets to the scars that are still fully visible even after a while of not cutting there. He stops when he gets to them and looks up at me and my heart instantly drops. Maybe he doesn't want to be near me now that he actually sees them. He said he doesn't mind but I don't think he'd actually fully seen them but now he has.

He probably thought just my arms were a bit messed up but I'm totally covered in the stupid scars. I know it's ugly and horrible and will be a total turn off for him so I don't know what to do. I don't wanna ruin this special moment with my ugly body but I already have so I hope he isn't too disappointed. He probably wasn't expecting very much from me though since he knows me and none of me is very impressive. He's probably not too surprised, probably grossed out and regretting choosing to do this with me but not surprised.

I start shaking slightly as he keeps looking at me and it feels like I can't breathe. I can't loose Trick, he's my everything, if he leaves me now because he's seen the scars I don't know what I'll do. I'd do anything for him to just let me put my shirt back on so we can keep going and I can make him happy. He's been around confident beautiful people for ages so how can I match up to that when I look like this? How can I do what I want to do for him when I'm not even close to being good enough?

Tears start to spill out of my eyes but then Trick looks down again and kisses one of the scars across my chest. He keeps kissing each of my scars and muttering I love you every time he does.

When he's kissed every one of my scars he looks back up at me and runs his hands along my sides "I love you, with or without your scars". I'm still tearing up so he pulls himself up so we're eye to eye and he's straddling my waist again. "Tricky, aren't they a turn off for you?" "No, they're definitely not a turn on but they don't turn me off" "But you hate them" "Yeah I do, I wish you hadn't of hurt yourself and I wish you could have had a perfect happy life like you deserve but you haven't. It sucks but they don't make me love you any less and they don't make me wanna sleep with you any less then I do. I love you and a few scars will never change that, nothing will change that"

He kisses me firmly so I relax into his hold and we make out for a while until he pulls away and rests out foreheads together "Babe how far do you wanna go with this? I don't wanna make you uncomfortable"

For a while I just think because I just don't know what I wanna do. I don't wanna tell him something and embarrass myself by making him stop because I can't handle it. I don't want to tell him something and want more though because I'll be too scared to ask for more. I decide to just go with a compromise "Just keep going until I say stop because I don't know". He looks down at me looking slightly worried but he gives in "Ok but you have to say something if you can't handle it, just speak up, please baby. I really don't wanna make you uncomfortable" "Stop worrying so much Tricky. I'll tell you if its too much so please, just do something, anything"

Trick smirks slightly and presses me back into the headboard while lacing our hands together and pinning them to my sides "Do something huh? How bout this?" He wastes no time attacking my lips with his own, biting my lip to get entrance and pushing his tongue into my mouth. One of my favourite things about Trick is how he can be so loving and caring but also be so dominant and rough with me.

He keeps kissing me until I get restless and tug on the bottom of Tricks shirt wanting him to take it off. He pulls back with that smirk back on his face "You want it off?" He says then leans in and kisses beneath my ear before whispering into it "Take it off then". I gulp and look up at him for a moment then run my hands down his sides from his neck and grab onto the hem of his shirt. He seems to get impatient about how long I'm taking with it because he pushes my hands off and rips it over his head carelessly.

Trick puts his lips back on my neck and starts sucking on another spot making another hickey. He keeps going until I have about 5 big bruises all the way up my neck so there's no way I'll be able to cover them.

When he's finished marking me, he puts his hands on my hips and grinds down, rubbing our crotches together. I let out a loud whimper, biting my lip so hard to keep in the moans I've probably drawn blood by now. He does it again and again until he's pretty much reduced me to a moaning mess on the bed. I've given up on trying to be quiet or actually being in control of anything by now.

I feel his hands go down to the button of my jeans and undo it then unzip them before pulling them off. He chucks them on the floor then does the same with his so we're both dressed in just boxers.

He keeps grinding on me so I can feel his dick get harder until he's got a full boner and mines probably the same. He keeps moaning into my neck as he grinds on me which just makes me even more turned on.

His hands go down from my hips to the waistband of my boxers and slowly start to pull them down. That's when I wake up from whatever's been clouding my brain and realise that I really can't do this. With a gasp I grab his hand and pull it away then push him off me, shaking and breathing heavily. "Pete baby are you ok? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go too far". He looks down at me looking worried and horrified that he'd gone too far.

For a while I catch my breath then crawl into Tricks lap. "It's ok Pattycakes. I told you to just keep going until I told you to stop so you did, I said stop so you stopped. I'm just sorry I had to stop, I wanted to make you happy but I just couldn't do it, I couldn't handle it and I'm sorry".

I feel so bad that I couldn't do what he wanted but he loves me and he's never got mad at me for refusing before. I just hope he'll be ok with me having to stop this time. I've only said no to starting something before, I've never rejected him while he was about to get what he's wanted for 2 years. He's not an asshole though and he's amazing so it'll be fine, I'm trying and he knows that so I hope it's enough.

He looks up at me horrified when I say that and wraps his arm around my waist. "Baby I don't mind, you don't have to be sorry. You don't have to do this just to please me, just being with you makes me so so happy so don't get stressed. You could never kiss me or do anything like this again and I'd still love you more then anything in the world. It's not these things that make me love you, it's you that I love and I need you to know that my little Petey Panda"

With a little sob I hold onto him tighter and snuggle my face into his neck, breathing in his addicting scent "You're not mad at me?" I choke out which just makes him hug me tighter "Of course not. I told you you don't have to do this just to make me happy because as long as I'm with you I'll be happy. All I want is for you to be happy and if this isn't going to make you happy we won't do it. I need you to be able to tell me to stop, I can't do anything with you if you're too scared to tell me to stop. I don't wanna go too far and hurt you, I can't do that to you".

After a while he picks me up off his lap and puts me at the head of the bed. "Stay here babe I'll be back soon. I'm gonna go have a shower and fix this problem". He stands up and pecks me on the lips quickly before turning to walk out the door to the bathroom. My mind starts immediately racing and I realise I don't want him to go and leave things like this "Patty don't go, you can do that here"

When I realise that I just said I want him to jerk off in front of me I regret ever opening my mouth. He turns to me with a shocked look on his face. "Pete... what? You mean you want me to... in front of you? Are you sure?"

Oh fuck, what does he think of me now? He probably thinks I'm some kind of stupid slut that can't make up his mind. I just said I don't want to do anything sexual with him and now I'm asking for this. Why didn't I just keep my stupid mouth shut?


	32. Chapter 32

**Patrick's POV**

When I hear him ask me to stay and basically jerk off in front of him I'm incredibly turned on by the idea. I'm sure it goes immediately to my dick but does he really want that?

I slowly walk back towards him and sit down on the bed where he's buried his face in his pillow to hide his red cheeks. "You really want me to?" I whisper making him shyly look back up at me. He doesn't say anything but I can see he looks scared but his eyes keep glancing down at my sick so I know he's serious. This doesn't include me touching him or him doing anything so it will probably be ok. If he doesn't like it he can look away whenever he wants and let me just finish off. If he likes it though then at least we've made some progress and I have an idea of what's ok for me to do.

Trying to make everything as sexy as I can I bite my lip then walk backwards and lie down on the bed.

Making sure to take my time to tease him I slide my hand down my chest until I reach the waistband of my boxers. I slowly hook my fingers under the waist band of my boxers and slide them down my hips. It feels so good to let my achingly hard erection spring free so I groan and quickly slide my boxers off and throw them away.

After a quick glance over to check that Pete's still watching so I wrap my hand loosely around the base of my dick. I bite my lip because after being so turned on by Pete all day I needed the release really badly. I start moving my hand up and down slowly while gripping the sheets next to me with my other hand.

I do this for a while until I can't tease any longer and I start pumping faster and faster. I close my eyes and think about the one thing thats sure to help me get off, Pete. I've never told him but I've jerked off to him a lot and there's a lot of things I want to do to him.

I imagine if he hadn't of stopped me and I'd taken off his boxers and seen how big he is. He's so small but I saw his boner through his boxers and obviously there's one part that isn't small. Once I had him naked I'd jerk him off nice and slow to see how long it would take him to beg. If he let me maybe I'd even blow him and drive him crazy with my mouth.

I keep up my fantasy of what I'd love to do to Pete until I'm on the brink of coming but I just can't let go yet. I'm so desperate that I keep going faster but still can't get myself to come.

In desperation I look over at Pete and see him looking back at me looking a little nervous still but still really turned on. While moaning I reach out my hand and motion for him to come over to me. He looks hesitant but crawls over so he's sitting next to me. I wrap an arm around his neck and pull him in for a kiss which he gladly returns.

I pull away still desperate to get off and know what I want "Baby, talk to me please. I need to hear your fucking sexy voice. Please talk to me just please, do something". I'm basically begging right now but I couldn't care less because I'm so fucking desperate. I don't care what I sound like and I don't care that I'm supposed to be the dominant one, I need to come.

He looks hesitant again but he starts talking to me "Thanks for doing this for me Patty. You look really...... really hot right now and I really love you. I love it when you're shirtless, you look so freaking good, it majorly turns me on". He keeps talking, complimenting everything on my body while trailing his hand up and down my chest slowly.

"Pete... Pete I'm gonna... I'm about to come baby. I'm gonna come for you, do you want that? Do you want me to come for you?" He bites his lip, looking down at me while I moan on the bed, his hand still trailing along my chest "Trick, I... I want you to, right now, come for me babe". That's all I need to just let go and come all over my hand and stomach, moaning loudly as I come down from the high.

Petes hand stays on my chest as I finish so I reach up and link my fingers with his. I never knew he liked seeing me shirtless that much but I take my shirt off a lot so I'm glad he enjoys it. He might not like being shirtless but I'm glad he likes it when I do it.

I sit up breathing heavily, still feeling my load all over my hand and chest "I should probably go actually have a shower to clean this off". I see his boners still there so he probably needs to finish himself too but he won't want to do that in front of me "You can jerk off while I'm there if you want". He instantly turns bright red and looks away from me "Um no, I've never actually done that before".

I blush a bit too because I thought every guy had jerked off before but I guess not so I mumble "Oh ok sorry". I walk to the door but before I leave I turn around with the worst idea ever "You wanna come have a shower with me?"

The second I say that I regret it because he looks up at me looking totally terrified. "I'm sorry Petey, I didn't think, you don't have to, I'll just go have a shower now" I quickly walk out of the room to the bathroom and put my head against the wall with a groan. So much for not pressuring him.

Suddenly I hear him walk into the room then his arms wrap around my waist and his cheek rests on my back "C-can I?" He whispers so I spin around and cup his face in my hands "Of course you can baby, that's why I offered it. You don't have to if you don't want to but if you do want to I'm certainly not gonna say no". He nods his head shyly before looking up "Do I have to be naked? I don't look very good, I don't want you to think I'm ugly" "I'll never think you're ugly but if you don't want to you can wear your boxers, I'll be naked if you're ok with that". When he nods I smile and peck him on the lips before turning on the water to heat it up for the shower.

When it's warm enough I grab Petes hand and pull him under the stream of hot water with me. He squeals a bit at first but then gets used to it and wets his hair under it. Once it's wet he shakes his head like a dog making me laugh and grab onto him so he doesn't keep spraying me with water. Luckily his showers really small so we're stuck pressed up against each other so we'll be close during this.

We stay in there for a while under the warm water sometimes sharing lazy kisses but mostly just cuddling. Suddenly Pete turns to me and puts his hand over my mouth so I can't say anything "Can... Can I... Can I take these off now?" He stutters running a finger over his boxers. I just stand there not saying anything even when he takes his hand away.

He looks up at me with his innocent little puppy eyes and I know that this is what he wants "If that's what you wanna do baby I'd love it". He smiles and goes to take them off but I stop him "Um do you mind if I do it? I've wanted to for ages so for the first time I see you it'll be special".

He gives a little smile and takes his hands away from his boxers to let me take them off. I bite my lip then gently kiss his neck as I hook my fingers under the waist band and pull them down quickly. I don't wanna rush him but I don't want him to freak out and change his mind because I'm taking so long. When I pull them down his dick springs up and I'm not disappointed, it's definitely bigger then mine. He's a good 6 inches at least and he's not even fully hard yet.

I slide his wet boxers the rest of the way down, letting him step out of them then throw them down on the shower floor. He tries to cover himself quickly and mumbles "I'm sorry I'm not like, good or anything". I don't want him to hide so I grab his wrists and gently pin them above his head against the wall. "Fuck baby you never told me you were hiding all that under there or I might have invited you to shower with me sooner". He blushes deeply and kisses me shyly in the lips and obviously it was just meant to be a quick kiss but I want more. I press myself closer to him, not letting him pull away, so I can deepen the kiss.

He seems ok with it so I bite on his lip sharply making him let out a little needy moan so I can slip my tongue into his mouth. I'm pressed so close to him that when he moans again and bends up to meet the kisses his hard on rubs against mine.

Pete seems a bit embarrassed about it but I grind myself against him again making us both moan into each other's mouths. I keep doing it until we're both painfully hard and can't take it anymore. All I wanna do is make Pete come but I don't wanna make him uncomfortable so I pull back breathing heavily. "Do you want me to finish you off or you wanna do it yourself? "

He just stands there catching his breath for a while before answering "Can I just do it myself please? I don't know if I'm ready". I hoped for a different answer but I knew what he'd say. We've done way more than we have before and way more then either of us thought we would so I won't push him anymore.

Because Pete doesn't seem to know what to do I hold onto his wrist and trail it down until we get to his hard on. I wrap his hand around it then take my hand back to my own dick. I start slowly moving my hand up and down then nod for Pete to do the same so he does.

As I go I keep getting faster, Pete does too and because he's never touched himself he gets close quickly. His breathing gets irregular and his movements get shaky as he's about to come.

I see he's on the brink so I lean over and kiss and suck on his neck because I know he loves it. His moans get even louder but he seems scared to let go so I kiss up his neck to the sweet spot under his ear. I pull back to whisper in his ear "Let go babe, I wanna feel you come on me". The second I say that he lets out a squeal and I feel his warm come shoot onto my stomach.

When he's finished he doesn't seem to be able to stand very well so I wrap an arm around his waist to help him stay on his feet. He gratefully slumps against me and kisses my neck lightly. I guess that's one thing we definitely have in common, we both fall apart when someone kisses our neck.

For a while we stand like that with Pete leaning against me kissing my neck and me quickly jacking myself off. After a while he seems to be ok again but I keep my arm around him because I need the physical contact.

Pete's hand slides down to where my hand is still running along my length and pushes it away. He takes a second to breathe before wrapping his hand around me and starting to pump me like I had been doing before. The sudden touch makes me gasp then moan as I take my hands away and pull him into a kiss.

He keeps going faster until I'm on the brink then runs his finger along my tip like he saw me do before. I didn't think he'd learn so fast but he always surprises me. Almost instantly I come hard over his fist then let him work

I let out an embarrassing moan then bury my face into Petes shoulder, sucking on it to make about the 10th hickey there. I just really want everyone to know that Petes all mine so no one will ever touch him. This way every time they look at him they'll know and there's no way he'll be hide them all.

When I've come down from my high I pull him back under the stream of hot water with me. We've both got dirty again from our orgasms so I take my time cleaning Pete up.

When we're both clean again I turn off the water making him squeak from the sudden cold air. I pull Pete out of the shower quickly and wrap him up in a big fluffy towel. He laughs and cuddles up in the towel while I sling one around my waist. I turn back to him and cradle him in my arms then carry him back into his room again and lay him on the bed.

I find a random pair of boxers in his drawer and throw them over to him then pull on the boxers I was wearing before. For once he doesn't make me turn away so when he drops the towel and steps into them I can actually look at him. It makes me so happy that no matter what's happened to him before he trusts me with everything.

I go back over to him and lie down next to him, wrapping my arms around his waist so we're spooning. I know it's his favourite way to cuddle and I just love making him happy. I'm so much bigger than him so when I put my arms around him I dwarf him and it makes him feel protected.

I keep cuddling him and lightly kissing his neck until I hear his breathing even out. Seeing him asleep in my arms makes me so happy and I don't think there's anywhere I'd rather be. As I drift off to sleep I realise that he trusts me enough to not put a shirt on which is something he hasn't done before. I love him and the fact that he trusts me makes me feel amazing so I fall straight asleep with a big smile on my face.


	33. Chapter 33

**Pete's POV**

In the morning it's weird waking up to Trick since we're both in boxers so it's scary being so exposed. I guess I was naked with him last night so it shouldn't be too much of a big deal just being shirtless.

For some reason I woke up way before him but it gives me a chance to just look at how beautiful he is when he's asleep. He looks so peaceful unlike when he's awake and its nice to see him so innocent and vulnerable. I wish he'd be a bit more like this when he's awake, it's good to see this side of him.

After a while Trick wakes up and when he sees me staring at him he laughs and kisses me gently "I wish we could hang out today but I was gonna hang out with Lexi and Jack, do you want me to tell them I'm busy?".

As much as I do want to hang out with him more I don't wanna be an annoying needy boyfriend. I don't wanna make him stop being with his friends and only ever be with me, that'll just make him sick of me. I have 5 more seasons of Buffy to watch so it won't be too bad. "Nah it's ok, you should hang out with them, I'll see you tomorrow anyway" "Ok, thanks beautiful. If you get any weird texts or calls from me it's because I'm probably drunk so don't be creeped out" "It's ok, you're pretty funny when your drunk" "I'm super horny and my life goal is to fuck you into my bed".

We keep lying there for a minute both avoiding the obvious because neither of us wanna bring it up. We just did a lot last night and we didn't really think too much about it so I don't know how he feels. He seemed to like it so hopefully it wasn't just me hoping that he did even if it was just a small thing I gave him. I know he wants so much more but I hope I did enough to make him happy and show him that we can work at doing more.

"We need to talk about last night" he whispers finally and I nod and lie against him "Ok, let's talk" "Are you ok with it? You're not freaking out?" "No it was good Tricky, I liked it, did you like it?" "Yeah, of course, you're beautiful and I'm glad you let me see how beautiful you really are" "You made me feel amazing, I loved every second of it" "So I really didn't go too far?" "No it was perfect, you just let me do as much as I wanted and that's good"

Now that we know everything's ok the moods a lot lighter so Trick carries me downstairs. We eat some of the leftover Chinese food I had for lunch yesterday and sit on the counter.

Too soon Trick turns to me and wraps his arm around my waist "I gotta go now babe so I'll see you tomorrow ok?" "Ok I'll see you then, have fun, don't do anything stupid" "I won't, love you" "Love you too"

He kisses me deeply then jumps off the counter and walks off to the door. Trick blows me a kiss then walks off leaving me sitting here alone on my kitchen counter with my noodles. It sucks he had to go but he does have other friends and a life so I guess I can't keep him here forever.

After another 8 episodes of Buffy I decide to just order in some Indian food and watch CSI before I just go to bed.

\------------------------------

Finally it's morning again and when I turn on my phone I'm very glad I know that Tricks went out and got drunk. Otherwise I'd be very creeped out by these horribly spelt texts that he obviously sent last night. Most of them detail exactly what he wants to do to me and telling me about jacking off in the bathroom. Overall not things I needed to know but I guess drunk him is just as horny and obsessed with me and sober him so that's good to know.

The morning drags on mostly consisting of me reading all of Tricks messages and getting a major boner. I regret waking up so early but it gives me time to try to get rid of this boner.

**Patrick's POV**

The guilt is honestly overwhelming but I don't wanna make it worse by telling Pete. It's already bad because I'm basically going behind his back and cheating on him but its not actually cheating if its just sex right?

I didn't realise I had been texting him all night and it just gets worse as it goes on as I got drunker. It started out with me being cute and saying I love him and miss him but went downhill fast. After a couple of hours I'm basically just asking to fuck him and telling him about jerking off. That's definitely not what I intended to do.

Overall not a great example of me as a drunk but its pretty accurate I guess. I'm a majorly horny drunk and I guess that's where the cheating comes in. I'm horny and Pete's not there to help so I just grab someone else. I don't give a fuck who as long as I can sleep with them and leave the next morning. Since I keep going out to parties with Lexi and getting drunk I end up just sleeping with people. I don't have any kind of feelings for them and I'll never love them like Pete but they're good for a quick fuck.

I can't sleep with Pete because we've never done it before so our first time isnt going to be because I'm drunk and horny. He deserves so much more then that. Honestly he deserves someone who won't treat him as shit as I do but I love him so I don't want him to know how much of a dick I am.

The second I get to school and see Pete sitting on the stairs I run over and grab him and kiss him hard. I know its selfish but I love him and I wanna keep him so I'm not gonna tell him anything.

Pete hates kissing much in public so he pulls away after a second but I grab him again and whimper in desperation. He squirms around a bit but then he just sinks into the kiss and wraps his arms around me .

I keep kissing until he pushes me off again, out of breath a bit but smiling up at me "That's a nice way to say hello" "I kinda like it myself". We keep looking at each other until I realise sitting on him like this isn't a good idea for the tightness in my pants. I'm straddling him, effectively pinning him to the stairs but also pinning him against my boner. I quickly roll off to sit next to him and wrap an arm around him.

"I already know you have a boner you know idiot" "Yeah well I thought you'd rather not have it pressed onto you plus it's easier to cuddle you like this. Cuddling someone under you is a bit awkward like that" "Says the one who always has me on his lap" "Never heard you complain before though, you seem to manage just fine. Plus like that my boners pressed on you even worse so you should be grateful"

We keep sitting there for a while until the first bell goes and I pull him up so I can kiss him again then we can go to class. Now that he's not trapped under he seems less reluctant about kissing so I kiss him hard and hold him close.

I break away finally and there's only a couple of minutes to class so I grab his hand and we hurry off down the corridor. Outside the class I hold his hand tighter and give it a squeeze, wishing I could kiss him again but settling for that.

Someone grabs my wrist as I'm about to go in and pulls me back so I stumble a bit. At first I can't place the girl but then I remember, she's the one I slept with last night. I swear if she says anything and Pete gets pissed I'll kill her. He means everything to me and I don't want to mess everything up because of one girl I had sex with.

She doesn't seem to get the idea and puts her hand on my arm "Hey Trick, so I was wondering if you wanna hang out again sometime". Pete seems to shrink into my side a bit, he probably feels majorly uncomfortable and he doesn't even know I slept with her. People don't usually ask me out since I'm usually very clearly holding hands with my boyfriend so this won't end well.

"Sorry I have a boyfriend". When I say that Pete cuddles into my side even more, probably happy about how quickly I turned her down. I put my hand down onto his hip to keep him against me so she'll hopefully get the message.

The girl just scowls and looks at me "Seriously? You're gay but you slept with me? What's even going on with that?" Instantly I freeze up and feel Pete start lightly shaking under me "Um....." "Loser, you just decided to hook up with some random girl while she's drunk huh? Thats low and you have a boyfriend too, try to at least figure out your sexuality next time will you". With a hair flip she stalks off leaving me and Pete alone in the hall as the bell rings for the start of class.

We both stand there in silence with my hand on Petes hip while he shakes harder as time goes on. "Pete......" I finally say but he just slaps my arm off him and turns to run off down the hall. Fucking hell, why did she have to do that?

I chase after Pete until he runs into an empty bathroom. He's probably going to kill me and doesn't want to do it somewhere private, I totally deserve it. 

**Petes POV**

"Pete please let me explain" "No I don't care what you have to say, it's pretty clear what's going on" "Babe you don't understand" "Yes I do, you're fucking cheating on me, what's there to understand? How long have you been doing this?" "Um......" "Just tell me motherfucker" "Since like the start of the year"

I feel like crying because that's a really fucking long time. He's been cheating for months and the whole time he's been kissing me and saying that he loves me when he obviously doesn't. "Trick......" I choke out then just turn away because I really don't wanna cry right now. He hears me though because he runs over and grabs me in his arms. I'm so fucking mad at him but I still love him for some stupid reason so I let him hug me.

"No, it's not that I've been cheating on you with her, I don't even know her name or anything" "Then what the fuck are you doing?" "I go to parties, hang out with the guys then I get really drunk and I'm really horny when I'm drunk so I sleep with someone random" "When was the last time you did it?" "I... Yesterday"

I should have just not asked, not knowing is better then this heart break. I stare at him for a second then stutter out "But yesterday you were with me in the morning and on Saturday we..." I honestly can't finish but he realises what I mean and holds me tighter "Pete I..."

Just the fact that he doesn't even try to explain sends me into a rage and I push him away "Seriously, you have nothing to say? Do you remember what we did or did you just go out and get so drunk that you forgot me? You know how self conscious I am and how hard it is for me but I thought you loved me so I did that for you. I let you see me and I know I'm fat and small and ugly but I trusted you with everything I have. If you're gonna cheat on me twice then obviously I'm doing something wrong so tell me what because I need you. I should break up with you but I can't because I love you so tell me what I need to do to keep you"

I'm so furious but Trick seems to think he can just apologise and make this right because he kisses my cheek and whispers "Pete baby there's nothing wrong with you, nothing at all. You don't have to give yourself up to me just so I'll stay with you, you deserve to loose it to someone better than me"

I wish I could push him away or storm out or kick him in the balls but I love him so fucking much. I'd give up anything for him and I just don't understand what I've done wrong.

"You don't get it Trick, I don't want someone else, I want you. If you're gonna keep cheating because I can't have sex then I'll just do it, I don't want to fucking loose you" "I don't want to loose you either" "You lied to me Trick, how am I supposed to ever trust anything you say?" "I never lied"

Does he really think I believe him? Does he think I still believe him after he's been telling me I'm perfect and beautiful while he goes behind my back? Does he think I'm that stupid?

"You've been saying that you love me when you're fucking other people, that's lying. You said that you love me and you'd never hurt me and that's why I got naked and why I let you do that. What am I supposed to think when this is how you treat me when I'm totally devoted to you? I would rather die than cheat on you Trick, I'm yours and I don't want anyone else. I know you're not the same as me but all I want is you and I just want you to love me the way I need you to. I don't need half a boyfriend, I need all of you and I can't share you. Am I being irrational? Is being happy with one person really so hard for you?"

We're both at a stand still now because neither of us want to be together but we don't want to break up. It kinda sucks because were both just waiting for the other one to say its over but neither of us want to.

Finally I break the silence because I just wanna leave and go see Frankie and Gee or something "I'm gonna leave so just think about it and tell me if you wanna break up with me" "No, the answers no and it'll always be no" "Ok fine but just think about it" "No" "Fine, you can either break up with me or you can stop cheating and fuck me instead"

I really want to storm out and slam the door in his face but he holds onto me so my dramatic exit is ruined.

"Petey I'm not breaking up with you but how can you talk about your virginity like that? It should be special and you can't just give it up like that" "This is supposed to be a relationship Tricky, if you want something and I can give it to you I will. I don't care about my virginity Trick, it doesn't even matter. If this is the thing ruining our relationship then just fix it, I'll do fucking anything. You know I will but you just go to other people and you don't talk to me or anything. If you're not happy with me then tell me and I can try and be better for you. I wouldn't have even known about this if I hadn't of accidentally found out, you didn't even tell me so I can't be here"

I turn to leave but Trick whimpers and calls out to me "Please don't" "I just can't do this so fuck off Patrick". I hear him whimper again when I call him Patrick because I never call him that. It's always Trick or Patty so I guess he really does know how pissed I am.

"No please, I love you". That makes me stop and want to jump into his arms and tell him I love him too but I can't. "Then fucking act like it. You don't cheat on someone this many times if you love them, you fucking don't Trick. I gave you something private and intimate but you cheated only a few hours later. I know I'm not a model and you've probably seen hundreds of people who look better but I tried. I will never leave you and I love you so much but stop taking advantage of that. Just because I love you doesn't mean you can betray me and treat me like shit"

For the tenth I try to walk out but he calls out again "I'm so sorry beautiful". I huff as I open the door then look back at him "Obviously not beautiful enough if you can barely even stay interested in me for a day. I know I'm not attractive but I didn't think I was ugly enough to turn you straight".

I have nothing more to say so I just walk out then run down the hall to Frankie's math class. I don't know why I want to go to Frankie before Gee or Lexi but I just want to talk to him. Anyone else would go and kill Trick but maybe he'll actually have a better solution than killing my boyfriend.

I feel arms go around my neck and for a second I freak out because I think it's Trick but then they smack me on the ass. Only Lexi would do that so I turn around just in time for him to place a wet kiss on my cheek "Well hello there Petey". He seems to be in an even better mood then usual but when he sees my teary eyes his smile drops "Are you ok?" "Yeah fine, I just need to talk to Frankie"

Lexi seems really suspicious but then he frowns "Did he tell you about everything?" It sounds like Lexi knew that Trick was cheating on me this whole time but I really hope he's wrong.

"What? You knew?" "No I found out yesterday, the next time I saw Trick I was gonna say if he didn't tell you then I'd tell you. I thought it was just one time though" "No it was for like half a year and he didn't tell me. The girl he slept with yesterday asked him out and then she said they slept together and he admitted it" "At least he didn't deny it I guess but I'll kill that motherfucker, he shouldn't do that" "I got really pissed and yelled at him so now I feel bad" "He deserves it but he's lucky I wasn't there, I would've knocked him out" "No you wouldn't, you guys are friends" "It doesn't matter, that's an asshole thing to do no matter who he is and you're my boy Petey, I'm looking after you"

It feels nice that Lexi does care about me so much but before he can actually run off to murder Trick for me Frankie walks up to us. "Hey guys, whatcha doing here Petey?" "I just need to talk to you" "Ok what's up?" "Can we just go?" Frankie looks really worried about this but he nods and slips his arm through mine.

I pull him quickly to the music room and lock us in a practise room so I don't end up crying in public. When we get there I collapse on the ground and bury my head in my hands "What the fuck do I do Frankie?" "What's wrong Petey?"

I can't even tell him what's up because I'm sobbing so hard. The guy I love more than anything has been cheating on me and he doesn't even seem to care, I don't know what to do. Am I really that bad that he's gonna cheat on me for the second time and not even bother telling me? I thought I was good for him and I tried to do everything I could so I don't know what more I can do. He totally broke down when he saw my scars the other day he seemed so upset that he might loose me so why would he do this?

"Frankie" I sob so he sits next to me and pulls me into a tight hug. "What's up my little Panda? What happened?" "Trick cheated on me and I don't know what to do" "What? With who?" "I don't know, a bunch of random girls apparently" "What?" "Apparently every time he gets drunk he finds a random girl and sleeps with her. He's been doing that for months but I still love him even though I shouldn't"

Frankie's silent for a second then holds me tighter and let's me sob into his shoulder. "Oh Petey honey" "I just freaked out and yelled at him and I feel like I was too mean. Lexi said he would have punched him but I don't know, was I too mean or too nice?'

I sound like such an idiot but Frankie keeps holding me and doesn't even complain about the tear stains on his shirt. "Just calm down for a second. I don't think you were too mean because he did a terrible thing so you're allowed to be upset and pissed off. Don't listen to Lexi though because I don't think hitting the man you love will solve anything" "It really just sucks Frankie" "I know but he's Trick so I know he'll probably feel like shit and he'll do anything to make it up to you" "Yeah but I don't know if I want him back" "Just think about it. Think about if you love him and if you can imagine not being with him, I think you'll know what to do"

I'm being so stupid but Frankie's really good at this so I lean up and gently kiss his cheek "Thanks Frankie you're a really good friend" "Yeah I know" "Shut up" "Nah you love me" "Yeah I do" "I love you too Petey and I know Trick loves you so everything will be ok, we'll work this out"


	34. Chapter 34

**Pete's POV**

I end up ditching the rest of the day with Frankie because he doesn't wanna go to class either so we just hang out for a while. When it's time for music I really want to go but Trick will probably be there and it'll just be too awkward.

Finally the bell goes so I don't bother waiting for Frankie and decide to head home. As long as I avoid Michael and Trick I'll be ok so I can go home and spend the night crying.

I'm almost out of the building when I hear someone running up behind me then grab my arm and pull me into an empty class. I wish it wasn't but if course it's Trick so I guess I have to decide what I want to do. I don't know whether I'm gonna listen to him, walk out or yell at him again, I'm so conflicted.

"Trick just fuck off" "Pete please, I'm so fucking worried about you" "Well you cheated on me for half a year so obviously you don't care very much" "You're being a drama queen babe" "I'm allowed to be a drama queen, you broke my heart and I'm pissed off. Don't tell me I'm not allowed to be upset because I am, I'm allowed to be angry when I get my heart broken" "I'm sorry" "No you're not. I let you in and trusted you and gave you every part of me I could but you still did this. We made love Trick, does that mean nothing to you?" "No we didn't, we didn't go all the way"

He just doesn't understand so I whimper and glare at his shoes "I said we made love and I don't mean you took my virginity. When I say that I just mean we did anything sexual and I got naked in front of you, it doesn't have to be sex. Everything I ever do with you is for love so I consider anything sexual making love. That's why it hurts Trick, I did that because I love you and I wanted to show you that. I gave you my love and my body and I thought you respected that so I let you make love to me. Then you cheated and it fucking hurt that the man I love betrayed me when I'm doing the best I can. It fucking hurt so stop saying I should forgive you, my hearts broken and I think I deserve time to be sad"

There's silence for a second then he shakes his head and puts a hand on my waist "Baby I'm so sorry" "I know but I'm upset, I've told you everything and if you don't understand why I'm mad then you must be stupid" "I understand but I'm sorry, I miss you" "I know but I need time" "Sweetie I said I'm sorry, what do you want me to do?" "I want you to leave me alone"

I try to walk out but he grabs my wrist and pins me to the wall next to me "No I love you and I'm not gonna leave so just tell me what I need to do to make it up to you" "I don't know, I love you and I always will but I'm really upset so I don't wanna be around you" "Please I'll do fucking anything" "I know Trick, just come here and kiss me"

I don't know what I'm thinking but his lips look so beautiful so I grab his shirt and pull him down to me. His lips move desperately against mine since I've been ignoring him all day so he's probably just desperate and misses me. Well hopefully he's missed me because if he's just been fucking more people in closets I'll never talk to him again.

I want to ignore him and pretend it doesn't effect me but I can't. I love kissing him more than I probably should so I can't help throwing my arms around his neck and pulling him to me. Despite the fact that I'm still furious I sink into the kiss and don't protest when he starts grinding against me.

I think I'm going to get him turned on then leave him desperate and horny. That way he can feel like shit and have to jerk off alone because he betrayed me after I did it for him for the first time. He might go to someone else and if he does then I can leave him but if he doesn't then I know he's not going to cheat again. It's dumb but I need some kind of revenge and I can't think of any other way to hurt him.

When Trick starts slipping his hand under my waist band I push him away and smirk a bit when he whines "Not nice to be messed with is it?" He looks outraged and glares at me "You're kidding right?" "Nope, sorry Trick honey" "You know what I don't care, this is the reason why I fucking cheat on you. You never give me anything and you never let me do stuff so its no fun. At least I can find some stupid slut who'll make me feel good and let me do what I want".

Instantly I stop smirking and pull away because I thought he'd be pissed but not this much. He just admitted that he cheats on me because I'm no fun and don't let him do whatever he wants to me. Who would want a stupid little boy with anxiety and depression and scars all over his body who can't even open his legs for his own boyfriend? Who would want me when you could have some perfect beautiful girl who can do everything you want? I always thought Trick wanted me but I guess now I've refused him he doesn't care anymore.

He reaches over to hold my hand but I flinch away because it really does hurt but I guess I did want him to be honest. I can see he looks instantly bad about saying that but I know it's true so at least now I know. If we get back together I'll be more submissive and give him what he wants because I don't want to keep being boring and loose him.

"Pete I didn't mean that" "Well you sounded like you did" "I didn't mean it but..." "But what?" "Please just listen" "I'm not listening to you insult me and hurt me" "Petey stop" "Just shut up. I know I'm overreacting but I'm upset. Just give it a day or two and I'm sure I'll be jumping back into your arms and letting you cheat and treat me like shit again" "I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't wanna hurt you"

Trick is usually so smart but he's acting like an idiot, if he didn't want to hurt me he wouldn't have cheated. "Well you did hurt me asshole and you can't take that back. You cheated on me after we made love then you said it's because I'm no fun. I asked you to wait for me to be ready but if it's what it'll take to keep you loving me then I'll open my fucking legs for you. I thought you knew that, I'm willing to do anything for you, I might be scared but I'll do it. I'm not fucking around Trick so I'll fight for you and do anything to keep you. If you would just talk to me and say you need sex then I'll give you it, I'll do everything you need me to. You're my everything Trick and I just want to be your one and only, not one of many"

Trick starts tearing up and I wish this could all just go away so I can hug him as he cries again. I wish he'd never cheated on me but we can't change the past so there's nothing I can do. All I want to do is leave so I don't have to watch him cry because it's breaking my heart but I can't leave the guy I love.

"Petey, please come here" "I can't, you'll just make me fall in love with you again" "Did you ever stop being in love with me?" "I'll always love you, you know that" "Then please come here, please".

He really does sound broken so I run over and grab him "Please don't cry Tricky, I'm sorry" "For what? You're perfect and I'm just fucking everything up" "I love you and I'll never leave but you need to stop, I can't live like this" "I know, I'm sorry" "If you ever cheat again I'll break up with you no matter how much I love you. I'll get Lexi and Gee to keep me away from you and even if it kills me I'll never forgive you because I can't do this to myself"

Trick folds me in his arms and I feel him kissing the top of my head over and over again while he cries silently. "You need to stop doing this Petey. I don't want you to leave but you can't keep offering to loose your virginity for me, you deserve more" "I know but I can't leave, I love you and if you want sex I'll give you it" "Stop, unless you're ready we're not going to have sex and you can't offer yourself up like this. I never want you to do that again ok?" "Fine but you need to stop cheating" "I know, I feel shit about it but I can't help myself" "Then stop going to parties and stop drinking, unless Lexi or Gee looks after you I don't want you going" "I won't, I promise, anything for you"

I'd love to spend the rest of the day here in his arms but I know I can't so I step away and sigh "I need to go Tricky" "I know, I'll stop being an asshole and I'll be yours and only yours. I love you beautiful" "I know" "You're not going to say anything?" "I can't, I'm still really hurt but we'll work this out and we'll be ok, I'll see you tomorrow" "Bye beautiful"

It feels a lot better for things to be ok with Trick despite knowing that Lexi, Frankie and Gee will kill me for being a pushover. I don't wanna be fighting with Trick and he'll probably do something to make it up to me so it'll be ok. I just don't wanna be away from him even if he is a fucking dick sometimes. When I'm with him I feel like I'm perfect so even though I'm still really upset, I don't want to spend time apart.

As I walk off I know Tricks watching me so I try to swing my hips a bit to tease him since I already gave him a boner. When I walk away it doesn't feel right and now he's given me a major boner as well. It's a terrible decision but if Trick wants to prove he loves me then I want to try being intimate with him again. I turn around at the end of the hall and beckon him towards me then walk into the nearest bathroom.

Just like I thought Trick runs in like 5 seconds later seeming even more turned on and pins me to the wall straight away "You're not gonna stop me this time?" "No, I'm all yours". We just stay in the same position until Trick leans down and presses our lips together and puts his hands on my waist.

I really do love kissing him so I throw my arms around his neck and thread my fingers through his hair. He seems to be giving me a chance to take control but I don't want that. I just want him to take control of me and make me feel beautiful. I don't want to be in charge, I want to feel loved.

I whisper "Trick, touch me, make love to me" in his ear so Trick quickly works my pants down and palms me through my boxers. I guess he's given up on going slow because all that does is give me time to freak out. When he gets me down to my boxers though he doesn't touch me "Are you sure about this? You don't have to do this" "Yes, please just do it, show me you love me".

He looks at me for a second then kisses my lips super gentle "I love you, so so so much". I flinch a bit as he wraps his hand gently around my dick and pumps it slowly. He's being so gentle but I'm still freaking out because his hands are so big and it makes me feel so small. It just feels like I'm not good enough and not big enough for him.

"I'm sorry Tricky" "For what?" "I'm sorry for not being good enough" "You're perfect for me, that's why I'm here, that's why I spend so much time trying make you happy" "But look at me" "I am, you're perfect" "I'm so small" "Yeah you are, you're tiny and beautiful and I love it" "You don't care that I'm so small, not big and strong?" "No, I love you the way you are, you're the perfect size for me to cuddle and carry around. Plus there's one important bit that's definitely not small" "Really?" "You're perfect, take off my pants, I want you"

I have to try really hard to hold back a moan as I reach down to pull his pants and boxers down so I can touch him. Trick seems to know exactly how to make me moan but I only did this to him once before so I'm not exactly a professional. He's bucking his hips up towards my hand though so I grab onto him and match his speed.

It only takes him a couple of minutes until he's moaning into my ear as he comes all over my fist. He's supposed to be good at this but he can barely hold on for 2 minutes so either I'm really good or he's really horny.

Now that he's done I stop touching him and Trick speeds up his movements. He's holding me so tight and whispering how much he loves me in my ear so it feels so good to be here with him. Even though he could have anyone he's choosing to do this with me so I know I must be really special.

I'm almost at the brink when we hear footsteps coming towards the door. I start to freak out but Trick quickly pushes me quickly into the closest cubicle and locks the door. Someone walks in so Tricks eyes widen and he pulls me up off the ground so I can wrap my legs around his waist.

I want Trick to stop until they leave but he keeps jerking me off so I have to bite down on his shoulder to keep in a moan.

After a few tortuous minutes the person next to us flushes, washes their hands then leaves the bathroom. I almost scream in relief and finally I can release my bottom lip before I make it bleed. 

Once he's sure they're gone Trick slumps against me with a sigh "Finally, now I can do this". Without wasting another second he spins me around and puts me down on the closed toilet lid. I whine at the lack of contact but a second later he presses his body down against mine and jerks me off faster. That succeeds to reduce me to a mess of moans so I grind against him and claw at his back.

Too soon I scream out and come on his hand, shaking until he slows down and pecks my lips "Did the danger of getting caught turn you on?" "No you did" "Good, I like turning you on".

Now that we're both done we don't seem to know what to do. Should I say I'm not pissed and wanna be with him or just ignore him or yell at him? I'm still angry but I want to be with him so I don't want to be too harsh.

"Well I should probably get home now" "No Petey you don't have to, you can come with me and do whatever you want" "No, I need to go home, I'll see you tomorrow, for real this time not just a minute later to do something else" "But I wanna be with you" "I know but I need time, you know how I feel but I need time by myself so just give me some"

He doesn't look happy but he nods "Yeah ok, I love you" "I know". I still don't wanna say it but he looks so crushed. I feel bad for doing all this with him but I'm still not saying I love him so I lean over and kiss him. He tries to hold onto me but I pull away and don't look at him while I get my pants and boxers back on.

I feel really good that everything's ok but pretty shit because I'm still being such a pushover about this. I can't even stay mad at him for a day without falling back into his arms so maybe I should try doing better tomorrow. Maybe I can brainstorm ideas about how to get him to make it up to me with Lexi. Frankie's the best for advice but when it comes to torturing and teasing Trick Lexis definitely the best. Last time he did a lot to make it up to me so he probably will this time as well.


	35. Chapter 35

**Pete's POV**

The night just drags on and it's past midnight when I give up on trying to sleep. I decide to just sit up to read over some of me and Tricks old text messages which I like to do when I'm upset.

All our old fights and arguments have been deleted so it just shows how much we love each other. It's our old conversations from 2am when neither of us could sleep or random texts from the middle of class. There's some cute texts saying good morning or good night and sometimes it's just us arguing about who loves the other more. It all makes me realise that I really don't wanna be without Trick because that would mean I wouldn't get texts like this again.

I put my phone down and consider trying to sleep again but there's no point. Suddenly my phone rings so I accept the call and lie back in bed. "Pete, what are you doing?" I hear and look over and see Trick looking at me over FaceTime. I can see myself and I pretty much look like shit so I groan and bury my face in my pillow. I'm pretty much a zombie but he's the one calling me at one in the morning so he can't really expect me to look perfect.

"I can't sleep, what are you doing Trick?" "I can't sleep without you" "That's nice" "Petey, just go to sleep babe, I didn't wake you up did I?" "No I couldn't fall asleep but now I'm tired" "Ok then sweetie go to sleep".

I reach over to disconnect the call but he shakes his head "No keep the call going, I wanna see you, it helps me sleep when I know you're asleep". It's probably creepy letting him watch me sleep but he's done it before and I think it's cute. I don't wanna be a total pushover and tell him to come over but I want him here so this is the best I can get.

Tricks not wearing his glasses and he looks really cute so I just lie down and stare at him "You look cute babe" "Thanks Petey but I'm tired so go to sleep, we have to get up in the morning so we really need to get to sleep soon" "Ok Patty". I try to stay awake but I can't so I just let myself drift off.

\------------------------------

When I wake up I just groan and pull my hoodie around me because I'm freezing and look over at my phone. Obviously Trick forgot to hang up before he went to sleep because I can see him lying asleep in his bed. I know he watched me last night before he fell asleep so I feel less creepy about staring at him now. He's so cute when he's asleep because his hairs going everywhere which the most adorable thing I've ever seen.

I just get up and get changed, making sure the phones turned away from me so if Trick wakes up he won't see me. I've been naked around him but I'm still too awkward to change in front of him, I'm so lame.

I shove my phone in my pocket then run downstairs, grabbing my base case on the way before running out the door. I wanna take it and show Frankie so I can play with him some more because he seems like he'd appreciate it. I'm not really late but I wanna get there early in case Trick comes to my house. I feel really bad for answering his call and letting him watch me sleep because I'm supposed to be mad.

He cheated on me and I'm acting like its fine but it's not. I need to make him realise that it's not ok to cheat on me so I can't keep being a pushover.

At school I wander around a bit then take out my phone to see the time but I see I'm still calling Trick. I just go to hang up but I hear him and someone talking so I just stop and listen. I know it's probably bad but I'm curious so I block my camera so he won't see me and I can just listen. I think his phones in his pocket or something but I can hear him talking fine.

"Hey babe you wanna go somewhere and have a bit of fun?" I don't know who's talking at first until Trick replies "Um Kylie..." then moans so I just hang up and shove my phone in my pocket. I don't know why he's talking to her but it sounds like she wants to do stuff with him so I guess he's with her now. Hopefully I'm just overreacting like always but probably not, he's cheated so much so what's to stop him cheating again? He said he wanted me to forgive him but I guess if he wants to fuck her and tells her not to tell me then he could do that.

I knew I wasn't good enough for him. He was probably so disappointed by how bad I was and how small and lame. I understand why he cheats, anyone stuck with someone as lame as me would so I shouldn't be surprised. He even told me how lame I am and said that's why he has to cheat. I guess at least he wants to be with me even if he's with other people as well, I'll just have to take what I can get.

I can't do this anymore so I just ditch most of the day and spend it locked in a practise room with my bass. Now I realise how stupid I was to think I could ever have Trick be exclusively mine, I need to get over it.

When it's music I know I should go because I love music and I want to talk to Frankie again since he seems to care. Hopefully Trick won't be there so it won't be as hard.

I wait near class around a corner until I see Frankie then I run over and wrap my arms around his waist. "Petey where were you? Are you ok?" "Tricks being an asshole. I was pissed and upset then after school he apologised and I wanted to forgive him because he seemed to mean it. I thought we worked it all out and I tried to do things but he was talking to his ex girlfriend today and I don't know what to think. Am I being a drama queen again?"

Frankie thinks for a minute before saying "Do you mean you slept with him?" "No not those things just things, don't make me talk about it" "Ok good because if you lost your virginity to him and now he's cheating on you again I'll punch him in the face" "Don't punch my boyfriend" "If he's cheating on you again I will, he can't apologise then cheat again, that's bullshit. I know you're mad but you should talk to him, he was worried" "Yeah I will, I don't think he'll give me a choice"

Again Frankie's so good at telling me what to do and I don't want to scare him away but I need to tell him something. "Frankie, last time he broke up with me I got so depressed and I almost killed myself, I don't want that to happen again" "It won't because this is different and you're not alone, I promise it'll be ok"

He keeps holding onto me for a second then pulls me into class. Andy and Joe are already there so we walk over and I sit there with my bass case until Frankie asks me what it is and I show him. It's really nice and it's probably the only thing I have that I don't hate, including myself, so I don't know what I'd do if I lost it or broke it. Frankie seems to like it and he plays with the tuning a bit while we wait for the bell.

When most people are in class the teacher lets us go to the practise rooms and we all hang around. We try to write songs but all three of them suck and I'm too private to write in front of them so we eventually give up.

After we sit around a bit Frankie starts playing American Idiot on his guitar. Everyone knows the song so Joe joins in on the guitar, I do some bass cords and Andy drums along on the floor. Trick usually sings but he's not here so Frankie sings along and it's actually pretty good. He's not as good as Trick but he has a good voice so we just all play until we get half way through and Frankie forgets the words. We all laugh and I'm really glad I have good friends who just make me happy even when I'm upset.

I haven't even noticed Trick standing at the door until he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me "Watcha guys doing?" I stop laughing and stiffen up but Frankie smiles at me encouragingly so I just take a breath "J-just playing around". It's really awkward with Trick so close to me and no one really saying anything so I've just ruined the mood. "I'm just gonna practise some cords" I say then shake Trick off me so I can go sit in a corner and just play around a bit.

Trick looks worried, probably since everything was fine yesterday and now I brushed him off completely. I guess he is the one cheating though so I can make him feel a uncomfortable if I want. He goes over to Frankie and I should be worried since I've told Frankie everything but I'm sure he'll just tell Trick to talk to me. They talk for a bit then Trick sits down next to him and they talk and play around.

It's weird since he seemed so pissed about what Tricks doing but now they're friends and ignoring me. Lexi and Gee have always been Tricks best friends even though they're my friends too but I thought Frankie could be mine. I guess everyone just prefers Trick so even when he cheats they'd rather be his friend. Maybe they all feel sorry for him because he has such a lame boyfriend and they understand why he cheats.

Finally the bell goes so I can put my bass back in the case and run out of the room quickly. Tricks probably gonna follow me and make me say what's wrong but I'm not in the mood.

When I'm walking down the corridor I see Michael and his friends and try to avoid them but Michael grabs onto me. "Hey little fag, what's wrong? No boyfriend to protect you? Did he get sick of being with a loser fag like you?" I try to walk away but they grab me and push me back. One of the guys grabs my bass case and throws it behind him into the lockers making me squeak. I should have known it would be a stupid idea to bring it because of these jerks. I love my bass and I'm always so careful with it and now it could be broken so I'm freaking out.

I try to push past to grab it but they push me back and Michael grabs my arms. "What's wrong? You're loser boyfriend really did get sick of you didn't he? He's right over there watching, he doesn't care, he doesn't give a shit otherwise he'd be protecting you. You're just a loner fag who has no one to protect him anymore so you're all ours"

I don't want to but tears start falling down my face because he's fucking right. Trick left me and likes someone else and he won't look after me or protect me. Now him, Frankie and Gee are all standing over there watching and not doing anything. The people I trust most don't care anymore so I'm alone again. Trick just used me for sex, Gee was only pretending to be my friend because of Trick and Frankie's sick of me because all I do is make drama. I tried so hard to be good to them but I ruined everything and they can't even stand the sight of me now.

Michael's obviously sick of insults since he's made me cry so he pushes me against the lockers. He let's me slide down to the ground and bury my head in my knees to cry from rejection. "What's wrong little emo faggot? Can't take any more"

I keep my head down but he doesn't hit me anymore so I look up and see Trick punch Michael in the face. Michaels nose start to bleed so he backs away and hurries off the hall.

Michaels friends all leave as well so it's just me, Trick, Gee and Frankie alone in the hall. Trick shakes out his fist while Gee and Frankie run over but none of them notice me.

I feel scared as I look up at him even though I shouldn't be scared because he's just my Trick. They all talk for a while until I whimper softly and try to stop my tears. All 3 of them swing around and Trick runs over and wraps me in a hug. I don't want him to but he does make me feel ok even when I'm angry at him. I don't know how I feel so I just let him hold me and brush the tears off my cheeks.

Cautiously he starts to lean in giving me time to pull away then presses our lips together in a little kiss. He's so gentle like he might break me if he does anything more but it makes me feel so loved and protected.

When he finally pulls away he looks down at me and whispers "I love you Pete baby". I don't know if I wanna say it back after everything that's happened so I just keep looking at him while I think about it. Finally Trick looks away and tries to brush a tear off his cheek but I see him. I know I really do mean a lot to him if he's going to cry because he thinks I don't love him, especially in front of his friends.

"I... I love you too Patty" I whisper eventually making Trick gasp and pull me into a tight hug "I love you so freaking much baby and I'm so sorry for everything" "I'll always love you even if you're a shithead"

We keep cuddling until I decide I really need him to explain. "Trick what happened today?" "What do you mean?" "I ditched because I heard you talking to Kylie and I thought you were cheating again" "What? How did you even hear that?" "You didn't turn off the call so when I got to school I heard talking then I hung up because I freaked out" "Babe trust me I wasn't cheating, she wanted me to but I said no because you're the only one I want. I didn't cheat because I have you, I love you and I'll never do that again"

I nod then smirk a bit "You didn't sleep with her? Even though she has really nice boobs?" "Nah boobs are gross, I like dick" "I thought you liked both" "Have you got boobs?" "I don't think so" "Then I don't like boobs, have you got a dick?" "I think you know the answer to that" "Well I seem to have forgot so I'll need to check"

Before I can say anything he rolls over to straddle me and brushes his fingers along the front of my pants "Hmmmm I'm still not sure". I'm about to tell him to fuck off because my dick isn't that small but he shoves his hand down my pants. Trick runs his fingers along my dick making me go hard and buck up my hips for more.

"Looks like you do have a dick, I remember now, I fucking love this dick, how could I forget?" "Trick stop" "But I love teasing you, you're so fun to play with. You seem real squished in here though, how about we take it out and give you a bit more space?"

I want that but we're in the middle of the corridor with Frankie and Gerard literally right over there. I'm scared to let my boyfriend see me naked so no way is anyone else gonna. "Piss off Tricky" "Fine we can wait for later if you want" "We'll see". He doesn't bother getting off me so I run my hands along his shirt "How bout you huh? You got boobs? If you do that'll be a problem because I'm very gay" "Why don't you check?"

It's probably awkward to do this in the hall way but he really is turned on and he's definitely not shy. I run my hands up to the top of his shirt to unbutton it but he shakes his head and pulls my hands down to the bottom "We wouldn't want people knowing would we? There's fun in the danger". He's so into this so I smirk and run my hands under his shirt up to his nipples so I can run my fingers over them lightly.

Before I do anything else I look over at Frankie and Gee but they're standing a few feet away talking. They look like they're holding hands which is very interesting. I'm gonna be asking about that later but right now I have my very turned on boyfriend on top of me.

He's started grinding on me because he's bored and horny so I turn back to Trick and attach my lips to his neck. I rub my fingers over his nipples and stroke all over his chest since I love feeling his abs. One day I want to lick every inch of them and trace every little dip of his body with my tongue.

Since I'm sucking his neck, touching his chest and he's grinding down on me, his boners rock hard. Tricks turned to a mess on top of me but he's trying not to moan because he doesn't want people to notice. "Looks like you don't have boobs so that's lucky, I'd still love you if you did though" I whisper to him and he leans down to bite my ear sharply then whisper back "That's a shame, I guess I'll have to show you what I've got is good enough".

As much as I want that there's no way we're doing anything in this corridor so I push him off a bit "Well we better hurry to your house then otherwise you might end up coming in your pants right here". For a second he looks confused but then gets up and pulls me after him "We better hurry then".

I'm still worried about my bass so I grab it and open it, hoping those idiots didn't ruin one of things I love most. Luckily there's just a small crack at the bottom which isn't a big deal but Trick leans over and runs his finger along it "I'm sorry sweetie, I'll get it fixed if you want" "No you're my boyfriend not my personal wallet" "I never said I'd do it for nothing, make me come a few times and I'll give you whatever you want" "Isn't that prostitution?" "Maybe a little bit but I don't think it counts if you're my boyfriend, it's just trading pleasure for payment"

He's so dumb but it's adorable so I cuddle close to him "You're an idiot" "Yeah but I'm your idiot and you love me" "Yeah I really do" "I know you love your bass though so if you want it fixed I'll pay for it" "No it's ok, you don't have to do that but I do love it, second most in the world actually" "What's first?" "You idiot, you're my everything and I'd die for you in a second" "You're never allowed to die, I want to spend the rest of my life with you in my arms"

He kisses the back of my neck so I spin around and let myself slot into his arms "You're never going to do this again" "Do what?" "Cheat, you're never going to be with anyone but me" "Of course not" "You said that last time but now I fucking mean it, you're never going to do it again. I've given you everything I can and I plan to keep doing that so don't hurt me" "I know I'm a fuck up baby but we'll work this out" "We will, I'm not going to let you cheat again" "I know, I can't loose you" "You will if you cheat so I know you won't. I'm not gonna forgive you or cry or offer myself up when I'm not the one who fucked up, you're done fucking up Trick"

He's pretty quiet then holds me tight and nods "I know baby" "Good, maybe you'll learn to treat a guy right" "I treat you great" "Yeah apart from preferring pussy over me" "I don't prefer it over you, I just like sex" "I get that but eventually we'll get to sex, I'll be ready and we'll sleep together" "I know, only when you're ready" "I know, I'll wait until we're both ready, tell me you love me now" "I love you, more than anything in the world baby" "Good, I love you too, let's go home and you can show me that" "Yeah baby I will, I love you"

He really wants to go home and have his way with me and show me he's sorry but when I turn around I see something great. Gerard's pressed against the wall with Frankie grinding on him and their tongues in each other's mouths.

Trick smirks when he sees them and walks over "Hypocrites" he sings loudly making them jump apart and look guilty. "You always tell us stop making porn so you better stop" "Shut up asshole" "Now I can tease you about being a whore too" "I've always been a whore" "But now I know you're a whore and it'll be much more fun" "Just go home and fix your boner idiot"

They just stare at each other for a while until Trick grabs my hand "Alright we'll be going then because Petey promised me a lot of stuff and I'm horny so goodbye loser" "You should stop promising him stuff Petey" "Don't try to make him stop and I do stuff back so he loves it"

Before I can say anything Trick grabs my hand and starts pulling me off so I yell back to them"Bye Frankie, bye Gee I'll see you tomorrow, don't make too much porn before then"

I'm pulled around the corner and we start running back to Tricks house so he can have his wicked way with me.


	36. Chapter 36

**Pete's POV**

Waking up next to Trick again is the best feeling. I hate sleeping alone and I'm never happier than when I'm wrapped in Tricks arms. He looks even cuter in person than over the phone so I'm glad we're working things out.

I do a bit of shameless staring before I shake him awake "Tricky wake up". He just groans and rolls onto his stomach so I poke him again "Trick come on, we're gonna be late" again he just groans so I start giving him a hickey. It works better than I thought because he moans and pushes me back so he can roll over then pulls me back on top of him. This is definitely the best way to wake him up since it ends up with us making out.

I know we have to go but I can't pull away and he's definitely not gonna so we just stay there kissing. We don't stop until we're already late for first period then Trick pulls away and looks at me happily "That's much better then going to math" "Definitely".

For a while we just keep kissing until we're way too late to school so he pulls away "Come on we need to go" "No let's stay here" "We can't" "Please, I wanna be with you and I really don't wanna go" "You have to go eventually" "I know but Michael terrifies me and I don't want to be there" "I won't let him hurt you again" "Please just let me have a day" "Ok sweetie, we can hang out here" "Ok thanks, I guess I'll have to go tomorrow anyway so I don't know why I'm bothering" "You just got beaten up, I can understand why you need a day" "It's not that it's just the insults like I said, physical pain doesn't mean much to me" "You know yesterday when he made you cry, what did he say?"

That was the thing I didn't want him to ask because he'll probably think I'm an idiot for crying. I guess I am an idiot and he knows that so I can't hide things from him. "He said you'd left me and I was just a loner fag. He said you, Frankie and Gee were just standing watching and you were so I was upset. I thought you didn't care about me and Frank and Gee didn't either so all the people I trusted let me get abused".

He looks so bad about it and cuddles against my back "I'm sorry darling, I shouldn't have let that happen to you" "Its ok you can't protect me all the time" "Yeah but I should have protected you. you can't fight Michael or his friends, especially not all of them at once. Me, Frankie and Gee do care and I wish no one would ever hurt you again" "I love you so much, you're perfect for me" "I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

We stay there cuddling for a while until I sit up "Come on lets do something" "Are cuddles not enough for you?" "Well I was thinking we'd do something that we can cuddle during" "Good plan what do you wanna do?" "I dunno".

We both sit there thinking then he smiles and pulls me up "Lets go swimming". That's kinda random but its hot so I guess that'd be nice "Sure, where?" "Outside" "We've never gone in your pool before" "Yeah because my parents are usually here so we stay in my room" "I like it though, you have good ideas"

I'm a bit suspicious as he pulls out swimming trunks and throws them at me. I don't swim often because I hate being exposed but it's just Trick and I know I can trust him.

Before I even think this through Trick strips naked then grabs a pair of swim shorts. When he's fully naked he walks over to kiss me and from his boner its obvious what he wants but I want to swim. I haven't in ages since it hurts my cuts and I feel awkward but I haven't cut in ages and Tricks already seen me so I can do this. "Come on babe we can do that later, I wanna swim" "Fine but I want you to strip for me when you change baby".

He wants me to strip but I don't know if I can, I'm not Trick and I can't be sexy or anything. He's already seen me naked and he loves all of me but I can't do this when I know he's watching and judging me. He thinks it'll be sexy and I wanna turn him on but I probably won't because I'm too awkward and shy. I can't strip and flaunt myself like he wants but I don't want to disappoint him.

"No Trick I'll just change then we can swim, put on some pants" "No, you've seen me naked before and I don't want you to be awkward around me" "I know but you're naked and it just feels like I have to do something" "You don't have to" "I know but I just feel awkward" "I'm just me baby, I'm comfortable with myself so I want you to be as well. If you want me to get dressed I will and if you don't wanna strip for me you don't have to, I just want to have fun with you. You don't have a choice about swimming with me though, I like sexy wet Pete"

He seems so set on this so I turn away from him and pull my shirt off quickly then turn around "You didn't give me a shirt to swim in" "That's because I don't want you in one, you're beautiful so you don't need to hide. If you want one that's ok but you don't need it" "I do" "Ok then".

He quickly turns around and pulls one out of his drawer then turns back to me "I don't have any swim shirt so just wear one of my normal ones". It's not even a proper shirt, it's one of his singlets that basically does nothing to hide anything. He wears shit like it all the time and I think it's only purpose is to go out shirtless while technically wearing a shirt. I guess he just really wants to see me though so I pull it on "I look stupid" "Stupidly hot you mean" "Shut up" "Never, now come on and get dressed or I'll throw you in like this and wet jeans aren't fun to take off"

He's still naked so it's a bit weird but he steps away and pulls his shorts on then waits for me. I stand there biting my lip until he comes over again and drops to his knees "Come on babe, you wanted to swim remember and it's just me, do you trust me?" "I trust you with everything" "Ok good boy".

Trick pushes down my sweatpants and boxers then grabs the swim trunks and pulls them on me. It feels weird because he's basically just dressing me but it's better than having to strip for him so I don't really mind. As he said, he's already seen me and he doesn't care what I look like so I'm starting to be ok being exposed in front of him. He loves me and cares about me so I should stop being scared and trust him with my body more.

I haven't totally forgiven him for everything but I don't want to fight about it so I'm letting him make it up to me. He knows he won't get any more chances so I know he's going to be good to me now. It'll take time but we love each other so we'll work past it and I'll let him prove that he's worthy of me.

"Come on Petey, let's swim" Trick grabs me in his arms and carries me down stairs out to the pool and before I can say anything, chucks me straight in. It's nice because it's so hot outside but the waters really fucking cold so I splash around a bit until I get used to it "You suck Tricky" "Yeah but you love me". I swim over to him and reach up my hand so he grabs it to pull me out but I jump back and pull him into the water.

He falls in with a big splash then looks over at me while I laugh "I should've seen that coming". I keep laughing so he swims over to me and grabs me in his arms "What are you laughing at? You're such a dick". Trick dunks me into the water then kisses my lips until I stop pouting and kiss him back.

For a while we just swim around and splash each other until Trick grabs me for another kiss. He kisses me hard so I throw my legs around his waist then grab his hair to hold him against me. I barely even notice him carrying me out of the pool until he throws me onto a pool chair. I whimper at the loss of contact but Trick presses his body against mine and kisses me again.

I thought he'd want more because he has a boner but he keeps kissing me and takes it slow for me. "Babe please, I need you" Trick whines against my lips so I whimper and hold him close "No I'm not a slut, I'm not doing it outside where people can see" "You just wanna tease me and see how long I'll last"

Before he tries to convince me I slip out from under him and jump in again, quickly followed by Trick. "You fucking little tease" "Deal with it Tricky" "Sometimes I hate you" "You tease me all the time so you can wait" "Fuck, I might die".

He's obviously not gonna stop complaining so I just shove my hand straight down his shorts to grab him "Is this what you want?" "Yes, fucking move" "Why should I?" "Please". He'll probably find a way to make me do it anyway so I start running my hand up and down quickly "You really sure you want come in the pool?"

I guess he really didn't think of that because he picks me up and puts me on the side of the pool then straddles me. He's still horny as hell so I put my hand back in his pants to keep jerking him off.

He comes on my hand in his shorts finally and licks up my neck to my ear to suck on my earlobe "You're so fucking sexy baby". With him whispering dirty in my ear it's hard to concentrate on anything.

When he pulls away I'm disappointed but he straddles me and whispers in my ear again "I wanna go skinny dipping babe, you wanna do it?" "No I don't" "Please, I'll look like such an idiot doing it alone" "You're hot as fuck and I already know you're an idiot Tricky" "Come on, just take off your shirt at least". I'm just not comfortable with it so I stand up and grab a towel from the ground and wrap it around me "I'll wait here, you can if you want".

Trick looks disappointed when he comes over to sit next to me "I don't wanna go skinny dipping babe, I wanna do things with you" "Let's just swim then" "Why don't you wanna do this?" "I don't know why, I'm just uncomfortable" "You don't have to be uncomfortable with me, we've been naked together before so this should be easy" "Trick just stop, this is fucking peer pressure" "Ok baby, if you really don't want to you don't have to. I'll never force into anything, I might do everything I can to try to convince you but if you say no I'm not gonna force you" "I know"

Obviously he really does want to skinny dip for some reason because he kicks his shorts off then jumps in the pool. He splashes around and does flips so I stand up and push my towel off. I know getting naked is what he wants but I can't do it even if he has. I just pull off my shirt because being shirtless is easier than being fully naked. I'm not sure why I was so scared to do this but I guess I'm just paranoid.

Tricks not paying attention to me so I drop my shirt and jump in with a splash. Trick yelps when he gets splashed in the face then tackles me against the wall and bruises his face in my neck.

It takes him a minute to notice I am actually shirtless but then he looks down and smiles at me "You're so beautiful my darling, come on, swim with me".

We race race other up and down the pool and splash each other until Trick comes over and wraps me in his arms. The suns started to go behind a cloud so it's kinda cold and Trick probably wants to go in but I'm happy here with him. I don't want to leave so I do the thing that'll hopefully keep him here with me. "Trick?" "Yeah babe" "Do you want me naked?" "I always do". Before I think about this too much more I pull off my shorts and throw them towards the side of the pool.

Tricks really great so he keeps his eyes firmly locked with mine "Do you want me to look?" "Yeah go ahead baby". His eyes flick down then he looks back up at me and smiles "I love you beautiful" "I love you too, are we going to do anything else?" "Not if you don't want to" "Can we just cuddle a bit?" "Of course beautiful, let's get out of the pool though, I don't want you to get cold"

He scoops me up in his arms and carries me out to the pool chair where he wraps me in a towel. It's a lot warmer when we're not in the water so I cuddle up in the towel and wait while Trick gets one for himself then sits with me. The chairs aren't very big but I'm tiny so we can both fit if we cuddle together.

"Hey beautiful, did you like that?" "It was really fun Tricky" "Are you ok? How are you feeling?" "I'm ok" "Really? A lot has happened recently so I just want to make sure you're ok" "I'm used to Michael being a dick so I'll be ok. I'm still angry at you but I love you so I'll forgive you because I know you'll make it up to me" "I will, I'll never betray you like that again"

We're cuddled so close and both still naked so it feels really intimate to be talking like this. A lot of the time we both find it hard to open up so it means a lot that we can do this.

"I'm really sorry Pete baby, I hate seeing you sad" "It just really hurts because I've never done anything like that and I don't understand. I've always been loyal to you and it hurts that you can't do the same. I spend all my time trying to be a good boyfriend and please you so it feels like shit when you cheat. After I give up my body for you to make you happy you sleep with someone else and its the worst thing in the world. You're basically telling me that everything I do is worthless and it really hurts baby"

Baring my heart to him is always scary because even though I know he loves me I'm scared of getting rejected. "I'm so sorry angel, I know I fucked up and I promise I'll never do it again" "I know, I trust you, even though you've fucked up you're a good guy and I love you"

We talk for a while longer then Trick picks me up and holds me in his arms "Let's go inside beautiful" "Ok let's go, can I spend the night with you?" "Of course, you can spend as much time as you want with me, I'll never say no to you"

He carries me up to his room and we both put on warmer clothes before cuddling on his bed. Just like I want Trick makes a few dark hickies down my neck to show me I'm his and he doesn't want anyone else. It's been shitty lately but today's been amazing so I hope things stay the same.


	37. Chapter 37

**Pete's POV**

Me and Trick mess around for most of the night, cuddling and talking and playing our favourite music. At about midnight he gets some cookies and cream ice cream from the freezer because he knows it's my favourite. We sit there feeding each other ice cream for a while and I can honestly say it's one of the happiest times I've had.

He goes to feed me another scoop but misses my mouth and ends up putting ice cream all over my nose. I squeak at the cold but he leans down to kiss my nose and lick the ice cream off. I giggle and push him off "Tricky" "What? Does me licking your nose turn you on?" "No dumbass, it's weird" "Well since when have either of us actually been normal? We're a couple of crazies and you love it, I know you do".

He leans down and kisses my nose again "Admit it, you love it babe" "Yeah maybe a little bit". Trick gets another scoop of ice cream and aims for my mouth but ends up smearing it all over my lips and mouth. I groan and try to wipe it off but he grabs my hand and pushes it away.

Trick leans down again and kisses me soft at first then a bit rougher and licks all the ice cream off my mouth. Even after all the ice creams gone he keeps kissing me and licking my lips until I start giggling and his tongue slips into my mouth. The kiss suddenly gets a lot more heated and Trick pushes me back and straddles my waist without breaking the kiss.

When he finally pulls back we're both panting. Usually he's always the one in charge so while he catches his breath I move my lips down his jaw then onto his neck. I make a few hickies up his neck because if he ever thinks about cheating he'll see these and know I own him.

Tricks moaning and grinding his hips down on mine making me moan as I keep kissing his neck. "Oh god I love it when you kiss my neck babe, I want you to fucking mark me so everyone knows who I belong to"

Usually Tricks so calm and confident but when he's really turned on he just completely falls apart and I love it. I love how just completely lets himself go and moans as much as he wants.

When I've made about 5 marks up his neck I pull away and kiss lips again. He smiles against my lips and kisses me slowly for a while. We often have such heated kisses that having this gentle closed mouthed kiss is so nice.

Eventually the kiss starts to heat up again and his tongues in my mouth again. as much as I try to take control I'm naturally submissive so I just give in to him.

I feel his hands go to the bottom of my hoodie and even though I freak out a bit I know Trick loves me. He's not going to hurt me so I help him take it off then watch as his follows.

This isn't going to be like every other time and I won't be scared of letting the love of my life see me, I can trust him. This won't be like last time and he's not going to cheat, this time it'll be about us. I'm not going to wake up tomorrow and find out he's been cheating, this man is mine now. Tricks devoted to me like I am to him even if it took him 2 years to get there.

Trick runs his hands down to my ass and squeezes it then grinds down on me. It feels so good that I can't help throwing my head back so Trick can dive in and return the favour.

As much as I try to take control it always ends up with me moaning with him on top of me while he makes me feel good. Sometimes I wish he was more submissive so I could pleasure him instead of him pleasuring me all the time. It makes me feel so selfish but if it's what he wants to do then I'm not going to stop him because it feels so good I can't really argue.

When we're both fully hard and he's made dark bruises all down my neck, he starts unbuttoning my jeans. I lie my head back down on the bed again and let him pull them off my legs and chuck them on the floor.

When my jeans are off I take Tricks off as well so we're both only wearing boxers. Like always he's a lot slower to take off my boxers to give me time to get comfortable. He kisses down my body, paying attention to the scars until he gets to my dick and mouths at me through my boxers. "Please just take them off Tricky, I need this" "Beg me for it" "Oh god, please Patty, take them off, do something"

I know how desperate I sound but he's been teasing me so much and I really need him to touch me. I sound like a whore but if it gets his hand on my dick I couldn't care less.

When I beg his eyes get darker from lust and pulls my boxers off so my aching hard on is exposed. He pumps his hand up and down it slowly, still teasing me an unfair amount.

When we get to the point when I'm begging him to go faster he pulls away completely "Babe I wanna try something" "I told you I'm not ready to loose my virginity" "It's not that babe I promise. I'm just gonna do something new and if you don't like it then I won't do it again".

I'm still hesitant about what he's going to do because I really don't want to disappoint him. He'd be so annoyed if I made him stop and couldn't handle it so I don't know if I want this. I know I can say no and he'll jerk me off but I don't want to be boring and make him cheat again because I never try new things.

He sees me hesitate and kisses my neck lightly "I told you you're not gonna loose your virginity and you can say no at any point. If you don't like it then I'll strip for you and give you a lap dance, you want that don't you?" As much as this scares me I know he'll stop if I tell him to and him stripping and giving me a lap dance would be nice.

Trick lies me back on the bed and places little kisses on my soft stomach until I'm calm. I'm too panicked to properly think about what he might do until he slides down and places a little kiss on the tip of my dick.

I moan loudly and my hand slides down to grip his hair. I know he doesn't mind me pulling his hair and I'm probably going to do it a lot because I think this will be good. He's told me that he has a dildo and practises blowjobs on it sometimes so he knows what he's doing. Tricks never sucked someone off before but he's amazing at everything he does and I doubt this will be different.

Slowly he takes the first couple inches in his mouth and sucks, watching me to make sure I'm liking it. The sight of him with his lips stretched around my sick, watching me with his pretty blue eyes is amazing. If it wouldn't be totally embarrassing I think I might come on the spot.

His hands are holding my hips down, making sure I don't buck up into his mouth and choke him. I'm squirming under him and begging like a whore for more but he ignores me and takes it slow. I love how he barely needs to try because he can overpower me so easily and have me desperate under his hands.

I hold on as long as I can but soon I'm close so I try to pull him off but he swats my hand away and looks up at me again. I come hard in his mouth, breathing hard as he takes his time swallowing it all up.

When he's done he stands back up and straddles me again "Did you like that babe? I guess I won't have to strip or give you a lap dance" "It was terrible Tricky, you'll have to dance like a little slut for me now"

He laughs easily and lies his head on my shoulder "Anything for you beautiful, I love being sexy for you" "How'd you swallow so well?" "It was weird but I've been drinking for years so I'm good at swallowing what's in my mouth" "Did it taste good?" "Yeah actually, it was salty but I liked it, wanna taste?"

Trick quickly takes my mouth in his, licking his way into my mouth so I can taste my own come. It's only a faint taste but it's kind of nice so I kiss him hard and wrap a hand around his dick.

He was so good to me, giving me a blowjob but I'm still not ready. It feels worse than usual because Trick had never given a blowjob either and he did it but I can't. I'm just not ready so I hope I can just jerk him off for now and maybe try a blowjob later.

"Fuck baby, you gonna make me feel good?" "Are you ok with just a handjob?" "I'd love it" "I'm just not ready to blow you, I'm sorry" "Don't be sorry, I just want you to be happy" "You've never done it before but you did so I feel like I should" "I'm a slut Pete baby, just because I do something doesn't mean you have to"

He's being so nice so I kiss him hard and jerk him off faster. We're both silent except for Tricks moaning until he gets close and starts bucking into my hand. He seems really close but he stops me and looks at me intensely "Petey, I need you to fuck me".

When he says that I pull back and scramble off the bed. What does he mean? He already said he wasn't going to make me loose my virginity and now he's practically begging me to. I'm so scared but maybe if I just let him do it it'll be easy and I won't have to worry about loosing him anymore. I haven't had enough time to get ready though so I shake my head and try not to freak out. "Patty please don't make me, I'm not ready to loose it, you promised I could have more time"

He bites his lip and walks over to me and wraps an arm around my waist "Thats the thing babe, I didn't say let me take your virginity, I said fuck me as in I want your dick up my ass". Usually his cringy dirty talk makes me laugh but when he says that I start to get hard again.

It's a hot thought but it doesn't seem right, it's going against all our main relationship dynamics. He's always been the dominant one and I've always been submissive so I don't know how it'll work if I'm in control.

Trick must see how worried I am because he strokes my fringe out of my face and kisses my forehead "I know you don't want to loose your virginity and I respect that but what if we do it the other way? I'm ok with loosing my virginity to you so if that's something you want to do then we can" "I thought you wanted to be the one to take my virginity" "Yeah I do but just because you take mine doesn't mean I won't take yours one day. We can both give ourselves up to each other, that's actually kinda romantic. Plus I'm gonna ride the fuck out of you so don't worry about being in control"

Again his dirty talk turns me on and suddenly I'm hard and really excited about taking my boyfriends virginity. I've never done anything like this so I hope it goes well. We've never talked about doing it this way but I guess Tricks ready for it so we can do this and I can finally make love to him.

It puts more pressure on me to do it soon because Tricks willing to do it even though he's not a submissive. It means I have time though because it'll take a few weeks before Trick gets bored of this and wants to go further.

I sit down on he bed as he steps away because my legs have gone a bit shaky from nerves and also excitement. I don't know what do because this is all new for me so I look over at Trick, waiting for him to take control.

When I look up I see him putting his boxers on so I pout "Why are you getting dressed? Your dick is rock hard and it must hurt like fuck" "I'm giving you the lap dance I promised, don't you want me to strip as well?" "I don't want you putting on anymore clothes, you can do it another time" "Yeah I can, I'm a whore so I'll definitely do it another time"

He throws me my boxers so I pull them on then watch as he searches for a good song. Eventually he finds a pop song that sounds like something you'd hear in a strip club and comes back to perch in my lap.

I'm not sure how this works but Trick seems really calm as he grinds down on me. He keeps moving to the music and grinding himself against me making me moan and dig my fingers into his hips. When I'm almost fully hard he stands up and turns around before sitting down again so his backs against my chest.

When I start sucking on his neck he moans and leans his head back so I get better access. After a while though I have stop sucking his neck because I'm moaning too much as he grinds on me hard.

When I'm fully hard and I'm pretty sure he is to he stands up again and pulls my hands onto the top of his boxers "Take them off for me will you?" I smile and pull them off quickly so I can see his sexy ass right in front of me. I can't believe I might actually have my dick in that later, it's exciting and terrifying at the same time.

He turns around and leans down to kiss me before dropping to his knees in front of me. He palms me through my boxers before hooking his thumbs under the waistband and pulling them off me. When my erection springs free he wastes no time bobbing his head a couple of times to get me wet then smirks at me "You sure you don't like blowjobs babe? I think you were lying to get me to dance for you naughty boy"

I didn't notice him reach into the drawer next to the bed until he pulls out two things and holds them up to me "We need these ok?" It's a condom and lube. I don't think I want to know why he has those in his bedside drawer so I'm not even going to ask. Maybe it's from other people he's done this with or maybe he has them for me. I don't know but I'm just not going to ask.

He expertly rolls the condom onto me then pours a lot of lube over three of my fingers. He sees me looking curiously and laughs "You have to prep me before we do this babe, do you know what to do?" I don't want to hurt him so I know we have to prep and I'm pretty sure I know what to do so I nod.

Trick smiles and crawls onto the bed so he's on his hands and knees exposing his ass to me. I take a deep breath and put one hand on his ass to steady him then press one of my lubed fingers against his hole. He gasps from the cold of the lube and the shock of knowing that we're actually going to do this.

I push my finger in slowly, making sure to be slow and gentle so I don't hurt him. I slowly push my finger in and out a few times until he starts begging me to do it faster and more. I speed up a bit then push a second finger in and gently scissor my fingers to stretch him a bit. Trick groans but when I slow down he moans and pushes himself back against me, begging for more.

When I push the third finger in I know he's in pain but the steady chant of "Please, please, please" makes me keep going. I curve my fingers to stretch him some more which results in him letting out a loud moan and collapsing onto the bed.

I keep going, making sure to hit than spot that makes him moan until he pulls away and stands up on shaky legs. He pushes me back onto the bed and straddles me again. "You ready?" He whispers in my ear while his hand curls around my dick. I don't trust my voice at the moment so I just nod and put my hands on his hips.

If it was me I'd be completely terrified but Trick just coats my dick in lube and gives me a little smile. He put about half the bottle on my dick so I guess he's more nervous than I thought but he seems so calm. I guess I'm already a nervous wreck so he's trying to be calm so I don't freak out too.

He wraps his arms tightly around my neck and pulls me in for a kiss as he positions himself over my dick. Here we go. I'm actually about to take the virginity of the man I love more than anything. I really hope this goes ok.

**Patrick's POV**

As I hover over Pete I'm terrified and I know he is too so I try to stay calm. I'm the one that does this all the time so I can't freak out or Pete will probably never want to do this again.

I'm already hovering over his dick but I don't know if this was a good idea so I hold Pete close and take a deep breath "You ready baby?" "I'm ready, are you ok Tricky?" "Yeah yeah I'm fine, this is just new, I've never bottomed and no one I've been with has been a virgin. I don't know how to do this baby" "Neither do I, we'll do it together and if anything hurts we can stop and try it a different way, I want making love to be amazing"

He's just so precious that I can't help kissing his pretty pink lips as I let his dick slip into the crease of my ass. I take another deep breath then lower myself down until an inch of Pete is inside me. He gasps and his hands tighten on my hips but his dicks rock hard and I know he loves this. I lean over and kiss his neck softly to try to calm myself down then keep slowly lowering myself down. Before there was only a little burn when he had three fingers in me but now it's the worst burn I've never felt.

I let out a little whimper of pain and pause where I am to try to adjust a bit before I keep going. When I stop Pete looks up worriedly "Are you ok? Does it hurt?" "Yeah, just a little bit but it's ok, let me get used to it for a while".

It takes a few minutes of slowly inching my way down until he's all the way inside me and I'm perching on his thighs. We're both panting and clinging to each other so I'm ready to try to calm Pete down but he beats me to it. His arms are around me and he whispers that he's proud and loves me a lot which feels really good. I love taking care of Pete but it's nice to know he'll always be there when I need him.

Now that he's all the way inside me I'm getting used to it so I can slowly bounce up and down. I kiss him hard as I speed up and rock back and forth to try to find the spot he found before. When his dick hits it it's like an explosion of pleasure and there's no more pain.

I let out a moan mixed with a scream and throw my head back as I keep bouncing. I bounce up and down a lot faster now because I'm desperate to feel that pleasure again. Pete takes advantage of my exposed neck by pulling me closer to him before burying his face in it to make more hickies.

After a couple of minutes I'm moaning uncontrollably and he seems to be as well but his get muffled in my neck. Every time I bounce down, my ass hits his thighs and his dick hits that one spot inside me that has me screaming in pleasure.

I know I can't hold on much longer so I pull one of his hands off my waist and onto my throbbing erection. Pete luckily gets the hint and starts pumping his hand quickly making me squirm even more. I keep rolling my hips around making sure he hits every point inside me to make me moan louder than I have before.

I only last a minute of him jacking me off and kissing my neck before I'm groaning and coming into his hand. It takes me a few seconds to come down from the high but once I do I keep rolling my hips against his. A few seconds later Pete digs his fingers into my hips and moans loudly as he comes into the condom.

We stay in the same place panting until Pete pulls out of me, yanks the condom off and throws it in the trash. I smile at him and pull him down for a long, slow kiss.

When we both reluctantly break away I pull him to me and cuddle his back against my chest. Pete sighs and cuddles against me so I wrap my arm around him tighter and bury my face in his hair.

For once we drift off to sleep naked and he doesn't bother making either of us put anything else on. Usually he seems scared that this will lead to something more that he's not ready for but I guess since we just did it he's not worried.

Pete means so much to me and I'm so glad that we did this. I love being intimate with him and I've never felt closer to him, I just hope he feels the same. I don't want to scare him off and I don't want to pressure him so hopefully he'll still be ok with it in the morning. We'll have to talk about it and talk about what we're both willing to do but for now I'll just enjoy falling asleep with my boyfriend.


	38. Chapter 38

**Patrick's POV**

When we wake up in the morning I'm in a state of bliss. I'm cuddled up with my baby and he was so warm and comfortable. What more could I ever ask for when I've got this beautiful bit of perfection?. As long as I've got him with me everythings great and I can never be truly unhappy.

Then I remember what we did and feel a soft ache in my ass. At first I'm overjoyed because this is all I want, to be close to him and show him how much I love him. I'm worried what he's going to think and say about it though. He seemed ok when we were doing it and fell asleep afterwards but now that it's the next morning he might freak out.

He's still asleep so I lean down and kiss his neck then trail my hand down his waist so I can grab his ass and massage it. He wakes up with a squeak but realises it's just me and leans back against me while I still kiss him and massage his ass.

Pete groans and kisses me back as I keep working my hand over his cute little ass. He's such a bottom and I love it, I can't wait for the day when he's ready for me to take his virginity, it'll be so beautiful. He does have the cutest ass and I'd love to get close and personal with this gorgeous body.

After cuddling and sharing a few light kisses for a while as I keep working on his ass I slowly sit up and get out of bed. Pete lets out a little whine and makes grabby hands towards me so I grab his hands and pull him with me into the bathroom. We've only showered together once and it was the first time I saw him naked which was amazing so I wanna do it again. It's hot, wet, naked Pete, how can I not want that?

I turn on the warm spray of water and kiss Pete on the lips deeply before pulling him under the water with me. We stand under the water cuddling for a while then I direct the water onto the top of his head and drench his hair. Pete shrieks and hits my chest playfully then splashes water back at me. We splash each other until we're both soaking then I pull him in for a kiss. I run my hands through his soaking wet hair and press him against the shower door.

I pull away and we're both getting hard so I decide to try something. I've only blown him once but it was amazing and I really want to try it again. Quickly I drop to my knees and look back up at him with a lust filled smirk "Oh god I need your dick in my mouth babe, do you want that? You want me to suck you off so you can fuck my mouth, fucking ruin my mouth?"

He moans loudly and nods frantically "Fuck Tricky" "You want that, tell me you want it" I moan still not sucking him off because I wanna hear him beg. "Please Patty, please just do it" "Do what?" "Please put your mouth on me, suck me off please" "You wanna come in my mouth? Right down my throat? You wanna treat me like the little whore I am?" "Yes, oh fuck yes please"

He keeps begging me until I take him straight in my mouth. I can't take the whole thing easily because he is quite big so I take as much as possible. I've gotten a lot of blowjobs so I have a good idea of what feels good and I'm going to try really hard to make this great. I can take about half of him in easily so I settle for that and pump the rest with my hand in time with my sucking. I use my other hand to go behind him and squeeze his ass which I know always makes him squeal and get harder.

He loves me playing with his ass but I know I can't go too far. If I try to put anything in or touch his hole too much then he usually freaks out and stops completely. I'm on my knees for him so I really don't want him to kick me in the jaw or anything so I'll be careful.

I keep feeling up his ass as I suck him until he's getting close then I have another good idea. I take my hand away from his ass so I can cup his balls in my hand. When girls played with mine I always liked it and from the sound Pete makes I think he definitely likes it. I've never done anything with his before so it's totally new and it'll probably be pretty intense for him.

He's making the most gorgeous sounds as I fondle his balls so I lean down to take one of them in my mouth. I've never done anything like this but Pete's moaning and begging for more so I work my tongue over his balls and jerk him off.

Soon he screams out and comes hard, right in my hair from where I'm sucking on his balls still. I didn't quite think this through so I laugh and get to my feet, pulling him close and kissing his blushing cheeks.

"I'm sorry Tricky, I didn't mean to ruin your hair" "It's fine, we're in the shower so I can just wash it out" "That felt really good though, did you like it too?" "Yeah it was good, I've never done anything like that before but I liked it" "Feel free to do it again, trying new things with you is actually really fun" "I'm glad, now help me wash my hair"

I'm really glad that Pete likes the things we do because everything is for him. If he doesn't like it then I'd feel so bad about making him do it because if never want to pressure the beautiful boy. Usually he's really nervous and hates trying anything new but I'm glad I've convinced him that not everything new is bad.

He helps me clean up my hair and gives me lots of kisses along the way. Pete obviously feels bad about it but I think it's pretty funny and I don't mind that he came in my hair.

"Sorry about this Tricky" "Don't apologise beautiful, I love making you come" "I love it when you do, I'm still sorry though" "You don't have to be but you can return the favour if you want"

He bites his lip but kisses me again then drops to his knees in front of me looking a bit scared. I meant just jerk me off but I guess if he wants to try giving me a blow job then I'm not gonna object. I just have to try really fucking hard to keep my hips down so I don't ruin his throat. He kisses the tip gently then after doing it a couple of times he leans forward to lick a stripe up the side of my dick.

He kneels there for a few seconds before taking about an inch of me into his mouth and sucking slowly and softly. He's barely done anything but his mouths so amazing and this is definitely the best blowjob I've gotten. I lean against the wall and moan loudly then run my hands through his hair to push him further onto my boner. He lets out a little noise that I'm not sure if it's a whimper or a moan but it vibrates through me and makes me moan again.

Pete keeps sucking me off but never taking more then two inches in and not seeming to be very enthusiastic about it. He's just treating it like a job, not something he wants to do. Every few seconds he looks up at me to check if I like it then looks down again. He seems terrified and I feel so bad for making him do this. I thought it would be so sexy but Pete's just not ready and he's not enjoying this at all.

Personally I love anything to do with blowjobs. He's the first person I've given one to but I love it and I've always loved getting them. Even though Pete seems to love me giving them to him I don't think he likes giving them to me.

Maybe it's just his first time and he's nervous but he doesn't seem happy or turned on at all about it. Before he gets more upset I pull him back up, ignoring his hurt expression and press my lips to his. It's always hard for Pete to tell me if he's not comfortable with something so I need to stop this before he does too much.

I grab his pretty much flaccid dick and pump it while we kiss. I wrap my arm around his waist, lift him up and push him into the wall so he can wrap his legs around my waist. He used to hate me picking him up but I do it a lot so I think he's gotten used to it. Pete always thought he was fat but he's far from fat so I just want to show him that there's nothing wrong with him.

I keep jerking him off until he's fully hard again then grind myself up against his ass. The short blowjob felt really good but I really just need to get off. I've been hard ever since I woke up in bed with him this morning so I'll take anything right now.

He gets the idea that I'm desperate so he takes his hand down and jacks me off quickly at the same pace as me. It takes barely 2 minutes before we both come all over each other's hands and stomachs at the same time.

We both slump there for a minute until he unwraps his legs from my waist and waits while I turn the water off. It's pretty obvious he can't stand very well so I carry him out of the shower and let him lean on me. I get a towel and dry him off, making sure to be gentle and take care of my little baby. I've made him come twice this morning only a few minutes apart so I can see why he's tired.

When I get down to his dick and dry it with the towel he whimpers a little and I laugh "I'm not gonna do anything more right now babe, we've gone two rounds and I can't recharge that fast". He smiles as I finish drying him and quickly dry myself before chucking the towel on the ground. We only woke up half an hour ago but I want to go back to bed and spend the morning cuddling with him.

I help him back to my room where we collapse on the bed. Pete gladly cuddles up to me sighing contently while I run a hand down his back.

Suddenly he talks "I'm sorry I suck, I majorly suck and I can't even make you feel good, what's wrong with me? You made me come two fucking times and it was perfect but I could barely make you come once. I tried, I really did but I don't know what I'm doing and I didn't want to do it wrong, I'm sorry I can't do this for you. I want to make you feel good and make you feel as good as you make me feel but I can't because I'm bullshit at everything". He doesn't sound sad when he says it but he just sounds defeated and pissed and annoyed with himself.

"It wasn't bad, your mouth is amazing and every thing you do turns me on. You obviously didn't like it and I want you to feel good so we stopped and did something that could make both of us feel good" "How did I end up with the perfect boyfriend?" "You're the perfect one Petey" "No way Trick, I'm so lucky to have you" "I love you so much" "I love you more" "I love you more then anything in the world" "I love you more then anything in the universe" "I love you way way more then you can imagine" "Not nearly as much as I love you"

This continues on for a while until I lean over to cup his cheek and kiss his lips deeply. When I pull away I mumble to him softly "You'll never ever know how much I really love you. I could give you everything in the world and it still wouldn't be enough to show how much I love you". Pete smiles and wraps his arms around my neck "Oh god I love you Patty" "I love you too".

We both smile and lean into each other to kiss slowly for a long time then lie together for a while to just talk.


	39. Chapter 39

**Pete's POV**

It's been a couple of weeks since I took Tricks virginity and things seem to have gone bad. I trust Trick not to cheat but we've barely spent time together and I really miss him. He barely ever let's me sleep at his house so I'm stuck at home with my father and it sucks to wake up with bruises again. If I tell Trick I think he'd let me stay with him but if he's busy or sick of me I don't want to bother him with my problems.

I don't know what I've done but Gee, Frankie and Lexi barely talk to me and I really miss them. I don't think I've done anything different but maybe I'm just too needy and they're sick of dealing with me. I haven't told anyone about sleeping with Trick but maybe Trick told them and now they're grossed out. Maybe they think I'm a loser for making Trick bottom because I still can't.

Even though it feels crappy I haven't told Trick that I'm feeling really alone because he means too much to me. It might just be my imagination and then I'd feel really stupid about complaining.

Lexi doesn't seem to be all that different but he never talks to me much which I can understand. Gee and Frankie might have something going on in their relationship so if I wait a while maybe it'll all be ok. Trick told me they had sex the same night we had sex so maybe they're just too busy having sex to bother being my friend.

I guess since he knows that he must have told them that we did it but I hope that's not the problem. I really liked having friends and it feels terrible to know that I might loose them now.

Trick has hockey today so I can't even go find him and tell him to stop being so weird. I walk around by myself for a while but spending lunch alone sucks so I go to find him. He has practise with Lexi so maybe I can ambush the two of them afterwards and ask them why everyone's being weird.

It's boring watching them since they're just doing drills so I walk around the field for a while. Near the end of lunch I see people starting to walk off so I run over but Tricks gone already. I swear he's literally avoiding me but I need to talk to him so I walk to the changing rooms. He'll have to come past me to leave so if he ignores me I'll know something's wrong and if he doesn't then I'll know it's fine.

I hover around the door until it seems like everyone's left then tip toe into the room to see what Tricks doing. There's no one here but one of the doors is closed and the showers on so I guess he's just decided to take a shower. After a few seconds of feeling like a stalker I decide to just sit against the wall to wait for him.

10 minutes later when the bells already gone and we're late for business already the shower finally turns off. Before I can leave or even stand up so I'm not a weirdo sitting on the floor, the door opens and Trick walks out. He's still soaking wet with just a towel around his waist which I have to admit is a nice sight. He's running his hands through his hair but he freezes for a second when he sees me then smirks "Hey babe" "Hey Tricky" "Watcha doing here?"

He seems really intimidating at the moment since he's standing over me, dripping wet and basically naked. I shouldn't have been here in the first place so I look up at him then quickly look away. I can almost see up his towel from this angle and I doubt he wants that after ignoring me all the time. "I was gonna wait for you to go to class but you took ages so I came to see what you were doing" "Well now you've seen, do you like what I'm doing?" I have no clue whether he's mad or just wants sex so I look away and regret coming in here.

"I'll take that as a no so I guess I'll have to make you like what I'm doing". I can't even say we're late for class before he pulls me up and pins me to the wall, keeping his body an inch away from mine "You want me to kiss you now?" "Yeah, kinda" "You don't care if I'm wet?" "Well I don't really wanna be wet all day" "Let's fix that problem then"

He really is too good at this because within a minute I'm naked against the wall with Tricks tongue tracing patterns on mine. Tricks still got the towel around his waist covering himself while I'm naked so I take my hand down to push it off. I barely touch his chest before he's pinned my arms to the wall effortlessly. He does this so easily which makes me wonder if I'm really slow or if he just has freakish reflexes.

We're in public so it's really not a good time or place but Tricks lips do well at convincing me otherwise. Eventually the anxiety of getting caught does becomes stronger than my lust so I turn my head to the side. Inside of making him stop it just let's Trick start sucking on my neck which isn't exactly what I wanted. "Trick please, we're in public and I'm naked" "Yeah and you're beautiful so I love it, everyone will know this perfection is mine" "Please"

I'll probably freak out if we're in public for too much longer and I guess Trick realises how nervous I am. He grabs my waist and pulls me into the shower he was in before without breaking the kiss. His hands fumble with the lock on the door for a minute before he snaps it shut and pins me to the door. Once I'm helpless he returns to his previous task of biting and bruising my neck.

There's not a lot I can do so I start grinding on him until the towel slips off his waist. Even now that he's naked he doesn't take lips off my neck or do anything more so I grind against him in desperation.

When Trick runs out of room on my neck he trails his lips up to my lips again to kiss them softly for a while. I stop grinding on him because he seems to just want to kiss and be gentle so it's nice to just stay with that. We're both fully hard but I don't think either of us really care because the kissings so nice.

I have no idea how long we kiss for but it must be a while because people start walking into the changing rooms. This isn't something I want anything to see so I pull away and look at Trick in panic. I thought he'd be worried but he just smirks and reaches behind him to switch the water on. Like always it's freezing cold so I squeak making Trick put his hand over my mouth and switch the water up so its warmer "Shhhh babe, there are people so you need to be quiet" "Well we shouldn't be here doing this in the first place so it's not my fault there's people"

I can never stay mad at him long and I should know that because he presses me back against the door and pouts "Are you pissed baby?" "No stupid, I just don't want someone to walk and see us naked" "Don't worry sweetie they won't come in so we can spend some more time together but we have to be quiet" "Fine but if anyone knows we're here then I won't kiss you for the rest of the week" "I like a challenge, I guess we'll see how this works out"

I guess he really doesn't give a fuck if people know we're here because we spend the next 10 minutes making out. He tries to touch me but I don't think I can hold back my moans so I push him back and kiss him hard.

When the bell goes there's still people here so Trick pulls away and pecks my lips "Stay quiet in here, don't worry". I can't even ask what that means before he grabs his wet towel from the ground then unlocks the door and slips out. He actually just walked out and left me here naked, why would he do that?

I quickly grab the door, push it closed and lock it so no one comes in then lean against the wall. I guess I'm just waiting until everyone leaves since I don't even have Tricks towel or anything to cover myself with.

10 minutes later most people seem to have left but I think Trick might have too. He actually just left me here wet, naked and freezing so I'm terrified about what I'm going to do. I never thought he'd do this to me but maybe he was sick of me or just thought this would be funny.

Another 5 minutes I hear the last couple of people leave the room so everything's silent. I hate hiding in here but I don't wanna go out there and risk it so I keep huddling in the shower.

Just when I'm starting to really panic I hear Trick call out "Hey baby you still waiting in there?" I guess Trick didn't just get bored and leave me here, I'm always thinking so bad of him but he's really perfect. "Yeah I am" "Come here then baby I don't want you to freeze". The water got cold a while ago so I gladly turn the shower off and unlock the door to peak around it nervously.

Tricks standing in front of the door and holds out a towel to me to step into. Quickly I pull it around my waist and use my other hand to cover my chest even though it's just Trick here. "Come on Petey get out here, it's just me" "Ok, thank you. Did you get dressed while I was in there freezing?" "Yeah because I couldn't stand around in just a towel while I waited for people to leave. It wasn't fun though because you were in there all sexy and wet and naked but I was stuck out here, I was fucking miserable" "Well you have me now" "And I'm gonna take advantage of that"

My towels immediately thrown on the floor as I'm slammed to the bench behind us. I'm not too wet since I'd been standing out of the water to dry off because the water was too cold. Still when Trick presses his body against mine the front of his shirt gets wet which makes me giggle. I guess this is payback for him leaving me to freeze for 15 minutes.

I'm still naked but now Tricks fully dressed which is even worse than last time. I hate being the only one naked and I especially hate being exposed like this in public. "Trick I need to get dressed" "But I like you like this" "But someone could come in" "It's ok, I won't let anyone see you" "You know I hate this Tricky" "It's fine babe, loosen up, its not a big deal" "It is, please let me get dressed baby" "Ok beautiful, don't worry angel"

He pulls me to my feet and let's me quickly get dressed then wraps an arm around me. "Let's go for a walk angel" "Ok Ricky" "I love you and I always will" "I love you too, I never want to loose you"

We can't really walk around the school since we're supposed to be in class so he leads me to the field. We sit under a tree and cuddle until Trick leans in and captures my lips in his. I'm just glad to be here with him again so I submit to him and let him push his tongue into my mouth. I love the way he kisses me because he can be so rough but at the same time he holds me gently and I know he'll never hurt me.

When he breaks away I pull him close and cuddle into his side. "Petey are you ok?" "I'm fine baby" "Just because I've been busy doesn't mean I don't know you, what's wrong?" "I don't know, I'm just stressed and I feel alone" "Why were you so scared to be naked with me?" "Because you're beautiful and next to you I look so ugly. I don't mind my body too much any more but I don't want people seeing. You're the only one allowed to see me naked and vulnerable, I just don't want anyone to see me" "I understand, I wish you'd be a bit more slutty sometimes though"

I know I'm not perfect for him and I want to know the things he doesn't like about me but it hurts. I spend so much time trying to make myself better and be good for him so hearing what I'm doing wrong is hard. I'm the opposite of slutty but I'll try to be more confident and sexy to make him happy.

"What are you thinking angel?" "It's nothing Tricky" "Tell me, I want to know what you're thinking" "I'll try to be sluttier for you if you want" "No I like you the way you are, I think I worded that wrong. I don't want you to do stupid slutty things that you're not comfortable with to please me. I just think you should loosen up sometimes and you don't have to be self conscious. I understand that you don't want to do it in public but you can when we're alone and you shouldn't be nervous" "I'll try" "Just be yourself, I love who you are" "I love you too"

We cuddle for a second before Tricks hand snakes down to my thigh and gently squeezes it "Petey I don't ever want you to change yourself for me but can we do it one time?" "Do what?" "Can you be a little slut for me and just be totally confident for one day?" "I'll try" "That's all I want, I just want one day where you don't have to worry, where you can be totally confident and happy"

I don't know if I can give him what he wants but I'll really try. If he wants me to act like a pornstar or something then I can't but if he just wants me to be fearless then I can try. Maybe not for a whole day but I can try for an hour while we have sex. I can take control and pleasure him and talk dirty and do everything he wants. It seems scary but I know Trick will help me and it might actually be fun to know I can do anything I want.

I still want to ask why everyone's been ignoring me but I'm really awkward so I lie my head in Tricks lap. It takes me a second before I can look up at him and sigh "Tricky you're not mad at me are you?" "Not at all, why would I be?" "I don't know, since we had sex you don't seem to like me" "I love you, I'd never be angry with you for no reason and making love with you was amazing" "It was amazing, I loved it" "Plus I'm here with you instead of going to class, I'm not angry and I love you more than anything"

Now that I know I haven't done anything wrong I can link my hand with his and pull it to my mouth so I can kiss his knuckles. "I love you baby" "I love you too Petey" "Frankie and Gee aren't mad at me either are they?" " I don't think so, Gee might be mad at Frankie but they both still love you" "I dunno I've just been feeling really alone because you're always busy all the time and never want to spend time with me" "We love you baby, we've just got exams so we have to study and do a lot of homework, there's nothing wrong with you"

I really didn't think about that so I hold his hand close and sigh in happiness "I forgot about that" "It's ok, I've just been stressed so I'm sorry if I've ignored you" "I love you babe, I'm sorry" "It's ok, you don't do exams do you?" "I do but I get loads of extra time because of the dyslexia so it's pretty good" "You're lucky baby"

I really don't think I'm lucky for being dumb but I'm glad he understands. The exams will finish in a couple of weeks so I can have my friends and boyfriend back.

"Pete baby do you want to come hang out tonight? I have a lot of homework but once I'm done we can do stuff" "I don't want to distract you" "You won't, I'll be fine, I just really want you there" "Then I'll be there and maybe if I'm lying naked on your bed it'll encourage you to do your work quicker" "Fuck yeah, that'll be great encouragement" "Yeah?" "Yeah I could never muck around when I have a beautiful boy waiting for me"

Trick kisses my forehead then spends the rest of the period stroking my hair in silence. We keep lying there as the bell goes and people start walking out of their classes simply because neither of us want to move. Eventually we get up and go to Tricks house for him to start his work but I keep holding his hand tight.


	40. Chapter 40

**Pete's POV**

It's been 2 hours since we got to Tricks house and he started on his homework and I'm getting bored. I don't wanna watch a movie or do anything that'll distract Trick so I'm just lying on his bed watching him.

Finally I just give up and walk over and wrap my arms around Tricks shoulders from behind so I can look down at his work. It looks like algebra which is totally gross, I'm sure he'd enjoy being naked in bed with me much more.   
"Hey Petey what's up?" "I'm just bored so I wanted to see what you're doing" "Boring algebra" "Gross" "I'd rather do you obviously but that'll have to wait" "Is this the last you have to do?" "Yeah it is" "Ok good".

He keeps working and I say with my arms around him watching but I'm obviously distracting him. He keeps looking up at me and grabs my wrist to pull me in for a kiss which isn't helpful. I shouldn't be distracting him but kissing him makes it seem like it should be.

"Trick come on you gotta do this" "Nah I'll do it later" "Nope I won't kiss you again until you're done" "You can't do that" "Fine every question you get right I'll give you a kiss for" "What will these kisses be like? I have to see if they're good enough for a prize".

He's an idiot but I love him so I lean in and kiss him gently for a couple of seconds then pull away "Like that". Now he's definitely horny but I want him to finish so with obvious annoyance he turns back to the math paper.

It takes about another half an hour but every time he finishes and moves on to another question I kiss his neck. When he's finally done he grabs the answers and quickly goes through ticking them as I kiss him each time he does. I guess this is better motivation then I thought because he got everything right.

Trick spins around and pulls me to straddle his lap "I got them all right so do I get a reward for that too" "Nope that's not what I said" "But you must be so proud of me so I deserve something". I'm already on top of him so I gently start grinding on him "What do you want then?"

He doesn't even let me kiss him before he grabs me and pulls me off to throw me on the bed and jump on top "I want you to sleep with me naked then have a shower with me naked then we can make pancakes in the morning naked" "Why do you want naked pancakes?" "Because I love pancakes and I love you so I want them both together" "You want food porn?" "Sure if it'll get you to make me pancakes naked" "I guess since you did finish everything and get it all right then I can do that, plus I like pancakes" "Thanks baby"

I'm actually pretty good at cooking so I can make him pancakes pretty easily so I like this. I'm sure he'll make sure the both of us being naked part is very distracting.

I thought Trick'd wanna do something but I guess he just likes being with me. He pulls me up and starts pulling his clothes off so I do the same then we climb into his bed and cuddle up. "Why don't you seem stressed about exams or anything anyway and you never have homework?" "I already told you I get extra time" "But shouldn't you still be stressed?" "Nah I'm gonna fail anyway so I don't care" "I need you to try baby, I know you don't care but I don't want you to fail" "I might drop out before exams so it doesn't matter"

I thought Trick would support me with it but he doesn't seem to like that idea much. I've always planned to drop out and Tricks the only reason I stayed but I don't know how much more I can handle.

"No babe don't drop out then I'd never get to see you and I want you to graduate with me" "But I'll just fail anyway so there's no point" "I'll help you with this" "Just leave it Trick" "Just humour me for a bit and try to let me help you. If you're really unhappy you can drop out but just let me try to help first" "Ok Trick if that's really what you want. Tutoring me wouldn't be like tutoring other people, it's really hard for me to pick up anything and it takes me a really long time. You'll probably get bored and annoyed at me and I don't want that" "No I won't and it's just more time I get to spend with you so I don't care how long it takes" "If that's what you want"

He really does seem set on this so I just cuddle against him closer "Thanks for wanting to help me, no ones ever done that before" "Well I have because I love you so of course I wanna help you" "Thanks babe" "It just means I can spend more time with you anyway so I should be thanking you" "Well you can help me make naked pancakes tomorrow then" "I'd love to"

We fall asleep smiling and I feel so happy to have someone who cares so so much.

\------------------------------

Tricks asleep when I get up so I sneak out of the room and down to the kitchen to start cooking. It'll be nice to wake him up with pancakes, it's fun doing cute things for Trick so I should do them more. It's weird walking around his house naked but his parents aren't here so there won't be any awkward meetings.

I'm almost done making the batter when I feel arms snake around my waist and lips brush against my neck. I scream in fright then giggle when I realise it's just Trick "Hey Tricky babe" "Morning Petey, you're actually making me pancakes naked, you're so cute" "It's what you wanted and I want to cook for you" "Awww I love you" "I love you too babe".

I pull away and pour the rest of the sugar in then turn on the stove to start cooking them but Trick grabs me "Pancakes can wait, I want my morning cuddles".

There's no real hurry so I lean back against him then frown "Why are you wearing boxers?" "Because I was cold" "Too bad, you wanted naked pancakes so you're going to get them, take them off"

I can be very bossy when I want to be and Trick knows that so he takes off his boxers then pulls me into his arms again "You happy baby?" "I'm always happy with you"

I cook the pancakes as Trick keeps hugging me from behind and kissing along my shoulders to distract me. When I'm done we eat them and they end up pretty good like always. I really like my cooking so I wouldn't want it to be bad suddenly. Trick cooks for me a lot too so it makes me happy because if we live together we'll have lots of yummy food.

When we're done we run up to get dressed then head off to school. I cling onto Tricks hand because it suddenly feels really good to hold it and I never want to let him go. He has a striped silver ring he always wears but he doesn't have it on today and it feels weird so I poke him in the side "Hey babe where's your ring that you always wear?"

For a second Trick seems surprised that I noticed then pulls it out of his pocket "I forgot about it this morning". He lifts up my hand and slips the ring onto my finger "You should wear it today". The rings really big since he has bigger hands than me but it fits well on my pointer finger. Usually he wears it on his ring fingers but with my tiny fingers there's no way it'd fit.

Even though the ring doesn't fit Trick runs his finger over my ring finger and sighs "If I buy you a ring would you wear it?" "Of course, I'd love to" "Would you wear it on this finger so I can pretend it's an engagement ring?" "If you want then yeah, I'd probably do that in private anyway. You could just buy me a real engagement ring if you want, I'd say yes"

As soon as I say that I regret it but Trick pulls me close "We're too young for that but I'd love to buy you some kind of ring so I can claim you and maybe one day I'll give you a real one" "I love you and I'd love that" "Then maybe I will or I could give you one of mine" "But they're too big so I couldn't wear them on the right finger, you should buy me one" "You're an expensive little boy" "Nah you can just buy me a cheap plastic one as long as it claims me as yours" "You're perfect" "Yeah I try to be"

We walk in silence for a few minutes then I pull Tricks arm around me and look up at him "Do you know why I like stealing your hoodies?" "Because they're warm and big and smell like me?" "Yeah but also because some of them say Stump on the back and when I wear them I can think that maybe it'll be true one day"

Trick looks confused for a second then gasps and kisses the top of my head "That's adorable, that's so fucking adorable" "It's kind of creepy but it makes me happy" "You can take my last name any time you want" "Pete Stump, I can't wait" "If you wanted to we could go get married the second you turn 18 and it'd be real" "You already said we're too young and you're right but I might call myself that sometimes, it's cute"

It feels really good to know he wants to marry me and that he'll buy me a ring so I smile all the way to school.

When we get there Trick starts to pull me towards the bathroom and I can see he's getting hard but I'm not in the mood. I just want to cuddle and spend time together and imagine how nice it would be to be married.

Luckily the bell rings so I pull on Tricks hand "Come on, we should go to class" "Since when do you actually want to go to class?" "Since yesterday when you offered to help me and told me I should try harder" "Oh right, I guess we should and we did ditch half of yesterday"

I didn't think he was serious but it seems like he actually does want to help me. Tricks pretty good at math so he spends the whole class helping me with algebra and I actually get half the worksheet done. I still suck at math but it's more work than I usually do and for once I understand the concept.

He keeps up trying to help me in chemistry and I find out that it's way easier than I expected. I'm not good at it but I'm better than I am at English and math. English is a disaster though because I take ages to read and I just don't know how to do anything. Unlike everyone else who's ever helped me he doesn't get annoyed at how long I take reading and understanding it. He's really patient and it's really nice doing it with Trick instead of just watching him work and doodling all class.

Michaels a dick the whole time but Trick just holds my hand tightly so I try not to concentrate on it.

At lunch Trick tries to pull me away again because he seems really horny again but luckily Gee and Frankie save me. We head off to the music rooms and hang around for a while and play around.

Me and Frankie haven't talked in a while so we huddle in the corner and talk for a while. We talk about how nice sleeping with our boyfriends is and Frankie tells me how awesome Gee is. He's never been in a relationship before and it seems like he really likes Gee. They haven't said they love each other yet but it seems like they both do so they're just waiting for the right time. I really hope it works out for them because they're both such great people and they deserve happiness.

I can't really give Frankie any advice because it's easy with Trick so I don't know what to do about other peoples problems. I still haven't properly slept with Trick so I can't really tell him what to do. The first time I said I loved him he dumped me which probably isn't what Frankie would want to hear. We've had a very complicated relationship so I hope it's a lot easier for Frankie.

After a while Trick comes over and when Frankie's not paying attention he leans down "Come on baby, let's go somewhere". Now I feel uncomfortable because I'm still not sure if I'm in the mood. Doing sexual things is really hard and doing them in school always freaks me out. If we were at Tricks house then I'd be happy to get naked and do whatever he wanted but I don't know about doing it here.

This morning we said we wanted to get married one day so I know I should. Trick loves me and he's put up with so much so he deserves this. If he's going to spend his life with an idiot like me then I should at least show him I'm worth it.

"Come on baby, I want to make you feel good" "Ok, if you want to" "I do, I want to find a bathroom and get your beautiful body naked" "Can I just blow you please? I'm not really in the mood so I can just please you?"

Trick frowns at me and helps me to my feet "What's wrong angel?" "Nothing I just don't feel like it, I can do something for you though" "Are you sure you're ok? I really don't want to hurt you" "I just don't like doing stuff in school, it makes me really nervous" "We don't have to do anything" "You want it so we will" "I'm not going to do anything that will hurt you, you're too special to me" "I don't want to leave you if you're horny" "What about if we did it in a car? Would that be better?" "I guess"

I'm not sure what he's talking about until he pecks my lips "I'm going to run home and get my parents car ok? Then I can drive you somewhere and make you feel good" "Don't be ridiculous, we'll just go to the bathroom, just lock the door and make sure no one knows"

It feels really good to know that he's willing to do whatever it takes to make me comfortable. He loves me so much and as long as he'll look after me I'm ok with doing this.

Frankie and Gee are whispering to each other so Trick snaps his fingers and laughs when they spring apart "We're going to the bathroom sluts, have fun here". Gee scowls but let's his hand fall onto Frankie's thing "We will, fuck off" "Love you too Gee" "You're such an asshole, have fun with the sex" "You too but I'm sure mine will be better"

Frankie and Gee both start protesting so Trick pulls me out of the room and we both run down the hall laughing.

I'm really glad that Trick helped me so much because I hate saying no to him. I thought it'd be easier now that I know he loves me and wants to spend his life with me but it's always hard. He's the love of my life so I always went to please him so I hate saying no and disappointing him.

I just hope he always takes care of me and never pressures me into stuff. I'd be willing to do anything for him but it's good that he cares about what I want as well.


	41. Chapter 41

**Patrick's POV**

As soon as we get into the bathroom Pete's pressing his lips to mine and pushing me against the wall. I really do mean to stop him so he doesn't go too far but then he's sliding to his knees.

The idea of Pete on his knees with my dick in his mouth is amazing so I easily slide my hands into his hair. Last time he tried it didn't go too well but I really do want this. Getting a blowjob from such a beautiful boy would be amazing so I really hope he wants it too.

He slowly undoes my pants and pulls them down far enough for my dick to spring out the top. I'm already hard but Pete spends time gently stroking me while he gets himself ready.

I really really want this but Pete looks terrified and he won't look at me so I don't think this is a good idea. "Pete baby you don't have to do this" "You want this, I said no to sex so I'll do this for you" "Just calm down"

I drop to my knees and wrap him in a hug, feeling his body loosen up under mine. We kneel there cuddling until I pull back and kiss his forehead "We're going to stay right here until you can honestly tell me this is what you want" "I do want it" "You're scared baby" "Yeah I am and I just need you to help me through this. I've never done it before so it scares me and I just need you to help me and tell me what to do. You've gotten so many blowjobs so I don't want to be bad and make you regret being with me"

He looks so scared and I feel really bad for doing this to him. I think he's forgiven me for cheating but he'll never stop being self conscious because of it. I betrayed him when he was 15 then I betrayed him again after he gave me his body for the first time. Now Pete will always be worried that I'll do it again and it'll always be in the back of his mind. He'll always be scared of doing new things because the first time he tried I cheated and that'll never go away. I can spend every day making it up to him but he'll never forget it so I need to keep showing him he's the only one for me.

"I'll never regret being with you, you're the love of my life and you always will be. If you're not ready for this we won't do it and whenever you're ready we can try again" "I just need to take it slow, I really want to try this" "If you're sure you want to try then we can but there's no pressure. You can back out at any time and I'll help you with anything you need" "Ok, just give me time and don't be annoyed if I'm not as good as you're used to" "I love you and that means it'll be so much better because it means so much to both of us"

I feel kind of ridiculous kneeling on the ground with my dick out so I stand up and let Pete shuffle closer. "Just remember you don't have to do this, I love you unconditionally" "I know, I love you a lot so I know I can try this and you'll help me through it" "You want this?" "I do, I want to try something new and intimate with you"

I don't want to pressure him into this but I trust him to make his own choices. He's not an innocent submissive kid anymore, we've both grown a lot so I have to trust that he knows what he wants. If he doesn't want something he'll tell me but if he is ready for this then I should help him through it. I've been having wet dreams about Pete blowing me since I met him so if he wants this I'll never say no.

This will hopefully be a lot easier than me blowing him because I've done this before. I'd never blown anyone and Pete had never gotten a blowjob so it was kind of awkward. This time even though Pete's never blown anyone, I've gotten blowjobs before so I can help him through this.

Quickly I flick the lock on the bathroom door so no one interrupts us then look down at Pete. He's so gorgeous and when I look at his beautiful whiskey coloured eyes I know he was born to suck dick. With his pretty pink lips and innocent little face seeing him with my dick in his mouth will be the best possible sight.

I don't want to stress him out too much so I slip my hands into his hair to play with it. I'm not urging him forwards or pushing him away so he can choose what he wants to do. If he regrets agreeing to this then he can stop but if he still wants it he can try, it's completely his choice.

I'm busy playing with his hair so I don't notice him leaning in until he presses his tongue to my tip. I wasn't expecting it so I moan and my hands tighten in his hair as I buck my hips towards him. Pete probably won't enjoy it if I do that while he blows me so I mumble an apology and let him push my hips back to the wall.

It takes a few seconds for Pete to get comfortable but then he opens his mouth and let's an inch slip in. I know this is going to be nothing like any blowjob I've got before, it's going to be mind blowing.

Finally Pete takes half of me in and slowly bobs his head. He's going slow and keeping his eyes down just like last time but I really want this to be better.

I really want him to calm down so I tilt his chin up and brush my thumb over his cheek "It's ok babe, just calm down, you're doing amazing sweetheart" "I just don't want to disappoint you" "You're amazing baby, you make me feel so good"

Pete might think he sucks but he really is amazing at everything. He takes half of me in his mouth again and sucks harder, looking up at me shyly. He looks so freaking good that all I can do is push his head down further and moan loudly. "Oh god you look so pretty down there with your pretty little lips on my dick. I love you so much, you're so perfect angel". Pete seems slightly scared but he keeps looking up at me and curls a hand around my dick to stroke in time with his mouth.

Usually I keep quiet and take control but I want Pete to feel good so I let him do it his way and moan loudly. I sound ridiculous but it seems to make Pete realise how much I'm enjoying this.

Once he gets his confidence he sucks faster and takes more of me in. He can't take it all like other people can but I didn't expect him to and he's doing so well that I couldn't care less. By now I don't need to try to moan louder because Pete's mouth is driving me crazy and I'm moaning like a total slut.

I'm starting to get close and it's hard to keep my hips down so I almost scream when Pete pulls away "Pete fuck please, please come back, I need you" "Calm down Tricky, I've got you. You're getting close and I want you to feel good so you can fuck my mouth if you want" "You're amazing baby, so fucking perfect" "I love you, just go slow" "I will, I'll be so so careful with you angel"

Carefully I tighten my hands in his hair and hold his head in place as I start to move my hips. I never thought Pete would be willing to do this but I'm so glad he trusts me enough to let me take control.

Pete's really trusting me with this but I'm also trusting him to know what he can handle. A couple of years ago he'd never tell me if I hurt him or went too far but now I hope he will. I love him no matter what so if he needs to stop I'll stop, I just need to trust him to tell me when I need to.

I gently fuck his mouth until he turns his head away and breathes heavily. "Trick stop being so gentle, I know you want it hard so do it" "I don't wanna hurt your throat babe and I didn't even know if you'd like me doing this" "Its good, I actually like it. I don't mind if you hurt my throat, I want you to feel good" "I won't hurt you, I'll never hurt you" "But you can go rougher, I promise I can take it" "Ok baby, I'll go a bit rougher but if it's too much just poke my leg until I stop, I promise I'll take care of you"

Now that I know Pete wants this I grab his hair again and immediately Pete opens his mouth. The sight of him on his knees being so good and submissive for me makes my dick jolt against my stomach. I start off being slow and gentle but then I speed up and get rougher once I see he can take it.

Pete lasts a while before he starts choking a lot more often and starts poking my leg frantically. I push him off and let him breathe for a bit then stroke his soft cheek "You're so fucking good babe, my beautiful little baby". He still seems hesitant but he leans in and licks at my tip "I'm doing good?" "You're perfect, you're so perfect" "You're not mad I had to stop?" "I'd never be mad, I'm just proud of you for trying"

I'm really really close so instead of making Pete do anything more I jerk off quickly. Pete gets the idea and looks up at me with his pretty eyes and opens his mouth slightly. "Come for me Tricky" "Fuck baby, fuck yeah" "I want you to come on me" "I'll come on you, I'll come on your pretty little face"

I jerk myself faster before moaning loudly and coming over Pete's face. I thought he'd hate it or pull away but he stays totally still as I make his face all dirty. When I'm done he opens his eyes and gives me a little smile which makes me groan as I drop to my knees.

Pete looks so perfect and I'm so happy that I'm the only one who'll get to see him looking so beautiful. I wipe some come off his cheek and almost come for a second time when Pete takes my finger in his mouth and sucks it off. When he's done I pull him into a hug then get a paper towel to clean up his face.

One of my favourite things about Pete is his big innocent eyes and the way he's looking at me is amazing. He's looking at me with so much love and I know he totally trusts me which is an amazing feeling.

Once he's clean I kick my jeans and boxers off then gently lie him down so I can hold myself over him and kiss his perfect lips. Pete's so submissive that he just wraps his arms around me and let's me push my way inside his mouth.

Petes kisses are like a drug so I keep desperately kissing him as I run my hands down his body. I can feel his boner under me so I know he's turned on and I want to make him feel so good. "Get up" I mumble against his lips then pull us both to our feet then wrap Pete's skinny legs around my waist. Without breaking the kiss I carry him over to a stall and put him down on the toilet lid which makes Pete giggle a little bit. I press myself down on him and brace my elbows on the wall either side of his head so he can't move.

Finally I break away then kiss down his neck and suck roughly as I start unbuttoning his shirt. Pete tries to lean up to grind on me but I press down on him harder to pin him in place while my hands are busy. I love it when Pete takes control and tells me what he wants but right now I just want to make him feel good. I want to pin him down and drive him crazy with pleasure.

When his shirts undone I chuck it off then pull his hands to the top of mine so he can do the same to mine. I'm already fully naked but Petes got his jeans on which I really just don't like. I kiss down his neck and chest making hickeys all the way up to the top of his jeans where I can just suck on his hips while I unbutton them. As sexy as he looks in his tight skinny jeans I'm glad to finally get them off and pull his boxers off after them.

When he whimpers I pull away and trail my tongue down to his thighs to start making hickeys there too. He's so skinny but his thighs are so beautiful. None of him is fat but his thighs aren't as tiny as the rest of him and they're probably one of my favourite parts to touch and kiss. All I can think about it him wrapping those beautiful thighs around me while we make love and I take her virginity. He'll never know how much I want that one day, I wanna make him feel so good.

When his thighs are covered in beautiful purple bruises I kiss my way back up to lips. This boy is absolutely delicious so it's hard to pull away but we're both so turned on so we need more. "You ok babe? You want this right?" "Yeah, I want this" "You didn't want this before so I don't wanna do anything unless you're sure. I don't want you just doing this because you feel like you have to please me".

I really hope that he does want this because I hate hurting Pete. He gave me a proper blowjob for the first time and trusted me to be in control so I'd be really upset if he didn't actually want it. I trusted Pete to tell me what he was comfortable with so it'll be disappointing if he didn't tell me.

"Yeah I really do want this, I wasn't in the mood before but you made me feel so safe and respected. I know I can say no any time and you're willing to do whatever I need to feel comfortable, that turns me on more than anything. Now I just want you to get me off, please help me" "Ok baby but never be scared to tell me if you don't want something" "I love you, I know I can tell you anything"

Now I know he wants this so I connect our lips and start grinding my ass against his boner. When he's fully hard I grab his hand to suck on his fingers since I don't have lube but stop when I see my ring on his finger. I forgot I gave this to him but it looks so cute, the thought of him wearing a ring from me is so great.

I grind on him one last time then kiss his knuckles next to my ring gently making him blush "I forgot I was wearing this" "Me too, it looks so cute though" "Do you want it back?" "No, I want you to wear it, it means more to see you wearing it" "Will you buy me one of my own?" "I will, I'd love to have you wear it so I can claim you as mine forever"

I start grinding on him again and pin one of his hands over his head then pull his other hand up to my mouth "I was meaning to do this before but I got distracted. I don't have lube, do you mind I'll just have to suck you off for lube?" I really hope he wouldn't care because it'll just be a bit more painful for me and I really want to do this.

"Tricky do you have a condom?" "No I didn't bring anything, I have them in my bag but I left it in music with Frankie and Gee" "Oh... We can't do this" "What? Why?" "I don't wanna go all the way without one".

Is he serious? Why is this such a big deal? I don't think we've done it without lube and a condom before but it won't be bad so I don't know why he's so worried.

"Why babe? We're both guys so we can't get pregnant or anything, it's not a big deal" "It is to me, I don't wanna get STDs or get anything" "I don't have STDs babe, it's fine" "No it's not safe, you've been with like everyone in school so you could have got something. Please just let it go Tricky, please don't fight me on this".

I really wanna keep arguing about this because I want this but I need to respect what he wants. He said no so if he's not comfortable doing something then I need to respect that and not pressure him into doing it.

Petes just trying to be responsible and I really don't want to make him upset. I have been with people without protection so I guess there is a chance I could have STDs or something. I don't wanna give anything to Pete so I should respect him and do what he wants.

"Ok Petey, I'll keep some in my pocket or something from now on" "I'm sorry Trick but I just don't wanna do this, I'm just not gonna do this if it's not safe" "I know babe and it's fine, you don't need to explain yourself to me, if you say no I'll stop and you don't need to worry"

Pete seems really happy that I'm ok with not doing it and let's me pull him in for a kiss. Now that we've been together for so long and started being intimate he always seems worried about saying no or upsetting me. I thought he'd be happier now that we're serious and he knows I love him but he's not. Maybe I'm just too intense and I don't listen to him enough so he's scared I'll ignore him when he says no. Maybe he's scared I'll cheat if he doesn't give me what I want. I hope he's just shy though, I hope I haven't hurt him and made him scared to talk to me.

Even though I'm worried it feels really good to just kiss Pete and show him how much I love him. I could kiss him forever but we both still have raging hard ons so I'll need to fix those.

Pete gasps when I wrap my hand around him which lets me slip my tongue into his mouth. It only takes a couple of minutes before he's moaning against my mouth and coming on my hand.

As he comes down from his high he starts pumping me so I moan and press down on him. I could take control but Pete seems to like doing things his own way so I'll let him do whatever he wants.

I'm so busy sucking at his collarbone that I don't notice Pete's hand slipping down until he pushes a finger into my ass. He fingers me slowly, watching me the whole time as I whimper and grind against his hand. Pete keeps jerking me off as he slips a second finger in to join the first which makes me bite harder on his neck than I intended. He jumps but only adds a third finger into me as revenge because he knows it burns. I've fingered myself a lot since we started sleeping together though so it's a pleasant burn.

It doesn't take long before I'm a moaning mess and all I can do is moan Pete's name. When his fingers find my prostate I jerk against him then come hard over his fist while moaning into his ear.

This is one of the reasons I don't like bottoming as much because it makes me weak and desperate which I don't enjoy. I completely trust Pete but I hate being weak and vulnerable, even if it is only for a few seconds after I come.

Eventually I manage to wrap my arms around Pete's neck and pull him in for a long slow kiss. "That was so good Tricky" "It was so good, I love doing stuff with you" "I love it too" "It wasn't too bad doing it in the bathroom was it?" "No it's ok, I'd prefer not to but if you lock the door and we're all alone it's kind of nice"

I don't wanna go to class but we have to so I slide to my knees and help get Pete's pants and boxers back on. Once he's got them on I help him to his feet then go find my own pants and boxers.

When I turn around Petes about to button up his school shirt so I walk over to him and grab his hands "Stay like that for a minute, I like you naked". We have to go to class but I like it here with him so I want to wait as long as possible.

After a couple more minutes of making out, Pete finally pulls away and pushes my bare chest "Come on we're already late and we still need our bags so move your ass, you like me shirtless way too much" "Well you are sexy as fuck so you can't blame me".

When we're finally both fully dressed I peck his lips once then grab his hand so we can go off to class.


	42. Chapter 42

**Pete's POV**

As I come I scream out and bite down on Tricks shoulder making him moan and finish off on my stomach. "Fuck I love it when you come inside me" Trick moans as he stands up off my dick and pulls me up onto my shaking legs. I'm definitely glad he remembered to bring condoms today because this was fucking worth it.

"That was really good Tricky" "It always is so you don't need to say that every time" "I know but I just want you to know" "I already know baby" "I just like to hear you say that you enjoyed it too, I like to hear that I've made you happy"

I feel like a loser but Trick pulls me close and kisses my lips "I love you so much, you always make me happy, you're the best thing in my life"

I sigh and lean my head on his chest for a few seconds before pulling away "We should go I guess" "Yeah we should, we've got a math test" "Yeah I know and I have to go at lunch to do it because I get extra time" "That sucks, I'll miss you" "Yeah I'll miss you too, I'll see you in business or maybe music if I don't finish and have to do some in business too" "You really get that much time?" "Yeah I'm really bad so they let me have loads of time"

When we're both dressed we walk off towards math and Trick swings my hand as we walk. Tricks not really paying attention but as we walk past Luke, one of Michaels friends, he looks up at me and smirks. He's standing close to the bathroom where me and Trick were so did he hear something? Most people probably assume we sleep together but it's awkward to know that he might have been listening.

I'm still looking back and watching him as Luke chuckles a bit and mouths "Slut" at me. Now I know he did hear so now I'm gonna get called slut as well as fag, emo, stupid and loser.

The rest of the morning I just keep hoping that Michael will just leave me alone. I'm not a slut just because I wanna have sex with my boyfriend sometimes. Trick fucked half the school before we started dating but no one bullies him for being a slut so I don't know why people care. There's no way anyone will be mean to Trick about it so it's not fair that people might call me a slut.

Most of lunch I finish the math test then walk off to find the guys. They're not on the field like usual so I walk around looking for them and wondering if I should text Trick. I don't want to annoy him if he was enjoying having time away from me but I hate being alone.

I'm still walking when I see Luke walking towards me so I quickly try to avoid him. I try to swerve around him but he grabs my arm and pulls me into an empty classroom. "Hey slutty faggot, why were you running away from me?" he snarls as he pushes me inside and walks towards me.

I knew he'd call me a slut so I just sigh and try to walk away but he grabs my arm again and slams me against the wall "Don't fucking ignore me" "I wasn't" "Yes you fucking were, back to your faggot boyfriend to get fucked up the ass again?" "No" "Don't lie to me, he's a slut so you must know the only reason he stays with you is for your ass" "He's not a slut" "Yeah he is and so are you except he can get more than one person wanting to fucking him. I heard you being a slut this morning so why don't you keep being a whore?"

I can't even say anything before he shoves me to the ground and starts unbuckling his pants "You're a slut and everyone knows it so why don't you just keep doing the only thing you know how to do?" I frantically try to pull away but Luke grabs my hair and forces me to stay where I am.

He pushes his pants and boxers down to his knees and I sob as I keep trying to pull away. I try to scream out but that just gives him a chance to shove his dick straight into my mouth. Straight away I gag and try to pull away but he's still holding my hair, pushing me against the wall as he just fucks my mouth. He's making me choke with every thrust but he doesn't stop and let me breathe.

Finally when there's black spots starting to cloud my vision and my throat feels like it's gonna explode he pulls away. I pant heavily but Luke just laughs and slaps my cheek with his dick "You fucking like this don't you you whore?" I try to say no but he slaps me with his hand this time "Shut up slut I don't want your whore mouth to open unless its on my dick which its gonna be".

I try to close my mouth but obviously Luke doesn't care. He knees me in the stomach making me groan then shoves his dick back in my mouth "You know you're actually pretty good at sucking cock, I guess being a fag is good for one thing"

I liked it so much when Trick fucked my mouth and was so rough with me but this is horrible. With Trick it felt good and I like him being in control and dominant because I trusted him. Even when he was fucking my mouth raw I knew he loved me and as soon as I told him to stop he stopped.

Tears start running down my face as I keep trying to pull away but all I get is a headache from Luke pulling my hair too hard. As much as I try to pull away I can't so I collapse down and let him do whatever he wants, hoping it'll be over soon.

Finally he comes in my mouth then he pulls back and let's me spit and choke until I can finally breathe again.

Luke just leaves me lying there crying and choking then pulls me up by the hair "You're not gonna tell anyone are you little bitch? I could ruin your life so just keep your stupid friends and your asshole boyfriend out of this. That was fun little slut, see you later". He pushes me back down then kicks my ribs before walking out and leaving me lying there sobbing on the floor.

I wish I could have just found Trick then this wouldn't that's happened. If I didn't have dyslexia and wasn't so fucking stupid I would have been with Trick and I'd still be fine.

I knew Luke and Michael were horrible but not mean enough to do this. He practically raped me even though it wasn't actual sex and I have no idea what to do now. I hate myself for not stopping him or being able to push him off, I'm such a weak loser.

I stay there curled up on the floor crying and hating myself until I run out of tears. Finally I wipe my eyes and decide to go find Trick.

There's a mirror on the wall so I walk over to it and look in. No wonder he raped me I look like a fucking weak fag like he always says I am. I'm small and weak and I hate violence so I had no chance against him.

I wanna just break down and cry again but I can't. Tricks waiting for me in business and I said I might be late so I have an excuse and he won't be suspicious. No one has to know anything so I can keep being with Trick and doing the same as I did before, it'll all be fine. This was just Luke taking advantage of me because he heard us, I'll be fine and he won't do it again.

When I get to business I'm scared to walk in and have everyone staring at me but there's no way I can sneak in. After freaking out for a minute I run in quickly and the teacher just nods and let's me go sit next to Trick at the back.

"Babe what's wrong are you ok?" he says instantly so I just nod and grab his hand to hold tightly "I'm fine" "No you're not you were crying" "It's ok Trick it was just really long and stressful so I freaked out then I had to walk in here in front of everyone so I freaked again" "You had two panic attacks babe?" "No I just got a bit upset, it's ok Trick really, I've got you now"

I hate lying to Trick but I want him to let it go because I can't tell him the truth so him getting worried about a lie isn't worth it.

Business goes by with me holding Tricks hand and playing with it to try to distract him while he works but he just kisses my hand and keeps going. I'm being extra cuddly and needy because I need him at the moment and it's nice cuddling Trick because he's just comforting no matter what happens.

When the bell goes we walk to music but by the door Trick turns around and grabs my waist to pull me to him "Are you sure you're ok?" "Yes baby, I'm fine. You're such an old worrying grandma and you're only 18, chill out". He doesn't seem happy about it so I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him so our lips are inches away "Chill out, just kiss me". Finally this is something he happily agrees to and wastes no time pinning me to the wall while he slips his tongue in my mouth.

He starts off trying to be rough and make out with me but I just pull back and keep it at a simple closed mouth kiss. I guess he just thinks it's because we're in public because he goes along with it easily.

We kiss until the bell goes then walk into class but when I see Luke I just stiffen up. I want to run but instead I just lean against Trick and hold his hand tighter, pointedly ignoring Luke.

The whole class is really awkward and Frankie's not there at all so I'm not really sure what he's up to. I guess him and Gerard might be having some fun so I wouldn't want to interrupt.

Finally the bell goes so Trick pulls me out of class and pulls me quickly all the way to his house. He leads me around the back to where his pool is and immediately starts stripping "Come on babe lets swim". He literally made us run all the way to his house just to go swimming? I think he just wants to fuck in a pool.

"Why are we swimming?" "Because I really want to" "You're lucky I love you" "Yeah I know, now come on". He's fully naked now so he jumps in making me groan then strip down to my boxers and jump after him. Obviously Tricks disappointed I'm not naked but I'm sure he's making a plan to get me naked so it doesn't matter.

Trick spends a while ducking under the water and tackling me which makes me laugh and pull him close to me. Soon I can feel him getting hard and he's definitely turned on. Trick doesn't mention it for a while but then he wraps his arms around my waist and presses his lips to my ear "Babe fuck me" "We're not fucking in a pool, I thought you wanted to swim" "I want you, please" "How are you supposed to ride me in water?" "Like this".

Easily he picks me up and puts me on the side of the pool even though we've barely been in there 10 minutes. Trick jumps out of the pool himself and straddles my lap then shoves his hand straight down my boxers "Fuck me like your slut right here".

His parents aren't here and the doors still locked so no one can come over so I don't think it matters very much. No one'll see us and Trick will probably be more embarrassed than me anyway since he's the one getting fucked.

"Yeah ok Tricky but condoms can't get wet can they?" "Oh fucking shit" "I meant what I said Trick, I really don't wanna risk it" "Yeah I know but I wanted to get fucked by sexy wet Pete and now I can't".

Again I'm just ruining this by refusing but it just seems important to me even if it isn't to Trick so I hope he doesn't mind too much. He looks at me in silence for a second then sighs and grinds down on me "We'll just do what we did the other day, I want your fingers in my ass baby"

I'm so glad he agreed because now I can still make him feel really good and it's more about me. He's not just riding me while I sit there, I'm actually fucking him and I know I'm the one making him feel amazing. I like knowing everything Trick feels is because of me and I want to find out the things that drive him crazy.

Slowly I push a finger into his ass as he pulls my boxers off me and throws them away. Tricks being a horny mother fucker so he's moaning like a porn star and I've only done one finger.

When I push in the second finger Trick moans loudly and grinds down against my finger and starts flicking his hand along my dick. I'm not sure why I have to be naked as well since I can shove my fingers in him just as well in clothes but he's my Trick. I can't refuse being naked with him when he wants me to be and maybe he'll do something nice for me.

Its so hard not to come straight away as he slowly jerks me off but I don't want that this time. I really wanna make Tricky feel good and for him to come first so I add the third finger and angle them so they hit his prostate. With a loud moan he buries his face in my neck and starts sucking. My neck is my weak spot so I throw my head back in a moan and grab his dick in my other hand as I keep hitting his prostate.

This is why I love doing this with Trick because he just totally falls apart and its so sexy. He always seems to care more about me feeling good than himself which feels nice. It also means I get to have more control and I can try to make Trick feel so good.

"Pete don't fucking stop I'm gonna come". Tricks so desperate so I move my fingers into him faster and keep jerking him off so he keeps moaning against my neck. I'm glad he's letting me make him feel good because its beautiful seeing him fall apart on top of me. I'm also glad it isn't taking him long to get close because if I finished first he might make me give him a blowjob or something. I love and trust him but I don't know if I could do it if he treats me anything like Luke did.

Tricks still sucking my neck so I lean my head to the side more to give him total access to it as I fuck him harder.

"Hey Petey can we talk fo- oh shit". When I hear Frankie I gasp and pull away from Trick then think twice about it and pull him on top of me so Frankie doesn't see me.

"Frankie what the fuck? We're kinda busy" Trick yells back to him then grabs my fingers again "Now fuck me Petey I don't care if he's here" "But......" "Oh fuck it. Frankie turn the fuck around unless you wanna watch which I really hope you don't because then I'd have to punch you"

When Frankie turns around I grab onto Tricks boner to keep jerking him off and push my three fingers back into him. He's obviously not gonna just stop so I should probably finish him off as quick as possible. Within a minute Trick comes onto my chest and kisses me gently for a second. He then slides off me to take me straight into his mouth, bobbing his head quickly until I come into his mouth which he swallows.

It's still so embarrassing that Frankie's here so I don't know how to act. It sucks because I probably looked like a slut and I didn't want anyone seeing me looking like that. Even though I love Frankie I didn't want him to see me like that, I don't want one of my close friends thinking I'm a dumb slut.

"Are you guys done ye- oh really?" Frankie turns around but when he sees Trick down by my dick he turns around quickly "Get dressed, I didn't particularly need to see you guys naked".

Blushing majorly I grab my wet boxers off the ground and pull them on then stand there with my arms wrapped around my chest. We didn't get towels and the rest of my clothes are wet from being on the ground so it's just really awkward.

"Alright Frankie what do you want?" Tricks says when he's pulled on his boxers as well so Frankie cautiously turns around to make sure we're not naked this time. "Well I wanted to talk to Petey but maybe I should've just called him or something" "Yeah you should've, we were busy"

Trick sounds annoyed that he interrupted us and I'm just trying to hide behind Trick. He's keeping his arm firmly around my shoulder against his side and I can just imagine how it must look. Little, scrawny, pale, scarred me next to big, strong, tanned, muscular Trick. I hate this and I can't even get dressed or hide so I'm stuck looking like an idiot next to the sex god that's my boyfriend.

"So did you wanna talk or can we continue?" "Do you really have to go for a second round right now Trick?" "Yes so do you mind?" "Yeah I kinda need to talk to him" "Fine whatever".

It's awkward still so I poke Tricks arm "I can just go inside?" "What's wrong?" "I don't like this" "Don't like what?" "Being like this" "It's ok sweetie it's just Frankie, he doesn't care" "I hate being next to you like this, why can't you have like one day when you look fucking ugly or something?" "What?" "I'm not that ugly Trick but then I stand next to you and I go from like a 4 to a -10"

This is so awkward but Frankie comes over and hugs me "You're not ugly Petey, if you didn't have a boyfriend, I wasn't into Gerard and we weren't really good friend I'd totally date you. I dunno if that makes you feel better but no one looks at you two and sees who's hotter, I just think your a really cute couple" "Thanks Frankie" "Well it's true Panda, if we were both single I'd probably get with you but I wouldn't get with Trick"

This is strange form of cheering me up but I guess Frankie's not exactly normal anyway, too much time with Lexi I'd say. "You're so weird Frankie, what's wrong with Trick?" "Well you're hot and we get along so I would probably like you but Tricks a sporty, athletic blonde guy and that's not my type. Plus he's an asshole so I don't know how you put up with it, I have a way shorter temper then you so it would be bad. Gees more submissive and I like that, Trick's too dominant, it wouldn't be fun for me to have to fight him. He's a cool guy for a friend but no fucking way would I ever date him"

That's pretty sweet and weird at the same time but I guess it doesn't really matter "Thanks Frankie, you wouldn't be too bad to date I guess" "Nah I wouldn't be, I'm great. If you were single I'd totally bang you if you asked" "If I was single?" "Yeah I don't really wanna have Trick murder me for touching you so I'll just leave you guys to fuck it out. Plus I'm not gonna bang one of my best friends" "Why not? I bang mine".

Trick and Frankie both laugh but then Frankie's smile falls off his face and he looks down at me "I really need to talk to you though" "Ok what's up?" "Um can we like...... I dunno" "Yeah, Trick can leave, he's fine with it"

That makes Trick roll his eyes but he leans down to kiss my forehead "Yeah yeah I'll piss off, I'll be inside if you wanna do some more when your done Petey, I've got some ideas". With a laugh he walks inside and shuts the door leaving me and Frankie out here alone.

"Petey I don't know what to do" Frankie whimpers looking at me sadly. "What happened?" "I don't fucking know I ruined everything" "Just tell me about it" "I fucked up anything I could ever have with Gee, I hurt him and now I'm here, I fucked up Petey, help me" "What did you do to Gee?" "We got in a fight and I said I never wanted to see him again and he said he'd gotten into a New York art school so he's just going to leave"

I think Franks overreacting a bit which is something I know a lot about because I do it a lot so I put my arm around his waist "Talk to Gee, you guys should just work it out" "How?" "Just apologise and talk, don't let your egos take over and make you guys keep fighting. You still have time before the end of the year so you can try to convince him to stay or you can go too. If you love each other you'll work it out"

Frank nods and seems to think about it then after we sit there for a second he talks again "Hey Petey, is Trick a bottom?" Immediately I look down at my lap and blush hard "Well um... Yeah kinda" "Fuck dude I never thought Trick would be the person to get it up the ass" "Well he's still dominant and everything, can you really see me controlling Trick at all? He just bottoms because I'm scared to, he's like a toppy bottom and I'm like a bottomy top" "Toppy bottom and bottomy top? Is that just to save Tricks majorly inflated ego?" "No it's true because can you really ever see Trick being a sub? Can you ever see him letting me control him?" "That's true I guess"

He seems ok and really needs to talk to Gerard so I shoo him off then go back inside to find what Tricks up to. Knowing Trick it probably involves a dildo.


	43. Chapter 43

**Pete's POV**

It's been a couple of weeks since Luke first forced me to suck him and nothing's gotten better. He still does it all the time and Trick has no idea so now me and Trick are having problems. He wants to sleep with me and have me suck him off and do everything just like we always did but I can't. Luke never stops and he's so horrible that I can't do it with Trick anymore.

I know it's stupid because he's Trick and he loves me but anything sexual is a nightmare now so I just can't. Every time I've kissed him or let him be close to me he's tried to go all the way so I can't do it. He wants sex and wants to do everything even if I don't want to so I've started just pulling away completely. If we can't even kiss each other goodbye or cuddle at night without him trying to force me into sex then I just won't do it. At the moment it's all or nothing and I'm just picking nothing.

Tricks my boyfriend and I'm so in love with him so I don't wanna break up but I think he's going to soon. If I do something sexual with him then he tried to go all the way so I don't do anything anymore.

Trick hates this and he always seems annoyed when I pull away from his hugs and don't let him kiss me but I have to. Hopefully he understands that I just don't want this and this is the only way for us to be happy together.

Today's been particularly crappy because Trick hasn't been in the first periods and now it's lunch. I don't know if he's here or if he's coming at all so I'm worried. Trick never misses school and he's not answering my texts so I don't know what he's doing and I'm terrified.

I walk around at lunch avoiding Luke and Michael until I finally find Trick in the school parking lot with some people from his hockey team. I wanna go over but they're all smoking and Trick probably is too so I walk off. I'll see him next period and I shouldn't be so needy, I'll just let him be happy and make friends and live his life.

When the bell goes I slump off to business and when Trick runs I ignore him and keep struggling with a worksheet. Trick doesn't seem to notice me ignoring him and comes over to wrap his arm around me. "Hey baby, sorry I wasn't here in the morning, I had family stuff I couldn't get out of"

It sucks that he's lying because I saw him with his friends but I guess it's the only choice. He probably needed time away from me and doesn't want me to be overprotective and needy like we both know I will be.

He's making new friends and being happy and living his life like he did before he met me which is good. He's not having to think about me all the time and I wish he wouldn't lie but it's good for him.

The longer the class goes on though I start thinking maybe this is a bad thing. Before he met me he seemed happy but when he got with me everything changed. Maybe he's going back to that and he's decided he doesn't want me anymore.

I don't wanna loose him but he'll leave me eventually and I've always known that. He's such a big part of my life it'll be hard for me if we break up but I guess Tricks happiness is more important.

The more I think it's definitely certain that he's gonna leave me. He's got new friends and soon he'll get a new boyfriend and forget about me. I'm just a stupid kid who can't even sleep with him anymore so he's gonna find someone who's what he really wants in a boyfriend. It's nice that he's stuck around with me for so long but it's been 2 years and he's finally gotten sick of me.

It takes all the self control I have not to cry or have a panic attack but I can't do that to Trick. He's probably only stayed so long because he doesn't want to break my heart so I want to make this easy for him. I can't cry and beg him to stay, I have to let him go and pretend it isn't killing me.

Everyone leaves and Tricks gonna be just like everyone else so I'll be alone again. He's my everything but he's gonna leave because even after so long I can't open my legs. Sex has always been so important to him so now I'm refusing it he's going to leave me, I'm useless to him now.

Maybe I should just leave, I could get away from everything and let Trick be happy without me. I can't run away or change schools so maybe I'm just better off dead. I should just end the pain and let people be happy, I'll be happy dead and they'll be happy without me so why haven't I done it already?

By the time music ends I've decided I really just need to leave, I'm making everyone too unhappy. All my friends are annoyed by me and they never were my friends anyway. Frankie, Gee and Lexi were always nice to me but they were Tricks friends and I was just intruding. Tricks finding other people and a new way to make himself happy so I'm just stopping him from that. I should do this, everyone rooting for me to do it.

After music I run to the bathroom and cry for a few minutes about how useless I am. Before Trick comes in to ask me why I'm taking so long I dry my eyes and take a breath. I've attempted this before so it shouldn't be a big deal, I can do this, I can do it for Trick.

When I walk out Trick smiles and comes over to me so I take deep breath. I know he doesn't want me anymore but I wanna know that I mean something to him and the last 2 years were special. We've spent a long time together so I wanna tell him I love him so even if he's glad I'm gone, he won't forget me.

"Trick, can you tell me you love me?" "I love you more than anything baby, why do you want me to tell you that?" "I just want you to, I like hearing it and I really love you too"

Trick seems suspicious but I hug him tight and try to prepare myself. I really don't wanna let him go but if I don't I'll end up going home with him and everything will be harder tomorrow. I might as well just hug him and say I love him because this'll be a nice ending to everything.

Maybe I should have just left him a note though because I barely bug him anymore so now he's suspicious. "I really do love you Petey, lets go hang out and do something" "No I have to go home but I'll see you around". I feel bad lying because I probably won't see him again but this is for the best.

I start walking away but then I run back to throw my arms around him and frantically kiss him. Now he's really freaked out but when I try to pull away he grabs my waist and pulls me back. We haven't done this lately so I keep kissing him despite the doubts it starts to cause.

Finally Trick does let me go and strokes my cheek "I really do love you darling and if you need me to say it every minute of everyday then I will" "I love you Trick, don't forget that".

Finally it feels right to leave because I've told him I love him and he knows how I feel. I'm not doing this because of him so he can just keep living and be happy and I won't matter anymore. It's hard taking a last look at Trick but I'll never forget him so I can just turn away and keep walking.

At home my dads passed out so I can easily just walk past him to my room and lock the door while I pull out my blade. I should leave a note but I already talked to Trick and he has all his other friends. They'll look after Trick, that's all that matters to me, that Trick and all the guys are ok. They were friends way before they knew me and they'll be friends way after I'm gone so I know they'll be fine.

As I take my blade down I start having doubts again about whether I'm actually gonna do this but I have nothing to live for. All I have is Trick and I know he won't be there forever so I'll have nothing. He has so much else to live for but I don't so being dead will just make everything better, I'm better off dead.

As I take the blade down to my arm there's a knock on my window which isn't good because there's only one person who'd come to my house. When I open the window Tricks staring back at me so I sigh and step back so he can climb in. Quickly I drop my blade down on the floor by my bed so he won't see it or accidentally stand on it.

Trick probably doesn't have any plan to leave soon so I guess I'm stuck here like this so I sink down onto the bed. "Hey babe" Trick says as he climbs in and jumps on to the bed next to me. I try to be happy and smile at him but I feel so shitty that I can't even pretend.

"You said you had to go home but I'm here too so we can hang out" "I dunno Trick" "Why not? I wanna be with you and I hate knowing that your dad could hurt him so I wanna be here. If you really want me to leave I will but you better kiss me first".

He said he'd leave if I told him to but I don't wanna end things like this. He deserves so much more so I'll have to wait a bit longer before killing myself. "It's ok Tricky, I just don't want my dad to know you're here" "He won't babe"

It's kinda awkward because I'm not in the mood for talking or doing anything but sitting in silence is always weird. "What've you got to do at your house anyway Petey?" "Nothing really".

Again we sit awkwardly but I really wanna make this time with Trick special so I need to think of something "Why don't we play 20 questions or something?" "Isn't that a fuckboy game?" "Um..." "Are you calling me a fuckboy?" "No I just thought you'd wanna ask me stuff and there's nothing to do here anyway" "Ok then, I'm a fuckboy anyway"

I swing around so I can sit cross legged facing him "What do we do?" "Is that one of your questions?" "No stupid" "Well then just ask a question". I don't really know what I want but I want to make Trick happy "What would you think if I had a different colour hair?"

Trick seems surprised but smiles "As long as you don't go bald I'll still think you're hot" "So you don't care what colour my hair is?" "Not really, you're always beautiful" "Well I'm actually a natural blond..." "Blond? You're blond?" "Um yeah, naturally platinum blond, I just dye it black" "I didn't even know" "Well I didn't really tell you and it never came up or seemed relevant or anything".

This is like the first question in 20 questions and we've always had a shocking revelation so this could be interesting. "How come I've never noticed?" "Well you don't spend time just staring at the roots of my hair and if they're noticeable then I just dye it again" "You'd be a cute blond" "I don't like it, people always called me a dumb blond and I hated it so I started dying it. I thought black would be cool so the next time I changed schools I dyed my hair and I've been black haired since I was 12".

I didn't think it would be such a big deal but I guess it is so I just swing around and lie in his lap "I'm sorry" "For what?" "I dunno you seem upset, should I have told you I dye it or let it grow out blond?" "No it's not that, I'm just thinking what you'd look like blonde" "Well I had it cut shorter like yours but I grew it out when I died it black" "That'd be cute" "I thought you were mad" "I'm not upset that you used to have different hair I'm just wondering what you'd look like. We should buy some non permanent blond dye and see what you look like" "No way" "Please baby?" "Only if you do it too, we can both go platinum blond" "Sure, I'd love to"

I guess he's actually gonna make me dye my hair blond just so he can see what it looks but at least I can wash it out if I hate it. Trick would look cute so I wanna see it and maybe being blonde again won't be so bad. Trick'll probably like it anyway though just because he always likes anything I look like.

"Ok Petey, my turn for a question" "Ok" "Can I measure your dick?" "No, why do you even want that?" "Me and Gee were arguing about whether you or Frankie are bigger so I need to know" "That's stupid" "I know but please let me, I love you baby" "I hate you" "So can I?" "Fine, whatever"

Trick jumps up and runs to my desk to grab a ruler so I groan and regret being such a pushover. Finally he finds one and runs back to me "Here, I got one" "Do you really want this?" "Yes" "Fine, hurry up". This is not what I expected his question to be but it's easier than a lot of other things he could want. Trick pulls off my jeans and boxers so I try not to feel too awkward about it.

I keep my eyes closed as Trick measures me then when he starts kissing at my hips I pull him back up. We're both giggling so I kiss him then lean my head on his shoulder "So am I bigger than Frankie?" "I think so, I'll have to ask Gee" "How big am I?" "Almost 7 inches, you're like 6.5 but I'll say 7 because it sounds better" "You're such a loser" "But I'm your loser so you love me" "I do"

I feel so much better after spending time with Trick and I love how happy he makes me. For the first time in a while I wish we could go further but my dads downstairs so I just keep kissing Trick.

We keep playing until it ends up as more like 50 questions than 20 but I love learning things about Trick. We haven't done this in ages and it's nice because we can just talk and it makes me feel much better about our relationship.

"Can we just do one more question each then go to bed baby?" "Yeah we will, good idea" "Ok, can you tell me a story from before I knew you?" "Like a drunk one or a serious one?" "I like your drunk stories so you can tell me one of those if you want" "Yeah ok, let me think". It's probably a pretty lame last question but I like knowing about his life and I love it when he gets passionate about a story.

"Ok Petey, so one of the first times I got drunk was with Lexi and I was 14 I think. I was really young and didn't have a good tolerance of alcohol so I had a couple tequila shots and I was super drunk. I've always had a thing for fire and I liked lighting matches and watching them burn so I decided it was a great idea. We were at someone from schools house so I stole some matches and went outside. I burnt some matches and threw them in the pool before they could burn me then Lexi came out. He always knew I liked fire but he was drunk too and I think it freaked him out a bit. He yelled at me and I didn't know he was there so I freaked out and accidentally threw the match over my shoulder. It burnt his arm so we had to go to the hospital and I got in a lot of trouble but Lexi forgave me so it was ok. I haven't drunk tequila since and I'm kinda scared of fire now"

I thought it'd just be a stupid drunk story but that was actually kind of sad. Trick seems nervous that I'll think he's crazy or something but I just climb into his lap and kiss him "I love you Tricky" "You don't think I'm a psychopath or anything?" "No and even if you are I still love you" "That's good, I love you a lot"

Trick holds me tight and his hand runs through my hair "I've still got one more question right?" "Yup" "Ok, keep calm" "What the hell are you gonna ask?" "It's not bad, just think about it, would you ever wanna send me nudes?"

Why is like every question he has so sexual? I guess I've been ignoring him a bit and we haven't been intimate in a while so he's just trying to get as much as possible. I hope he doesn't think I've stopped loving him just because I don't want to be intimate. I might not wanna be physical with him but I definitely don't want him to leave me so I hope he knows I care about him.

"I probably wouldn't send nudes" "Why?" "Most of the guys know your phone password so they'd probably see and I don't want anyone else to see" "So you just wouldn't trust me with them?" "No I just don't like having pictures of me naked out there and I don't want you to show someone when you get angry with me. I don't want to have to spend every day trying to keep you happy just so you don't violate my privacy" "I would never" "I know, I'm just scared" "What if I do it too?" "Loads of people have already seen you naked but no one else has seen me, you wouldn't care if I showed people yours" "I would and I'd never show people those even if we fight" "I know, it's mainly just the fact that one of our friends could see it on your phone by accident"

I really wish he'd just drop it but he wraps an arm around my waist "Would you send me them if you knew no one else would see?" "Maybe, I'm just worried, I'm a really private person" "I know baby, I have an idea. You know how you can lock notes on your phone?" "Yeah" "What if I take the pictures then put them on a note and lock it then delete the pictures?" "You actually want to take pictures of me?" "Yeah kinda, would you let me?" "I guess, as long as you let me delete the pictures I think it'd be ok"

Tricks face lights up and he runs to get his phone before jumping on the bed with me "Can you get naked for me baby?" "I can't be sexy or anything" "That's ok, just get naked then I'll take a couple of photos" "Only 2 ok?" "That's fine, just get naked beautiful"

I hate taking my clothes off in front of him because when he does it he makes it sexy but it feels awkward when I do it. As fast as I can I strip naked then sit on the bed next to him "How do you want me?" "Can I do one with you on your knees then one with you on the bed?" "Yeah that's ok" "You can send me some of your own if you want, I'll probably send you some whenever I'm horny" "I'll think about it but I don't know" "Just do whatever you're comfortable with"

I'm probably never going to send him pictures of me naked but I guess its nice to know I can if I ever want to. I don't want this to take too much longer so I sink to my knees and look up at him "You gonna take a picture?" "Fuck yeah baby, you look so beautiful there"

He slips a hand into my hair, brushing it out of my face as he pulls out his phone and points it at me "Look up at me and look cute" "Can you see that I'm naked?" "Yeah, is that ok?" "It's ok, just don't show anyone" "I won't, I would never hurt you like that"

Trick takes a picture of me then helps me to my feet and walks me back until I fall onto my bed. His eyes run down my body so I know there's a lot of things he wants to do to me right now but he just steps back and gives me a smile "On your back with your legs open ok?" "Do I have to?" "You said I could do two" "I'm not good at this" "I know, don't be nervous, you look so beautiful baby"

Slowly I let my legs fall open and try not to feel terrified. I'm so exposed like this and even though I know he won't, Trick could easily take advantage of me like this. I've been denying him sex for weeks so if he wanted he could take it from me when I'm like this. The thought of him turning into Luke terrifies me so much so I keep my eyes closed while he takes the picture. As soon as he says he's done I grab my boxers off the floor and pull them on, avoiding Tricks eyes.

I know he'd never force me into anything but I hate the fact that if he did I couldn't fight back. He's stronger than Luke so he could definitely hold me down and take what he wants which really sucks.

"Are you ok baby?" "I'm fine" "Are you really?" "Yeah I'm ok" "Why did you look so scared?" "I felt really exposed and I was just scared" "Please don't be scared, I'd never hurt you and I hate knowing that I'm the one upsetting you" "I'm sorry Tricky, I can't help myself" "Don't apologise, you're allowed to be scared and you're allowed to say no if you're not comfortable. Just remember that I'm me and I love you more than anything"

We lie together in silence until I lean over to kiss Tricks cheek "Come on Tricky lets just go to sleep, we've played loads" "Ok babe, we can talk more tomorrow". As we lie down to sleep I'm so glad that Trick ignored me and came over because now I actually feel good. I'm glad I didn't kill myself because then I'd never get to be with Trick again.

As I drift asleep I forget about all the shit I wanted to kill myself over and just focus on my perfect boyfriend. Maybe he doesn't hate me and want to ditch me, he still loves me even though I can't have sex anymore. He's the perfect man and I love him so much.


	44. Chapter 44

**Pete's POV**

I wake up shaking and crying and even Trick cuddled up to me asleep doesn't make it any better, it just makes it worse. Quickly I slide out of his arms and run to the bathroom so I can sit on the floor, bury my head in my knees and sob. I can't even just enjoy one day falling asleep with Trick without feeling depressed again and I hate it. He's my boyfriend I should be happy with him but as soon as he's gone or asleep I'm just a mess again.

I find a pair of nail clippers in the cupboard and rip them apart for the blade because I left my one in my room. I know I shouldn't do this but Trick will get over me and I won't have to live in hell anymore. It really is a beautiful sight to see the blood dripping from my arm again after so long of not doing it. As always the blood makes me light headed so I roll onto the floor and lie there watching the blood.

I'm not sure what happens but as I slash my wrist tears start falling down my face onto my shirt. I'm loosing consciousness and I don't want to keep cutting so I drop the glad as I watch the blood pool onto the floor. 

**Tricks POV**

When I wake up the only thing I notice is that Petes warmth is gone, where is he? I swing my legs off the bed and stand up but there's a blinding pain in my foot which makes me fall over and clutch my foot. It looks like I stood on a blade from a pair of scissors so I stare at it until I realise what it is. It must be Pete's and that's not good, my poor baby.

I run down the hall barely noticing the bleeding cut on my foot because Pete could be dead and that's all that matters. The door to the bathrooms closed so I run up to it and when I hear crying inside I barge in.

Pete's lying on the ground sobbing as he watches his arm bleed. His wrist looks like a disaster and it takes all my self control not to throw up. Usually Pete can control himself and I've never seen him hurt himself this badly before except... Except when he tried to kill himself.

With a sob I rip the blade out of his hand and throw it at the wall then sink to the floor and grab him into a hug. Pete keeps trying to pull away but I hold on as tight as I can until he gives in and slumps against me sadly.

How could he? How could he hurt himself like this? What's making him so upset? I've been checking his wrists all the time because I was scared he might be cutting but it was always fine. I just saw him naked and there weren't any new scars so why would he suddenly do this? What did I do wrong?

"Pete what are you doing?" "P-P-Patty?" "Petey are you ok?" "P-patty please no, go away, I need this". He's so out of it that he can't think straight so I sigh and grab bandages from the cupboard to tie up his arm. He probably needs more but it's late at night and I can't think about anything except how terrified I am. Bandaging it should be ok to stop the bleeding and infection until the morning when I can take care of him properly.

He's still sobbing and shaking so I stand up to pick him up but fall straight back over when I suddenly feel my foot. The whole bottom of my foot pretty cut up and bleeding so with a sigh I bandage that too. Pete shakily reaches over and strokes my foot and when I look over he's crying again "Trick no, I put it out of sight so you wouldn't get hurt, how could I hurt you?" "Baby it's ok I just stood on it" "It's mine and you stood on it so I hurt you" "It's ok darling, let's go to bed"

I'm a bit shaky on my foot but Petes easy to carry because he's so tiny. He doesn't seem to be eating much lately even though I encourage him to and he won't let me talk to him about it so it's really hard. I carry him easily and when we get back to bed he seems less faint and can roll over so I fit in beside him. His beds tiny so it's hard to fit but I don't mind being close to my baby.

"Pete what's going on?" "I don't know" "Please tell me" "No I can't, it's really hard and I'm hurting really bad. I want to let you be with me and help me but I can't" "Pete please talk to me, I wanna help you, I need you" "No Tricky, please just be here for me" "How can I help you if you won't tell me?" "Please don't leave me, I'm trying but I can't tell you. I just need you to be here and trust me on this" "Fine but please never do this again"

Pete whimpers and buries his head in my chest but I feel him nod "Ok I'll try but this is hard" "I know, I'll be here for you and if you ever wanna tell me you can" "Thanks Tricky babe, can we please just cuddle or something?" "Ok sweetie, whatever you want" "Im just gonna try to sleep" "Ok I'll be right here, I love you baby" "I love you too Trick" "Say it again, I need to hear you say it" "I love you Trick, so so so fucking much, I love you more the anything, you're my everything and don't forget that" "Thank you baby, I love you so much"

As he falls asleep quickly so I hold him tight to my chest and stroke his hair for a while. Now that he's asleep I can just lie with my arms around him thinking about all the shit that's happened. I thought everything was going good tonight but obviously I was completely wrong. If I hadn't of woken up then he'd be dead right now, the guy I'm so crazily in love with could be dead and it'd be all my fault.

He's been drawing away and being so closed off from me but I thought he was pissed or just needed time. I didnt know what to do, he wouldn't tell me anything and said he was fine when I asked. From now on I'm not letting him go and I don't care if he gets sick of me. If it stops him trying to kill himself I'll spend every minute of every day with him even if he doesn't want that.

I'm never going to be able to sleep tonight and I wouldn't let myself anyway because I can't let Pete get hurt. I need to keep this baby safe and that's so much more important than sleep.

He looks so peaceful asleep in my arms so I hold him close and whisper in his ear "I love you so much baby, you mean the world to me, I won't let you hurt yourself again and I'm gonna make this better. You don't wanna tell me about anything but I'll find out and I'll look after you, I love you, I can't loose you". I know he can't hear me but I need to say that anyway and I hope he knows how much I care.

Maybe that's why he let me take pictures of him, he was gonna kill himself so it didn't matter if I had them. It wasn't that he trusted me enough to do it, its that he trusted himself to cut deep enough so it wouldn't matter about them. Maybe I should just get rid of them but he looks so beautiful. Maybe I'll keep them just so I do remember how beautiful and fragile he is.

I wish that he'd let me in and just tell me but I guess he doesn't wanna. I knew he was drawing away from me but now hopefully he'll talk to me again even if he doesn't wanna talk about this. I love it when he just talks to me even if its about useless crap, I love knowing about his life and whatever he's thinking about. It'd be great if he could tell me everything but I know that isn't possible so I'll just have to care for him as much as I can.

A couple of hours later I've thought about everything that's happening and played with Petes hair. I have to wake him up to see if we'll go to school or if he wants to stay here and talk. As soon as I shake him he wakes up with a whimper then hugs onto my chest "Sweetie do you wanna go to school or do you wanna stay here and talk?" "Neither".

I didn't think he'd just refuse to do anything but I'm not letting him leave. I don't trust him not to hurt himself and I need to spend time with him. "Baby if you don't wanna go to school I don't care but you're staying here" "No, no I can't" "Yes you can" "You'll make me talk but I don't wanna talk" "Babe I'm so worried about loosing you. Do you think you're the only one who doesn't want this relationship to end? I don't know what I'd do if you killed yourself, how could I live knowing that you hated life so much that you didn't wanna live anymore? How could I live with myself if I knew I should could have stopped you and done something?"

I don't really ever do this and tell him how much he really does mean to me. I always say I love him but I hate opening up because I don't know how I'd feel if he dismissed my feelings.

"Tricky-" "No Pete you don't get it. You tell me how much I mean to you all the time but I never do this, maybe I should because I can't fucking loose you. I never want us to even break up but at least then I'd fight to keep you in my life and we could be friends. I just can't loose you completely, I need you Pete, more then you'll ever know".

Pete looks at me for a minute then breaks down crying making me wish I could have just shut up and not upset. "No baby please I didn't wanna upset you, I just wanted you to know I need you" "Tricky I'm fucking trying, its really hard to do fucking anything. Getting up, going to school and pretending to smile to make you happy is like fighting a war. I'm trying, I really am and I know I'm failing but please don't be disappointed in me" "Sweetie I'm not disappointed at all, I know you're trying but I need you to trust me, I don't wanna loose you".

Petes still upset which is so not what I wanted so I rock him gently back and forth and hold him against my chest "Baby please stop crying, I love you, its all ok".

Making him cry when he just hurt himself so badly is stupid but he's finally letting me in and showing me he's upset. It's a small step towards where we both need to be so we just need to do this together and work this through.

When he calms down I hold him tightly and kiss the top of his head "Baby I know how hard everything is for you so it's ok" "It's not ok and you don't understand, you don't know what's going on and you don't know how I feel. You can't imagine what I feel like unless you've been suicidal" "I know but I just think if the saddest I've ever been and multiply it by a million. I don't know what's happening to you because you don't tell me but I know it's hard so I'll be there for you. Any time you need me, any time at all just tell me and I'll be there, you're so important to me"

Again he seems happy and sad at the same time and holds me closer "Thank you. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, you're perfect" "No I'm not but I'm trying to be as perfect for you as I can" "No really, you didn't mean to say the most perfect thing you could but you did. You said I'm the most important thing in your life and you'd do anything for me and always be there for me. That's the most amazing thing you could ever say because it does mean the world to me"

He's still really sad but his face lights up a bit when he says that so I peck his lips gently and for once he lets me "It means the world to me to me too, you mean the world to me" "I love you so much" "I love you even more"

For the next hour I keep whispering how much he means to me while he cuddles into my sides. It's nice and comforting so I just want Pete to know I love him and that I need him so he'll never do this again.

"Petey are you ok now?" "Depends what you mean by ok" "Do you wanna kill yourself?" "Not really, I'm happy with you" "Good and I don't plan on letting you go so I won't give you a chance to hurt yourself again" "Ok thanks, I feel good when I'm with you" "If you ever need me and I'm somewhere else or with other people don't be scared to come over. I'll go do something with you or at least hold you for a while so you'll feel better" "It's scary though" "I know but if you're going to hurt yourself then you need to at least call me or text me so I can help you"

I really want him to just talk to me but he whimpers and hides his face in my shoulder "I texted you yesterday when you weren't in class and you didn't answer so what if you don't see it or just ignore me?" "I'm sorry about that baby, you know what I was really doing don't you?" "Smoking with your friends, was it weed or something worse?" "No no no, it was just normal cigarettes not weed or anything else, I don't do drugs like that" "Ok I was worried"

Pete looks up at me with his innocent little puppy dog eyes and I fall even deeper in love with him. He's so beautiful even though he doesn't try to be and he drives me crazy, I don't think I could live without him.

"Thanks Pete baby, I know you care and I'm sorry for scaring you. I lost my phone so I didn't see you texted me, I'm sorry" "It's ok, I was just worried and I didn't like that you lied to me" "I know it was stupid but I knew you wouldn't like it and I didn't want you talking me out of it" "I'll let you do it if you want, I'm trying to be less needy and stupid" "You're not needy or stupid, you're perfect and you talk me out of stupid shit to keep me safe. I deserve to get told of for smoking, I know it's gross" "Don't do it again, I hate it" "I am trying so I'll try harder"

I feel shit for lying and worrying him when he was already feeling awful. I'll try to stop being a shit head and be a good boyfriend for once.

"Tricky?" "Yeah" "Why did this happen? Why did our whole relationship fall apart when we couldn't have sex?" "It didn't fall apart because of that" "Yeah it did, I was too upset to have sex and I couldn't do what I have to do for you so we stopped loving each other" "I never stopped loving you, we just had a lot of stress and there were problems" "Because I didn't have sex with you" "No this has nothing to do with the sex. It started with sex but then you couldn't be with me, we couldn't talk or spend time together or do anything. It made you close off and you were sad but couldn't tell me why and that hurt us, not the sex" "I'm sorry" "It's not your fault, we just need to talk and trust each other"

I really want Pete to tell me what's up but he rests a hand on my thigh and kisses my collarbone "I love you" "I know baby, just try to talk to me, don't hurt yourself" "I'll try" "You're not suicidal anymore are you?" "No I just have bad moments but you make everything good again" "But you're ok right?" "I'm not ok but I won't hurt myself" "Why? Talk to me" "I'm still depressed and my anxieties shit but I'm better than before. I'm still scared of you leaving me if I can't tell you everything and can't sleep with you but I'm getting better. You won't leave me now because you don't want to make me attempt this again so I'll have you for a little bit longer" "I love you and I'm not planning on leave anytime soon" "Thank you, you're perfect" "I love you too, don't doubt that"

Petes smiling now more I've seen him do in a while so I think he's ok. I know he won't just get over this right away but at least he's not in danger and he'll get better, I'll help him and make him happy.

"Petey what do you wanna do now?" "I wanna be with you" "I know, I don't wanna be away from you so I'm definitely not going anywhere and neither are you. I meant in general, do you wanna talk or sleep or get food or go do something?" "My dads probably downstairs so I dunno" "Go check baby, I'll stay here so just be careful, I'm not letting you get hurt" "Ok I will"

He tiptoes off and comes back a minute later smiling "He's not here and his cars gone so we can do whatever we want" "Good, what do you wanna do?" "I don't know" "It's ok baby if you want something then you can tell me, I won't judge, I love you" "I know but I just don't know what I wanna do, I'm boring and my house is boring"

I know he's getting a upset but I know how to calm him down after 2 years. He always gets upset if I push him too much and he stresses about being boring or annoying so I stand up and hug his waist. "It's ok sweetheart, we'll find something" "But there's nothing to do here and we can't leave because we're supposed to be at school. I'm just lame and boring but please don't leave. I suck and you'll hate me but please don't leave, I need you and I'll do anything if you stay with me"

He's completely flipping his shit but he's in a really bad place right now and I know he's just freaking out. I hold him tighter and kiss his neck softly "Baby it's ok, I told you I wasn't leaving and if you let me I don't plan on leaving all week" "Really?" "Yeah I love you and care about you so I don't wanna leave, how about we just order pizza and then decide what to do? We can just sit in silence and cuddle and I'd still be happy to just be with you" "We always get pizza" "Yeah but we both like it and there's still loads of flavours we still have to try so we have to get as much as possible" "I'm not complaining, I could eat pizza every day, I'm just wondering" "That's good, do you wanna call and get whatever you want? I'll eat anything as you already know"

I'm trying to make Pete happy and make this a perfect day for him but he just whimpers and shakes his head quickly "No you can call I don't mind, I'll eat whatever you get".

Strangely it is true because Pete will eat pretty much anything but the problem is that he doesn't eat. Whenever I get food and he feels like eating then it doesn't matter what it is which is something I really like. It's good because I'm not fussy so we can just randomly pick food to try since we both usually like it.

"Pete are you ok?" "Yeah but I don't wanna call and talk to someone" "You've done it before" "Yeah but I'm scared, I don't wanna talk to someone and embarrass myself today, I'm not up to it" "Ok sweetheart I'll get it, do you know what you wanna get?" "No get whatever you want, I don't mind"

He's so cute and he's pulling at his baggy jumper sleeves giving him the most adorable sweater paws. I flop onto his bed again and hold him on my lap then pull out my phone to go on the Pizza Hut website. I really do want Pete to tell me what he wants and get him talking because I want him to feel good around me and be comfortable.

"Baby what do you want?" "I dunno" "Look baby and tell me" "I just don't know Trick, pick something and stop asking me". He's getting upset and frantic again and I don't like it so I keep my arm around his waist and rest my chin on his shoulder. "Baby it's ok don't get upset, I just want you to talk to me and tell me what you want, I don't want you to be scared of me" "I'm not" "Then just tell me what you want sweetie, I just want this to be your choice"

Pete smiles and leans against me then whispers "Thanks Patty babe". He scrolls through the website on my phone for a while then turns his head to look at me "Can we..." He's still to shy to say what he wants so I kiss his neck again and stroke along his thighs "What do you want darling?" "Can we get a Hawaiian pizza, fries and coke" "Yeah that sounds good" "Are you sure it's not too much?" "Of course not, you're worth everything so I'll get whatever you want"

I call then up and quickly order then hang up and get back to cuddling Pete. By the time the pizza and stuff has arrived Petes loosened up and is actually talking to me normally again so I'm happy. Even though the deliverer looks at us weirdly since he's probably homophobic I don't let Pete go. It's only about 9am but there's never a bad time for pizza so we just sit on the floor and eat. By the time we're done Petes gotten even more comfortable with me and is lying between my legs, eating fries I feed him.

When I kiss him he lets me and I can even slip my tongue in gently without him freaking out or pulling away. This is good and we're getting closer again so I'm glad. I know we won't just go straight back to rough sex but just kissing him is amazing. As long as I'm gentle and loving Pete will let me get close to him so we'll work this out, we can do anything if we're together.


	45. Chapter 45

**Pete's POV**

I know this is so much more than I deserve to have Trick still with me. I thought he'd leave me when I wouldn't tell him what's going on but he trusted me so I have to be normal. It'll be weird to go back to talking about everything but if I wanna keep him I have to talk and I have to do stuff. I can't just keep pulling away and shutting off or I will loose him completely and I really can't loose him.

I had stopped doing anything at all, I didn't sleep with him or pleasure him or kiss him, I barely let him hug me or hold my hand. I can't do that anymore though, he'll leave me if I do. It'll probably suck because I'll have to sleep with him again even though it terrifies me but I don't have a choice. If it makes him stay with me I'll do anything, I'll let him totally break me because I just need him.

He was so perfect yesterday and loved me and made me feel like I'm his world even if I was being so stupid. I freaked out at every little thing but he still stuck with me and loved me.

I know Trick loves me and cares so much but I still don't want to do anything sexual. He kissed me a lot yesterday and I was fine with it but if he tries proper making out or being rough I'll still probably freak. I'm trying but I know he wants so much more and he'll get upset if I can't deliver eventually. He loves me and he'll wait for me at the moment but soon he'll be annoyed that I won't try going further. I want to make him happy but if I agree to handjobs then he'll want to go further next time and do blowjobs. He'll keep expecting me to go further every time and I don't know if I can, I just want to stay where I am.

I don't know what he expects right now but it's lunchtime and he is taking me to the bathroom. I guess he wants to fuck or for me to make it up to him for not giving him anything for ages. I don't think I can do this but how can I say no to Trick? He stopped me killing myself and didn't even get annoyed or mad, he still loved me and took care of me. I can't say no to the man I love, if he wants me to do something for him I have to, I just wanna make him happy. He wants this so maybe once I get into the mood and let myself get lost in Trick and know he loves me it'll be fine.

When we get there Trick locks the door and wraps his arms around my waist just like always. It's so familiar that it calms me down and I know we're just gonna do what we always do, there's nothing to worry about.

When he kisses me I instantly submit to him because this is gonna be about me giving him everything he wants. He loves me and has put so much trust in me so I'll do this, I don't know if I want it but I'll try. I always feel safe and happy with him so maybe this is all I need to get over my fear.

Its good kissing him again and I'd forgotten how soft his lips are sometimes but he obviously wants more. I want to stay like this but I force myself pull away and drop to my knees despite how badly I wish I could say no. Trick looks down at me and he's obviously turned on but he whispers"Baby you don't have to do this, I just wanna be with you". He says that but I know he's horny and he needs this. I've spent ages not giving him anything and he promised he wouldn't cheat so he couldn't get anything at all. I can't stop now, I can't disappoint him again, he'll hate me if I do.

I'm already on my knees and he's expecting this because I'm his boyfriend and this is what people in love do. If it's what it'll take to make Trick keep loving me I'll let him take anything he wants from me. If the only other option is him leaving me then I don't care what he does to me, it'll never hurt more than loosing him.

When I get down to his boxers I shakily pull them off but his boners right in front of me and I don't think I can do this. Trick isn't Luke and I know he'll listen to me and be careful with me but its just too much too fast. Luke will probably rape me again today so I don't want this, I can't do it.

With a sob I fall back and look up at Trick sadly "I'm sorry baby, I can't but please don't leave me, I'm trying so hard". Trick'll probably just walk out now because I can't do what he wants so what's the point of staying? I just want to spend time with my boyfriend but I just ruin everything.

He just wanted one fucking blowjob from me, why can't I do that? He loves me and he's never hurt me so why can't do one stupid thing for the love of my life to stop him leaving me?

I want to do this to show Trick I care about him and I love him more then anything but I can't. Maybe instead of being possessive I should let him cheat, then I can still have him but he'll be satisfied and he'll be happy. Maybe it's the only way to keep him, by showing him that I love him so much that I'll trust him to sleep with other people. It'd be so much better to just spread my legs and stop being a whiny bitch but I just can't. I don't want to spend everyday terrified he'll find someone better but it's my only choice to keep him loving me.

I'm sobbing and I guess Trick feels sorry for me because he kneels down and pulls me into a hug "Baby I told you you don't have to, I didn't wanna upset you like this" "I'm sorry I can't do this, I really wanted to make you happy" "You don't have to do this just to make me happy" "But I need you to be happy and stay with me Trick. I can't do this so you can go to someone else, I don't mind" "What? I'm not cheating" "I know but I'll let you. You can go fuck anyone you want and its not cheating, go make yourself happy and feel good. I can't do it so find someone who can but you can still stay with me, you do love me right?"

I thought this would be the answer but he's refusing and I don't get it. I thought this would make him happy and stay with me but maybe he doesn't want me at all if I can't do this. I'm desperate to keep him so I cling to his shirt and sob "Please just don't leave me Trick, I love you, I'll do anything for you".

Trick just looks down at me crying into his arms and holds me tighter "Baby listen" "But-" "No I said listen so please just listen to me for a minute. I love you so much baby and I wanna be with you, I swear to everything I have that I'm not gonna leave you. Before I say anything else I need you to know that we're still dating and this isn't gonna change that"

"But Trick I can't do this and satisfy you like you need" "Then I'll jerk off. I'll jerk off to your beautiful face and your sexy body and I'll deal with it, our relationship isn't gonna end just because I'm horny. You trusted me to take pictures of you and to see all of you so I'll use that and jerk off, I'm not a fucking asshole baby" "I can't let you just jerk off when I could be doing something for you" "Well you can't be doing something, you can watch if you want though"

Quickly he swings onto my lap and grinds on me "You're so fucking beautiful, god I need you". I can't even tell him I'll do this if he needs me before he rips his pants and boxers off and grabs onto his already hard boner. "Trick why-" "Because I'm horny and I want this" "But I could-" "No, just watch me". He keeps cutting me off so I guess there's no arguing with him about this right now.

With a moan he starts moving his hand along his boner and kissing me gently as he does. This lasts about 5 seconds before he moans and grinds on me hard then slams our lips together as he pumps himself.

I kinda forgot how much I love having Trick on top of me, controlling me, even if I'm not actually doing anything. He doesn't take long to get close and I can tell from the way he starts moaning helplessly. I want to help so I put an arm around him and pull him towards me to suck on his neck.

I can't jerk him off or do that for him but I can kiss him and bruise his neck, he likes that so I can do it.

Soon, with a beautiful moan, he comes onto my shirt making me groan. Now I have a come stained shirt but it's pretty hot seeing him come so I'll just deal with it.

"Whoops I forgot about that baby, take your shirt off and we'll try washing it" "It's ok" "Just take it off and I'll try scrubbing it"

I know he just wants me shirtless so I obediently take it off so he can grab a paper towel and scrub at it. "Tricky I'm sorry" "For what baby? I'm the one who came on you" "No I mean I couldn't suck you or even jerk you off, you wanted it and I failed" "No you didn't baby, I didn't want that, I didn't bring you here for that. I just wanted to come here and kiss you a bit and calm you down to make sure you're ok. You went through a lot and it's your first day back so I wanted to check up on you. I didn't want you to feel pressured to have to do anything"

I feel kinda stupid but I still want to make him happy even if he didn't expect me to "I want to do this and make you happy Trick".

With a sigh he chucks my shirt away and pulls me close "Baby let it go it doesn't matter, if you don't wanna do it for yourself and it's only to make me happy then don't do it" "But I can't do anything and I'm useless" "No you're not, we're making progress" "I don't know if I wanna make progress, it's scary" "Why?" "Because if I do something today you'll expect me to go further the next day but I don't know if I can" "No it's ok, I just wanna get us to a place where we're both happy, are you ok with just kissing and me jerking off?" "Yeah I guess" "Are you sure?" "Yeah" "Ok that's good, you can say no to it at any time though, don't hurt yourself with this" "I know, you won't hate me for saying no" "That's good baby, you can always say no to me"

He's being great so we give up on my shirt and I pull it on, hiding the stain with my jumper.

The rest of the day's good and Trick stays with me every second until I have to pee after school. Trick goes off with Joe and Andy and promises to wait outside school while I go. I'm almost there when Luke grabs me from behind, shoves me into an empty class and forces me to my knees.

He hasn't done this in a while because I've been hanging around Trick so I thought everything was gonna be ok.

Like always Luke just smirks at me and pushes his pants down so I'm forced to take him into my mouth. I hate myself now because I should of just held it or gotten Trick to come with me. Thanks to my stupid bladder I'm getting raped and hurt again, that's great.

I choke and tears start running down my face almost instantly but sadly I'm kinda used to it now. I don't even react, just kneel there letting him do whatever he wants.

Before Luke can do much he gets pulled off me so I can choke and try to catch my breath. I sit there crying and when I look up Tricks punching Luke across the face and throwing him out of the room.

I'm so happy that Tricks here so now maybe I can talk to him properly and be happy with my baby again. He's seen us and knows so maybe when I explain everything we can be good now.

Trick turns to me and his eyes are so dark and angry but I just shakily stand up. "T-Tricky?" "Shut up" "But baby-" "I said shut up". He's just yelling at me now and it's scary so I step away and wrap my arms around myself.

"Pete I honestly just can't even be fucking around you". Trick is so so fucking pissed and it's horrible so I whimper and look down as he turns around and tries to calm down. "Pete I don't know what to do honestly. I loved you and took care of you and I'd do anything for you but you're just cheating on me. You said you can't do anything sexual and I respected that, I've done everything I can to make you happy and you don't even give a shit. You had a fucking breakdown before when you tried to suck me off so how could you do this to me? You're such a fucking lier"

Tricks so upset and it's horrible so I just sob and sink down to my knees in front of him to put my hands on his belt. It feels shit after being with Luke but if I show him I'm willing to do anything for him maybe Trick will stop being mad. If I show that I didn't stop having sex because I preferred Luke he'll be happier. I'm willing to give him anything in the world so if he sees that he'll forgive me and stop yelling.

Almost immediately though he looks down at me with a glare and shoves my hands off "What the fuck are you doing?". I thought he'd let me make it up to him and give him my love but now I pissed him off more and I don't know what to do.

"I just wanna make you happy" "I don't fucking want you to fucking suck me off idiot. We're having a fucking conversation and not everything's solved by having sex Pete. Why would I want you to do this anyway? You were just with Luke and I don't want you doing anything to me after that. I don't want your stupid whore mouth on me so stop it and let's just fucking talk about this you dumb shit"

I don't know how to apologise and make him less mad so I sink back to the ground "I'm sorry Trick I'm just trying to do what you want" "Well what I want isn't sex" "I'm sorry, I thought if I gave you what you want you'd forgive me but now you don't want me at all, I'm such a fuck up"

I always thought Trick would stay with me but I guess all he saw was me and Luke and he thinks I'm cheating. It's stupid because I'd never cheat and I just want Trick but he's so mad and I don't know how to explain it. I just lean against the wall and try to stop my sobs while trying to find a way to stop Trick leaving me. Luke'll probably just treat me even worse now that this happened and Trick'll leave me so everything fucking sucks.

I don't even remember the last time he yelled at me properly like this. I don't know if he's ever yelled like this, not at me, he never does this to me. Usually if he's annoyed he just gets grumpy and leaves until he's calm, he never yells. It's terrifying because if he's actually going to get this mad I don't know what to do. He's never done this and it just shows that this is the worst thing I've ever done so I'm freaking out.

My dad yells like this when he's mad and he beats me so I don't want that. Trick was always my home and I knew when I was with Trick I was safe from the abuse or bullying but now he's doing it too. I don't know how to make him stop and I don't know if I should stop him, maybe I deserve this.

"Trick, Trick please don't leave me I need you". I look so fucking stupid just sitting on the floor like this crying and begging but what can I do? I can't loose Trick and I just wish he hadn't stopped me killing myself yesterday.

I know I'm overreacting but my boyfriend just walked in on me getting raped and yelled at me and probably hates me. Now he might break up with me which will just leave me alone for Luke to rape me and beat me up all the time. At least before I spent a lot of time with Trick so it wasn't often I was alone but now I'll be alone all the time. I think I'm allowed to be upset that the guy I thought I might marry one day is gonna leave me to get raped.

"Baby calm down" Trick whispers, surprisingly gentle now. He sounds almost apologetic as he sits down next to me but I'm too scared to hug him or do anything in case he gets mad again. I just wanna make him happy but I'm ruining our relationship and I'm ruining him, I'm ruining my Trick.

It's so embarrassing to be crying like this just because he yelled at me and I should just suck it up. I'm an idiot and I can't say no to anything so I deserve to get yelled at and for him to hate me. I deserve everything Luke did and I'd even deserve it if Trick decides to hit me or rape me too. I deserve everything Trick does to me because I'm the reason everything's broken so I don't deserve Trick treating me good.

"Trick I'm sorry. If you do leave me just please let me be friends with Frankie, I can't be alone, I'll do anything for you". It's pretty obvious how broken I am so I guess he sees that because he wraps his arms around me. Even when I push him away and he holds me against his chest and strokes my hair until I calm down a bit.

"Are you ok my darling?" "Yeah baby I'm fine" "That's a lie" "Yeah but it's what you wanna hear" "I don't care what I want to hear, you need to tell me the truth" "So you're not leaving me?" "I would never leave you" "But you were so mad" "Yeah I was but now I just need you to tell me everything that's happening" "I can't" "Yes you can and I need you to. You said you'd do anything for me well this is the only thing I want. Talk to me and tell me why you're with Luke and why you tried to kill yourself, that's all I want"

He makes it sound so simple but I'm so ashamed and I don't know how to say it. "I don't know what to say Trick, I don't want you to be angry" "Babe I need you to tell me" "I don't know how, I'm sorry" "It's ok, just let me hold you" "I'm sorry, I don't know how to tell you, please don't hurt me" "Hurt you? You really think I would ever hit you?" "I don't know, I probably deserve it" "No babe, I'm an idiot and I can be an asshole sometimes but I would never do that. I love you and I wouldn't hurt you, I'm sorry for yelling but I would never hurt you"

Tricks still being so nice and I don't know why so I hesitantly look up at him "You won't hurt me? You won't force me to do anything?" "No, I'd never hit you and I'd never force you into anything" "Thank you, you're too good to me" "What did you expect? Did you think I'd beat you up then pin you to the floor and rape you? I'm not a shithead Pete, I love you" "You wouldn't have to pin me down, if you want anything from me I'll give it to you, you deserve it" "I will never ever do anything you're not comfortable with, I'm not that kind of person. It takes a special kind of shithead to rape their own boyfriend and that's not me, you know that. What's making you think like this? Please talk to me"

He really wants me to talk to him and I don't know how but I hate making him disappointed. "I don't know if I can Tricky I'm really sorry" "Stop apologizing sweetie just calm down and let me hold you if you can't do this. I want you to trust me with this but I can wait" "Ok, I need to tell you, it's eating me up inside but I don't know how and I don't wanna seem stupid" "If that's what you want then you can. I promise I'll listen to everything and you can tell me anything and I won't argue or say anything until you're done. I definitely won't break up with you or hit you no matter what you say so you don't have to be worried".

It's scary being about to tell him about this but I need to. I want to just tell him so I can get back to trusting him with everything and not hiding anything. "What do I say?" "Just tell me why you were with Luke"

"Ok, a couple of weeks ago we had sex in a bathroom and Luke was outside and heard us. At lunch I wasn't with you and he found me and he dragged me into a room. I guess he heard us so he thought I was a whore so he made me give him a blowjob and I couldn't really do anything to stop it. I couldn't stop him doing it and I was so embarrassed so I never told you. I got depressed over it and I couldn't do anything with you because it was too similar so I was scared. He's always so rough and it hurts but I should learn to stand up for myself so I guess I deserve it. I tried to kill myself because it got to the point that I couldn't be with you like that at all and I was ruining everything. I couldn't make you happy but I didn't want you to leave me so I just wanted everything to stop"

There's just a long silence when I stop and Trick just stares at me then lets me bury into his chest. "I'm sorry sweetie" "Do you want me to finish?" "Yeah ok, if you want"

"I attempted it but you saved me and barely left me alone all day today which I liked but it made it hard because I had to be good to you. I needed to talk but I didn't wanna bore you so I didn't know what to do but it made you happy so I tried. You spent so much time with me and it was perfect but then I was alone and he got me again. I couldn't fight him or push him off so I was helpless. I wanted to tell you every time but I never could because you were happy and I couldn't ruin that. I thought if I just died you'd be a upset then you'd move on and find someone else and be happy. All I've ever wanted is to make you happy even if your happiness doesn't include me"

Tricks silent for a second and I'm scared but then he hugs me so tight I can barely breathe "Fuck, I've been such an asshole" "No baby you haven't, you've been my perfect Tricky. I couldn't do anything, I couldn't make you happy and you could have so easily left me but you didn't. You stayed with me and you stood up for me and that means everything to me. I love you"

Today sucks but I can talk to Trick and tell him everything now so it's kinda comforting despite all this dumb shit.

"Petey we're gonna go to your house and eat that leftover pizza from yesterday then we can have some fun" "I don't want fun" "Then we'll just be together, it doesn't matter" "But I don't wanna-" "Pete you better not say you're boring or annoying or any of that shit" "Ok but I really wanna be fun for you" "Then we can do something awesome tomorrow, today can just be a nice day to cuddle and be together, you like that idea?" "Yeah I like cuddling" "Good then let's do it"


	46. Chapter 46

**Pete's POV**

Again I wake up with a jolt and just break down in tears without even knowing why. This has happened so many times lately and I can't even sleep normally even if I'm lying with Trick.

Every time this happens I'm always feel like crap and want to hurt myself but I can't do this again. I love Trick and I don't want to hurt him so I can't just freak out and leave like last time.

"Trick... Trick please wake up" I whisper but he's sound asleep with his arm around me so I don't wanna disturb him. He's always said he doesn't care when I need him though so I suck it up and shake his shoulder "Trick please wake up". He groans pulls me closer to him so I lie back down and shakily stroke his hair "Trick please just wake up, I need you Patty"

Finally Trick stirs and grudgingly opens his eyes and when he sees my tear stained face he properly wakes up and cuddles me. "Are you ok baby?" "Yeah I just need you, I didn't wanna wake you but I didn't wanna hurt myself" "Thank you baby, I don't care if you woke me. Today's Saturday so we can sleep all day or do anything we want" "But I feel bad for waking you up, it's 6am" "Yeah and even if you get upset and have a break down at 1am I wouldn't care. You staying alive is more important than a couple hours of sleep"

It's easy to calm down when I'm close to Trick and the horrible thoughts go away as quickly as they came. Even though Trick seems worried about me I'm alright now, I almost always am with Trick. I don't know where I'd be without him, dead most likely.

"Are you ok Petey baby?" "Yeah I'm good" "Really?" "Yeah trust me". He doesn't seem convinced but I am ok as along as I'm with him so he doesn't have to worry at the moment. "What do you wanna do now Trick? Do you wanna sleep some more?" "No I don't wanna leave you alone and I'm awake now so I probably won't go back to sleep any time soon. Let's have some fun"

Yesterday was a really good day and we just came home and talked and ate leftover pizza then talked some more. Trick kept begging me to tell someone about Luke but I really don't want to. I know Trick will protect me now so I don't want to make anymore drama, I just want it to go away. I trust Trick not to tell a teacher or the police or anything but I know he'll never let me out of his sight when Luke's around.

It was nice to be with him yesterday though, just talking and getting close again. When we'd talked about everything we just watched a couple movies, Trick taught me some card games then we showered together. I was scared at first and it was hard but Trick looked after me and I know he loves me so I let him get me naked. I couldn't go further but we could be together and trust each other so it was amazing for me to do this with Trick again. He seemed so happy and proud of how much I trusted him so it made me even happier.

Today I guess instead of being all serious we can just have fun and do something we both like.

Trick talked me into sleeping naked again so when we get up we're naked. I know my dads gonna be gone for a while so it's safe to go downstairs with Trick without worrying.

Tricks being amazing because he plants me on the couch then makes me some French toast which he knows I love. When he's done I sit in his lap and we feed each other, giggling about how cliche it is. Eventually we finish the toast so I lean down to peck Tricks lips and throw an arm around his neck.

"Trick what are we doing?" "Feeding each other" "I love you so much, you've been so good to me" "I just don't want to upset you and I want you to see how special you are to me" "I'm not gonna break if you use a bit of tongue" "But if I use tongue I'll use other things and get rough" "That's ok" "No it's not" "Yeah it is, I trust you and you won't hurt me, you can keep being romantic though, I like it" "I wasn't planning on it baby, this is our fun day but I still love you so it'll be romantic and cute"

It's fun here but we're naked and it's hard to just sit here with his boner against my ass without trying more. I want to do more for him but I probably won't be able to without backing out of it and I don't want to disappoint him. "Babe lets go get dressed and do something" "What do you wanna do Petey baby?" "I dunno" "Tell me anything, anything you want" "I know I can tell you anything and you'll do it and won't laugh or hate it but I just don't know. I'm not creative or romantic and I don't have good ideas so I don't know. If I had an idea I'd say it but I just don't know what to do"

Trick looks so disappointed in me which makes me feel really really bad. He's done so much for me but I can't even suggest one thing I want to do with him. "I'm sorry Tricky, do you wanna stay here and have sex or something?" "We're not ready for that Petey, you know we can't" "I'm sorry it's just hard, I don't know what to say"

We sit in silence until he sighs again "Petey why can't I even go a single day without giving you a panic attack? It sucks right now" "I'm just really emotional" "Usually I could help you but I just upset you all the time" "It's ok Trick, I'll get over it" "I want to make you happy, I don't want you to have to pretend or hide from me" "I'm fine with you, I just get stressed and freak out"

It sucks that I can't make Trick happy like I used to but maybe it'll just take a bit of time to get back to that point. "Please don't get stressed baby, I love you" "I'm sorry, it's hard for me to come up with things to do. I don't like to ask for things because I've never done much so I don't have fun idea. I don't have money or a car so you have to pay so I don't wanna suggest something that's too much" "I want you to have anything you want, I'm not exactly poor" "I'm sorry, it's just hard" "Ok baby, I've got an idea so we can do that if you want and you can choose what we do next time"

We work things out pretty well so I just swing off his lap and cuddle next to him. "How about the beach? I haven't seen sexy wet Pete in ages" "We had a shower together last night" "But that was ages ago, I wanna go to the beach. I think ones like half an hour away so we could drive down there. We can get fish and chips and ice cream and walk down the beach and swim and lie together, it'll be awesome" "That sounds cool actually, I've only gone to one like once" "No way, we need to go right now then, I'll run home and get my car and be back in like half an hour" "I'll come too, there's nothing we need here"

I wish Trick lived closer to me because it would be so fun to live next door to him. I could sneak into his room for cuddles whenever I want and I could come wake him up for school with a blowjob. Maybe I couldn't do it now but I know he'll help me get more comfortable so in the future I'd love to do that.

We walk to Tricks house and after checking his parents aren't here he pulls me up to his room. He grabs beach towels and sunscreen, chucks them in a backpack then puts on a SnapBack. Trick probably has more of the stupid hats than clothes so I just laugh and kiss his cheek "You're adorable" "I am aren't I? Do you want one?" "I don't like them" "Aw come on, you'd look so cute"

He grabs another and shoves it on my head before I can protest. I've learnt not to argue with Trick over a little thing like this because he can be very persistent. I'd rather let him do this and save my arguing for his really stupid ideas.

"Do you have anything to swim in baby?" "No I forgot" "I'll get you something baby, swimming won't hurt your arms will it?" "No it should be fine, don't worry" "I always worry about you, I never want you to ever be in pain, you're my little angel"

He's being so sweet today and I love it when he calls me cute nicknames. It makes me feel so special and I hope he knows how much I love the way he treats me.

Trick throws me a pair of board shorts so I pull them on then cover my chest with my arms "Can I have a shirt?" "You don't need one" "I do, please baby?"

He rolls his eyes but goes over and gets me one of the ridiculous singlets he always wears. I hate them but I know Trick just wants me to be confident so I pull it on and smile when he takes my hand "You look so good" "I look like a fuckboy" "Well I always look like a fuckboy so now we match, let's go baby"

Tricks so cute so I wrap my arms around him and kiss him deeply. Like I thought Trick doesn't protest and holds me close until I pull back and grab his hand "Beach time" "Or we could just stay here and get naked" "I wanna go to the beach and I don't know if I'm ready to do stuff" "It's ok baby, we'll do whatever you want, I'm a sucker for you" "Sucker of my dick" "Fuck off, I'm the one that makes the sex jokes around here" "You've been replaced"

He pretends to be sad but his smile makes it obvious he just likes the fact that I'm joking around and being more confident. Trick pulls me out to his car and we make out in the front seat for a while before I untangle myself from him and we head off.

As Trick said the drive there takes about 25 minutes but finally he does a crazy U-turn and pulls into a parking spot "We're here baby".

Most of the time Tricks a pretty good driver but sometimes he just does such crazy things that I'm very concerned. I don't think he's ever been in an accident but he does a lot of really dumb things.

The beach is really long and the waters a really pretty blue so I squeal and grab Tricks hand "Wow Tricky this is awesome" "I know right, what do you wanna do?" "I dunno" "We can get fish and chips or get ice cream and walk down the beach or lie on the beach or swim" "Ice cream and a walk maybe" "Ok let's do it"

We walk until we find an ice cream cart where Trick buys us both raspberry ice creams then we wander down the beach. My converse are covered in sand so I pull my shoes and socks off and hold them as we walk. Trick has his bag with the towels but I don't wanna out my wet sandy shoes in there and it feels like a romantic movie. We're eating ice cream and wandering down the beach and it just feels so good to do this.

Trick eats his ice cream pretty quickly but I just lick mine slowly, making a show out of it when Trick looks over. That makes him laugh so he wraps his arm around my shoulders and leans down to steal some of my ice cream.

By the time I'm done we've gotten down to the rock pools so Trick runs off to hunt around. He's like a little kid, jumping around and pointing things out to me so I laugh and follow him. When he gets bored I lean in to kiss him then we walk back up the beach.

By the time we get to the other side I'm tired but Trick seems totally fine so I wrap my arms around his waist and whine. "I'm tired Tricky, this is a stupid long beach" "Aw baby come here"

Easily he scoops me up in his arms and carries me to a mostly deserted part of the beach then sets me down. We lie our towels out and I lie down on one but Trick kneels over me and puts his hand on my bare thigh "Baby lets swim" "Ok sure" "Petey don't freak out" "About what? Is there like a bee or something?" "No, this is a nude beach" "What? There were loads of people over there with clothes on" "Yeah and most of this beach is a normal one but this end is a naked beach so what do you say about doing it?"

I should have known but it doesn't seem awful so maybe I'll try it. There's only a few people around so maybe I'll try later if I get comfortable with it. "I'm ok with this but I'm not getting naked yet" "Why not?" "Just give me time Tricky" "Ok sweetheart, take your shirt off for me at least" "But there's people" "Yeah but they won't judge, that's the point of this, anyone can be naked without being scared. There's only a couple of people at the other end of this beach so they won't see anything. I came here for a reason, there's no one we know around so no one will see and no one will judge you. Except me of course but I always stare at you and think how perfect your ass is"

It's still a bit weird that I'll be naked in front of anyone except Trick but it should be fine. He'll be here with me and it's just random people who won't even give me a second glance so it should be fine. "Trick take your shirt off first" "Then do you promise you will?" "Yes" "Ok baby".

With the confidence he always has in his perfect body Trick pulls his shirt off and pushes his shorts down. The whole thing is so sexy and I've only seen porn a couple of time but I know he's better then any porn star. That's probably because I get to seem him in person every single day and everything he does is just for me. Every part of his beautiful body is for me and it's all mine, I love that so much.

I should try asking him for a strip show tomorrow and see what happens. He'll probably do it as soon as I ask and be the hottest thing ever.

"Your turn baby" "Um I..." "It's ok baby, please just take your shirt off for me" "I know but I can't strip like you" "You don't have to, I love you and I love your body. You don't have to do anything special, I just want you to take off as many clothes as you're comfortable to and come swimming with me"

I hesitate another second but before I have to do anything Tricks hands are in the bottom of my shirt. He waits until I nod then pulls it over my head easily and holds me close to him. "God look at you darling" "Look at you babe" "Nope I prefer looking at you"

He's being so supportive and it makes this a lot easier. We went swimming in his pool one day and he talked me into skinny dipping but it feels so different to be doing it in public. I know Trick won't make me do it though and he just wants to help me be more confident and go outside my comfort zone.

He's making me feel so good so I let him wrap me in a hug and bury my face in his warm, solid chest. I'm not expecting it so before I can realise what he's doing he chucks me over his shoulder and walks out towards the water. "No Tricky no please don't" "Aww why not baby" "Because the waters cold" "Why do you think I'm gonna chuck you in? Maybe I'm just being a good boyfriend and helping you walk to the water" "Yeah right, you're an ass"

He doesn't reply until we're out to waist deep water and my heads brushing the top of it from where I hang over his shoulder. I don't want to get dropped so I whimper "Trick put me down" "If you want". He drops me making me shriek as I hit the freezing cold water and flail upside down until Trick grabs me and pulls me up again. "You ok there sweetie?" "No I almost got drowned" "I wouldn't let you, I'll always save you" "Yeah you'll save me right after you almost kill me" "Yeah, I love you" "You're a dummy, I love you too"

Effortlessly Trick pulls me to his chest and wraps his arms around me so I can't move "I love you so much" "I'm not arguing with you right now about who loves the other more, just know I love you more and that's the end" "No way but we can continue this later. As you've probably realised its impossible for me to have us both naked and wet and not do something"

He slams his lips against mine and he tastes like salt water but it's still perfect. I try to pull away and take a breath but he's holding me so firmly like he never wants to ever let me. It's really nice but so is breathing so I push his chest and laugh "Trick you're holding me like I'm gonna leave forever if you let me go" "Well you might, I just wanna be with you and hold you" "I love how you hold me like I'm the world and you'll never let me go. You're so strong and hold me so tight that it makes me feel like nothing in the world can hurt me" "It's true, I won't let anything hurt you" "Kiss me you beautiful motherfucker"

Just like I want Trick attacks my hips again and it's so hot and wet and passionate. I can't help bucking my hips up and roping my hands in his hair so he stays close to me. When Trick grabs my ass I moan but his hands are so familiar and comforting that it's easy to let him do it.

We've barely done anything but Tricks already got a boner so I suck myself up and put a hand on his hip. I can feel his boner against my bare thigh and I know how hard he gets. I desperately want to please him but I can't get myself to do it so I sigh and push Trick away. "Trick touch yourself" "Do you not want to?" "I can't" "That's ok sweetie" "Please touch yourself for me" "Of course, will you kiss me?" "I never wanna stop"

Like the horny fucker he is he grabs hold of himself and starts jerking himself off while I kiss his neck to make him giggle. "Baby do you wanna touch yourself too?" "I don't know" "You don't have to it's just an idea" "I haven't gotten off since I stopped doing stuff with you" "Really baby?" "Yeah I don't wanna do it to myself, I just like you doing it and I wasn't in the mood" "Do you want me to touch you then sweetheart?" "Y-yes" "Ok baby I won't hurt you so don't worry" "I trust you" "Good baby"

Trick pulls my shorts down and starts jerking me off in pace with himself. He's not doing much but it's been ages so I moan softly against his lips so he tightens his hand around my boner. It's awkward in the water so I wrap my legs around his waist and hold him close. I'm powerless to Trick but I trust him and love him so much that I'm not scared of getting hurt, he'll never hurt me.

Soon I whimper and come into the water and hold Trick tight as I ride out my high. I haven't jerked off since the last time Trick asked me to in front of him because I just wasn't turned on. I usually only get turned on if Tricks there turning me on so there wasn't any point. I didn't want sex with Trick so I didn't really want anything but now there's no more problem with that.

"Trick come for me" "Oh fuck baby" "Come for me babe, come so hard you see fucking stars, I want you and I want you to come so fucking hard"

With a yell he comes as well so I kiss him gently and wait until he stops panting. "Let's go back to the beach now Patty" "Ok angel".

I barely let Trick put me down before he grabs me again "Petey I love you and you trust me right?" "Yes why?" "Take your shorts off baby".

For once he doesn't bother flirting and persuading me, he just orders me to do it. I like it since he's being dominant and I always love it when he takes control of me. He's so firm and I'm still pretty weak from coming so I obediently take them off.

"Good boy, are you ok with this?" "Yeah, I'm just nervous" "It's fine baby, no ones gonna judge you and if they do I'll go over and tell them to keep their pervy eyes off my beautiful boyfriend" "What if they think I'm ugly?" "It doesn't matter, as long as you know you're beautiful it doesn't matter what anyone thinks" "You think I'm beautiful right?" "You're the most beautiful boy I've ever seen, I love every part of you" "Ok Tricky, just stay with me" "Ok baby calm down, I'll look after you" "You always do" "See there's nothing to worry about"

He makes me feel perfect so I let him grab my hand and pull me back to where he dumped his bag and our shoes. I dry myself with my towel then lie down on it, watching as Trick does the same. "Now what do you wanna do baby?" "I just wanna lie here and cuddle with you Tricky" "Is that all?" "Yeah I wanna stay here with you forever and love you" "Loving each other won't ever stop" "Yeah but there's no drama here, it's just perfect" "Then we'll stay here as long as we can"

Just like Trick said we stay there for ages talking and laughing until it gets too cold for us to stay there naked. We both grudgingly put on our shirts and board shorts on and walk back up the beach. We didn't bring jackets or proper pants since this was badly planned so we decide to get fish and chips and eat it in the car with the heater on. It's a bit weird but a back of the car picnic seems fun and anything that lets me spend time with Trick is good.

Me and Trick got close sexually again so maybe this will be alright. I couldn't touch him yet but I let him touch me so maybe soon I'll be able to go all the way again. I trusted Trick to get me naked in public and touch me which is more than I've done in a while so I'm proud of myself.

Tricks so good to me that maybe I'll be able to sleep with him tonight. We can go to his house and he can be perfect and romantic and lull me out of my fears so I'll be able to have sex with him. It's probably ridiculous but Trick kissing me and loving me has always worked to calm me down so this time shouldn't be different. I'll just let him in and trust him completely and I can do this, I can always trust my baby.


	47. Chapter 47

**Pete's POV**

I literally just get to the front door of my house with Tricks jacket wrapped tightly around me when Trick calls me. "Baby come to my house" He whines making me groan that he's holding me up from hot chocolate and my warm bed that's waiting inside. "But your parents are there and I literally just left" "Yeah but I need you, it's an emergency" "Really Trick?" "Yeah please come" "Fine I'll be there in like 15 minutes, unlock your window and I'll climb up"

With a huff I hang up my phone and start walking back to Tricks house. By the time I get there I'm frozen so it sucks to climb the tree up to Tricks window and my hands slip all the time.

As I climb in I grumble "Trick you fucker I'm here and cold as hell, what do you need?" "Hey baby". He's actually just lying on his bed watching me in a pair of jeans and a shirt he obviously changed into after I left. He said it was an emergency but this just seems like he wants a cuddle before he goes to bed.

"Trick what do you want?" "I want you" "Are you serious?" "Yeah I'm horny as fuck for you" "I hate you sometimes" "No you don't" "Well I'm pretty close to it because it's seriously like 0 degrees out there and I'm cold" "Then come here and I'll warm you up"

I'm pissed but I reluctantly go over and let him wrap me in his warm arms. I just stay there until he starts kissing down my neck so I stand up again. "Trick we can't do this" "Please Pete, I love you and I need you" "Seriously Trick, just because I love you doesn't mean you can ask me to come over for an emergency when you're just horny" "But I need you" "Your parents are downstairs" "But they're busy having dinner with their friends, doesn't matter" "You're a dipshit" "Please I need you so bad"

Trick's really set on this so I roll my eyes and push him down onto his bed "You're so lucky you're cute" "I am pretty cute aren't I?" "Yeah and you're a big headed whore about it too". With a giggle I turn around and put one of his Metallica CDs into his stereo and blast it loudly "Now no one'll hear us" "Yeah but they'll come up to tell me to shut it up". He walks over and turns it down so it's still loud but they might not hear it downstairs "Now it's better and I'm all yours"

Now I guess is a good time to see how much he does want me since there's something I've kinda wanted to try. "You're all mine are you?" "Yup, all yours Petey" "Ok then I wanna try something" "Sure" "I wanna top you properly, not just you riding me".

Trick seems a bit confused but he nods "Ok, if that's what you want baby. Are you sure you want to be in charge for our first time after all this? I don't wanna hurt you or stress you out" "I just wanna be in control for once and make this feel really good for you" "Ok then let's do it, fuck me up babe" "Really Tricky? You're ok with it?" "Of course, I'd do anything for you and you're making me so fucking horny right now so I need you".

Without wasting time I push him back onto the bed and straddle him as I brush our lips together slowly "You really sure this is ok?" "I already told you I'll do anything for you, I'll tell you to stop if I don't want it so just kiss me you little tease". He's supposed to be a bottom today but I guess he's just too dominant because he rolls us over and takes control of the kiss.

It's nice so I go along with it for a few minutes then roll us over again so I'm on top. When I run my tongue along his bottom lip he opens his mouth for me immediately so I can explore his mouth with my tongue. Tricks never been at all submissive before so it's a bit weird that he's letting me do this but I'm not gonna question it.

When I reach down and pull off his pants quickly Trick just raises his hips to help me then let's me pull his shirt over his head. He starts whimpering and bucking his hips towards mine looking at me pleadingly so I pull down his boxers. I take my time sliding down his body, making hickies along his chest until I get to his boner. I take a few deep breaths then take him in my mouth, not thinking about my fears, just wanting to make Trick feel good.

As I take him in his hips buck up and almost choke me but I force them back down and take my mouth away "Keep your hips down or I'll stop". He just looks down at me with amused, lust filled eyes "So we're going all the way with this? You really want me to be your sub?" In embarrassment I look down at his boner and run my hand up and down his length just so I'm doing something "Yeah, maybe a bit, I wanna try this, just something new" "Well I'm all for it but I'm not gonna be your perfect submissive, I'm always gonna want control"

I keep staring at him then get off him and walk to the closet to find the thing I want "I guess I'll have to change that attitude then, I want control this time". I take the thick, brown belt in my hands and walk over to him, straddling him again to stop him from moving. I pointedly ignoring his hard on except for knocking his hand away when he tries to jerk himself off. My nerves kick in but I take his wrists up to the headboard "Is this ok?" "Yeah, I'll tell you if it's not".

Once I know he's ok with this it's easier for me to pin his wrists tighter and wrap the belt around them. I'm not an expert at this but I wrap it tight around his hands then around the headboard to keep them there so he can't do anything.

Like I thought Trick pulls hard on the belt to try to get away but it's tied tight. There will probably be bruises if he keeps doing that so I put my hand on his wrists to make him stop "Baby don't hurt yourself, do you want me to untie it?" "No don't, I want marks from you but I'm not gonna be a nice little passive bottom".

I know this will probably be a lot harder than I thought but I'll work it out as I go. I can just threaten to stop and Trick will probably become submissive so that's one problem solved.

Tricks pulling against the belt again and staring at my lips intently so I know he wants me to kiss him. For once I'm gonna tease him like he does for me so I make a hickey on his neck then kiss down his chest again. I make bruises whenever I find a more sensitive spot to make him moan until he's panting. Finally I get down to his thighs, still ignoring his boner and make a few bruises on each side since that's making him moan even louder.

Trick looks so gorgeous and desperate so I decide that's enough teasing. I know Trick would keep going and tease me way more but he's begging and Trick never begs so I know it's enough.

I can't help thinking about Luke when Tricks dick is in my face but I know this is nothing like that. Tricks tied down so he can't hurt me and even if he wasn't he'd be gentle and wouldn't force me to do anything I don't want to. I guess that's where the whole tying Trick up part came in so that I wouldn't freak about doing this.

I can hear him let out a little squeak when I twirl my tongue along his tip since he's probably trying not to moan. He always says how much he loves my mouth though so barely a minute later he's moaning and has lost all control.

Hopefully Metallica's loud enough so that his parents don't hear him moaning but I don't think he could give less shits right now.

I keep going until I know he's about to come but I don't stop even when he yells that he's gonna come. I know he'll get hard again again anyway so I might as well make him feel amazing. He's never let me try to swallow before so I wanna try and see if I can do it. Trick always says he doesn't want me to choke or for it to upset me so he always pulls away but now he's tied down so I can try. I'll probably end up choking or spitting it out again but I'm sure he won't mind.

When he comes he's moaning really fucking loudly and it's so sexy to see him loose control like this. I try really hard but I can't swallow it all so I pull off and swallow as much as I can, letting the rest spill onto his stomach. When Tricks done he's breathing heavily but he looks up at me, seeming even more turned on than before "Did you swallow?" "I tried but I could only do like half".

It's a bit embarrassing that I couldn't manage to swallow it all when he does it pretty much every time he sucks me off. He'd never blown anyone before me but he can do it so I feel like I should too. Maybe I should just give him more blowjobs to practise and get better at it.

This was actually really nice to do and it was nothing like Luke. I knew I could pull off at any time and I didn't feel stressed or scared or upset. I was making the love of my life feel good and it was completely my choice so I loved it. It might still take some time to be fully comfortable again but this was much better than I thought it would be.

Before I get nervous again I crawl up and smash my lips to his. I can see why he likes being in control but I feel weird and it's a lot harder like this. I like being under Trick and letting him dominate me and take control, it makes me feel really happy loved and and protected. Also he can't mark me while he's tied up so that's disappointing but I'm sure he'll make plenty of hickies as soon as I untie him. I don't know what Tricks thing about hickies is but he's constantly making them on me, maybe he just likes marking his property. It should creep me out that he's marking me up and claiming me but I love it and I love knowing that I belong to him.

When I try to kiss Trick he refuses to open his mouth even when I bite his lip and run my tongue all along it. I snake my hand down his wrists so I can yank on the belt sharply, tightening it around his wrists to make him gasp from shock. I quickly push my tongue in his mouth and for a second I worry that I'm hurting him but he just moans and kisses back.

Now that Tricks tied up I'm always worried I'll do something to hurt him or I'll go too far but I don't think Trick will let me. Just because he's letting me be in control doesn't mean he's submissive and he wouldn't let me do something he doesn't want. If I go too far Trick will tell me and I'll stop, he's not the kind of person to lie there and let me take advantage of him.

We keep kissing until Trick breaks away and looks at me pleadingly "Fuck me". I can see why he finds me begging so attractive and I can never say no when Trick acts like this. He's begging and straining against the restraints and I can see he has a rock hard boner again.

I stand up and quickly take my clothes off, keeping my eyes on the ground. I prefer having him undress me but obviously he can't right not so I'm just trying not to be awkward.

He smiles back and just seems to enjoy my body like I always hope he will and it's nice so without wasting anymore time. I grab a condom and lube out of the draw out of the drawer and coat three of my fingers while Trick watches. I take my time fingering him because I love seeing him squirm and I don't want to hurt him. I know he can handle it without much prep but he's the love of my life and I can't bare to see him in any pain.

Once I've worked him open with three fingers I look down at him and he frantically nods "That's enough baby I promise, please fuck me, I need you baby". I want to do more but I don't want to drag it out too long so I hope it won't hurt too much.

This is why I really suck at being dominant. I don't wanna hurt him and as soon as he seems to be in any kind of pain I instantly try to stop. There's no way I'd be able to do anything more kinky but I guess he wouldn't want to either since he hates being submissive. I thought he'd want to go slow because unless he's been using his vibrator he hasn't been fucked in a while but I guess he's too horny to care.

Carefully I spread his legs and settle myself between them. When I push in he seems to be in a bit of pain but he shakes his head when I try to stop so I push all the way in then start to move slowly. It's a lot harder doing it like this since I have to do everything but Tricks moaning softly already so I guess he doesn't mind. He looks pretty hot lying there all hot and sweaty and tied up so I'm enjoying it.

I start going faster and he moans even louder so I lean down and smash our lips together messily. It's awkward since he's moaning like a porn star but it feels good to be doing something with my mouth. I kissing him as I slam into him as fast as I can which is probably still a lot slower then he can do when he's riding me but I'm not good at this.

I know he wants more and I can't do that so I trail my hands up to the belt. Trick whimpers a bit since he probably thinks I'm gonna tighten it again but I just untie it quickly and throw it off across the room. I collapse down on him with elbows either side of his head while I still go as fast as I can.

Obviously this was the right thing to do because Tricks way better at this than me. He grabs my waist tightly and every time I push back into him he pulls me by the hips into him deeper and harder. He also moves his hips up to meet my thrusts so I end up slamming into him really hard. I can tell this works a lot better because Tricks moaning even louder and he doesn't even bother trying to kiss me.

I angle my hips different to get more comfy and end up hitting that one spot that makes him scream "Yes Pete, please, don't stop, oh god that's so fucking good". He obviously likes it a lot since he's screaming and moaning and whimpering so I just keep going as fast as I can and letting him pull me around because we're both getting so much pleasure from it and I guess I'm done with being dominant but it feels so good I couldn't care less.

Soon he's shaking and moaning that he's about to come so I take my hand down to jerk him off quickly. That leaves me with only one hand holding myself up and I'm so weak and shaky so I just collapse on top of him. Luckily I'm a lot smaller than him so he keeps his hands on my waist so I can jerk him off until he comes hard onto my chest.

For a minute I keep running my hand along his dick and rocking my hips into him, even though he's stopped moving along with me. Eventually though he comes down from his high and flips me over so he's on top and can ride me.

I guess he's done pretending that I'm in any kind of control. Instantly he pins my hands to the headboard where his were before and rolls his hips around with me still inside him to make us both moan. I know he's tired and overly sensitive after his orgasm but he keeps going and goes down to suck my neck roughly until I'm close.

"Trick" I whimper but he just keeps slamming down on me "Trick, I'm gonna-" I stop and let out a moan as his tongue licks up and down my neck sensually. I can't hold on any more so I look up at him in desperation "Trick, please". I'm basically begging him to let me come but he's in control now so I probably need to "You wanna come then do it, come for me babe, come inside me, I wanna feel it all over me".

I open my mouth to tell him I hate him for doing this to me with his dirty talk but I'm cut off by my own scream. I come hard into the condom and lie shaking on the bed.

When he finally gets off me I hear him moan a little as he throws the condom away then collapses next to me. "Fucking hell, if I wasn't so against not being in control I might actually you could always be my dom" "I guess I'll have to make you like it more then" "I think you've made me like it enough, we might even do it again but I still like control so don't get too used to it".

I'm so tired I just roll over and bury my face in his chest and he strokes my hair "Go to sleep now baby". That's all I need to fall asleep almost instantly, not caring that Metallica's still playing or that Tricks parents are downstairs. Nothing else matters because I love this idiot way too fucking much.


	48. Chapter 48

**Pete's POV**

Waking up next to Trick is super nice and I can feel his breathing on the back of my neck as we spoon. I lie there and enjoy it until Trick places a light kiss on the back of my neck "Hey baby, you awake?" "Mhm" "You're so cute when you sleep" "Thank you, morning baby" "What are we gonna do today?" "It's Monday" "Ok school it is" "Please no Tricky, that wasn't my suggestion" "Too bad we have to go, it'll be ok sweetheart" "I know but I don't wanna" "Your education is important baby" "But I hate it" "Come on baby, we can go to Starbucks and get coffee but we need to go to school today"

I love Starbucks and he knows it but I really don't wanna go to school no matter how much he bribes me. "No Tricky" "Babe we're going" "Fucking fine" "Good boy, I'll get you a blueberry muffin or a bagel for breakfast" "No" "Baby you're gonna eat something" "But it's so unhealthy" "Just eat a little, are you still mad at me for making you go to school?" "No I'm upset about it but I know you just want the best for me" "Yeah I do, I'll get you a coffee and whatever you want for breakfast, get dressed darling"

He starts pulling on his jeans so I groan and do the same. When were dressed Trick pulls me onto his back so I giggle and let him piggy back me down to his car. His parents sleep late apparently so it's safe and we won't end up having any awkward talks with them.

Like he promised Trick gets us both cappuccinos plus a muffin and a bagel. We don't have time to go to his house so we crawl into the backseat of his car and eat there. It's kind of cramped so I crawl into his lap and feed him bits of my muffin.

When we're done we're late to math so Trick agrees to ditch and we drive around while I finish my coffee. The rest of the morning is pretty gross but it pretty much always is because I just hate school in general. At lunch Trick goes off with his hockey friends so I'm bored and alone. They smoke a lot and I don't like them much so I can't go with him even though I want to. Trick knows I hate him smoking so he tries to be secretive about it even though he's the least subtle person ever.

I spend most of lunch sitting in the corridor by the music rooms because I don't feel like being with people. I love Lexi and Gee but sometimes I need a break and right now I'd rather be alone.

When Trick calls me I ignore it because I'm pissed but after he calls me three more times I decide I should see what he wants.

"Yeah what's up Trick?" I mumble when I answer but he hangs up straight away. What the hell is he doing right now? I call again and he answers but all he says is that I should go to the bathroom. There's only one bathroom we usually go to and I presume it's that one so I decide to go and see what the fuck he's doing. I'm basically a puppy, coming when Trick calls, but he doesn't sound alright so I want to check on him. He can hold his alcohol well but I've never been around him after he's smoked a lot so I'm not sure if this is normal.

"Trick you in here?" I call into the empty bathroom but it's silent so I walk along to the end. I see Trick sitting against the wall with his head buried in his knees "Hey Tricky what's up?" I'm met by silence so I try again "Trick what are you-". I'm cut off by a sob as Trick looks up at me with tear stained cheeks and eyes full of more tears.

I can almost hear the sound of my heart breaking so without thinking I go over and hug him tight. Tricks completely silent again but I can feel his tears and wet cheeks on the top of my head. I hold onto him and keep my arms around him until he stops crying.

"Tricky baby what's wrong?" "It's nothing Pete" "Yes it is, if it makes the guy I love cry then it must be important, tell me what's wrong" "You'll be pissed" "I promise I won't Trick, I love you I just wanna make sure you're ok" "Well I'm not so just come here"

He pulls me onto his lap and cuddles me tightly with his face buried in my neck them mumbles something. "Tricky what did you say?" He mumbles it again into my neck so I lean forward and look down at him "Tell me Trick" "I smoked weed"

We sit in silence until I sigh and thread my fingers through his pretty blond hair "Trick seriously?" "Yeah" "Why did you do that shit?" "I dunno" "Oh baby".

He seems really upset but he's done drugs before so maybe he just doesn't want me to get pissy with him. "Trick-" "I told you you'd be mad Petey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" "You didn't mean to take illegal drugs?" "No I didn't" "Did someone force you to do it?" "No but they were all doing it so I had to" "No you didn't, that's just you caving to peer pressure, I love you but I'm disappointed" "I'm sorry darling, I only smoked one joint then freaked out and ran off"

Trick looks so distraught so I hold him close and kiss his nose. He smells like smoke and I really hate it but he's so broken that I can't tell him that. Hopefully this will teach him to stop smoking and get better friends so I don't have to pretend I can't smell the smoke on him.  "Why did you run off?" "Because I didn't know what to do. I didn't wanna lie to you and I needed you because I was freaking out" "Why's it such a big deal? You smoke and do drugs all the time" "No I've only smoked cigarettes, I've never done any proper drugs, it feels so shitty" "The drugs or the guilt?" "Both"

I really don't want Trick to cry again so I place little butterfly kisses over his face "How do you feel baby?" "Terrible, I feel really light headed and my emotions are all over the place. I know alcohols way worse and cigarettes are pretty shitty but this isn't nice. I promise I'll never do this again, I hate this so much"

I feel really bad for Trick because he's a wimp and let his friends talk him into it and now he feels crap. He kind of deserves it for making such bad choices but I hate seeing him upset or in pain. "Tricky how long is this supposed to last?" "Not long, I'm already feeling better already and I only had one" "Let's just stay here during business then and we'll see how you are" "I'm sorry baby" "I don't like business very much anyway and I'm not going without you, you need me and I don't wanna leave you" "I love you so much"

For a few minutes we sit in silence because Trick doesn't seem to want to talk and I don't know what to say. I don't know if he wants to talk or just forget about this.

"Baby talk to me" "What do I say?" "Anything, I just wanna hear you talk Petey" "Ok but tell me what to talk about" "Tell me what you love about me, I feel like a piece of shit so it'd be nice to hear why you haven't dumped me yet"

It's not what I expected but I guess nothing about Trick usually is what I expect. "You want me to tell you everything I love about you?" "Yeah I guess so, you don't have to" "I want to, I hate it when you're upset"

With a sigh I wrap my arms around his neck and just gaze down at his beautiful face. "I don't think I can tell you why I love you, there's so many reasons. You're so beautiful for a start. I love your soft ginger hair and smooth skin, as much as you deny it I swear you moisturise that shit. Your eyes are so green, especially when you're looking up at me with my dick in your mouth, I'd kill to have eyes like that. Your lips are so pink and it takes everything I have not to kiss them every time I see you. I love how tall and strong you are and how you always protect me and make sure I feel safe. You're so confident in yourself and I love how you never doubt yourself or doubt how much I love you. You're beautiful Trick, how can anyone not love you?"

With a sigh Trick starts gently stroking his fingertips along my leg and pressing kisses along my neck. "You're so sweet baby, I love you and I love everything you just said so much" "I'm not done, do you wanna hear the rest?" "Sure if you wanna tell me I'd love to hear it"

"You're so sweet and perfect that even if you were the ugliest person ever I'd love you because you're the perfect person. You understand me better than anyone and you know me better than I know myself and you know how to work me. I'm an idiot sometimes but you don't get mad and you know how to calm me down and make me happy. You always do such cute little romantic things that make me so happy and show me how much you love me which is amazing. You fuck up and do stupid things sometimes but you always make it up to me and learn from your stupid mistakes. You make me happy and confident and I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm sorry for being so gushy and pouring my heart out to you but I want you to know. You're the perfect person and I really want to marry you one day"

I feel pretty stupid after I said so much and said I wanted to marry him but I feels good that it's all off my chest. Trick knows I love him so maybe he'll say something back or he'll just know my feelings and won't hurt me.

"Baby I love you so much and that was all so perfect. It might just be the weed but I love you more than anything and I'd love to marry you one day. You're amazing for saying all that, I love you a million times more for it, I love you baby" "I love you too so much"

For most of the rest of the period we sit there with me in Tricks lap and his arms around me. We don't talk much but it's nice and the silence between us has never been awkward.

When the bell goes Trick seems better so we go to the music room. We lie in the floor waiting for Frankie, Andy and Joe to move their asses and get here, holding hands and giggling.

Just as the bell rings and the three of them get here Trick realises he left his bag with his friends. He runs off to get it so I let Frankie wrap an arm around me and tell me about him and Gee having hot sex. It's weird and I'd rather not know but Frankie's pretty funny even if he has no filter on his mouth.

Trick takes fucking forever and he's still not back when the teacher tells us to be quiet. She tells us we have new groups and to go meet with them then she goes back to drinking coffee and ignoring us. We all troop over to the paper on the wall to check what's happening.

I hope I'm with Trick or Frankie or at least Andy and Joe if I have to be. Of course it doesn't work because it says I'm in a group with Luke, Michael and a girl I don't know called Jasmine. I don't even have one of my friends to make it alright and Trick isn't in my group so I'm doomed. The 2 of them will be dicks and the girl will probably ignore it so it'll suck. Trick will get pissed and try to make things better or get things changed so it's just not good.

With a sigh I walk over to the corner and wait until a dark haired girl walks over and sits on her phone just like me. When Luke and Michael come over I prepare for a lot of insults but they're suspiciously quiet and ignore me. I stay on my phone trying not to draw attention to myself until Trick gets back.

He looks around confused then leans down to ask Frankie what's going on so I get up and walk over to him. "Patty" "Oh Petey there you are, what's going on?" "We're in new groups" "Oh I didn't think I took very long and now everything's different, who are we with?" "We're not in the same group" "Fuck that sucks, who's in yours?" "Michael, Luke and Jasmine" "Fucking hell no that's not happening, apparently I'm with Andy, Joe and a couple of girls so you can come join"

I knew he'd be pissed but I don't wanna make drama about it. If I do Luke and Michael will tease me for being scared of them and making my boyfriend change things and protect me. I don't wanna make things hard for people and force them to change everything for me and get teased for it. I should learn to be without Trick sometimes because he's not always around so I need to learn to manage.

"Tricky no it's ok" "No it's fucking not" "Yeah it is Trick, please calm down and be quiet, I don't wanna disturb people or make a scene" "I'll make a scene until I get what I want" "Please no" "Ok fine but I'm not letting you be with that dick and that rapist" "It's ok I'll deal with it, you'll be in the same room so they can't do anything. You'll probably spend most of your time over here with me making out instead of doing work so it's not a problem" "Ok if it's what you want but if they hurt you or say anything I'll make them regret it" "I know Tricky, I love you" "Love you too, it'll be ok I promise" "I know, go help your group" "Text me I don't wanna work" "Fine lazy ass"

He walks off and shoves his way in between Joe and the girl he's flirting with, gaining glares from then both so I go back. No ones talking so it's pretty awkward until Jasmine turns to me "That's your boyfriend right?" "Yes" "You guys are cute" "Thanks" "He's an asshole though, we hooked up one time and he totally blew me off the next morning" "Yeah, he's had a lot of one night stands" "I hope you aren't too attached because he's a dick and he'll just hurt you" "He won't, he's not like that with me"

We sit in silence again until Trick texts me

_What's up babe?_   
**Did you have sex with Jasmine?**   
_Yeah..._   
**You're such a slut**   
**And she said you were a total dick to her**   
_I never claimed to be a saint_   
_Im sorry_   
_R u mad?_   
**No I'm fine, it just pisses me off a bit**   
_It was years ago_   
_I promise_   
_U know none of them meant anything to me_   
**I know, I just love you a lot**

I hate knowing that Tricks slept around so much but I know I can't escape it. I just have to trust that he's mine now and I'm the only one that meant anything to him, everyone else was just a drunk mistake.

_How's it going?_   
_R they being dicks?_   
**No it's fine, no ones talking or doing anything**   
_Ok good_   
**You wanna sext don't you?**   
_All I said was ok_   
_But yeah I do_   
_U know me 2 well_   
**Idiot**   
_Yup an idiot that wants to fuck_

He's pretty stupid but we can't be together and do anything so I guess he's being a horny fucker. I never really do it but Tricks sent me a bunch of nudes and seems to enjoy sending me dirty texts at the worst times possible. I've sent him a couple of dirty texts but I've never done it properly and I've definitely never sent nudes.

_Babe r we doing this?_   
_I want ur dick_   
_R u dead?_   
**Nah I'm alive**   
_Good bc necrophilia doesn't turn me on so that's be a shame_   
**Dumbass**   
_U should be happy that I'll keep having sex with u even if u die_   
**I'd be dead so I can't really appreciate it**   
_2 bad_   
_I deserve an extra kiss for that_

I don't know how we got to necrophilia but I really hope he's kidding. He's got a lot of weird kinks that I'm willing to put up with but that's just too gross.

_This sexting sucks_   
**Well do it better then**   
_I wanna fuck_   
**You've said that already**   
_I know but it's true_   
_Ur ruining this_   
_Say something cute and sexy_   
_Go baby go_   
_Make porn_   
_Talk dirty to me_   
_Make me wanna jerk off_   
_Whip out my dick right in class_   
_U can take it out if u prefer_   
_As long as my dick gets attention_   
_Preferably from ur mouth_   
_Other body parts are also appreciated_

I can just sit here as he spams me and they get weirder and sexier until I'm not sure whether to get turned on or laugh.

**Are you done?**   
_For now_   
_I'm serious tho talk dirty to me_   
**It's awkward though**   
**It's easier in person**   
**Hello???**   
**Are you dead now?**   
**I don't like necrophilia either**

He's stopped replying and I feel like he's typing some long ass paragraph but arms snakes around me making me scream. "It's ok it's me" Trick whispers so I groan and lean back against him "Dick" "Nah I'm fabulous" "A fabulous dick then" "Oh I've definitely got a fabulous dick" "You have such a big ego" "Your mouth never had a problem with my dick before" "Shut up" "How about no?" "How about no more sucking you off?" "Fine you win, I'll stop" "Good, you're being embarrassing" "That's my job"

Luke, Michael and Jasmine are all looking at us so I feel shy but Tricks hands started running along my thighs. I'm a bit busy smacking it away from my growing boner to be too embarrassed.

"Trick shove off" "What's wrong?" "You" "Aw no love for me then?" "Nope" "Well guess what?" "What?". He lowers his head to whisper into my ear except there's no point because everyone can hear him anyway "We're gonna fuck later" "I know" "Really?" "Your boners against my back and you're horny all the time anyway" "How could I not be?" "Learn to control your dick" "Can't sorry sweetie, text me properly now" "I was" "You know what I mean" "Shut up Trick" "No I wanna sext so we're gonna" "You're horrible" "Fine I'll shut up and go away now" "Good"

He finally goes away and stops embarrassing me even if he's already made me blush like a firetruck. He starts texting me like a horny fucker but I'm so embarrassed I can't do anything properly.

_R u gonna do this with me?_   
**No I'm embarrassed**   
_Don't b_   
**Everyone knows and is judging me**   
_No they're not_   
_I love u and it doesn't matter_   
**Fine tell me what you wanna do to me**   
_So many fucking things_   
**Tell me them**

It's a pretty easy way to get him to do this so he'll be happy and so I don't have to totally embarrass myself. It takes a while since I know he's going to go in a lot of detail then I start getting about a million messages at once.

_Oh fuck there are so many things I wanna do_   
_I'll take you home and go to my room_   
_U can strip for me_   
_Lap dance for me_   
_Like my own sexy stripper_   
_Then u can get me naked_   
_Then blow me_   
_With ur pretty lips stretched around me_   
_Ill ruin ur mouth_   
_Come right down ur throat_   
_Then I'll ride u_   
_Like a lap dance to pay u back_   
_Mark up every piece of u_   
_U can come in me_   
_I'll come on u_   
_We'll go to bed_   
_We can spend all night in bed together_   
_Show how crazy u make me_   
_I'm not kidding_   
_This is true_   
_We've gotta wait like 20 mins_   
_I'm dying without u_   
_Come to me_

This whole thing turns me even redder than I thought possible but it's hot. It's like a badly spelt fanfiction and he's definitely not kidding so I'm excited. Maybe it's just making up for me being stuck with Michael and Luke but it's sweet and I really can't wait.

**Ok Trick I get it**   
_Have u got a boner?_   
_R u so hard for me?_   
**Yeah**   
_Good_   
**It's embarrassing**   
**My phones too small to hide it very well**   
_Good everyone knows how hot u r and how I turn u on_

It's embarrassing and time seems to creep along for the next few minutes until the bell goes and I can run over to Trick. Michael and Luke give us looks as they walk past but I ignore them and Trick doesn't notice them.

I'm glad to finally be able to go home and just spend a bit of time with Trick in my room fulfilling his promises. When he finally leaves I watch some YouTube and text him for a while. Before I go to sleep I FaceTime him and watch him jerk off then we talk until I fall asleep.


	49. Chapter 49

**Pete's POV** ****

This morning it's so hard to wake up because my bed is so comfy and I don't wanna go to school but I know I have to. I can't hide from the world and Trick will worry if I don't go to school. He'll think somethings wrong even if I'm just tired and have no motivation so I have to go.

I don't think Trick will do anymore drugs which is really good because I hate it. I'm sick of pretending not to smell the smoke on him and I just want him to stop doing this shit. I know he still drinks a lot but I hate the smoking so if he can just try to stop then it'll be good. Later I can try to make him stop drinking so much but I can deal with that. Getting drunk with him can be fun but him smoking isn't so I really want to stop.

Finally I pull myself out of bed and get dressed then walk to school. Trick never comes over and walks with me anymore unless one of us stays at the others house overnight. It's disappointing but I guess Trick doesn't wanna have to walk all the way here then all the way to school so we don't do it much.

I'm 5 minutes late so I run to math and slip in the door when the teacher isn't looking so I don't get in trouble. Trick looks really relieved and instantly puts his arm around me to hold me close to him. "Baby where were you? I was worried" "I woke up late" "Why didn't you answer your phone?" "I didn't look at it, I was in a rush" "Oh ok, I thought you'd gotten hurt or something" "Don't be so overprotective, I'm fine" "Ok babe just don't do that, you know I worry about you"

For most of math I doodle in black pen down Tricks arm. I'm not a great artist but it makes him look like he has tattoos which is hot. Its a bit hard since I can't rub anything out but I draw some pretty cool designs. Finally I draw a Jack Skellington tattoo which he needs to get in the future because it's fucking hot as hell. I don't think Trick wants any tattoos but it's super hot and I would love it if he got one.

"Tricky you should get a tattoo like this" "Really?" "Yeah they look cool on you" "I dunno, I don't know if I want them and I suck at handling pain, you should get it" "I dunno" "We should go together when you're legal and you can get one. It doesn't have to be this whole Jack Skellington but a little thing would be cute, if you want to"

I've been thinking about it for a while and I really would love to get tattoos. I love the idea of having art that means a lot to me permanently on my body and it's just an awesome idea. "I will, I'll get sleeves I think" "Like tattoos all down both arms?" "Yeah that'd be awesome" "Would you want to? People would see your arms and wouldn't it break the scars open?" "I dunno but it'll hide them and I can be confident" "That's a beautiful idea baby, I'll be there the whole time holding your hand and making sure the artist doesn't get handsy on my boy" "Are you gonna get any?" "I might get something for you, a small one somewhere private"

That sounds really suspicious and I'm not sure I wanna know what he actually means by that. Knowing Trick he'd probably get a tattoo of something really dirty or weird. "Um Trick what do you mean?" "I could get your name on me somewhere. I could get your name on my dick then I'd have you permanently on my dick"

That sounds like a totally Trick type of thing to do but I really hope he's joking. It's a funny idea but there's no way he could handle the pain and it'd look ridiculous.

"No Trick that's stupid, it'd be cute if you did get one for me though" "Of course, it wouldn't be a whole sleeve or anything but I might be able to sit long enough for a small one. I'd love to have a cute little reminder of you on me all the time" "I'd love it" "Would you suck me off while I get it done to distract me?" "I think that's illegal but I'll hold your hand and not tease you when you scream like a girl" "Yeah that sounds pretty good"

I've done no work and Tricks distracted by me drawing on him so we give up on it. Trick jut sits back and watches me push his shirt sleeve back and start drawing on his upper arm. I don't know what I'm doing but by the end there's an abstract drawing of 2 guys kissing and it looks pretty nice.

Trick looks down and raises his eyebrows so I feel a bit self conscious but he smiles. "This is awesome baby" "Nah it's just something random" "It's an amazing something random" "Thanks" "It's the truth, it's awesome, can you like edit it a bit for me though?" "Yeah" "Write our names underneath, which one am I?"

I didn't really totally mean for it to be us but one of them is smaller so that's definitely me. Carefully I write 'Pete & Trick' underneath in the best cursive writing I can.

"What else Tricky?" "I dunno, just something about us" "You wanna draw a dick on your person?" "No something cute and romantic" "You're the soppy romantic one, give me an idea" "Maybe just write something underneath, some weird cheesy shit" "Like?" "Until death do us part or something like that" "That sounds like wedding vows, maybe just Forever" "Yeah that's cute, do that"

I carefully write it underneath and I kinda love what I've ended up because it's special and awesome.

"What do you think?" "I fucking love it baby" "Really?" "Yeah, maybe I'll get this tattooed" "Really?" "I dunno maybe, it's pretty complex and I doubt I could handle the pain but I really like it. You should go over it in sharpie during lunch or something"

Trick loves it and that makes me feel awesome because I love it when he likes the things I do. I spend so much time trying to make him happy that it feels amazing when he tells me that I'm doing good. I know he hates it that I'm always trying so hard to please him but I really want to make I'm happy. He tells me every day that I'm enough and I don't need to do anything but I just want to keep Trick happy. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'd die if he left me even though I know he won't.

I want to get married one day and Tricks said he wants to as well but I can't help being nervous. Trick makes me feel so calm and it's so easy to be around him but I still want to keep him happy. I've gotten way better over the years but I don't think I'll ever stop trying to keep Trick happy and I'm just glad he loves me regardless.

When it's lunch I'm in a really good mood so I skip along next to Trick, swinging our hands and humming a random song. We haven't just hung out with the guys for a while so it's really nice to just be here, just like old times.

Trick was wearing his jumper for most of the day to hide everything I'd drawn on him so teachers didn't tell him off. It's gotten pretty hot though so he takes it off which makes Lexi burst into laughter. "What the hell is that?" "Pete did it in math" "It's cool, you should be a tattoo artist Petey" "Yeah you'd be good Petey". Now Trick and Lexi are both looking down at me smiling so I stroke Tricks arm with my finger "I dunno but did you want me to do that one in sharpie?" "Yeah definitely"

I get a sharpie from my bag and start tracing over it and make sure to make my lines perfect. It'll probably be on Trick for a while so I want him to like it and I see him naked a lot so I don't want to be ashamed every time I see it. 

When I'm done I chuck the sharpie in my bag and smile up at Trick who leans in to kiss me them looks down at the tattoo. It looks better now so I'm proud and hopefully he really likes it as much as he said he does.

"You're a really good drawer baby" "Not really" "Yeah you're awesome" "No way, have you seen Gee draw? He's awesome and Frankie's really good too" "Yeah they're both really good but you're different and I really love your art" "Thank you baby".

I'm pretty awkward and it's hard to know what to say to the compliment but Trick holds me close to him. We cuddle close and he keeps his arm looped around my waist easily, holding me in place.

"You're awesome baby, why don't you take art?" "I dunno" "You should" "Well I only had one subject and I prefer music so I took that" "What do you mean?" "I could only have one so I picked what I like most" "But you get 5 classes and only 2 are compulsory" "I didn't wanna do something by myself"

It takes him a minute before he realises and looks really guilty "You didn't do it because of me didn't you? You don't do coding either and you love that too" "It's not you, I just didn't do them" "Yeah because I told you not to" "You didn't, you support everything I do so it wasn't you. We wanted to have classes together so we did the same things. You chose things you like then picked music for me so that's what we decided on" "Why didn't you tell me?" "I was happy with what we were doing" "No you aren't" "Yes I am, I could have done art and been with Frankie and Gee but I like being with you. No one I know does coding so I'd be alone and I'd hate that, I'm happy with what we're doing now"

Trick looks sad even though I'm totally fine with it and I feel really bad for making Trick upset. Before I can tell him it's ok or do anything he pulls me up and starts pulling me off. "Patty what are you doing?" "You're joining art club" "Huh?" "You're joining, Gee does it and you love art so you need to do it" "But there's people" "Yeah but I'm sure they're fine, I'll come with you and Gee will help"

I don't know about this but Tricks set on it and it would be kinda nice to do some art. I guess it's one of Tricks less crazy ideas that might actually work out so I want to try.

He pulls me to the art block and into a room with a bunch of people sitting around tables working on art. There's two teachers walking around and I'm pretty sure they're dating, I'm sure Gee's told me about them.

"Hey Kellin, Vic, I wanna get Pete to join art club" Trick yells across the room making me blush and hate Trick just a little. I try to pull away but Trick holds onto me so I cuddle close to him to try to hide.

Everyone's looking at us and it feels awful even if Gees there smiling at me. I don't know these teachers or anyone except Gee so I'm humiliated standing here.

"What are you doing Patrick" The shorter Mexican looking teacher says so Trick wraps his arm around my waist forcing me next to him. "I wanna get Pete to join" "Why?" "Because it's my fault he's not doing art as a subject so I wanna let him do it and have fun"

Everyone's still looking and judging us and I feel awful. I bet they'll say no and tell us to go away and then we'll just seem like idiots. Trick was just trying to do something nice for me but I'm freaking out and so embarrassed. I know Trick loves me and just wants to make me happy but I hate being the centre of attention. I should never have drawn on him then we wouldn't have this problem.

"Trick please stop" "What's wrong baby?" "Just stop, please". He turns to me and puts his arms around me to try to comfort me but I feel so shitty. I'm so scared of looking stupid and I'll seem even stupider if I start crying because I'm so scared and upset. Trick doesn't care what people think or say but I do and it's hard to make him understand sometimes. I wish we could just leave but I don't want to disappoint Trick when he's just trying to do something nice for me.

"Baby what's wrong?" "Just stop" "Stop what?" "Talking, you're so embarrassing" "I'm trying to help you babe" "Stop just stop" "I wanna make you happy" "Then shut up, I can't handle this". Everyone's watching us argue now and it's even worse because I love Trick and I don't wanna seem stupid or make them think we fight a lot.

I don't want to piss Trick off but I don't want to stay here and I definitely don't want them to see us argue. We barely ever fight and usually it's just little arguments but I don't want anyone to know. If they think we fight a lot then someone might try to steal him and I can't handle that. If loads of other people are trying to steal Trick he'll probably realise that I'm not good enough and he'll leave me. I know I'm just being stupid but I want people to think me and Trick are perfect together so they won't try anything.

I can't stop myself tearing up and I feel like such an idiot but I don't know what to do. I never join groups or do much unless Trick gets me to do something with him because it's embarrassing and I hate this. Maybe I should have tried this alone because I could have just slipped in quietly, got Gee to help me and not made a scene. Trick just burst in and demanded to let me join and it sucks so I'm regretting agreeing to this.

I try to muffle my sob and look up at Trick with my teary eyes, wishing I'd stayed in bed this morning. Trick looks so confused and he holds me close, blocking me from view of everyone else. "Baby I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong".

Everyone's listening so I lower my voice and whisper to him as I try to stop my tears "Everyone's looking and judging us. You just burst in and demanded to let me join but you can't do that. I hate being the centre of attention and I'm embarrassed, please stop and let's just go. It doesn't matter, let's just hang out and forget it, I don't want this".

I'm such a wreck right now but Trick just cups my face in his hands and wipes away my tears. "Baby it's ok, I just wanna do this for you and make you happy but we can just go if you want. If it's stressing you out and you don't wanna do this we'll leave".

It makes me feel better to have Trick holding me and finally understanding. Trick makes everything good and works everything out so maybe it'll be ok. "We can't just leave we'll look stupid" "Who cares? We'll do whatever will make you feel better" "Ok thank you".

Gee walks up behind me and puts an arm around my shoulders easily. "Petey do you wanna join?" "Yeah kinda, I guess so, it would be fun" "It's really fun and cool, you'll like it, do you want me to talk to Kellin and Vic?" "Yes, please"

I'm so glad Gee's here because he's known me for 2 years and he's a really good friend so he calms me down easily. He turns around and talks to the teachers while the rest of the class goes back to their work. It's better now so I relax and lean against Trick so he can replace where Gee's arm was with his own. Trick always calms me down so I hold him tight and when Gee comes back I'm calmer.

"You know Kellin and Vic right?" "Not really" "Well Vic's the short one and Kellin's the slightly less short one. They're dating and they're kinda like you and Trick so when they start making out we just ignore it" "Me and Tricky aren't too bad" "Yes you are" "Blame Trick he's the horny one" "We know and we already do"

Easily Gee pulls me away from Trick over to where he's been working on a sculpture. I'm not really sure what it is yet but Gee's super talented so I know it'll end up being awesome. He's shown me a couple of the comics he's done and they're awesome, I wish I was as talented as him. "We're trying new sculpting things and it's really cool, have you done clay before?" "A little bit but not really" "Then you really need to try this"

It's really fun and it turns out I'm not too bad at sculpting with clay. Everyone's really nice and they don't be mean about me freaking out, they just seem like nice people. They don't even say anything at all about me being gay or dating Trick and I love that because most people don't accept it so easily.

I forgot about Trick completely so I turn around and he's just sitting on the desk by the teachers on his phone. He seems bored so I wipe my hands off from the clay and go over to him. "Hey babe" "Hey Petey" "Are you ok?" "Of course why wouldn't I be?" "You're just sitting here bored" "That's ok" "No it's not, come join in" "I'm not an artist Petey" "You don't have to be" "I don't do art Pete, I like it but I don't like doing it myself. Go have fun, I'm fine and I've got a lovely view of your ass from here"

He seems fine and I don't like just ignoring him because he always includes me in everything he does but he said he's fine. If he's bored he can always go hang out with our other friends or come over and tell me he's bored so I trust him. Trick does seem to love my ass so I guess he doesn't mind staring at it for a while.

By the time the bell goes I've partially sculpted a dog out of clay so I leave it on the counter. After giving him a hug we leave Gee there since he has art class next and go off to business. Trick seems happy so I skip along beside him and he listens to me talk about a concert in the park that I really wanna go to.

This is basically my way of telling him to take me for a date because I really wanna go but I can't afford it. It's kinda expensive and I need someone to drive me there so I need him. It sounds selfish but I do wanna go there with him because it'd be a nice date and its the kind of music we both like. Usually he gets my hints so hopefully he'll take me and we can do something he wants afterwards as well. I guess if he says no it'd be ok but I'd be sad so I hope he gets the idea. Otherwise I can always ask him after I blow him, that's usually a pretty easy way to convince him about something.


	50. Chapter 50

**Pete's POV**

Again it's hard as hell to get out of bed in the morning but Trick said he'd come and walk with me so that'll be good.

By the time I get up Trick is climbing in my window mumbling through a mouth of toast and holding Starbucks. I sit in my bed in my pyjamas waiting for my coffee and eagerly take it from him.

We finish out coffees together then Trick looks down at me and sighs. "Babe you're not dressed" "I just woke up" "Hurry up baby you were late yesterday, move that cute little ass" "Do I have to?" "Yup"

Quickly he grabs my clothes from my closet, strips me then dresses me up again and pulls me out the door. I feel like a barbie doll, getting undressed and dressed then pulled around by Trick but he's in a hurry and it's cute.

During math I doodle on my refill and work out what I wanna do with my dog model in art at lunch. I really can't be fucked to do work and Trick does a bit then gives up. He's super smart and gets everything we're doing already so he doesn't really need to do the work. Usually he does but today he slides an arm around me and watches me draw.

I spend the rest of the morning drawing and I realise I'm a very bad influence on Trick because he barely does any work. I fill up a lot of pages with my doodles and I think they're pretty good.

I'm so glad Trick talked me into joining the club because I do love art and it'll be nice to have people to share it with. Maybe I'll show Gee what I've been drawing all day and maybe some other people because I think they'd appreciate it. Tricks amazing and he always admires what I do but he's not an artist and just thinks it's pretty art. It'd be nice to show people who'd understand and if actual artists like Gee like it it'd feel really amazing. My boyfriend liking it's one thing but people who are gonna be amazing artists in the future thinking I'm talented would be awesome.

I feel bad about dragging Trick along with me but he says he wants to stay with me so I hope he doesn't mind too much.

I work on my dog for the rest of lunch and I'm done with a couple of minutes to spare. It's a pretty good sculpture so I leave it on the cupboard to dry and go sit on the desk by Trick. "Hey babe" "Hey Petey babe" "Whatcha doing?" "Reading smut" "Oh" "Yup, I've got some ideas now" "Shut up, people could listen" "Yeah and I hope their dick flies out of their pants because they're so turned on" "Shut up"

Its embarrassing that he's just talking about sex with so many people around but I shouldn't expect anything less from Trick.

"Are you sure you don't mind being here?" "Of course not" "Really?" "Yes really, calm down about it". He's insistent so I pull his arm around me and cuddle into his side happily. Trick plays with my hair gently and giggles a bit "Your roots are really blond" "Yeah I know, I should dye it" "Yeah dye it blond for me" "No way" "You promised" "I hate you sometimes" "Nope you love me and I love your hair" "Yeah I do love you" "Good, now come here my beautiful boy"

Before I can react he pulls me onto his lap to straddle him and holds my hips firmly "That's better now isn't it?" "We're in public Trick" "Yeah I know and I don't care".

He reaches up to bite my lip sharply and look into my eyes "Do you really care if there's people? They've seen people kiss before and I want your beautiful lips" "Oh god Tricky" "You want it?" "Yes, please yes"

Trick doesn't waste time pressing our lips together before I can close my mouth so his tongue has instant access. I'm on top so I thought it would be easier to not be totally dominated by him but I was wrong. With Tricks hands holding my hip and squeezing along my thigh as his lips ravage mine I'm a mess.

Despite everyone else in the room I don't care if they're watching because Trick is so good at this. His lips play with mine and his hands touch me in the exact places that he knows will make me just melt.

His hands run up my sides, pushing my shirt with it as he gropes me but it's so sexy I couldn't care that we look like idiots. "I love you Tricky" "I love you too beautiful" "Stop calling me that" "No way, you're beautiful and I'm gonna make you realise it. Your body is perfect and there's so many things I wanna do to you right now that I can't. Move your ass though, show everyone how sexy it is when you give me a lap dance"

I obediently grind down on him until he flips us over. Now I'm lying on the desk with Trick hovering over me so he can roll his body against mine and keep kissing me. His hands keep working along my sides and chest and gently scraping his nails along my back to hopefully leave marks. I love being marked by him and I know he loves seeing them on me so it's the hottest thing when he does it.

I'm so turned on and Trick is so fucking sexy that I don't even care we're in public. Frantically I grab Tricks collar to hold him against me but he yanks my hands off him and pins them to the desk above me. I'm pushing and grinding against him so Tricks muscles are straining even though it's probably not hard to keep me helpless. It's sexy as hell to see him above me like this. I love his arms and its so hot how he's straining against me to keep me pinned to the desk while he has his way with me.

Finally he pulls away and breathes heavy while he looks down at me, smiling happily "Oh god that was hot, we should get to class though I think the bells rung"

With a quick look over I know everyone's looking at us so I blush bright red and look back at Trick. I just want him to take control and tell me what to do so I don't get embarrassed. "T-Trick there's people" "I know" "Please help" "With what?" "I'm embarrassed" "Don't be baby, you're with me and I'll look after you, you know I always take care of you if you need me to" "Why are we doing this here?" "Because I love you so I wanna be with you" "And you're horny and wanna show off?" "Yup"

With another quick kiss he swings himself off the desk then let's me do the same. "Hey Gee did the bell go?" Trick yells over the room and Gee just nods since he's concentrating on a rose he's sculpting. It's probably the best flower I've ever seen but he's also the best artist I've ever seen so that's probably why.

"Come on Petey lets go" "We can't just leave can we?" "Yeah you've packed up and we need to go to class, Kellin and Vic have another class" "B-but we just did that" "Yeah" "Don't we needa like apologise or something? I just... I just... I don't know"

With a sigh he steps closer and cups my cheeks in his hand again then whispers softly to me "It's fine baby, don't freak it's fine. Kellin and Vic have done way worse so they're used to it, everyone here's cool so they can just ignore it if it bothers them".

"Yeah dude it's fine" Gee calls looking away from his rose and smiling at me as he flicks his bright red hair away from his face.

I really love Gee so I give him a smile then look up at Kellin and Vic. Kellin just laughs and shakes his head "It's fine and yeah, we do worse. I've jerked him off and given him a blowjob under the desk while we had a class so no one cares anymore". Kellin and Vic both seem really cool and try to reassure me so I blush and look at the toes of my converse. Everyone's so nice and easy going and I'm not used to that with people I only just met.

"Are you guys sure?" I whisper and Vic nods "Yeah if anything I like it, maybe these bitches will stop teasing us so much about doing it".

I'm really happy so I peck Tricks lips and grin like an idiot up at him because it was his idea to do this and he was right. "You know you should just calm down Pete. We're all cool here so you can swear or talk back or have sex on the desks if you want" Kellin says as he sits between Vics legs, palming him from what I can see.

I just stand there because I don't know how to talk to people, especially teachers. I nod and fix my eyes on me and Tricks linked hands until Vic smacks Kellins hand away from his dick "He can't just calm down you dumbo, he has anxiety".

They both look at me as I continue examining the scuffed toes of my shoes. I should buy new ones but I like these ones since they're comfy and I've had them for like 2 years so I'm attached to them.

"Pete do you really have anxiety?" Kellin asks so I nod, embarrassed. "Oh sorry, Mr Vic the sexy dick here has it too so it's cool, you don't have to worry about anyone here. I know it's shit advice since it's not that easy but if it helps then yeah, we're all idiots so no one can really judge you"

I can't believe how fucking nice everyone is so I hold Tricks hand tighter and smile "Thanks" "It's all goods dude".

With another smile which makes me feel like an idiot I pull Trick off towards music trying to hint about the concert again. He hasn't said anything about it and I really wanna go with him. I've only been to one concert before and we've never gone to one together so I really want him to like the idea.

Music is ok at first and I just stay on my phone in the corner texting Trick until Michael grabs my phone and chucks it on the floor "Loser pay attention" "W-what?" "I said pay fucking attention".

I have no clue what's going on but I don't wanna annoy Michael so I nod and keep quiet. Jasmine is just sitting there ignoring everyone so I guess she doesn't care about Michael and Luke much, I wish I could be like her.

"Alright" Michael says with a glare at me and Jasmine "What are we gonna do for this shitty project?" Everyone's silent making him growl "Fine losers can either of you write songs?". I write a bit and I wrote one for last time when we had to do a project but there's no way I'm doing it again. Michael and Luke would make fun of me even more so I stay silent still.

Michaels getting annoyed now and grabs my arm hard "I'm talking to you fag, I said do you write songs?" Desperately I shake my head so he'll let go and roll his eyes "If course you don't you're stupid, what do you play?" "Bass". It's barely more than a whisper but he grunts and turns to Jasmine who replies "I sing".

Michael seems slightly less pissed now so I chance a look up at his face then back at the ground again when he talks "Alright then, me and Luke play guitar, fag can play bass and slutty can sing. No one plays drums so we'll just leave it out and do some acoustic shit or something"

I still hate him but Michaels taking control and organising everything so I'm glad because we can all just let him do that. No ones gonna argue so we might as well just let him do whatever he wants, he's not a bad musician so it should be good.

We can't do an original song so we just agree to do a song we all know that won't be too hard to work out. It's supposed to be our own though so we'll probably remake a song to be acoustic and more our style.

Now that everything's done all 4 of us can just go back to ignoring each other. Luke and Michael get guitars to play with, I get a bass and Jasmine just puts her headphones in.

I don't wanna be too loud and annoying for people so I try to play as quietly as I can but my bass is ripped out of my hands "Shut up little fag, you're so annoying". Luke's been pretty quiet and ignoring me this whole day but know he's kneeling over me and I'm scared.

Looking down at my terror with a smirk he grabs my wrists in one hand and pins them to the ground so I can't move. Tricks doing his own work, Michaels just watching Luke with a bored expression and Jasmine doesn't seem to give a shit. Everyone just hasn't noticed anythings happening so I'm stuck here terrified.

"What's wrong now little loser? You scared?" Luke whispers darkly so I shake my head and tug on my wrists but he's got them firmly trapped. Luke's almost as strong as Trick but when Trick does this I like it but with Luke it's just scary and I wish I could push him off.

"Come on stupid we're friends remember, fucking talk" "N-no". I try to tell him to go away but I can't talk. I've never stood up to him so I can't do it now just like every other time I've ever been bullied.

Michael crawls over to kneel in front of me too and for once I'm not as scared of him as Luke since all he'll do is hit me. They're blocking me from anyone else in the class so I'm pressed up in the corner all by myself.

They haven't beat me up or done anything for ages which has been weird. Michael never looses an opportunity to hit me and make fun of me so I guess they were getting ready to torture me now.

The 2 of them seem to get happier as I get more scared the longer they stay kneeling over me and glaring down at me.

Eventually Michael sneers when he sees how badly I'm shaking "Hey loser are you still scared?" "N-no" "What a little liar". They stay there for a minute before Michael elbows me in the ribs as Luke keeps hold of my wrists. "We'll make a deal loser. We don't wanna do this and work with losers like you so don't sit anywhere near us in class and don't talk to us. Don't get your stupid slutty boyfriend to protect you, don't say your stupid opinions and do whatever we say. Just be a silent little bass playing shadow and don't fuck up, we want good grades so we don't need you ruining everything"

I've decided I like Luke more since at least he isn't too bad compared to Michael. Michael always seems to know exactly how to upset me and say the worst things he could to me.

I nod quickly and breathe heavily looking up at them since I don't care what they want me to do as long as they go away. Luke smirks and runs a finger down my cheekbone "Good boy, just be a silent little slut for us". I'm terrified of what they might do but Michael just rolls his eyes and elbows Luke "Oh shut up Luke I don't want anything to do with him. All he needs to do is play with us in the assessment and not fuck up, I don't want too much exposure to faggot germs"

Luke seems disappointed but lets go of my wrists so Michael can slam his fist into my stomach before they both go back to their guitars. Everything was going so well but now those dicks have ruined my favourite class, the only class I actually enjoy.

I spend the rest of the class sitting on my phone with my headphones like Jasmine who doesn't seem to have noticed anything. Luckily Luke and Michael didn't stand on my phone when they came over to bully me so I guess that's good.

It was so fun doing art and being with Trick but now today just sucks thanks to those dicks. I should stand up for myself for once but what good would it do? I'd just get beaten even more and Michael would make fun of me for trying to get them to stop.

When the bell goes I get up to go to Trick but Luke grabs my arms and pins them behind me. He's standing behind me and it's scary so I whimper but then he yanks my hair so I shut up. "Alright little fag you're not gonna tell your fucking sugar daddy now are you? You belong to us and I don't wanna have him ruin that. We can do a lot worse so keep your fucking mouth shut you stupid little shit"

He pushes me away so I take the opportunity to start hurrying across the class to where Trick is. He's been looking the other way and hasn't seen anything which I'm glad about but I wish he'd been watching me.

I catch Frankie's eye and he looks pissed and I know he was probably watching. I shake my head and mouth "Don't tell Trick" at him then run over to grab Tricks arm.

Even being with Trick is hard now because of those idiots. I'm so used to talking about everything with him so now that I can't tell him it's really hard. I hate having to hide things so I fall to pieces a bit and usually don't say anything at all.

Most of the walk home I'm quiet but Trick talks so much that he makes up for me and I don't think he notices. After a couple of minutes of him easily talking to me I just tune him out and go back inside my own head. All I want is to talk to Trick but he'll get pissed and try to change everything and make a whole bunch of drama. Michael and Luke will be even worse to me afterwards and I just don't want that, I don't want this to be a big deal.

At Tricks house I keep quiet and sit on Tricks bed while he dances around while he changes, singing to himself softly. His voice is amazing so I sit there and listen happily until he comes over to me and kisses my cheek. He flops down on his bed clothed in only track pants and looks up with me.

"You gonna change baby?" "I guess so" "Off you go then" "Just so you can stare at my ass?" "Yup" "You're such a perv". Trick just waggled his tongue at me so I giggle and get up to change like he told me to.

Once I'm naked I go over to his closet to get pants but Tricks arms snake around my waist holding me in place. I thought he wanted me changed but I guess he just likes me naked so I spin around in his arms and look up at him. He's looking down at me looking confused and worried so I tilt his chin up to look at me again.

"Tricky what's up?" "Are you ok?" "Yeah why?" "You've got bruises" "What?". I look down and there's 2 light purple bruises on my chest where Michael elbowed me so I look back at Trick and blush. "Baby what are those?" "I don't know, I walked into a wall" "No you didn't, what did Luke and Michael do?" "Nothing I-" "You didn't walk into a wall baby. I've seen 2 years of them punching you and your dad abusing you so I know what your bruises look like. Tell me what they did"

It's impossible trying to fool Trick so I bite my lip and stare at the line of hair going from his stomach below his pants. "I don't know Trick" "Tell me" "I can't" "Yes you can" "No I can't, they said not to and I don't wanna get hurt more, it's just hard"

Trick rolls his eyes and throws me down onto his bed, still naked and lies on top of me "Baby tell me what they did, I promise I'll help you, they won't do it again". He knows how to work me so well, the physical contact and skin on skin makes me just melt into him. Trick being on top of me makes me feel so protected and happy so I calm down easily.

"Tricky I can't but please just leave it, I'm fine baby so let's just spend time together" "No Petey you need to tell me, you being hurt isn't ok and it will never ever be ok" "I can't" "I don't care if they said not to" "Well I do care and I don't wanna make a scene with you being pissed and making drama. We have to work in a group together so it's easier to just ignore them until it's finished" "I won't let them hurt you" "It's fine Trick"

Rolling his eyes again Trick gets up and throws me a pair of his track pants for me to put on then pulls me into his arms. "Baby please, I'll take care of it and they won't hurt you" "That's the problem Trick, you'll make drama and complicate everything. You'll make me change groups and make everyone in the class annoyed with me for making things hard for them. Luke and Michael will tease me because I need you to stand for me since I can't do it myself. Please let me do this Trick, I don't need you to baby me, I need to take care of myself"

I thought he'd be pissed and threaten to kill them if they hurt me but he sighs and cups my cheek. "Baby are you sure?" "Yeah I'm sure" "Ok but if they hurt you then I'll hurt them back, I'll just say I saw the bruises so they won't think you told me" "I guess that's ok" "I'll look after you and I'll be coming over to your group all the time" "You do that anyway" "Exactly, it won't seem suspicious. If they say anything tell me, tell me everything and I'll make it up to you"

We stand there motionless for a second then Trick giggles in his cute way again and whispers to me "You know that concert you've been not so subtly hinting about? We'll go this weekend" "Really?" "Yeah, you wanna go so we will" "Yay, thank you baby I love you so much"

I throw my arms around his neck and hug him tight then jump on him so he falls backwards onto the bed with me on top. Tricks looking up at me seeming amused so I roll off and climb under the duvet on his bed "Come join me" "It's only 4, you can't go to sleep yet" "I don't wanna sleep but it's warm and cozy under here and we're forced to stay close together. These track pants are coming off by the way, don't think yours are staying on either"

It's a pretty lame attempt at flirting but it works because Trick climbs in to join me and our lips connect in a passionate kiss.


	51. Chapter 51

**Patrick's POV**

Today, just like I promised Pete, is gonna be all about him. We usually just hang out whenever we feel like it but I like the idea of having a day we can be together and be cute and romantic. I know its what Pete wants because he loves romantic cutesy stuff so I wanna give him that and take him nice places. It makes Pete so happy and he loves them, plus he always sleeps with me after we go on dates so I love it.

I know it sounds horrible that I take him on dates to get him on my dick but I like it and that's not the only reason. I love seeing his beautiful face light up when I take him somewhere awesome and I just like seeing him happy. This whole thing is a way for us to be together so we can just open up to each other again and be comfortable. Hopefully we'll be able to talk and hang out and sleep together without anything being hard for him.

My plan goes pretty well for the morning since we hang out together in class and neither of us do much work. I know I should be helping Pete but we can play around today and I'll try to be better next time. At lunch Frankie and Gee come over, ignoring my hints to go away. Now Petey's attention is focused on Frankie which I don't like because it's supposed to be our day.

After I try to get his attention back and fail a couple of times I turn to Gee with a huff. "Gee can you guys piss off?" "Nice to see you too" "No offence but I wanna spend time with Pete" "You guys do that all the time" "Yeah but I wanted to make today all about us and spend time with him and make it special. I have to tell him were going away this weekend so I can't go to the concert I promised to take him too" "So you're sweetening him up so you can break his heart?" "No I was gonna make Saturday our day but I'll be away so I'll give him a great day today so he won't be too sad" "Alright fine, we'll leave and let you do whatever" "Thanks"

Gee reaches up to ruffle my hair then looks over at Frankie "Oi Frankie come on lets go" "Why?" "Because I want you to fuck my ass so hard that I can't walk all week" "Well how can I say no to that?" "You can't, thats the point, come on or I'll fuck myself"

With big smiles they both run off leaving me and Pete alone just like I want. "Aw they ditched us" Pete whines so I wrap my arm around his shoulders again "Yeah but thats probably what we're like too, ditching people to run off and fuck" "Oh I guess we are, I never thought about that".

He seems in a weird mood now and I don't know what's going on but I hope I haven't done anything wrong. "Petey are you ok?" "Mhm I'm fine" "Thats a lovely lie now what's the truth?" "I just feel weird, what's up with you?" "Nothing" "You're spending so much time with me and being so sweet and cuddly, what's up" "I just feel like it" "Thats a lovely lie now what's the truth" "Don't use my lines against me, I wanna make this a day all about us" "So the date night we were talking about?" "Don't call it that because it sounds like an old married couple with kids but yeah kinda"

Pete giggles and gently smacks my side "I wanna be an old married couple one day" "I do as well but we're young so we can't acting like we're 70" "Yeah I guess, why are we doing the date night today and not the weekend?" "Thats what I was gonna talk to you about later" "What about it?" "I'm going away with Gee's family to see our cousins so I won't be here all weekend"

Like I feared Pete looks up at me with the most adorable sad puppy dog eyes "Tricky can't you ditch it?" "No baby I'm sorry, they've booked the flight already" "So you're leaving me?" "Only for a couple of days" "What about the concert? I've been talking about it for ages and you promised" "I know baby, I'll make it up to you I promise" "Fine"

I didn't wanna tell him until tonight because now he'll be upset and angry with me all day. Now we can't just have fun and let this be a good day because he'll be sad and I feel really bad.

"Petey baby I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you I promise" "Yeah I guess" "Ok baby, I'll take you on a really good date tonight" "Ok babe" "Are you still mad?" "I'm not mad, just disappointed" "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" "Its ok" "I love you, I promise I do and I'll make this up to you" "Ok"

He seems sad so I kiss the top of his head and hold him close so he'll hopefully not hate me so much. "Baby I'm sorry" "I know Tricky and there's nothing you can do" "I'll make it up to you, I promise" "Stop repeating yourself and stop apologising, I know you can't do anything about it" "I know but you're mad" "Yeah I am so just stop apologising and let's go to class, don't make promises you can't keep"

I didn't think he'd be so annoyed about it but maybe he'll get over it and let me make this a special day for us. I guess I'm just being overly hopeful though because Pete's in a bad mood with me all through business.

In music he sits with a bass ignoring me and everyone in the class until I get sick of it and go over to sit next to him. "Petey this is stupid" "What is?" "This whole being mad thing" "I'm fine" "Then go do some work with your group and don't be mad at me" "I'm allowed to be" "But I don't want you to be. I'm sorry and I'm trying to make this a good day so please don't be mad, I'll do anything to make you happy" "Just stop Trick, there's only one thing I want and you can't do it so stop"

He's super mad and stands up with a huff "I need to go to my group and do some work" "But Pete-" "I need to go, music is  important to me so I can't fail. I suggest you do the same and do some work for once instead of trying to sweet talk my mouth onto your dick".

I glare at him as he walks off then slump down in annoyance. If he's gonna choose Michael and Luke, the biggest assholes in the world, over me then I fucked up more than I thought. It's just a concert but Pete really wanted to go and be with me, maybe I haven't been spending enough time with him lately.

He hates Michael and Luke so much but he'd rather be around them than me and its so unfair. I can't make them stop hurting him because he said not to and I can't go over there because he'll get pissed off again. I was trying to make this a good day but I guess I misjudged Pete. He isn't gonna just forgive me ditching him after he's begged for this all week and I promised I'd take him.

When the bell goes I don't bother waiting for Pete because I know he'll reject me again so I walk home, kicking at letterboxes. At home I kick everything I walk past as well until I kick the kitchen counter and end up groaning in pain on the floor for a while.

It sucks because I wanted to make today amazing to apologise to him but now that's ruined. He won't even be here to fall asleep with me so its really sad. I wish I hadn't of told him until later so he wouldn't be so upset.

After pacing for a while I give up and do my homework then scroll through my gallery looking for cute pictures of Pete. There's quite a lot and when I look through all the photos we've sent each other over text it gets even better. He's sent me a lot of cute selfies when he's tired or horny and I love it. There's even a dick pic I talked him into sending which I would jerk off to if I wasn't in such a bad mood.

I've sent him dozens of dick pics since we met but that one picture means more than any of them because it shows how much he trusts me. Obviously no one taught him how to do it because it's dark and slightly out of focus but I love it. Next time I'll need to tell him not to show his face in it because that's when problems happen. If you send a picture of your dick you're mostly safe but if you send a picture of your whole body naked people can use it to hurt you. I'd never share it but I want to keep Pete safe and as beautiful as it is, I should teach him to do it safely.

When I get bored I eat the food my parents left in the fridge for me then jerk off to the dick pic, even though I said I wouldn't.

By the time I fall asleep on the couch I've decided what I'll do to get Pete to forgive me. Hopefully I can give him an amazing time that he won't forget to make it up to him for fucking up.

In the morning I jump in my car and get to school nice and early then sit in my car for a while. When I see Pete trudging along so I jump out and grab his wrist. He screams and hits my chest before realising its me and hitting me again. "You scared me asshole, what the fuck are you doing?" "I wanna make things up to you" "It's fine Trick, forget it" "Baby I hate fighting with you so I wanna fix this"

Pete doesn't seem happy but he gets into the passenger side of my car and let's me drive him to my house. Usually I wouldn't ditch for no reason but Petes more important so one day won't matter.

When we get there Pete look less angry with me and lets me grab his hand and lead him up to my room. Pete smiles brightly and leans against me "Tricky what are you doing?" "Doing something cute and stupid and romantic to show you what you mean to me so you won't be mad anymore" "Thank you" "Do you like it?" "Yeah I love it and you" "Thats good baby, I got champagne if you want it" "Maybe later, I just wanna be with you for now"

That definitely sounds like a good idea so I kiss his lips gently and hold him tightly. It feels amazing because he's such a good kisser and its great that he isn't mad anymore. After a while of just kissing I step forwards so Pete falls onto the bed and I can lie on top of him and keep gently kissing.

Suddenly Pete just pushes me away and glares up at me "What were you planning to do today?" "I dunno just staying in bed all day and making it up to you for going away and having fun" "You want sex?" "Yeah but honestly I always do" "Fine, you just wanna fuck then lets do it, lets just fuck then I'll leave if that's all you want".

Suddenly he's angry again and I don't get it but I can't ask because he just pushes me up and strips off his clothes. Still glaring at me and now fully naked, Pete flops down on the bed and spreads his legs. "Just fuck me or ride me or whatever you want, I don't care"

I was trying to make this about Pete but he's mad and upset and its not what I wanted. "Pete what are you doing?" "I'm doing what you want" "No you're not, I wanna make you happy and have a good day so why are you upset again?" "Because I'm doing what you want"

I hate making him upset especially today when it was supposed to be good and make up for everything. "Baby tell me what's wrong" "I did" "No you didn't". He's probably uncomfortable since he always hates being the only one naked but I keep working my hand along his thighs to calm him.

"I'm not upset Tricky, I'm apologising for being stupid yesterday by letting you do whatever you want" "You don't have to apologise, I'm the one apologising. I'm making this good for you so tell me what's up and what I can do to make you happy"

With an adorable sigh he pecks my lips and relaxes against my hand gently stroking along his body. "I want this and I want to be with you but you don't want the same things I want" "I just want you baby" "You want sex and for me to blow you but I want to be together and be intimate, I don't just want a quick fuck" "You're not a quick fuck, you're everything to me" "But I don't really want sex, I don't mind doing something sexual but I want it to be special and intimate"

I don't really understand why he's upset but I want to help him be happy again. I thought this was what he wanted but it isn't so I'll just have to find out what he really wants. If we're going to ditch then I want to make sure it's for a good reason and I really just want to see Pete smile.

"Petey we don't have to have sex" "But thats what you want. You wanna spend a day making each other feel good and just being together intimately. I'm sorry, I'm such a fucking disappointment" "No angel, you're perfect, just tell me what you want, I'll love anything as long as it's with you" "I'm sorry, I just want to be good for you"

Lately this happens all the time and it sucks. We both get angry or upset because of something little and it's ridiculous. I thought that everything would be perfect but it's not like that, we have to work together and stop having these little problems.

"Pete please stop freaking out" "I can't I'm sorry" "Pete I'm serious just stop, maybe we just aren't right for each other if there keeps being problems and misunderstandings like this" "But... No please, please don't". Pete's just getting more upset and it's ridiculous that neither of us can manage a simple conversation without drama.

"Babe just calm down, we need to just talk without one of us freaking out" "Trick no, please no" "What are you talking about? You don't wanna talk things out?" "No, please Trick no, I love you and we're perfect, I love you. I'll have sex with you, I don't care about it" "Pete, what are you talking about?" "I don't wanna break up again, I thought this time was forever"

Pete's just lying there naked with tears in his eyes begging me to do something I don't even know about. I don't understand what he wants and it's just confusing. I want us to work things out but now he's just freaking out again and it makes me so sad.

"Baby we're not breaking up, I really want this to be forever as well" "But you said we're not right for each other" "Yeah at the moment things aren't right and we need to work things out. We can do that later though so tell me what you want, no drama, no stress, just us being together" "I don't know how to do that" "You don't want sex and I'm obviously doing everything wrong so tell me what you want, tell me how to make you happy"

Pete blushes but he seems to relax more and looks happier. I hate hurting him or seeing him sad so I just need him to tell me what will make him happy so I can do it. When it comes to Pete there's almost nothing I won't do so I'm happy with whatever he wants.

"Baby I wanna know what you want, just tell me" "It's hard baby" "I know angel but it's me, you can tell me anything, I just want to make you happy" "I..." "Baby just tell me"

Sometimes it helps when I'm dominant but I want Pete to be more confident so I hold him close and try to give him more control. "Baby I love you, please tell me what you need. I can blow you or we can just make out or watch a movie and cuddle, I'm ok with anything"

Pete's silent for a minute then places a little kiss on my jaw "I... When you took me here I thought it'd be special and intimate and I was excited" "What were you imagining?" "I don't know, I just thought it'd be gentle and sweet and special, not anything hard or kinky, just loving each other" "That's what I wanted" "I don't know, I don't think you understand, I want something different"

Pete seems terrified and hides his face my burying it in my chest straight away but I like it. We do fun and kinky a lot because I don't like being boring but it will be nice to just do something sweet and loving.

"I get it baby, let's do it" "Really?" "Yeah, show me what you want" "I can't, you know that" "Just give me an idea" "Use your mouth" "You mean talk?" "No like use your mouth, I dunno. You're a good kisser so I thought... I dunno, forget it" "No I don't wanna forget it, I think I know what you mean"

I'm finally starting to understand what Pete wants but he shakes his head and whimpers "No Trick it seems selfish" "No, it's fine" "I wanted you to make me feel good but that's stupid and selfish. You have needs and you don't wanna have to do everything if I just lie here like a lump. Do whatever you want Trick, you make so much about me but you deserve this to be for you. You deserve for me to be a good boyfriend instead of an inconvenience for once"

Pete's upset because he always hates being needy and he constantly worries that he's being annoying but I like this. Pete wants this to be sweet and loving and for me to worship his body and it's a good idea. I wanna just be with him and this could be cute, I'd love to have a free pass to make love to every beautiful part of his body.

With a smile I push him onto the bed properly and slide down to kiss his neck ignoring his weak protests. The more I work at his neck the less he talks and the more he moans until he's totally out of control. I've definitely got a plan now that this seems to be what he wants. I don't want him to have an inch of clear skin that hasn't been covered by my lips. I want every inch of his skin to be covered in hickies so I can know this beautiful boy is all mine and he can know how much I love him.

Eventually Pete stops worrying and lets me move down from his neck to his collarbone then down to suck his nipples. Petes moaning lustfully which I love so I keep going and alternate to both sides of his chest.

Petes so lost in his lust and I love seeing him loose his mind. He's panting and moaning with everything I do and it's beautiful, he's so fucking gorgeous. I slide down further to the scars along his ribs and start kissing along them. I know he hates them but I like paying attention to them so he feels beautiful despite having them all over his body.

They're old white scars since he hasn't cut in ages so I don't have to be careful or worry about them bleeding. As I suck them Pete starts whimpering so I stroke along his thighs to stop him worrying about the scars. He hates them so maybe he'll be happier if all he sees are hickies that I've made not the horrible scars. If he doesn't think of them every time he looks at himself and only sees reminders of me it'll make him happier and less self conscious. At least it should do that until the hickeys fade, then I'll have to make more.

"Fuck baby please, Tricky please". He's moaning and totally lost so I go even further down to kiss the scars along the base of his stomach. His hips start bucking uncontrollably until I give up on the rest of the scars and go down to his thighs.

"Babe please touch me" "I thought you didn't want this to be sexual" "I don't want sex but I don't care about anything else, I just want you and I need you. You love me and this is perfect and I just freaking need you". He's desperate and if he wants this then I'd never say no, I just want to make him happy. I keep working on his thighs and grab hold of his dick to start stroking.

I should do this for him more often because his moans make me wanna just come in my pants right now. He's letting me admire his body and do anything I want with it so it's awesome, I love every part of him.

I trail my lips back up to his neck because I know he's really fucking sensitive when he's close. When he comes, he moans and grinds his body against mine as he rides out the high for a couple of seconds.

"How was that baby boy?" I whisper making him smile gently "Amazing" "Good, I love making you feel good, your face when you come is hot as fuck".

I roll off him and grab onto his hand "What do you wanna do now baby?" "I dunno" "We can go to school or go on a date or hang around here, it's your choice baby"

I really wanna make him happy because this is supposed to be a day all about us. I'm happy with anything as long as it's with Petey so I just wanna make him choose what'll make him happy.

"I don't know Tricky" "Just tell me, not school I'm guessing so do you wanna go out or stay here?" "I don't know, can I just ask you something first?" "Yeah" "Am I too much of a pushover?" "No of course not. You're more submissive than me but you're not a total submissive and I love the way you are. You're shy sometimes but you can kick my ass and tell me how much of an idiot I am when you need to, you're perfect"

He still looks sad so I stroke his fringe out of his face and wait for him to talk. "Are you sure?" "Yeah I love the way you are" "I just feel like crap because even when I'm pissed or upset all I do is give my body up to you. I submit to you and give you total control and I just feel like I should stop. I'm so much better than I was 2 years ago but I still feel like I need to get better, I need to be less submissive"

Pete just looks so distraught so I pull him closer and place a kiss on his lips "It's ok baby, I love the way you are and if this is what you wanted its ok" "You're not gonna cheat again are you?" "No, no way in hell" "Or break up with me?" "No" "I'm just worried that if you do then I would be totally ruined. I've already given you so much and you've done things like this and touched every part of me so you could really hurt me"

This is another time when I regret ever cheating because it's made Pete so insecure about everything. It makes sense that he is worried though and I know it's all my fault. He's trusted me and loved me and given me everything he has but twice I've betrayed him and broken his heart. I should have never done it but there's nothing I can do now, I just have to prove that he's the only one I want.

"It just hurts because I've loved you for 2 years and I've never stopped. I've never strayed from you or cheated or slept around or done anything except love you. I've been mad and we've fought but I've loved you with everything I have and I've never thought about leaving you. I've always wanted you and it's hard to think maybe you don't feel the same"

Pete looks so vulnerable and I know I need to say the right thing. If I don't then he'll be so broken and I need to make sure Pete knows exactly how I feel about him. I want to marry him one day and I really don't want him to doubt my love.

I put a hand on the back of Pete's neck to pull him close and kiss his forehead "I do feel the same baby, I love you and I know I'm a fuck up but I love you, I don't wanna leave you, I promise you that. I know it's hard to trust me and I could fuck you over so easily but that's what a relationship is. We've both given each other a lot and we could so easily hurt each other but we don't. We love each other a lot so we don't and we never would"

Pete's smiling softly again so I kiss the top of his head and pull him into a hug "Come on babe lets just stay in bed, nothing sexual just us there trusting each other so we can just talk and be together. I've got some champagne so we can have some fun" "That sounds amazing, why are you still dressed though? Clothes aren't allowed today"

Without taking my eyes off him I take my clothes off and pull him into my bed and pull the champagne out. As I'm sure I've said many times, Pete is the most adorable drunk and it makes him so much happier and calmer. It's nice to see him relax so I just want to spend the day drunk in bed with the boy I love more than anything.


	52. Chapter 52

**Pete's POV**

Yesterday with Trick was so fun and he drunk most of the bottle of champagne so he was super drunk and silly. Turns out champagne makes him cute and giggly not horny or stupid like beer does so I like it a lot more.

When we walked into school this morning there's a big sign advertising the prom. It's only a couple of weeks again and it'd be great to go before graduation.

I've never gone to one since its never been something I've wanted to go to but now I'm excited. Me and Trick are in love and it would be kinda cool to go with him and spend the night dancing and having fun. I suck at coming up with fun ideas but this is something I really want. He's always made plans and done everything so I wanna ask him and be all cute and romantic and make him happy.

I'm pretty nervous about doing it but I know this is something I need to do, I really really want this.

I want until lunch when Trick goes off with his hockey friends and I'm left with Frankie. Apparently Frankie's already told Gee that they're going together so I want this even more. With Frankie pushing me along and encouraging me I go find Trick to ask him.

I don't like his friends and I thought Trick wasn't going to hang out with them anymore. They always seem to end up drunk or high but I guess I can't tell him what to do.

It's pretty worrying to actually have to walk over and ask him to prom when he could just say no. Hopefully he won't though and for once I wanna be the one who asks him out and have a bit of confidence for once. I don't really know any of them but there's no point just waiting until he's alone, it'll just give me more time to worry.

With more confidence then I actually have I walk over to them and tap Tricks shoulder. When he turns around and all his friends look at me too I just stand there wishing I had just not come up with this idea.

"Hey Petey" He says smiling so I suck up my fear "Will you go prom with me Tricky?" I wanted to do something really great and romantic for his last prom but I don't know what to do. Hopefully just getting asked is good enough and I know Trick won't mind too much. I could do something for him on prom night if he wants something more romantic.

For a minute Trick just looks down at me then he smiles and grabs onto my hand to lace our fingers together "Of course Petey, that'd be awesome". I'm so glad he said yes so I pull him into a hug quickly then pull away and peck his lips softly. I meant for it to just be a peck but obviously I forgot who I'm dating because I'm not getting just peck with Trick. He grabs my waist and pushes his lips back against mine to slip his tongue into my mouth. I tighten my arms around his neck and kiss him back, happy that this is going good.

He pulls away after a second and holds me close to him. It's nice standing here cuddling Trick but I don't wanna be too needy and clingy.

I look up at Trick and peck his lips again "I'll see you later Tricky" "Where are you going?" "I dunno, you should hang out with your friends though" "That doesn't mean you have to leave" "It's fine Trick, I'll see you in business" "Ok I'll see you there".

He pecks my lips again and whispers against them "Love you". I guess he doesn't wanna say it in front of his friends which is a bit disappointing but I don't mind. He probably doesn't wanna get teased because he said he loves me so I just smile and whisper back "Love you too"

I start walking off and I feel better than I have in a while because I asked Trick out and I even did it in front of his friends.

Tricks a bit late to class but I'm still so happy I just hum to myself quietly until he walks in and sits next to me. "Hey Tricky baby" "Hey sweetheart how you doing?" "Good, really really good" "That's good".

We don't usually talk much in this class because Trick loves it and always works really hard. This time though he leans back in his chair and starts rubbing along my thigh. Usually it'd be really sexual but this time he's just stroking my leg so I relax into it and let him.

"Hey baby" He whispers so I whisper back so the teacher won't tell us of for talking "Hey Trick" "I wanna ask you something" "Ok, go ahead" "Do you wanna go to a party with me tonight?" "I don't know" "Please baby, I really wanna go" "I guess so, who's is it?" "One of the guys on my hockey team. I promise I won't take anything, I might get drunk but I'm not taking any drugs anymore" "Ok, that sounds alright"

Parties are never much fun for me since Trick always gets drunk and does stupid things so I'm just bored. I never get drunk because both me and Trick smashed and out of our minds doesn't seem like a good idea to me.

Often it's been at parties when he's drunk that he cheats as well so I don't feel good about it but that was all in the past. I trust him and I can always just follow him around all night to stop him doing anything idiotic.

"Hey baby" Trick says again so I giggle and nudge my way under his arm to cuddle into his side. "Yeah Tricky?" "If you don't like the party I'll take you to the concert" "But you're going away" "I asked Gee and he got his parents to just go without me, I wanna be with you" "That's fucking amazing baby, thank you, that's amazing" "I'd do anything for you baby, I wanna go to the concert as well, it would be fun"

I'm so fucking happy and I feel like jumping up and doing a tap dance right now. I get to go on a really awesome date then we get to go to prom together, it's perfect. Maybe the party won't be so bad anyway, maybe I'll just get to spend some time with him. I'll only drink a little and hopefully Trick won't drink too much then we can just be together and have fun.

For most of business Trick plays with my hair and strokes my thigh, his hands just never stop. It feels pretty good so by the time the bell goes and we start off to music with Tricks arm around me I'm totally calm. I'm going to have to be around Luke and Michael for the next hour but it'll be ok, I won't let them ruin this.

When Trick goes off I grab my bass again and hide behind the piano where I usually do. This way I'm away from Michael and Luke but close enough so I can mostly listen to whatever ideas they have. I am in their group so I wanna know what my groups doing even if they told me I'm not allowed to talk or be near them.

I'm too busy tuning my bass to notice Trick come over until he sits down cross legged across from me. "Hey Tricky" I mumble without looking up making him pull the bass away from me and grab onto both my hands. "Baby what are you doing?" "Tuning my bass" "I mean why are you over here and not with your group?" "They told me not to sit with them. They said they didn't wanna be in a group with me and they'll do all the work and I can just sit there and play bass. I don't wanna get insulted and beaten up so I'm just gonna stay here"

He frowns and holds my hands tighter "So you just sit here all class?" "Yeah" "They just kicked you out?" "I'm still in their group but they don't want me helping or talking or being around them" "Should I-" "No don't get involved, it's all fine" "Ok baby but I'll stay here a while, it must be boring by yourself" "Just a bit" "Now you have me"

We sit in comfortable silence for a while until he swings around to sit next to me so I can bury myself in his chest. I swear I do this all the time but I just love it and he's so warm and comforting. I love cuddling against him and loosing myself in him because it's so comfy and calms me so easily.

"Are they being really mean to you baby?" "No it's mostly ok, they don't want me around them so they don't hit me or anything" "That's good but you love music don't you?" "Yeah but its ok, I'd rather be bored then beaten to a pulp, plus it gives me more time with you"

Trick still seems worried about me but he gives me a smile and kisses the top of my head "Now I definitely like that" "Shouldn't you be working?" "Nah I let the musical people do that" "Andy and Joe are musical?" "Joe's great at guitar and Andy's great at drums, they might not be as musical as you but they're way better than me" "You sing and play guitar" "Yeah but I suck at song writing and stuff, so do Andy and Joe" "I think my groups just reworking a song" "Oh that's a good idea, I might steal that" "That's ok"

It's so nice being here with Trick because its so easy and fun. We easily talk about random topics and I can just talk to him for ages without any awkward silences. I understand how normal people feel now because I've always been jealous about how easy it is for people and now I have that with Trick. Trick makes me feel normal and I love it, he's amazing.

Tricks telling me about some YouTuber he likes when Michael walks around the piano. I stiffen up instantly but Tricks still talking and holding me since he hasn't noticed them so I snuggle as close as possible. They won't do anything in front of Trick and Trick knows that which is probably why he's staying here with me. Also because he doesn't wanna do work but I like being here with him so I don't care why he's here.

"Hey loser are you gonna come join the group?" Michael says with a sneer cutting Trick off so he glares up at Michael. "Do you fucking mind? I'm with my boyfriend so you idiots can wait and he'll come in a minute" "We kinda need him" "Too bad my dick needs him more and I have priority over you dipshits"

I know they'll probably be pissed about this but I like that Trick is just gonna tell them to piss off so we can be together.

"He has to come, we're in a group and we have to work" "Too bad". They hate each other a lot and I don't think Trick is gonna let me go anytime soon so I stroke his cheek with my finger "Trick I should go, we do have to work" "Fine, he can wait a minute though". Trick kisses me roughly, pushing me against the wall firmly then pulls away without taking is eyes off me "Go do some work then babe" "You should to" "Nah I'll just hang out here"

With a giggle I peck his lips again then stand up and go over to Luke and Jasmine and sit there awkwardly. Jasmine seems bored like usual and Luke just looks at me threateningly. I keep staring at the floor until Michael and Trick get bored of arguing and Michael comes back to sit with us.

"Alright losers, we've done the music so just figure it out". They've written it all down and they have their guitar chords plus the lyrics so I take a picture so I can work out what to do on the bass. I think they just didn't wanna do anything with me so I'll have to work out everything with my bass by myself. To be honest they'll probably turn my bass down so no one hears me when we perform so it won't even matter.

With a sigh I stand up to go back to Trick but Luke grabs my wrist and pulls me down. "Loser did you talk to your boyfriend?" "I always talk to him" "So you told him everything?" "No I didn't" "Really?" "Yeah, I didn't say anything" "Good fucking slut"

He lets go so I can run over to where Tricks sitting behind the piano still and cuddle back against him. Having to talk to the two of them wasn't as bad as I thought and they didn't do anything so I'm glad. Maybe everything will be fine and we'll all ignore each other for a while.

Trick watches me read the chords and lyrics from my phone then copy them onto paper with faint amusement. "Whatcha up to babe?" "Copying the stuff" "Why?" "I need to look at them" "Ok just wondering"

His arm is lazily around my shoulders so I lean into it and finish off then look down at it. It'll be annoying to try to read the chords and have to work out what to do in the bass and it's all so much work. I guess that's what Michael and Luke wanted but it would be so much easier if we worked in a group. Then I could hear what everything else sounds like but I doubt that's gonna happen so I'll have to deal with it.

With a huff I stand up and go over to grab a spare guitar off its stand and go back to Trick. His phones better then mine so I grab it out of his pocket and put it on video. I suck at guitar but I wanna start work now so I'll just hope I don't suck too badly.

The chords are pretty simple so I can get the hang of it pretty easy and it doesn't seem to bad. I play the whole thing since it's only supposed to be a minute then turn it off.

I hate my voice and Tricks is so much better so I stroke his hand and look up at him "Tricky?" "Mm" "Can you sing this for me?" "Sing your song?" "Yeah, I need to know how it sounds" "I don't know it" "The lyrics are here and I'll play guitar for you" "Ok I guess if you want me to"

I turn on the video again and I start playing and he sings softly and it sounds way better than I thought. I guess Michael and Luke really do know what they're doing even though they're assholes.

"Baby what are we doing?" "We're singing and playing" "Why?" "I need it to work out the bass chords" "Why?" "Because I need to have some to play" "They're right there on the paper" "Those are for guitar" "Oh". He seems suspicious but he nods and puts his arm around me again. 

When the bell rings I haven't done anything but Tricks really fucking distracting so it's not really my fault. Plus I've got the video to work with and I've got plenty of time to work it out.

Tricks in a super cuddly mood which I like so I stay under his arm while we put the guitar and bass away then walk to Tricks house.

The walk seems to get longer every time but Trick makes it fun. I have to go to the party with him tonight so I'm more worried about that than a long walk. I'd walk all the way to Canada if it would get me out of this, the party terrifies me.

At Tricks house he doesn't seem in a rush or anything so I guess we've got time. I don't think I've been home in a couple of days which is nice because it just means more time with Trick. It also means I've been wearing the same jeans for a couple of days and I really need new ones. I dig around in Tricks closet until I find a pair of my jeans that I must have left here at some point. It's not hard to find them since they're like 3 sizes smaller than Tricks so I pull them on and lie next to Trick on his bed.

It starts at 9 apparently so we have 5 hours to hang out which I'm happy about. I don't know where Tricks parents go but they're not here again so we have free reign of the house to do anything we want.


	53. Chapter 53

**Patrick's POV**

As the day goes on Pete gets more nervous and talks less to me. I keep close to him the whole time so he won't flip and say he won't go to the party with me. I wouldn't be surprised if he still says that but at least this way he can't run away plus I can kiss him every 5 seconds.

We have a few hours together and I love the fact that we can just talk for hours without things being hard or awkward. Even while we eat Indian food we found in the fridge from plastic containers we keep talking and it's so easy with Pete. I don't know if I just talk a lot or if he really is the easiest person to talk to but I love it.

Finally I kiss his nose and try not to laugh at his little pout. "Come on baby, lets go" "Do we have to?" "Yeah you agreed to come with me, it'll be fine baby, you'll have fun" "No" "I promise you will, it'll be great" "So we can't just stay here cuddling and talking and being together?" "No sweetheart but we'll be together there and we'll have fun baby, I fucking promise" "Ok fine" "If you hate it and get upset we'll come back here" "I'll try to have fun" "Thank you baby, I love you"

We go out to my car and I drive there even if it's only 5 minutes away. I don't wanna walk home tonight when we're drunk or in the morning with hangovers so I might as well just drive. If I made Pete walk all the way there in the cold he'd be even more grumpy so I wanna try to give him a good night.

When we get to Alan's house Pete still seems nervous but he holds onto my hand and goes in with me. As always he looks really beautiful in skinny jeans and one of my hoodies which I forced onto him. As soon as we walk through I don't bother finding my friends and go straight to the beer.

I've decided that I'm gonna get Pete smashed tonight one way or another. I really want him to get drunk because I've only had him slightly drunk on champagne so I'm gonna get him super drunk on beer. He'll just relax and have fun and I can have a cute drunk Pete for the night.

"Tricky are you gonna get super drunk?" "Maybe but I promise I won't get too drunk" "I'll look after you if you do, I won't ditch you baby" "No don't worry, only shots get me really drunk and they don't have any vodka so I'll be ok, I'll just get tipsy on beer"

Pete really doesn't look happy so I peck his lips "Babe I won't get super drunk so if you wanna drink you can" "I don't wanna have both of us drunk" "Why not?" "I'm scared, no one can drive if we're both drunk and we might do something and we'll be so drunk we wouldn't know"

He does seem scared so I grab a bottle of beer and force it into his hand "I'm not gonna get drunk out of my mind baby so it's fine. You can get smashed if you want but you don't have to, I'll never force you anything but I just want you to relax and have fun. It's totally up to you but either way I'll only drink a bit of beer so it'll all be ok"

Petes still looking down at the beer so I kiss him again "Baby I'm serious it's fine, I won't be drunk so I'll look after you" "But what if you can't?" "I can and I always will, you'll be fine baby, you trust me to take care of you don't you?" "Y-yes" "Good, I would never hurt you. I won't force you into anything or take your virginity or anything when your drunk, I'm not like that" "I've never been super drunk before" "All the more reason to get drunk now, just have fun baby don't worry about anything. You've always looked after me when I'm drunk so I'll look after you today" "Will you be mad if I don't drink?" "Not at all, it's your choice but I just want to give you the option, I love you and I just want you to be happy"

Finally Pete gives in and drinks a bit of beer then looks up at me "What are we gonna do here baby?" "Anything you want, let's just dance".

I grab a bottle of beer then pull Pete into the middle of the room. It's not really a good place to dance but there's people grinding on each other so I pull Pete into my arms and do the same. It's an excuse to grind on him and touch him so I'll take it.

The beer gives me a nice buzz and Pete turns me on so much so I happily grind against his back. Pete's more hesitant but I let him drink while I run my hands along his body and let him get more comfortable. When he finishes the bottle I go get another one then another when he finishes it so he's nicely tipsy.

I've drunk basically nothing so I leave Pete happily swaying there and go to find something stronger. There's some gin which I'm not a big fan of but I take a couple of shots so I'm tipsy then watch Pete.

Pete's dancing in the middle of the room and no ones touching him which is good. I'd never let anyone touch him so I'm glad people keep their distance so I can watch him. He never usually dances but the way he moves his hips drives me crazy and I really want to go down on him.

A guy from my hockey team, Oli walks over so we drink some beer together and I watch Pete over his shoulder. Oli's kind of an asshole but he's pretty funny when he's drunk so we hang out for a while. At some point I loose track of Pete but Oli's hard to get away from so I look around the room, hoping he's ok.

After 10 minutes I'm about to just walk off when I hear someone say "Tricky" then Pete falls into my arms giggling. Obviously he's definitely very very drunk because he's acting like a 5 year old and trying to undo the buttons on my shirt. He's way too drunk so he just tugs at them and nuzzles my chest like an adorable little kitten.

"Hey Petey, how much have you drunk?" "A fucking lot, when you mix vodka and juice its fucking delicious but now everythings fucking spinning". Without letting me tell him he should probably stop drinking he pulls away but he walks straight into a table in front of him. He falls onto it, spilling a bunch of beer onto the floor then huffing in annoyance "See Patty, stuffs fucking moving and trying to hurt me, why would it do that to me?"

Pete drunk is one of the cutest things ever so I smile and walk over to pull him off the table so I can hug him tightly. He keeps tying to pull away but I hold onto him otherwise I'll probably loose him again. "Let me go Tricky I want more to drink, its delicious" "Nope no more babe"

Luckily I'm so much bigger and stronger than him because Pete's very squirmy when he's drunk. Eventually he stops fighting me and sighs "Fine then lets go. This is a house and houses have bedrooms and bedrooms have beds and beds are fucking comfy and good for fucking". Ok obviously he's not just a cute drunk he's a really horny drunk too and I don't know which one I like more.

"Babe" "Yeah?" "I think the bedrooms are taken, do you wanna go home?" "Fucking no, kick someone out or lets just fuck on this couch". He's ducks out of my arms and falls down onto the couch behind us "Fuck me Tricky, right fucking here on this fucking couch".

Oli's still just standing there looking at Pete which I don't like so I pull him up again "Why do you wanna fuck on a couch honey?" "Because its fucking comfy and you don't wanna find a bed so I'm having ideas" "Sweetie we're not fucking on a couch in front of everyone" "Why not? I want your big fucking dick up my ass so why won't you shove it up there already?"

Trying to convince him that he doesn't wanna fuck on the couch isn't working so maybe I'll see if I can steal a bedroom. I know Pete wouldn't want to do anything while he's drunk but I do want to take him to bed and make out for a while.

Oli's eying up Pete so I quickly wrap an arm around him and kiss Pete's soft cheek "I'll see you later Oli" "Bye dude, have fun getting laid" "I will" "If you ever get sick of him send him my way" "I'm never going to get sick of him, I love him"

Most of the time I don't like saying that in front of people but I really do love Pete. He's so adorable when he's drunk and I'll never let anyone hurt him or do anything he doesn't want. Oli's drunk so I doubt he cares and I really need to stop caring.

With Oli and my hockey friends we just drink and smoke and fuck around but with Pete I don't need to do dumb shit. He's always supported me and cared for me and he's so much more important than anyone else.

I know it upsets him when I go out drinking and partying or when I smoke so I'm really going to try to stop. I love drinking with Pete but smoking is disgusting and spending time with Pete's more fun than parties anyway.

Pete always seems so sad when I don't say I love him in front of people and it makes me feel terrible. He always says he loves me no matter who's around so I should do the same. For a long time Pete's struggled with thinking that he's not good enough for me so me not saying I love him isn't helping. From now on I think I'm going to be better to him, he deserves it.

I hold him close and kiss him again as Oli laughs and stumbles off then run my thumb over Pete's cheekbone "Wanna go upstairs baby?" "Yeah, I wanna finish this though"

It's pretty hot in the house so the top 3 buttons of my shirt are undone and Pete's tugging at the last 3. He's totally drunk and uncoordinated so it takes him a while but he eventually gets it undone which makes him squeak. Pete runs his hands over my chest and down my happy trail, making me laugh and start pulling him towards the stairs.

As we walk a girl turns around and sticks her boobs out at me and purrs "Hey Trick". I was gonna ignore her because I've got a drunk, horny boyfriend who I'd much rather pay attention to but Pete turns around and growls "No he's mine". As we walk out of the room, up the stairs and into an empty bedroom he keeps yelling "He's mine"

When we're in the room I lock the door then Pete sighs and looks up at me. "You're mine" he whispers then jumps on the bed and starts palming himself "Now fuck me". I really thought he'd let this go but I guess not.

"Fuck meeeeee" he whines and rips off his shirt then starts on his pants so I crawl across the bed to him "No baby, you're just drunk and horny, you're a virgin so I wouldn't do that to you while you're drunk" "I don't care, I just want you to prove you love me".

He looks so cute as he struggles to pull down his skinny jeans so I help him pull them down and palm him through his boxers. "I'm not gonna fuck you babe, not if you're drunk, I respect you way too much. If you want me to tomorrow we'll see but right now I won't. Lets just give each other handjobs, you wanna do that?"

Pete whines loudly but nods "Fine but I just wanna know you love me. You were with Oli all the time so I got drunk because I was lonely. The more I drunk the easier it was to pretend you were still mine and you weren't going to dump me for him. Then that girl wanted you and I was so scared. I love you and I want to get married, I don't want to have to pretend it isn't ripping me to shreds when I find out you're cheating. I just wanna know you love me because you could have anyone so I wanna know you actually do want me".

Even when he's drunk Peteys so cute and shy and insecure. He needs to trust me, even if he doesn't remember anything in the morning I hate him worrying so he needs to be happy.

"No baby, I'm all yours and I'll prove that everyday if I have to. Oli annoys the fuck out of me and I'd never choose him over you, I want to get married just as much as you do. That girl is just a random slut so why would I want her over you? You're my boy, I'm yours and you're mine, neither of us have anyone else, I love you, drunk or sober I love you".

He seems a lot happier now so I hover over him then lean down to connect our lips messily. He tastes like beer and I've barely drunk all night so I happily kiss him. He's fucking delicious, especially since hes beer flavoured.

We keep kissing until Pete grabs the button on my jeans. He's still too drunk to get it open so he just fumbles with it until I push his hands away and undo it myself. Both our boxers follow my jeans onto the floor as we both grab each other and start pumping. We're both so desperate and alcohol makes both of us horny so it doesn't take long.

Pete comes first on my chest then I come on him seconds later and slump down against him. I stay on top of Pete riding out my high then roll off and go to the bathroom to wipe off my chest. It only takes a minute but when I get back Petes already asleep on the bed, passed out naked.

I love this little idiot so much so I can't help going over and kissing him then whispering that I love him. Carefully I clean up his stomach and place little kisses over his cute face. Our boxers are on the floor so I put mine on then carefully wiggle Pete's on him. I locked the door but I'd never want anyone to walk in so its safer if we both have something on.  I'm always loose and sleepy after an orgasm so I slide in bed with Pete and bury my face in his smooth neck.


	54. Chapter 54

**Patrick's POV**

When I wake up Pete's still asleep so I go to the bathroom to pee quickly. When I walk out Pete moves around a bit in his sleep then jumps awake with a whimper as he looks around. I walk over and put my arms around him making him jump away then relax and lean against me when he realises its just me.

"Hey baby, you ok?" "Yeah I just freaked but its you so its fine. I've got a headache, maybe I should have thought this through a bit more". Its his first major hangover so it'll probably suck. Maybe I should have warned him but he was so cute last night when he was drunk so I couldn't help it.

"You gonna throw up?" "No I've just got a shitty headache" "I'll get you some water angel" "Or you could get in bed with me and take your boxers off" "Fucking isn't gonna make your headache better sweetie" "I know but I wanna cuddle and you don't suit boxers, you look much better naked"

He really wants me even now that he's sober so I just sigh and climb in next to him to spoon him "Tricky?" "Yeah" "Did we sleep like this last night?" "Yeah I didn't wanna be naked since anyone could walk in but just like now you don't like me when I wear clothes" "No I still love you, I just prefer you naked".

For a while we just lie there with me holding him tight, playing with his boxers until he rolls around to face me "What did we do last night?" "Well you were drunk off your face and came over to me and basically became a street prostitute throwing yourself at me. I brought you up here and you're almost as horny as me when you're drunk so you jumped on the bed, stripped and told me to fuck you".

Pete seems really worried and plays with the top of his boxers "I did?" "Yeah you were acting like a whore" "Did you fuck me?" "No of course not, I wouldn't take your virginity while you're drunk, I'm not a monster babe, I care about you. I brought you up here and you stripped and wanted me to fuck you so you weren't happy when I said no. I hate it when you're upset so I got in bed with you and we jerked each other off then you passed out so I put your boxers back on".

Pete seems really upset about it but I don't think I took advantage of him. If he's not happy that I jerked him off then I'll apologise and make sure I never do that again.

"Is it ok I did that sweetheart?" "Yeah yeah its fine, its better then fucking me. Even if I asked for that I don't really want it, I wanna remember my first time. I just like remembering everything we do so its weird that I don't remember anything" "Well you were shit faced drunk" "Yeah I guess so" "If it helps, you got me off in like 2 minutes" "Wow, drunk me's got skills" "Pete in generals got skills".

Again he just turns me on by being so cute so I roll on top of him to start making out with him.

I've barely got him to open his mouth for me so I can slip my tongue in when the door to the room flies open. Pete pulls away instantly and squeaks while pulling me further on top of him to cover himself.

When I turn my head I see Oli and two other guys from my hockey team, Austin and Alan, standing there. Even though its like 9 in the morning Oli's holding a bottle of beer and he laughs when he sees us. "So I guess you did get laid loser" "Fuck off Oli" "Nah I like it here, you're such a whore"

I know Pete hates these guys and he's only in boxers so he must hate this. Carefully I slide out of bed, ignoring Pete's little whimper, and make sure he's still covered before going over to Oli. "Fuck off asshole" "Nah I like it here" "Don't you have anything better to do?" "Not really, it's kinda fun here".

He's such an arrogant dick so I roll my eyes and lean against the doorframe "Are you specifically trying to cockblock me?" "Not at all, your slut can suck your dick while we're here, it'd be like free porn" "He's mine and no one gets to watch, fuck off" "You've gotten so boring, you never used to care if someone watched" "Well I do now so that's a shame, bye now"

I close the door in their faces and turn back to Pete. He's hiding his head under the blankets now so I go over and place a kiss on the fluff of black hair that's poking out "They're gone angel" "Promise?" "I promise baby"

Pete cautiously pokes his head up and when he sees the doors closed he lets me help him out of bed. We don't have much time before the assholes come back so I help him get dressed then get dressed as well. It's a shame to have Pete wearing clothes again but I just want to take him home and get him naked.

Pete's still really nervous so I wrap an arm around his shoulders and let him cuddle close to me. As long as Pete can cuddle me and bury his head in my chest he's usually ok. I think he's just scared because they walked in and even though we weren't doing anything it hurt him. He's so private and if we had of been doing anything it would have killed him for people to walk in.

We don't see them again as we walk out of the house so I take Pete to my car. The way he hugs his knees to his chest in the passenger seat breaks my heart a little bit as I drive back to my house.

When we get there Pete lets me take him up to my room and he crawls into my lap. He's so small and beautiful so I hold him and wait until he feels like talking.

"Tricky were those the guys you smoke with?" "Yeah, they're the ones I used to smoke with" "You don't anymore?" "I'm really trying to stop, I know you hate it and it's a really bad thing to be doing" "I really want you to stop or at least stop doing it with them, I don't mind you drinking but I hate smoking" "I know baby, I'm really trying"

Pete seems really happy about me stopping smoking so I kiss his forehead and let my arms rest around his waist. We sit in silence again until Pete pouts "Are you mad at me?" "Not at all, I love you" "But you seem angry" "I'm not angry baby, I'm really really happy to be here with you" "Would you love me more if I wasn't as self conscious? Would you love me more if I had agreed to do stuff in front of your friends?"

He looks so sad and I hate it when this happens. It's something so small and I'm annoyed at Oli not him, Pete shouldn't be upset.

Oli talked about how I used to be less boring and I didn't care if people watched so that must make him feel like crap. Pete's always self conscious so if he feels like he's not giving me something that other people could he gets worried. He hates thinking that he might have changed me even though I always say it was for the better. He's stopped me smoking, stopped me drinking too much, I barely party anymore and I never sleep around. Since we got together 2 years ago my grades are better, I'm a better person and I'm so much happier.

Pete doesn't like that he's changed me because he feels like he's forced me into it and not accepted me but I love the change. I love the person I am now and I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have Pete. I'd probably still be smoking and drinking myself to death and have gotten someone pregnant if I didn't have him.

"Baby I love you exactly the way you are, you don't need to change" "But you like confident people and that's not me. I don't want to embarrass you in front of your friends so I need to know if you'd like me more if I did something different" "I wouldn't, I love who you are, I wouldn't date you if I didn't" "I know but maybe you thought you could change me, maybe you thought I was better and now it's too late to dump me"

I don't know where this came from so I kiss Pete's little forehead and sigh "I knew exactly who you were when I fell in love with you, I knew exactly what I was agreeing to. If I wanted you to be different I'd date someone different but I want you, only you. I wouldn't ever even dream of dumping you, I love you so much" "But if you could change something about me what would you change?" "Nothing, if I change one thing it'll change who you are and I don't want that. I'd like it if you were more confident and could learn to love yourself but I love you exactly the way you are. I don't care if you get self conscious sometimes because that's just who you are"

Pete looks really expectant but I can't think of anything I want to change. He makes me happier than anyone ever has so I don't want him to change, I just want him exactly how he is. Even if I did have something I wanted to change I'd never tell him. If I did it'd make Pete really anxious and he'd always try to change that thing even if it didn't really matter. He's obsessed with being good enough for me so I don't want to do anything to make him doubt himself.

"I know you don't like Oli and this is totally off topic but if you cheat again I'll kill you" "I know, I'll let you" "You said there's nothing wrong with me, you said you love me so there's no excuse. You can't say it's because of sex so you don't have an excuse, if you don't want me you should dump me but don't cheat" "I'm not going to cheat, I want to marry you and I'm not gonna ruin that" "You wanna marry me?" "Yeah, I wanna be the one to see you looking beautiful walking down the isle to me, I wanna call you my husband. I couldn't bare to let someone else do that, I want you to be mine and only mine"

I always feel weird about telling him I wanna get married and it scares me. It's hard to say something like that even if you know you're not going to get turned down. Pete needs to know though and I don't wanna worry him because I know he wants it too. As much as I hate baring myself like this I don't want Pete to doubt it, I need him to know that I'm going to marry him one day.

"Why am I gonna be the one walking down the isle?" "I dunno, I just always imagined watching you walk to me. I love the idea of watching everyone watch you and knowing that they're all thinking how beautiful you are but I'm the one that gets you" "Would we get married in a church or outside or what?" "I always imagined getting married at the beach or in a garden. We're not religious and we're gay so getting married in a church would just be ironic"

Pete laughs easily and I can feel his thighs tighten around my hips and his hands play with the hair at the bottom of my neck. "I imagined a pretty garden with only a few people there and we'd be really casual" "Like jeans and converse casual?" "No but we both hate suits, maybe we'd just wear jeans and a dress shirt so it wouldn't be super fancy. I could roll up the sleeves to show my tattoos and you could undo your top buttons and not wear a tie"

I can see the love in Pete's eyes as he talks about it and it's beautiful. Obviously I'm not the only one who's imagined getting married and I love watching Pete talk about it. Getting married is something that's always been really special to me so I'm glad it's special to Pete too.

Everything Pete's imagined is basically what I've been thinking of and it feels awesome. We get along so well so I'm glad that we even agree about how we want to get married.

"So basically you want to wear jeans and converse to our wedding?" "Shut up Tricky, don't be an asshole, maybe I do" "I wouldn't mind honestly, that sounds pretty much the same as my fantasies" "A small wedding with like 20 people in a pretty garden and it's all super casual" "That sounds perfect. Honestly I wouldn't even care if we just eloped, just being married to you would be perfect" "It would wouldn't it?" "Yeah, would you wanna take my last name?" "I would" "Pete Stump-Wentz?" "No it'd just be Pete Stump, you get along with your family so you don't mind your last name, I hate mine so I wanna take yours. Then I can truly belong to you and be part of you family, I want that really bad"

Just the idea of Pete having my last name is amazing and I don't think I've ever wanted anything more. I want to claim him as mine and I want everyone to know that he's mine.

"Pete Stump, that's beautiful" "I call myself that when I'm alone sometimes, that sounds really dumb but it's always been my dream" "It's not a dream its reality. A dream should be something hard you want to work for or something impossible, not something that's going to happen" "I didn't know it was going to happen, for a long time I doubted it" "You don't have to anymore, I want to marry you and if you tell me you want to elope on your 18th birthday we can" "We're too young but I'd love to marry you one day" "I agree that we're too young but if that's something you want I'd drop everything to marry you"

I'm so happy here with the boy I love in my lap, talking about getting married. This has been always been something I wanted and I never thought it'd be with someone like Pete but I'm glad it is. For a while I thought I'd end up getting a girl pregnant and having to marry her but I'm so happy I'm here with someone I love.

Carefully I pull Pete down into a kiss and tip him off my lap so we're lying on my bed together. We kiss for a long time before Pete pulls away laughing and ungracefully pulls his hoodie over his head. He does the same to me then wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me in to kiss again.

By the time Pete breaks away for a second time both our lips are swollen and red and I'm happier than ever. Pete runs a hand down my chest and settles a hand on my lower stomach. I've never been ticklish but Pete's hand gives me goosebumps which makes him giggle.

"Do you like tattoos Tricky?" "Yeah I do, they're kinda cool" "Would you ever get one?" "I dunno, I'd like to get a small one but I can't handle pain very well" "Poor baby" "Shut up, you want a bunch don't you? You said you wanted sleeves at one point" "I still do, I wanna cover my scars so I can wear short sleeves and not feel self conscious. I wanna look at myself in the mirror and not hate what I see. I wanna get naked in front of you and for you to not have to see all those ugly scars. I really want a bunch of tattoos and I've always wanted that, even before I started hurting myself"

I think it's a great idea because I know the scars upset him and I'd love him to be more confident. If he can look at his arms and see beautiful art instead of scars I think he'd feel a lot better about himself. I don't care whether he does or doesn't but if it'll make him happier then I totally support it.

"Do you like that idea Tricky? Do you like tattoos?" "Yeah I already said I did" "Yeah but would you like them on me? Liking them on other people is different to liking them on me. You're going to have to see them all the time and if you hate them it'd suck" "I don't mind baby, I love you without them and I'll love you with them. Tattoos aren't a specific turn on for me but they definitely wouldn't turn me off. You'd be so sexy with them and they'd make you so much more confident so if you want them I definitely think you should"

Pete gives me a little smile and hums softly as I run my fingers over his arms, carefully caressing the old scars. The more I think about it the more I like the idea of him getting tattoos. It'd look so good on his pale skin and he'd be covered in the things he cares about and in beautiful art. Maybe he'd even get a tattoo for me, if he did I'd be over the fucking moon. If he loves me enough to get my name on his body then that means he believes we'll be together for the rest of our lives. It would be the most amazing thing in the world to see my name on his beautiful body.

"What would your first tattoo be?" "I thought I already told you that" "Maybe, we've talked about it a couple of times". Pete jumps off the bed despite my groan of protest and comes back with a notebook. He quickly flips through the book, trying to hide the pages from me. I know he draws a lot but he's always self conscious about his art and he doesn't like me seeing much of it. From the quick glimpses though I know it's amazing and I've always loved everything he's shown me. I'm probably biased but I think he's an amazing artist, maybe not as good as Gee but he's amazing in his own way.

Pete finally stops on a page and hands it to me, blushing slightly and keeping his eyes locked on my knee. I take the book and smile when I recognise the design. It's an abstract drawing of two guys kissing with 'Pete & Trick Forever' underneath. One time he was drawing on my arm in class and he drew this and we both loved it. I didn't know he drew it out properly and I didn't know he was going to get it tattooed but it's beautiful and I love the idea.

"What do you think?" "It's beautiful Petey, you want that as your first?" "Yeah I do, I think it's perfect. You don't mind that I'm getting your name on me?" "It's amazing, I love it so much" "If you don't like it that's ok, if you think it's creepy that I wanna brand myself like cattle for you"

I have no idea where that came from so I pull him closer and run my thumb over his cheekbone. "You're not branding yourself like cattle, that's ridiculous. If you love me enough to get my name on you that's something so special and I'd love it" "It just feels dumb, you've cheated multiple times but I'm still submissive and devoted and want your name on my body. I really want it but I don't want to end up regretting it" "You won't, I love you and I always will, it's a beautiful idea. I don't know how many times I have to apologise for cheating but I'll say it every day for the rest of my life if I have to. I'll never do it again and I won't break your heart, please don't be scared, I won't do it again"

I hate myself so much for cheating and I'd do anything to be able to take it back. If I could go back in time and punch myself in the face I would because I can't believe I cheated on this perfect, beautiful boy.

"Maybe it's a dumb idea, maybe I should get something else" "Baby if you get the tattoo I'll get one too" "What? You hate tattoos though" "No I really like them but I'm not good with pain. If you get it for me though I might just getting the words on me without the drawing. I'll act like a total wimp but if you're willing to hold my hand I'll try to do it" "You'll get my name on you?" "Yeah, it's the only thing I could ever imagine getting tattooed, do you want that?" "I want it so much"

Pete squeals and throws his notebook on the floor before leaping on me. He tackles me to the bed and kisses all over my face until he's out of breath and has to stop and lie his head on my chest.

"I love you so much Tricky, I really want this" "Yeah? If I took you to a tattoo shop on your 18th birthday you'd want it?" "I'd love it so much, I can't believe you'd get my name on you" "I love you, I want to bind myself to you forever, you're everything to me"

We lie in silence for a while as Pete makes hickies up my neck. It's not long before Pete turns 18 but for now we'll have to settle for hickies before we can properly claim each other.

It's only about lunchtime so I can't wait to spend the day with Pete. There's no way I'm letting him go home any time soon so I'm thinking of ideas to do.

Maybe we could go to the naked beach again and have some fun there. Maybe I'll get him drunk again and we can go in our new hot tub, Pete drunk, wet and naked in a hot tub sounds fucking amazing. Maybe not though, I think this morning has taught him that hangovers aren't fun. He's probably too embarrassed about being so slutty even though I loved it. Whatever we do I'm sure it will be fun and now I'll be less embarrassed to talk about all the dreams I have for our future.


	55. Chapter 55

**Pete's POV**

When I wake up with a shitty hangover for the second morning in a row I really don't understand how Trick does this all the time. Doing this twice sucks but he drinks so much and it doesn't make sense, he needs to teach me how to deal with this better.

Yesterday we went to the naked beach again then came home, got smashed and went in Tricks hot tub. I don't remember most of it but it seems like it was really fun so I'm glad. It seems like lately every time I hang out with Trick I'm always wet, in more ways than one usually.

Tricks naked and passed out on the floor so I'm guessing he either fell out of bed or just didn't get in in the first place. Hopefully he knows what happened since he can usually hold his alcohol well and I'm a total lightweight.

I love Tricks bed and it's really really comfy so I stay here and lean down to stroke Tricks hair until he wakes up. When he does he leans up to rub against my hand like a kitten and makes a cute little noise. "Morning baby" "Morning Pattycakes" "Wassup?"

He's still half asleep and slurring his words and he'll probably go back to sleep in the middle of me talking which is adorable. Tricks got the cutest bed head and I just keep running my hand through is as I talk "What happened last night?" "We got fucking drunk" "I know but what did we do when we were drunk?" "I dunno babe but I needa sleep, I'll remember later so in the nicest way I can say it, shut up and let me sleep"

Instantly I stop talking and take my hand way from him in embarrassment and use it to massage my aching head. I guess waking him up just so I can freak out about getting drunk and not knowing what we'd done was kinda mean. Trick drinks way more than me to get drunk so his hangovers probably pretty bad and he doesn't need me being annoying right now.

"Babe I tried to say it in the nicest way possible. I'm hungover and tired so I'm a bit of a grump, get down here and sleep with me" "But the beds comfortable" "I'm not moving so come here".

He's still slurring from being half asleep so I climb down next to him and cuddle close. He doesn't have a blanket or a pillow so I pull a couple down so it's more comfy while Trick just cuddles up against me and falls asleep. He's like a little child right now, he's so submissive and let's me hold him which is nice. I guess he's too tired to actually care if he's supposed to be in control or not.

I didn't realise but I drift off at some point and only wake up when Tricks warmth disappears from my side. "Trick no" I mumble, wanting him back but not wanting to wake up properly or get up. My head aches so all I can do is moan while making grabby hands in his direction so he'll hopefully get the message and come back.

He doesn't and after a couple of minutes I grudgingly open my eyes in time to see him walk back through the door. I really hope his parents aren't here because he's still totally naked. It'd be so awkward for his parents to walk in and find their son naked with another guy naked on the floor of his room.

"Babe I got aspirin" "Thanks" "Well I need some too so I thought I'd be nice and help you with your second hangover my little baby"

With a grateful sigh I sit up and take the bottle of water and couple of aspirin pills from his hand. Trick swallows both his pills down dry then goes rummaging in his closet for clothes while I open the water and take a couple of delicate sips. Again I just wonder how Trick does this regularly because it sucks balls.

Before I can take the pills my stomach lurches so I put my hand over my mouth. I look up at Trick but he's still looking through his closet so I moan "T-Trick I'm gonna throw up". Quickly he comes back and takes me into the bathroom in time for me to collapse in front of the toilet and throw up.

I don't want Trick to see me like this since we had such a good time for the last couple days and I like being fun and sexy. I've never seen him throw up when he's drunk so it's embarrassing. Like a good boyfriend though he holds me tightly, rubs my shoulders and holds my hair out of my face until I'm done.

It's still embarrassing as fuck even though Trick reacted so well so I slump back against him and whimper.

"You ok now sweetheart?" "I think so" "Ok, you should take the aspirin now, they make you feel better and stop you throwing up" "Yeah I feel shit" "Yeah I know it sucks but it gets better pretty quick, you'll be fine in an hour" "Sorry about this" "About what?" "Being sick" "It's fine I've seen all the guys get sick loads of times and I'm surprised you didn't throw up yesterday, it's totally fine" "But you never throw up" "Yeah I'm used to it and I haven't thrown up from this since I was like 15"

He's being so awesome so I cuddle back against him "Thanks for everything, I'd kiss you but I just threw up" "Yeah I love you but not enough to kiss you right now. Drink some water and take your pills, it'll make you feel so much better and I'll kiss you after"

He stands up and walks off so I stay there for a second then get shakily to my feet and do what he said. I do feel better after water and aspirin so I let Trick kiss me for a bit then put some sweatpants on so we can go downstairs. His parents are sleeping so we have some time to eat and hang around until they wake up. They work overnight usually so they're like nocturnal or some shit. Trick doesn't like to talk about them much and I get why, families suck balls most of the time.

I always used to cook for him but lately Tricks discovered some ambition to be a cook and always make food. I'm not complaining because he's really good at it and it's cute to watch him cook, he's like a sexy house wife.

I'm a bit preoccupied with Tricks ass so I'm totally zoned out until he puts food down next to me and jumps onto the counter next to me. "Watcha up to?" "Your ass is amazing" "I know" "You have such a big ego" "Yup, big dick too" "We'll see about that" "Oh now that sounds like a promise"

I'm not hungry so I just grab a piece of toast and start eating. I asked Trick this morning what happened last night but he was asleep and hungover so I'll try again now. "Trick do you remember last night?" "Yeah" "What happened?" "Don't you remember?" "No I just remember the beach then coming back and going in the hot tub and getting drunk" "Oh ok"

He seems hesitant so maybe we did something bad and he knows I'll freak but I just wanna know. "Well yeah the beach then we came back and I wanted to go in the hot tub so we did then I got beer and we both got drunk. I don't totally remember but we got naked and I think I rode you in there" "Is that all?" "No I think we did some other stuff but I don't think it's anything important"

Hopefully I was less of a whore this time but Trick seems to enjoy it so maybe that's why he gets me drunk. I'm never a confident slutty whore when I'm sober so maybe he just prefers to get me drunk so I'm more fun.

Tricks made bacon as well and he's eating a sandwich with it so when I go for another piece of toast he passes me the other half of his sandwich. I know I shouldn't eat it because Trick can eat unhealthy things and not gain any weight but I can't so it's not good for me. It's so fatty and greasy and I haven't eaten bacon in ages so I don't know how to eat this.

Trick wants me to so I take it out of his hand and take a small bite. I heard if you eat slowly then you loose weight so maybe if I take tiny bites then I'll be able to handle it and it won't make me fat.

It takes time but I'm almost finished with it and Tricks made himself another sandwich and is eating it. Like I said he eats so fucking much and it's not very healthy but he still stays perfectly skinny and muscular, it's not god damn fair.

When I finish I feel a bit weird but I'n proud that I did until Trick hands me another half and I just have to shake my head "No Trick I can't" Why?" "I just can't, please". He really wants me to eat but I've eaten a good amount so that's enough for me.

"Babe you know I worry, please just eat a bit more, you just threw up so it'll make you feel better". He wants me to eat so bad so I sigh and start on the second bacon sandwich.

I get half way through before I realise that I can't do this so I throw it down then run to the bathroom to throw up again. I feel so shitty and I've eaten way too much so I can't stop myself. It's so unhealthy and it's too much fatty filling food so I can't do this.

Again Tricks arm goes around my waist and he holds my hair back as I throw up again. This time I feel even worse when I finish because he'll be so disappointed in me. I haven't thrown up after I've eaten in ages, I haven't wanted to but now it's just too much when I'm already feeling crappy.

"Baby are you done?" "Y-yes" "Usually the pills help, sorry baby" "No" "No what?" "It's not you and it's not your fault" "I'm still sorry, I hate it when you feel bad".

Trick feels bad now just because I'm throwing up even though he hasn't done anything so I feel even worse. "Trick I'm sorry" "I told you baby it doesn't matter, everyone gets sick" "But it wasn't the hangover" "Huh?" "I can't eat that much food baby, I can't take it and I'm sorry but please don't make me eat"

Tricks quiet for a minute and it feels like he's getting ready to yell at me but he just sighs and strokes my hair "It's fine baby I shouldn't have made you eat so much" "I'm sorry, I haven't done this in ages" "It's ok darling you can't help it" "I'm still sorry" "Don't be, come on we have the concert in a hour so I don't want you feeling sick"

I thought he'd be mad but he's not and he just picks me up and hugs me close while he carries me up to his room. It's nice just cuddling to his chest like a child so I don't wanna let go. His bare chest is so warm and he's so comfy and perfect I just love being with him.

We sit in the bed while I finish off the bottle of water from before so I feel a lot better. Trick gives me some clothes then we make out for a while before he pulls me downstairs to his car. I'm old enough to get my license but I'm scared of driving and I much prefer to ride with Trick. He isn't an amazing driver but I feel much more safe with him driving than me.

I don't really know what's gonna happen at the concert but I think it's just an outdoors concert so that'll be really cool. I wanna get to the front but usually there's mosh pits. That's a bit scary but maybe I can get Trick to push his way to the front with me.

At the concert it's pretty much what I thought it'd be and Trick does get me to the front so I hold onto the barrier gate. Everyone's jumping and dancing so I join in while holding on tightly to the gate so I don't get pushed away. Trick seems to like it and he's grinding against me so I guess he doesn't mind too much. Every so often he leans down to kiss my neck and by the end I'm so high off the energy and my lust for Trick.

When it's done Trick walks with me to Maccas and we get frozen coke to drink while he drives home. I haven't eaten anything since I threw up and I'm starving now so Trick makes a crazy u-turn and we head back to Maccas. It always scares me when Trick does that but he's never crashed so I just laugh and hit his shoulder.

After a lot of arguing we get a burger each and fries then sit in a booth at the back of the room to eat. I do manage the burger and they make good fries so I eat most of them. I'm pretty proud of myself and when Trick leans in to whisper "I'm so proud of you angel" I feel even better.

We spend half an hour making out in the back of Tricks car before we're both achingly hard and decide to go home. I love teasing Trick so before we do anything I talk him into playing truth or dare with me. We last about 2 rounds before we're just daring each other to take off our clothes and eventually Trick pins me to the floor and rides the fuck out of me.

Overall this was probably one of my favourite days despite throwing up and being hungover because it was just great. The date was so fun and whenever I get to spend time with Trick then spend the night naked with him is always good.

Lately there's been no pressure to let him top and its just so easy to be happy. He's so good at riding dick and I think he loves it as much as I do so its amazing. One day I'll let him take my virginity but for now I'm just really happy to make love to him and spend as much time as possible together.


	56. Chapter 56

**Pete's POV**

It's been a couple of days me and Trick are both just lying around and there's not much to do. It's burning hot and his air conditioning is broken, plus he can't find a fan so we're just lying in the hot air dying. It's getting late so it should be getting colder but it'll probably get to midnight and it'll still be a million degrees.

"Hey Petey" Trick says in a little kid voice so I just sigh and turn around to look at him lying on his bed. He only uses that voice when he's either done something stupid or wants something he knows I'll say no to.

"Yeah Patty" "You know how you agreed to dye your hair blond for me?" "No, fuck off" "And you said you'd be my slut for the day" "Trick seriously? It's times like these I wonder why the fuck I'm dating you"

How did he even remember these stupid things? I only said I'd do most of them so he'd stop bugging me, I didn't even mean I'd actually do most of them. "Trick no" "Please baby you said you would" "But-" "You can wash the dye out if you hate it and it'll be so cute".

I really don't have a choice here, well I guess I do but it's not like it's anything terrible he wants. He's always been there for me even though I've given him so much shit sometimes so I should do this, maybe it'll be fun. We're both bored and want something to do so I guess this isn't the worst thing he could have come up with. If I really hate anything he makes me do I know I can instantly back out so maybe this is just seeing if I do trust him. "I guess I'll try it" "I promise it won't be bad Petey" "I know Tricky".

With a smile he pulls out a box of blond hair dye from under the bed. It's literally platinum blond, almost white, which isn't what I was intending but I guess golden blond wouldn't really suit me. I did say I was platinum blond naturally but I didn't mean this platinum.

"You had this planned didn't you fucker?" "Well technically I'm the fucked because your the one who fucks me not the other way around and yes I did plan this" "I hate you" "No you don't" "Nah I don't but I don't love you very much right now".

Trick laughs and lies back on the bed again so he's looking at my upside down "Come on let's go dye it, you're the professional, I haven't done this before" "Ok let's go to the bathroom" "Babe if you've dyed your hair black then we dye platinum over the top will the black wash out when the blond does?" "No the blacks permanent so it won't, it might fade a bit but it'll be fine, I need to dye it again anyway cos the roots are showing" "Fuck no I wanna see your natural hair" "Look then"

My roots are majorly blond now since I haven't dyed it in ages so he just plays with my hair for a while "Wow that's not quite what I thought when you said platinum" "Yeah it's not white it's like light blondey, I dunno what it is but yeah" "You should let it grow out so its like half blond half black" "That'd be ugly" "No it'd be cute and if it isn't you can just fully dye it black again" "Let's just dye it now"

I basically do everything while Trick sits on the side of the bath and jerks off. Literally he watches me for like 5 seconds then jumps on there and just starts jerking himself off. I think he's just trying to distract me but I just keep doing my hair "Fuck off Trick or I'll dye your dick blond" "You wouldn't" "Try me, if I put some of this dye on your dick we can just see what happens" "Fine".

With a groan he rolls back into the bath and just keeps jerking himself off then comes onto his shirt. He really should have thought of that so I laugh and look at him in the mirror "Well done Trick". Trick groans and sticks his middle finger up at me "Thanks asshole, keep doing your hair, I'm gonna change" "Go ahead".

By the time he's back I'm just finishing my fringe so he just comes up behind me and starts palming me because he's a bitch. "Trick fuck off, I needa wash it out now" "But I haven't even seen it" "No like wash it into my hair so it's like properly dyed"

Quickly I wash out the extra dye and look back at Trick "What do you think?" "Fucking hot" "Really?" "Yeah, I prefer the black but that's probably because I've loved you with black hair for like 2 years. If you get sick of dying your hair I wouldn't mind if you kept it blond" "Ok but I like it black, it matches my emo soul" "Well we wouldn't wanna hurt your emo soul would we?"

It's good he likes my hair because it makes me feel so much bette but I've just remembered something. "Hey, didn't we agree that I'd dye my hair if you dyed yours?" "Oh yeah, I thought you'd forget about that".

He runs back down to his room then comes back with another box of platinum blond dye "I got some but I dunno, I like being dirty blond" "Well I like being black". That doesn't come out exactly how I wanted it so Trick giggles and grabs my waist "But you've done it already and I haven't so do I really have to?" "Yes, it's your hair or your dick and a whole box of hair dye on your dick could go badly" "You wouldn't do that, it could break my dick" "Well you're the bottom in this relationship so as long as you have your ass" "Shut up" "Fine but sit down so I can do your hair"

Obviously he isn't into this idea as much now that he's the one getting dyed but he grabs a chair and sits down.

It takes a lot less time to dye his hair since its a lot shorter than mine and when I wash it out it looks really good. "That really does suit you Tricky" "Really?" "Yeah but it's like basically the same" "Well I'm only going from dirty blond to platinum blond not black to platinum" "Thats not fair" "Too bad, this is what you wanted and you got it, now come on I wanna fuck a blond" "Get fucked by a blond you mean, you keep forgetting who fucks who in this relationship" "Yeah yeah whatever".

As soon as we get to his room Trick locks the door, strips naked and jumps into bed "Come on, you're not allowed clothes right now, start with the stripping". He's completely set on just sleeping naked so I sigh and turn away to pull all my clothes off. It doesn't really make sense why I turn away since he's seen everything anyway but it's award to see him watching. He's so sexy when he does it so its hard to think that I might not turn him on as much when I do it.

It's ridiculous I get so worried about just taking my clothes off in front of my boyfriend. I'm not even fully stripping for him but I'm still worried, I just wanna be good to him.

As I drop my boxers and turn back to Trick so he can gently pull me into bed with him. I've been dying my hair for years so it feels so weird to be blond but Trick holds me close and whispers how beautiful I am.

There's a faint smell of hair dye as we cuddle against each other but cuddling with Trick is perfect as always. I easily fall asleep as Trick kisses my neck and his hands stroke up and down my back.

\------------------------

I wake up to Trick throwing clothes on top of me so I sit up before I get buried in a mountain of Tricks clothes. "Trick what the hell?" "We have school and I'm looking through everything plus I was gonna see how much I can pile on you before you woke up".

I'd completely forgotten we have school, my hairs still fucking platinum blond. "Trick I can't go, what do I do with my hair?" "What's wrong with it?" "It's blond" "So? Mine is too" "But yours looks good" "So does yours, calm down sweetheart if anyone calls you a dumb blond I'll kick their balls in" "Fine whatever, I'll just get a beanie or something" "No you won't" "You're so fucking mean"

He's really not gonna let me do anything about it so I complain a bit but Trick just laughs at how pouty I am. Tricks so stubborn when he wants something so I get out of bed and pull on my boxers. "Why do you need clothes anyway?" "It's mufti day today, we can wear whatever we want to school" "Just pick something, you never care what you wear".

Trick avoids my eye and coughs awkwardly "You said you'd be my slut remember? I don't want you to do anything, I just want you to let me dress you and just be confident today. You're always so worried but I just want you to be happy today. You don't have to be my slut, just be my happy beautiful boyfriend that you always are when we're together like this" "Really?"

This doesn't seem too bad but I'm kind of just waiting for the catch. "Yeah Petey I just want to dress you and for you to be confident today. Also I... I bought you a dress so if you wanted to try wearing it for me sometime that'd be kinda cool. I've probably already told you this but I always kinda liked the idea of girls clothes and you'd look really good in them. That's kind of an awkward kink but I like it and I can't wear them because I'd look ridiculous so would you want that?"

Does he really want me to wear a dress to school? I've never done it before and I get called a fag enough as it is, everyone will hate me if I wear that. Even Frankie and Lexi and Gee will probably think it's ridiculous, why does Trick want this? I wouldn't mind trying it for him but there's no way I could wear it to school. Knowing Trick it'll be slutty and ridiculous so I don't think it's worth being ridiculed just to make Trick happy.

"Trick please no, anything but that, I'll look like an idiot" "No baby it'll be ok, it won't be bad, just a bit different" "How is wearing a fucking slutty dress just a bit different? I'm not fucking doing that, Luke and Michael will mock me for the rest of my life".

Does he think I'm someone else completely? I can't even go out without a jacket and jeans covering everything so how could I do this? I hate rejecting him when he really wants something but I'm just so uncomfortable with this idea.

"No baby I don't mean wearing the dress" "Just don't Trick" "Petey stop, it's ok if you don't wanna do this I won't make you. You're not gonna wear some slutty dress to school, I know you can't do that and I wouldn't want you to. I want you to wear my clothes today and you can say no if you hate it, I just want something a bit different. I got you a dress but that's only for in front of me, no one else will ever see it. I know I'm an idiot sometimes but I know there's no way you'd wear something like that in public, I love you and I respect you"

I'm pretty stressed but Trick comes over and wraps his arm around me then kisses me gently "Baby you can say no, you can always say no. I just want to dress you but if you hate the idea I'll never talk about it again. The dress is just another of my stupid ideas so if you're not comfortable with it I'll throw it away and forget it. I care about you, please don't stress out, I'll never force you to do anything like this if you don't want to"

I'm not sure why he wants this so much but as long as I can reject his choices I'm ok with him dressing me. I am pretty feminine so maybe the dress would look good on me. As long as he's the only one who'll ever see me I'll try wearing it for him, I might hate it but I'll try it just once.

"Ok Tricky, you can pick my clothes but I want to pick yours too" "Sure, anything for you angel" "I'll try the dress tonight but I can't promise you anything" "You can just try it on and if you hate it or don't feel good in it then you can take it off and I'll never see" "I'm ok with that"

I trust Trick completely and I know he cares for me so I watch him start searching through his closet again. Picking Tricks clothes as well isn't really a fair deal because he doesn't care what people think but at least it's equal. I can pick something he looks hot in and he can pick something I've never worn before that I might feel weird about.

Since most of his clothes are on his bed already I just dig through them until I find the tightest skinny jeans he has. He always wears jeans that are too loose so now he needs fucking tight jeans. I wear circulation cutting jeans everyday so he should too, plus his ass is fucking sexy.

I don't know what else he should wear since I've probably seen him in all of it but I find a Led Zeppelin shirt that looks tight. He has an amazing body so I'm just going to put him in the tightest clothes I can find so I can drool over him all day. No matter how long we date I'll never get over how hot he is and how lucky I am that he's mine.

I'm not doing anything terrible, just putting him in things I find sexy so I can steal them tomorrow. I love wearing Tricks shirt and this shirt looks like it'll be a little bit too small on him but it'll still be about 3 sizes too big on me. Occasionally Trick buys stuff that's too big for him so when I wear it its huge on me and I love it. Sometimes I just sleep in one of his shirts and boxers and the shirts so big that it's pretty much a dress on me. That's another reason why I don't really mind the idea of wearing a dress for him.

I like the shirt and jeans so I grab a pair of his vans, a beanie, some band bracelets and his silver ring. The rings another thing I like to steal sometimes and I love holding his hand when he's wearing it. Sometimes he even let's me wear it and I know he loves seeing me wearing a ring from him. I wear it on my right hand so it isn't awkward but a couple of times when I've slept at his house I've gotten up at night and tried it on. It looks so good so I hope that one day he'll give me a real ring, then I can stop pretending we're married because we really will be.

I watch Trick picking clothes, trying not to get too emotional about how much I love him, until he finishes and comes over. For once he takes the clothes from me without question and goes to the bathroom to change. He never does that because he loves stripping and me seeing him naked but I guess he just wants it to be a surprise.

The jeans he picked are super tight on me so I slip off my boxers and spend a few minutes leaping around to get them on. Why does Trick have these jeans? I can barely get into them so there's no way he'd be able to, they're probably mine and I just left them here at some point. Either that or Trick bought jeans that he knew would be too small for me in case he ever got the chance to dress me. Knowing him they're both likely options.

Like I thought he just wants me to wear one of his stupid shirts which is a singlet with huge cuts under the arm. They basically show your nipple every time you move an inch and I think its dumb but Trick looks kinda good in them. This is exactly what I thought Trick'd want me to wear so I guess at least it's not absolutely horrible and crazy. I was half expecting him to pull out a panda onesie or something so this isn't too bad.

When Trick walks back in he smiles and grabs me in his arms "You look absolutely fucking beautiful" "Shut up I'm practically a stripper and just flashing my nipples all the time" "All the better for me to do this". Immediately Trick leans down, pushes the shirt aside and sucks my nipple gently into his mouth then nips on it a little bit.

He keeps doing that until I push him away and roll my eyes "You look pretty fucking hot too you know" "I always look hot baby, it's why you love me" "Shut up, I'm not that vain" "I know but you love it, you love seeing other people look at me and knowing I'm all yours" "Maybe a little bit" "I knew it, I feel the same about you" "Also I think you should suck my nipples more, it's kinda nice" "Ha I knew it, just wait until the next time we have sex" "So tonight?" "Yup or possibly lunchtime in my car, they both sound good"

I hate car sex or doing pretty much anything in a car but I can't be bothered to protest. Tonight I really want to have sex and it's much better here because there's more space and I can wear the dress like I promised.

"Where'd you get these jeans anyway Tricky?" "They're yours from like ages ago, I found them and they're the tightest I have, looks good on your ass" "Well those are the tightest of yours I can find for your ass" "You going commando?" "I had to, they barely went on as it is" "Good, so am I, it just means easier access"

Even though it's just Trick here I feel awkward with my arms exposed so I lean in to kiss his jaw and whimper "Can I have a jacket?" "No, you don't need it baby" "Please?" "You can do anything you want but I'd prefer it if you didn't, you must be so hot wearing a jacket in summer" "I need to cover my arms, it's worth it"

I know Trick hates it when I hide but he knows it's my body and he respects that I hate having my arms bare. "What if I wear bracelets?" "Ok fine but only if I can wear a SnapBack" "I don't mind but I wanted you to wear a beanie" "You wear it then" "Really?" "Yeah, if you want, leave your fringe out so I can still see the blond though".

Now that we've agreed I start pulling all the bracelets on and Trick goes over to get a black and white SnapBack. He puts the grey beanie over my hair and plays with my fringe until he's happy with how it's sitting and waits till I'm happy with the bracelets. Tricks rings still on the bed and I want him to wear that so I slip it on his finger then hold onto his hand.

"We done now?" Trick purrs into my ear so I nod making him bite on my ear sharply "Good, let's go then beautiful".

It's a warm day so it's actually kinda nice to not have to wear a jacket. I'm wearing about 10 bracelets so they hide my scars pretty well and I don't feel too self conscious. If I have a really bad day and feel really bad about myself I can always spend the night in bed with Trick to make myself feel better. Plus Trick will probably let me steal a bunch of his clothes if I'm sad so I'm happy either way.

When they're on, the jeans are skin tight so it's pretty comfy but obviously Tricks not used to tight jeans. He's walking funny which makes me laugh and squeeze his hand. "Trick stop walking so weird" "But they're weird and uncomfortable and this is why I don't wear them" "Well you look sexy so I love it, just move around a bit until they're in the right place" "How do I move? It's like a straight jacket on my legs"

He's so cute when he's whiny and I can't stop myself slipping a hand into his back pocket to squeeze his ass "You're so cute Tricky" "Oh shut up over there in your comfy jeans while I die from no circulation in my feet""You're such a whiny baby, I'm supposed to be the annoying one in this relationship" "Oh no, I'm way more annoying but you love me anyway" "Whatever, I'll take the jeans off you later if you want" "Oh fuck yes, your hair is amazing and your ass in those jeans is making me wet" "You're such a loser" "Yeah but I'm your loser and you love me" "Yeah I do" "I love you too angel"


	57. Chapter 57

**Pete's POV**

Today was kinda crappy and Michael and Luke insulted the shit out of me every second Trick wasn't there but it wasn't too bad. Tricks so happy that I tried so hard and I didn't hide the whole day and that makes me really happy.

After school me and Trick even go to get pizza with our friends and it's pretty fun. Trick wants me to be confident so I talk a bit more than usual and I'm not scared to eat in front of them. We hang out for a couple of hours then me and Trick sneak off because we want to be alone.

When we get home Trick chucks me onto his bed and we roll around making out for a while. We kiss until he pulls back and pulls off my beanie to stroke my blond hair "You look so beautiful baby" "I kinda like it, I don't wanna kept it but it's not as bad as I thought"

He leans down to kiss my forehead then bites his lip "Baby I don't wanna upset you but I have got the dress for you if you want it". Trick sounds really nervous but I want to do this, I really want to try. Even if it sucks it's just something new and Trick will probably get turned on no matter what.

"Ok Tricky, where is it?" "Really? You're ok with this?" "Yeah it's just you and I know you'll be nice about it if I look really shit" "Ok it's in the bathroom" "Wait here" "You're gonna hide from me?" "No I just want it to be a surprise, I'll be back in a second" "Ok, I'll be waiting"

In the bathroom the dress is there so I hold it up to look at it. It's just a simple black dress and it looks like it'll only go down to mid thigh which I'm not surprised about.

I look at it for a second then sigh and pull it on to look at myself in the mirror. I like wearing Tricks shirts as dresses sometimes but I don't usually notice how I look and I definitely don't look good in this one. It's slightly too small so I feel really fat and it shows my ugly white legs and all the scars on my arms. Tricks got panties for under as well but they do nothing to hide my dick and I just don't know how people do this. I guess they're more attractive than me so it actually suits them.

"Baby you done?" Trick calls and starts opening the door so I run over and slam it shut again so he doesn't see me. "Yeah I'm done" I whisper back and I hear him sigh "Why don't you want me to come in?" "I don't like it" "Why not?" "I look ugly, I don't want you seeing" "I'm sure it's fine, if it's really that bad I'm gonna be ripping it you pretty soon anyway" "Ok fine, sit on the bed and close your eyes" "Why?" "I want it to be a surprise"

I wait a couple seconds then poke my head out and he's sitting on the bed with his hands over his eyes like I wanted. I walk over to him and straddle him then put my hands over his to keep his eyes closed. "Can I please look now baby?" "Ok sure, don't laugh". I guess I can't really just sit here without him seeing so I link our hands together and pull his hands away so he can see me.

Straight away his eye brows raise and he pushes me back "Get off me for a second so I can see you". Slowly I stand up and spin around so he can see me then shrug "Well here you go, I probably don't look like guys from porn or whatever gave you this idea but I tried".

Trick just stares at me then jumps up and tackles me against the wall to kiss me "What the fuck do you mean? You're fucking gorgeous and you're so much better than anyone I could ever imagine". Trick sounds so turned on and it's sexy how deep his voices goes so I moan and kiss him happily.

Usually I'd try to take control even though I always fail but now I just submit to him. He always likes being in control and there's no way he'd want to get fucked by me in a dress. Being super submissive can be scary but I trust Trick and I'm doing all this for him.

Trick easily takes control of me so before long he pushes me down on the bed and his hand runs up under my skirt. His hand on my thighs feels really good so I buck up against his hand, silently begging him to do more.

Of course because he's a dick, Trick keeps running his finger tips along my panties until I whimper "Please Tricky, just touch me". I hate begging and seeming needy but it makes Trick smile and he pulls the panties off to take me in his hand "Alright baby, if that's what you want, I wouldn't tease you" "Shut the fuck up you tease me everyday" "Yeah but I'm done teasing for now"

His hands cold but it feels really good on my hard on so I just thrust myself into his hand and submit to his kisses again. It barely takes any time at all for me to whimper and come on his hand then slump down on the bed, totally giving up to him.

Trick places little kisses over my face as he crawls on top of me and braces himself with an arm either side of my head. He leans down to kiss me hard on the lips and grinds down against my thigh.

Tricks still fully dressed which I don't since I'm lying here in this dress for him. Quickly I pull his shirt off then undo his jeans and wiggle them off his body. Finally he's down to his boxers but when I try to push them down Trick grabs my hands and pins them over my head. Now all I can do is arch my back up and grind against him as he makes love bites up my neck.

"Tricky please" "What do you want baby?" "I wanna make you feel good" "Oh do you?" "Yes, I'm your slut so I really want to, please let me" "Well I guess I can't really say no to that"

When he lets my hands go I push him back onto the bed so I can slide to my knees in front of him. No matter how many times I do this I'm always scared to blow Trick but I'm also super excited. It's scary but the feeling of Trick loosing control and making him come is the best feeling ever.

I take my time pushing his boxers down then lick him from base to tip and tease him by focusing on his tip. Before long Tricks a whimpering mess so I lean down to place a kiss on his thigh then take him in my mouth. I love teasing Trick and driving him crazy but I know he likes being in control. I look up at him with wide eyes and submit to him completely as he curls a hand on the back of my neck. Letting Trick take control and fuck my mouth is even more scary but no matter how rough he is Trick always takes care of me.

Tricks been hard for a while so it doesn't take long before he moans and comes in my mouth. I've gotten pretty good at swallowing so I manage to take down most of it, letting a little bit dribble down my chin. Trick gently wipes it off and pulls me up to perch in his lap.

"Are you ok baby?" "Yeah of course" "You didn't mind me doing that and fucking your mouth?" "I like it" "You're not scared after... After him?" "No you're nothing like him, you'll always stop if I ask. You didn't hurt me, you just took control and made yourself feel good, I like it"

With a smile Trick kisses me hard then pulls away "You want dinner?" "That'd be good" "Come on my little princess, I'll cook for you" "Thanks daddy" "Don't call me that, it's just creepy being compared to your father" "I'm not comparing you, I don't consider him my father. Also you called me a princess so I called you daddy, don't call me stupid shit if you don't want me to call you it back"

I poke my tongue out at him then sit on top of the counter to watch him make lasagna. It turns out pretty well so we eat together then we cuddle on the couch for a while watching a crappy episode of The Bachelor that's on TV.

Too soon Trick jumps to his feet and laughs when I whimper "Babe come on lets go do something" "But I thought you wanted to spend the night together, I'm wearing a dress for you". This sucks, thought he'd want to spend the night with me, I don't want to have to change and go do something.

I pout at Trick but he ignores me and jumps to his feet "I wanna do something with you. I need to go out but I'll be back in like 10 minutes so get pillows and blankets and pile them on the stairs" "Why?" "Just do it, I'll be back soon"

He runs off down the stairs and I hear him slam the door shut so I flop down onto the bed. I'm not sure what's going through my strange boyfriends head today but I guess I might as well go along with it.

I pull the blankets from his bed and find more in the laundry along with some pillows then I lie in the pile to wait for Trick. When he barges in the door I pout and reach out to him "You've been gone so long baby, come back" 

He comes over and wraps his arms around me so he can lift me to my feet and kiss me again "I'm sorry for leaving you baby, I just borrowed my neighbours pick up truck so we can go see a drive in movie" "That's kinda cool, I'll go find some clothes" "Stay like this baby, you're gorgeous" "People will see" "No they won't angel, I promise, you'll just stay in the back with the blankets and I'm the only one who'll see"

It's kinda scary but Trick seems convinced so I nod "Ok, as long as you're the only one who sees" "I will be, no one else will ever get to see you looking so beautiful"

I love it when Trick says I'm beautiful so I blush deeply and grab a blanket to wrap around myself. I hurry out to the car and hop in the passenger seat then watch Trick load up the back.

When Tricks done he jumps in the drivers side and drives us down the road to the drive in movie. We park then Trick jumps out and comes around to pick me up, still wrapped in a blanket. I feel like a burrito but it's cute so I lie my head on Tricks shoulder as he carries me to the back and settles me in the pillows. Quickly he jumps in next to me and pulls another blanket over his so we can cuddle up.

It's cold already so I have no choice but to cuddle up close to Trick and pull the cover tighter around me to keep the heat in. Trick happily let's me cuddle up to him and just slings an arm around my shoulder to pull me in closer. It's still cold and Tricks just a cliche little fuck so he takes off his jacket and puts it around my shoulders then pulls me close to him again. He was smart enough to wear jeans and a hoodie but I'm in this damn dress so I'm freezing. I guess it gives me no choice but to stay close to Trick which was probably his plan from the start.

I never asked what the movie was but when it starts Trick tells me it's The Conjuring 2 which shouldn't surprise me. We saw the first one on our first date and Trick loves horror movies so I should have known.

I hate horror movies so I spend most of it with my head buried in Tricks chest which is actually pretty enjoyable. When it finishes Trick leans back and sighs happily "Did you like that baby?" "No that was terrifying" "Yeah but that's the point" "I don't like the point" "Don't worry baby I'll protect you"

Trick leans in and kisses me gently then pushes me flat onto my back to straddle me. We'll probably get told off but I don't care, making out with Trick in a pit of pillows is fun as hell.

We make out for a while until the credits of the movie finish and we're plunged into darkness. I squeak in fright and grab onto Trick so he fumbles around for his phone so we can have a bit of light. I'm still terrified so I let Trick bundle me up and carry me back to the passenger seat. We definitely a have to do this again so I happily lie my head on my knees and watch Trick as he drives us home.

I'm so so happy and I smile the whole way inside as Trick leads me back up to his bed. Trick lies me back on the bed and kisses me deeply, easily slipping his tongue into my mouth and running a hand under my dress. I think he kinda forgot about the dress because he lets out a moan and pulls back "Fuck you look amazing" "You like it?" "You're beautiful, I love anything you do"

He makes me feel so happy and confident so I let him spread my legs and don't hold back my whimper as his hand brushes my panties. "So what are we going to do now beautiful?" "I dunno" "I'm sure we'll find something fun to do"

Trick roughly kisses me and his hands slip into my panties, one stroking my hard on and the other circling my hole. He loves my ass and often when he jerks me off he'll touch there too but I don't know if I like it. It feels amazing but it makes me feel so guilty that I haven't give myself to him yet. I know Trick respects me and won't try anything but it makes me feel guilt anyway.

Before I get uncomfortable Trick pulls away and shuffles around so he's sitting against the headboard. I watch him until he pats his thigh so I crawl over and settle myself in his lap. Tricks hands clutch my ass and he makes hickies all up and down my neck to drive me crazy.

When he pulls back I whimper but he just squeezes my ass and laughs "You wanna suck me off baby?" "I sucked you off before" "I did as well" "No you jerked me off, it's my turn" "Ok let's try something" "What?" "Have you ever done 69?" "Of course not, if I haven't done it with you I haven't done it with anyone" "You know what it is though right?" "Yeah, just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I'm stupid"

Trick laughs at how grumpy I am and his hand slides up to rub me through my panties "You're so adorable" "I know I am, have you done it before?" "Once, I didn't really like it" "Why not?" "It was with a girl and I've never really liked eating girls out, I prefer sucking dick" "You're such a whore" "Yeah I know and also I didn't like it because I never liked pleasuring people, I liked getting blowjobs and sex, not much else" "You pleasure me all the time" "Yeah because you're you, you're so different to everyone else"

I don't know how this is going to work so I grind down against him and give him a little smile "How are we going to do this?" "I'm not sure, usually the girl goes on top and I guess you could but maybe we should try going sideways. I presume we're going to suck each other off, I'm happy to eat you out though" "I thought you didn't like eating people out" "I don't like eating girls out, I'd love to do it to you" "No, not yet" "Ok angel"

Tricks kisses my lips then flips himself around so I'm staring at his crotch and he's right by my skirt. It's a bit awkward since he's so much taller than me but he manages to take me into his warm mouth. It's a lot harder for me because I have to wiggle down his jeans instead of just flipping up a skirt but I get them down.

When I manage to get his boner out I quickly take him into my mouth to make up for lost time. I was hesitant at first but this is probably my favourite thing we've done. Every time he moans it vibrates on my dick and I can feel him grinding up into my mouth. It combines 2 of my favourite things, being sucked off by Trick and sucking him off, it's fucking amazing.

It's so good that it doesn't take long before I come into his mouth and Trick follows a couple of seconds later. He gets up and strips down to his boxers then comes to lie next to me and we kiss lazily for a while.

"Fuck we're doing that again baby" "Yeah definitely" "And I wanna eat you out too" "I dunno" "Well you can eat me out if you want but I might crush you under me" "I'm sure I'll live and we can figure it out when we do it I guess" "Whatever you want sweetheart, I love making you happy"

This is the second time we've come today so I'm pretty blissed out and happy to lie with Trick until he talks again "What should we do now darling?" "Sleep" "Nah come on, we need to do one more thing, I love you in that dress" "Fine, one more thing baby"

I let him pull me into a sitting position then straddle his lap when he tells me to. "Do you wanna give me a lap dance?" "I've never done that before" "But it's not hard, I'll show you want to do"

He has such stupid ideas but I do want to be sexy for him. I like the dress and I'm starting to think I look good in it so if I can be sexy and give him a lap dance I'll feel even better.

We probably need music for a lap dance but I can't be bothered so I just start grinding on him. Trick gets hard pretty quickly even though he just came which really helps my confidence.

I want to strip and be super sexy but getting this dress on was hard enough so I don't know how to get it off. If I try I'll probably accidentally elbow Trick in the face or something so I'll let him do it. With all the sleeping around he's done he's probably taken a lot of girls dresses off so he should be good at it.

"You like this Tricky?" 'Fuck it's amazing, I love it when you grind on my cock, you drive me crazy" "Yeah? You glad I agreed to this?" "Fuck yeah, I love your ass and you look so fucking perfect, I wanna rip that dress off you and make you scream". He's so good at dirty talking and I wish I was that good. I always feel awkward but I try and Tricks never complained so I guess I don't suck.

"Fuck Tricky" "You fucking like it my beautiful little slut?" "Yeah, you're so hard" "I know, when I've got a beautiful boy on my cock how could I not be?" "I love it, so fucking much, get me naked Tricky". His hands instantly slip around to unzip the dress and he runs his hands over the new exposed skin.

Like a professional, he pulls the zip all the way down then whips the dress over my head and chucks it on the floor. I spent like 5 minutes struggling to pull the dress up but he just pulls it over my head like the easiest thing in the world. I guess going over my heads a much better idea then awkwardly going down my body, I'm so stupid sometimes.

Now I'm only wearing the tiny panties that do basically nothing to hide anything. They probably would do absolutely nothing on a girl so they're even more useless to hide my erection.

Tricks completely transfixed on my dick in them but before I can wonder what he thinks he pushes me off his lap. For a second I'm scared he hates the way it looks but Trick quickly spins me around then pulls me back down so my backs against his chest. "Fuck baby, you're so hot, I love you like this" Tricks moaning and he seems to really like it so I keep moving my hips against his hard on.

"Oh fuck baby, fuck fuck fuck" Tricks moaning and it makes me feel so good that I'm making him moan like this. I keep moving my hips until he pins my arms to my side and starting touching me through the panties. They're so flimsy that they don't hide anything and I can feel everything his hand does and I fucking love it.

"Trick, fuck, please" I'm a stuttering mess because I feel so good and I'm completely at the mercy of Tricks amazing hands.

"Trick please, please baby" "Fuck Petey, I love you like this" "Oh my fucking god " "You like this? You want me to do more?" "Fuck yes". I probably can't take anything more but I just need everything, I need every part of him.

Trick chuckles and leaves a love bite on my neck "Oh really? You want more you little fucking slut?" "Yeah" "Do you deserve more if you're being such a slut" "Yes please yes, I'm your slut, I'm all yours so please Trick, I need you". With another chuckle he keeps working on my neck and his hand palms me harder and faster through the panties.

"Such a good boy Petey" "Oh god yes" "Yeah you like that sweetheart?" "So much" "Yeah, you like being my little slut? You like getting touched like this?" "Fuck yeah"

He starts going faster so that I'm basically reduced into a moaning mess being held down and pleasured by him. It takes every bit of strength I have to scream out "Trick I-I-I'm gonna...... I'm gonna....." "You gonna fucking come baby?" "Yeah I'm so close" "You gonna come on those panties?" "Yeah" "I went out and bought you those panties, I got them just for you so you better fucking come all over them. I'm not gonna let you move until you ruin these fucking things"

As hard as I try I can never be as good as Trick as talking dirty and I just can't control myself when he does it. Moaning uncontrollably I throw my head back giving him more access to my neck and come hard into my panties.

It's one of the best orgasms I've ever had so I lie there and let Trick hold me until I can breathe normally. "Oh fuck babe" "Oh yeah Petey, you like that?" "It was so amazing" "I love making you come, you're so beautiful" "Do you want me to blow you?" "No baby, just jerk me off, you've already blown me twice today and I don't wanna take my hands off you"

I awkwardly turn around to perch on his lap and push his boxers down so I can wrap a hand around his dick. Tricks made an impressive trail of love bites up my neck so I return the favour as I jerk him off.

He must have really enjoyed the lap dance and getting to touch me because before long Trick shudders and comes. I love the moments after he comes because he's so open and vulnerable and it's beautiful. Trick lets me place little butterfly kisses over his face as I carefully tuck him back in his boxers and hold him close.

Too soon Trick comes back to himself and wraps an arm around my waist "Thank you baby, are you still tired?" "I'm really tired, having 3 orgasms will do that to you"

I'm close to falling asleep so I let Trick pick me up and we both slide into bed. Like always I tuck my head into the crook of Tricks neck and breathe him in. He smells like sweat and sex and being here with him feels like home. I don't think I could ever be happier than I am when I'm cuddling in bed with Trick and we're totally wrapped up in each other.

It's moments like this that make me glad to be alive. I can forget my insecurities and fears and stress because none of it matters when I'm with Trick. It doesn't matter that I'm still wearing panties and we both have crappy blond hair. All that matters is that Tricks the one for me. Tricks the one I want to marry, he's the one I want to loose my virginity to, he's the one I want to spend every second of my life with. Right now nothing matters except Trick, nothing matters except our love.


	58. Chapter 58

**Pete's POV**

Tomorrows prom and I'm really excited but Trick hasn't mentioned it since I asked him. Maybe he's forgotten, or doesn't wanna go with me, I hope he remembers though, I think it'll be amazing.

He's been pretty normal for the last couple days and we haven't done much so maybe he's planning something really good. I'm not expecting anything but Tricks so sweet and cares about me so much that I wouldn't be surprised if he did something sweet.

Today's our 2 and a half year anniversary and it's probably weird that I know but its important to me. The day Trick asked me out was one of the best days of my life so I'd never forget it. We ignored the 1 year and 2 year so I just wanna do something for him.

When I get to school Tricks with the guys so I go over and we hang around for a while before PE. Every time me and Trick have ditched lately it seems to have been when we had PE so I got out of it but now I've got no excuses.

When the bell rings I quickly I run into a cubicle to change. Trick said he liked it so I wore panties for him and I'll die of embarrassment if anyone expect Trick sees. I know I dressed up for him just a couple of days ago but he liked it so it's just something little and cute that I can do for him. I change quickly then go out and wrap my arms around Trick.

He's just in his boxers so he's warm and I can press my face to his chest. Trick kisses the top of my head and whispers "I love you sweetheart" into my hair. Around these guys he doesn't usually mind saying he loves me out loud but I love it when he whispers to me. It makes me feel like I'm the only one who matters and its our secret, no one else gets to see all the intimate parts of our relationship.

I want to stay here cuddling and loving him forever but he pulls away he gives me a kiss "Come on baby, I have to get dressed, you're so distracting". He quickly gets dressed then we go out even though I really don't want to. As always Trick runs off to do laps because he wants to kick Michaels ass so me and Frankie hang around until he gets back.

I tell Frankie that it's our anniversary so when Trick gets back Frankie giggles and runs off to Gee. Now we're alone again and can spend the whole period kissing and mucking around. We're playing hockey which Trick usually loves so it means a lot that he'd rather spend time with me.

When we're done we go back to the changing room and again I slip into a stall. I know Trick hates being late to class but I can't help looking down at myself and wondering if this is what Trick wants. He said he likes it so I just hope he doesn't laugh because I really want to have a good day and make him happy.

Our next classes are pretty fun since Trick doesn't do much work so we hang out. Most of the time we're not supposed to be talking so Trick has to lean over and press his lips to my ear which is so hot. He's so warm and feels so good, pressed against my side, whispering right into my ear so no one else can hear.

At lunch he pulls me onto his back and gives me a piggy back all the way to where we're sitting which is hilarious. When we get there he drops me onto the ground and lies next to me so I can cuddle up to him. I love how easy this is now and how comfortable I am around him. We don't even think about it anymore and it's so easy to curl up to him and fit out bodies together because we've done it so much.

The guys are all playing around but I just want to spend time with Trick so I cuddle against him. I ignore them for a while but I get bored playing with Tricks shirt so I sit up and pay attention.

Trick and Lexi are arguing, like always, and this time it's about how slutty Trick is. He obviously is a slut because he had so much sex before we met and he can barely keep his hands off me usually but it's pretty funny. They've run out of reasonable arguments so now they're just arguing about the fact that Trick wears Calvin Kleins.

"You're a slut, who the fuck wears those?" "They're not slutty, I'm slutty for a lot of other reasons but there's nothing wrong with them" "Only fucking porn stars wear them" "And you'd know since you watch so much porn" "Fuck off asshole" "Make me dick head"

They glare at each other then Trick tightens his arm around me "You've worn them before as well Lexi" "Like twice when I wanted to get laid" "I don't wear them all the time, just when I want sex" "Which is all the time" "No, I barely wear them anymore" "You're such a slut, you totally do" "I do not" "Show me your boxers then"

Trick blushes and stutters for a bit then sighs and pulls the waistband of his boxers up so we can see his Calvin Kleins. He actually doesn't wear them that often but he was just really unlucky today. Usually he just wears normal soft boxers but I guess I'm not the only one who wanted to roll around in bed tonight.

Lexi shrieks with laughter while Trick scowls and kisses the top of my head. Once Lexi's done laughing his ass off he sits up and pulls up his own boxers "See, I don't wear those slutty things" "Asshole, I fucking hate you"

Lexi looks over at me and raises his eyebrow "You don't wear those stupid slutty things do you Petey? If you do I might have to disown you". This is literally the worst day he could have asked that because I'm wearing fucking panties. Most days I just wear normal boxers like Lexi but today is the only day I didn't want this to happen.

"Baby what's up?" "It's nothing Tricky" "What? Are you gonna show him?" "No, I can't". Trick watches my face for a second then giggles "You're not wearing boxers are you?"

Lexi starts laughing again when Trick says that so I blush deeply and bury my face in Tricks chest. I'm so embarrassed but Trick kisses my neck and laughs "You're adorable, I love you so much" "I love you too, I'm sorry" "Don't be sorry, I'll make you glad you didn't wear any later"

There's only like 5 minutes left of lunch so I take a breath and grab my bag. I got Trick a couple of things so I really want to give them to him. Obviously he has no idea it's our anniversary and it's only the 2 and a half year so it's not even a proper one but it's important to me. Tricks so good to me and I just want to reward him for being perfect, I want to give him nice stuff like he always does for me. We've been together a long time and it's super important to me.

"Trick" "Yeah baby?" "I wanna tell you something" "Ok go ahead" "It's our 2 and a half year anniversary" "Oh really? I know it's been more then 2 years but wow, that's awesome. Happy anniversary baby, I'm really happy I've been with you so long" "I'm happy too, hopefully there'll be another 2 and a half years" "Hopefully another 20 and a half years"

He seems really happy so I hug him tight then look up at him again "Tricky I got you something" "Really? That's so sweet but you didn't have to, I forgot completely and didn't get you anything" "It doesn't matter, I wanna give you something" "Then I'd love it, thank you".

I don't have much money so I couldn't buy him anything but I hope he's ok with what I made. Shyly I hand him the box and blush when he looks at it. It's just a shoebox which I drew all over in marker because I didn't have anything else.

When he sees it Trick smiles and leans over to kiss my forehead then opens it. I wish I could have bought him something really nice and expensive but I don't have any money so I just made him stuff.

Trick pulls out the sketch book, opens it and flips through some of the stuff I've done. "What's all this baby?" "It's just a book I've done stuff in, it's got drawings, paintings, sketches, poems, songs and a couple stories I think" "Wow that's cool" "Yeah it's kinda like my book of Trick, that sounds stupid but it's all about you" "That's so god damn sweet, you're so perfect baby"

He puts it down down and picks up the CD "What's this?" "A song I wrote for you" "Nice" "I sang it and played guitar" "We're listening to it when we get home" "Do I have to be there?" "Yes, I wanna kiss the fuck out of you after I hear it" "It's embarrassing" "It's amazing, I love you so so so much"

He grabs the last thing, which is a card and starts to read. Luckily he doesn't read it out loud but Lexi peers over his shoulder which makes me bright red.

When he's done Trick pulls me into a tight hug but Lexi just cracks up laughing and makes me blush even more. "Did you seriously write 'P.S take off my pants' at the end?" "Shut up Lexi, I hate you" "And I thought Trick was the slutty one" "Fuck off, you're not any better" "At least I have decency"

He seems like he's going to piss himself from laughing so hard but Trick kisses my flaming cheeks and laughs "I love you angel, you're so perfect and I love you so much" "I'm sorry" "For what? For giving me something so cute and romantic and special? I fucking love it" "For writing a long stupid message and doing all this and embarrassing you" "How the fuck are you embarrassing me? I feel so amazing that I have such a perfect boyfriend, I'm so so happy" "They'll all tease you" "They're my friends, they've been teasing me since I met them, I couldn't give less shits, thank you so much my perfect baby"

I cuddle in his arms until the bell goes then manage to kiss him for another few minutes until we have to go to class. Trick spends most of the 2 classes just cuddling with me and kissing me every time the teacher looks away. I guess maybe it's just him saying thank you and showing me how much he likes it. It feels amazing and I'm so happy, I've spent so long with this guy and I love him so much. Despite so much time together I'll never get sick of him and it just gets even more amazing every single time I'm with him.

I know I'm getting soppy and silly but it's Trick so of course I'm gonna be stupid because I'm totally in love with him. It's dumb and embarrassing but every time I see him I fall even deeper in love and I just hope he knows that.

Trick doesn't even let me go during music and Michael and Luke leave us alone which I'm happy about. I'm mostly done with the bass chords so I can just spend some more time with Trick.

When the bell goes he ignores everyone else completely and we walk home as quick as possible. At his house he grabs me and throws me onto his bed the second the door to his room closes and stands over me. "Well now baby how do you want me?" "I don't care I just want you" "You're so beautiful when you're needy, my perfect little baby"

Trick smiles and runs his hands from my thighs, up my sides and to cup my face "I fucking love you" "I love you too, so so much" "Good, this is gonna be about you" "But I did all this for you, I want today to be for you" "It's our anniversary so it's for both of us. You got me the present though and I totally forgot so I want to do this for you, let me make you feel amazing" "But you want to feel good too" "I've got the beautiful boy I love under me, how could I not be happy?"

Trick always knows what he wants so I nod and lie back so he can pull my shirt off then follow it with my pants. I think he's expecting me to just be naked but when he sees the panties he just stares at me for a minute. "Oh baby, oh god baby, oh my god baby".

The way Trick looks at me is amazing and it makes me tear up a little bit. He looks at me with so much love in his eyes and I don't know how I could ever doubt how much I mean to him. He's looking at me like I'm his entire world and I know that I never want to spend a day without him. I want to keep being looked at like that for the rest of my life and never have to worry or be insecure again.

Tricks so happy and he just pulls my dick out the top of the panties "These are staying on alright? I'm not letting you take these off" "Not ever?" "Well maybe you can eventually but not yet, this is so much better then what I expected, you're the best baby"

His finger touches my tip gently making me moan and grab his shoulders. Trick jerks me off slowly and when I buck my hips up towards him he uses his other hand to press them down. "Be good for me baby" "I'm trying" "My perfect little boy, I'm gonna make you feel so good" "You always do" "I know, be good for me"

Tricks being so dominant and I love it, every time his voice goes deep or he gives me an order it goes straight to my dick. "Trick please" "What do you want angel?" "Blow me? Please?" "Anything for you, I love choking on your cock"

He slides down and kisses my stomach before taking my dick into his mouth. I'm so desperate and as always I fall apart under his mouth. I try to control myself but I can't help sliding my hands into his hair and bucking desperately into his mouth. After barely a minute I'm whimpering and shaking, already so close. "Trick" "Fuck are you close already?" "Mhm" "Then why aren't you coming in my mouth?"

He leans back down to suck me back into his mouth so I moan loudly and come down his throat. Like always Trick swallows then crawls back up to straddle my weak body. "I want you to fuck me baby, I need you inside me" "Oh duck yes" "I said be good for me baby, be quiet now" "Yes Tricky" "Good baby, you're so good to me"

Neither me or Trick are really into BDSM but I like it when he controls me. I'm so weak and submissive after I come and he's so gorgeous on top of me so I'll give him anything. It's not hard and it doesn't cost anything so I can easily do something to make him happy.

I give Trick a lazy smile as he leans in to peck my lips then stands up to strip off his clothes. I love Tricks body so much and he's the most beautiful person in the world to me. He gets undressed as quick as possible then comes back to kiss me again.

"Baby can I finger you? Please Tricky?" "Anything for you" "Do you have lube?" "Always, I'm always prepared to have my beautiful boyfriend naked and horny, I wouldn't want to disappoint"

Sometimes the way he talks is so dirty and he sounds like he's a bad porn but it's so hot. He could say anything to me and it'd probably turn me on because I'm so desperate for him.

Trick reaches over and grabs some lube so I can pour it over three of my fingers then slip them back to push two into him. Often we rush the prep a bit because Trick doesn't mind a bit of pain but it feels nice to do it. Having my fingers inside him is amazing and I love feeling totally surrounded by Trick and our love.

We could have sex or do something more but I'm honestly happy to just do this. It feels so intimate to be like this and I don't know why we don't do it more often.

Tricks making more hickies up my neck so I can hear it right in my ear every time he moans. He's grinding down against me and his weight pressing down on me is so nice.

"Pete oh god" "You like it?" "Oh fuck yes, please give me more". Like a good submissive I push another finger into him and pump the 3 of them quickly until I find his prostate. Trick moans and jerks back against my fingers every time I hit it so it doesn't take long before he's whimpering and wrapping a hand around himself. I quickly knock his hand away and take his dick in my own hand so I can stroke him quickly until he comes in hot spurts.

Trick doesn't turn into a total mess like me after he comes but he does take a few minutes to compose himself. I stroke him gently and slide my fingers out of his ass until he comes down from the high. I'm sure I'll have an impressive collection of bruises on my neck tomorrow but I love it and he knows I do.

Clumsily Trick rolls off me, gets some tissues and cleans us both up. I'm still in the panties but I can't be bothered to take them off and I kind of like them. The lace feels kinda nice and I feel sexy in them because I know Trick loves it.

Before long we manage to get under the covers in his bed and cuddle up. I'm never happier than when I'm in his arms so I push my face into his neck and sigh. "I love you so much Tricky" "I love you too angel, so so much" "Was this a good anniversary?" "Of course it was good, every second I spend with you is good but this was perfect, you're so perfect" "I love you, I want to spend my life with you" "Me too, I want to hold you in my arms and call you mine forever" "Do you mind if I take a nap?" "Not at all, I'll wake you up for dinner baby, sleep tight"


	59. Chapter 59

**Pete's POV** ****

The next morning Trick goes home and brings me a couple of button up shirts for prom because I don't have any. Obviously I don't fit Tricks but he has some from a few years ago that don't fit any more so they're not too big on me. Trick offered to buy me one but I hate making him spend money on me and I love wearing Tricks clothes. I'd rather wear something too big that belongs to Trick than by something that fits but doesn't feel like Trick.

We don't have school and before long Trick leaves so I'm all alone stressing out. This is a huge deal and I just want to impress Trick. This is the first and only time he'll get to go to prom so I don't want him to be disappointed.

I wash out the crappy blond from my hair and redye it black because I think I look much better this way. I spend another hour trying to decide between the shirts Trick brought me and looking for a good pair of jeans. By the time Trick gets to my house I only have time to put on some eyeliner and run down to meet him.

When I open the door all I can do for a minute is stare because he is so freaking beautiful. His shirt hugs his beautiful body in all the right places and he's wearing black skinny jeans too but looks better than I ever could.

Once I compose myself I step forwards and let Trick wrap his arms around me. "Fucking hell Petey you look amazing, you're gonna make me have an orgasm right here in a minute" "I think I already had one when I opened the door". Trick just laughs and kisses me softly then smiles at me as he pulls me outside.

There is a motherfucking limo in our drive way. He actually rented a limo just for me, he's so fucking amazing, I don't deserve him. "Patty, you rented a limo for me? This is amazing babe" "You deserve everything in the world baby, I want prom to be perfect" "But I didn't know, I didn't do anything for you, you always do so much for me but I never do the same for you"

I'm getting upset so Trick holds me close "Just be here with me and have fun, that's all I could ever want. I just wanna make tonight special because it's our prom and I forgot our anniversary. I wanna pamper you and show you that I love you because I really do"

He's so good to me so I lean over to kiss his cheek and sigh "I love you too and I wanna make this amazing for you as well, I want this to be perfect" "As long as I'm with you it'll be perfect"

After kissing me a couple more times he grabs my hand and pulls me down the drive to the limo "Come on, let's go". It's so cool that he did all this for me but it probably cost him like 20 years allowance "Babe, how did this cost you?" "Pretty much nothing, I told my parents I had a date I really wanted to impress so they paid for most of it. They think you're a girl but they did pay for it and I'm not gonna pass that up".

There's a driver in the front who pulls out of our driveway as soon as we get in and drives us down to school while we cuddle in the back. "I love you so much Tricky" "I love you too baby, this is really cool" "I know, thank you" "This is all for you and I've always wanted to ride in a limo so this is an awesome excuse to get to do it"

The school halls got loads of decorations so when we walk in I barely recognise it. I'm so busy looking around I don't notice Frankie come over and hand us both drinks. "It's punch and it's awesome, I've drunk about half a bowl" "Is there alcohol?" "Nope everything's totally clean" "Thats lame, where's Gee?" "I dunno, he's not here yet" "Was he gonna met you?" "Yeah but he'll be here soon probably, I'll text him" "Good luck Frankie, come on Trick let's dance"

Neither of us can dance but we cuddle close and grind on each other, trying not to stand on each other's feet. "How's it going Petey?" "It's awesome, I love it, do you" "Yeah, I love everything with you".

It's nice just swaying with him for a couple of songs then they put on more rocky music so we untangle from each other. We dance for a long time until me and Trick are both drenched in sweat and have to stop to get more to drink. Gees arrived sometime while we were dancing and Frankie has him pinned to the wall with his lips. We just get drinks and don't bother going over there since we know how it sucks to get cock blocked.

A while later they bring out food so Trick grabs a slice of pizza then we go and dance again. This time Trick holds me tight and grinds himself against my back while he kisses my neck. After a while I spin around to take Tricks lips in my own which makes him growl deeply. Before I can even think he lifts me off my feet and carries me to the nearest wall to press me against it and attack my lips with his.

We make out heavily until Frankie and Gee come over and pull Trick off me. "Come on horny fuckers, let's dance" "Really Gee? Now?" "Yup"

Trick groans but puts me down and grabs my hand so the four of us can go out to the floor again. Trick spends a while groping me then Frankie pulls me away and bit and leans in "How are you Petey?" "Amazing" "We need to hang out more, I love you loser" "I love you too asshole"

Frankie leans over to kiss my cheek then throws an arm around my shoulders "Are you and Trick gonna have sex tonight?" "Probably" "Us too, I really love Gee" "Have you told him yet?" "It's never seemed to be the right time, I applied to a school in New York though so I hope I'll get accepted" "So you and Gee can stay close?" "Yeah, I don't wanna leave him" ""I'm sure it'll all work out so come on, they seem lonely without us, let's go make their dicks hard"

We go back and dance for a while then spend the rest of the night hanging out together. When it gets to midnight Frankie and Gee start sharing more lusty looks so Trick takes my hand and laughs "You ready to go?" "Yeah, I wanna spend the night loving you" "Then that's what we'll do, I can't wait to get my hands on your beautiful body".

Trick pulls me out of the building and back to where the limos waiting and the driver pulls out of the school. After about 10 minutes its obvious we're not going to Tricks house so I turn to him "Baby where are we going?" "It's a surprise" "Should I be worried?" "Of course not, never be scared around me" "Ok, I'm excited" "Good I think you'll enjoy tonight, now come here, you look too beautiful to be sitting all the way over there"

With a smile I undo my seatbelt and slide over to cuddle against him. He's still super sweaty and I should find it gross but he's Trick, everything about him is beautiful and I love it all.

When we get to wherever he's taking me Trick pecks my lips then puts his hands over my eyes while we get out of the car. We walk in a door then up like 3 flights of stairs until we get where we're doing and I hear a door slam behind me. Trick places a kiss to my neck then takes his hands away "What do you think baby?"

We're in this huge hotel room with a tv and mini fridge and there's a door that leads to a bedroom with a king bed. He got me a limo and a hotel room and he's just being perfect, how do I deserve this?

Trick hears my silence and wraps me in a hug "I told you everything would be perfect for you, you deserve everything in the world and I'm gonna give it all to you"

I spin around speechless and look up at his beautiful face. I can't give him anything that could compare to this so I just smash our lips together. He instantly responds and kisses me desperately like its the last time he ever can.

As we kiss he walks me backwards into the bedroom and pushes me onto the bed. When he straddles me I moan and hold him tighter to me so he won't pull away. I don't think he has any plan of letting me go but if he tries I wont let him go anywhere.

All we do for ages is kiss and just enjoy each other until he trails his hands to my shirt and starts unbuttoning it. I'm really glad that I wore a dress shirt and skinny jeans not a proper suit because its easy to get out of. It's pretty sexy watching him unbutton it though so I'm glad I didn't just wear a t-shirt.

When Tricks unbuttoned it he throws it away then does the same with my jeans then I return the favour so were both in boxers.

I can see him shaking his head and looking at me with love filled eyes "Oh my god baby, you're fucking perfect". Trick just keeps kissing me as he pulls off my boxers and takes me in his hand. Even when I gasp and moan he holds onto me and keeps kissing me while he jerks me off. He doesn't let me get to the brink though and pulls his hand and lips away from me when I'm fully hard.

After a second of watching me Trick leans down to wrap his arms around my waist and bury his cheek into my shoulder "Baby can I make love to you? I wanna feel you, I wanna take you baby".

As much as I hoped it wasn't, I knew this moment was coming. Trick did something super romantic and special for me so of course he wants to take my virginity, it'd make this unforgettable.

I love him so much and I want to repay him for everything but I don't know if I'm ready. "I don't know Tricky" "If your answer isn't instantly yes then it's no. I want it to be perfect and if you're confused then you might regret it, I don't want to regret anything".

I feel bad now because he's obviously disappointed so I shrug "We can if you want, I know once I get into it it'll be amazing like always" "No, remember sex ed last year? The only answer that's yes is yes, maybe isn't a yes. This might be amazing like always but this isn't gonna be like always because it's special. It's prom night and there's loads of other stuff we can do so I don't mind, you're not gonna regret anything"

He's being so fucking nice and it's making me feel so guilty. Tricks stuck by me for years and made me a million times happier so he deserves this. He bought he a fucking hotel room to try to make this perfect but I'm still saying no, he deserves so much more than me.

"I'm sorry Tricky" "It's ok, I love you and this night is going to be perfect" "We can do this though, you've done everything for me so we can do this" "I didn't do all this to try to pressure you into having sex, I just wanted a nice prom with the boy I love" "But-" "Babe we're not going to do this" "You want it though, I'm supposed to make you happy" "Do you really think tonight hasn't made me happy? Do you think being with you doesn't make me happier than I've ever been in my life?"

I'm dating the perfect person, Trick is so perfect. Even after 2 and a half years he never pressures me and respects me so much. I love him more than he could ever know.

"I'll do it another time baby, I promise" "Don't make promises like that baby, just tell me you'll do it when you're ready" "I will and that'll be soon, I won't make you wait too much longer" "Angel don't be silly, I promised to love you unconditionally and I'm not just fucking around. I don't care how long I have to wait, I'll wait forever for you. When we're both ready we'll have sex but until then let's just have fun. It's prom night and were in a hotel room, there's so many things we can do together"

With a smile he pulls me up and drags me into a huge bathroom. In the centre of the room there's a huge hot tub, there's literally a hot tub in our bathroom and I'm freaking out. This is so amazing and I fully intend to spend time in there with Trick. I might not be ready to loose my virginity but there's so much other stuff I can do to show Trick how much I appreciate him.

Trick sees my huge smile and places a kiss on the top of my head "What do you think babe?" "I think if your parents paid for this there's something wrong with them" "Yeah, they knew I was getting laid tonight" "You're getting laid are you? We'll have to see about that" "We will, I'll have fun convincing you. They thought I would be fucking someone but little do they know I'll be getting it up the ass from my beautiful boyfriend" "They'd be horrified. My dad thinks I'm siting at home like a loser but I'll probably end up with my dick up my amazing boyfriends ass" "We'd give our parents heart attacks if they knew what we really did in our spare time but that's the fun of it"

The water looks really nice so I pull Trick over "Can we go in?" "You can do anything you want babe" "I can tie you to the bed and jerk off then go to sleep leaving you horny?" "You better not, we made a deal that I'd be getting a dick up my ass" "Your ass better not get too excited about it" "You're a dick sometimes, an amazing sexy dick but still a dick" "Let's just swim loser"

I'm too lazy to wait for Trick so I jump in and splash around a but until I get used to the warmth. "Hurry up Tricky its nice" "But then my boxers would get wet" "Take them off then silly, or just get them wet. I'm sure you have others to wear or you can just go commando tomorrow. I'm sure you've done it before and it'll be easier to tease you".

With a raised eyebrow he runs his fingers along them "I dunno, maybe I should just watch you". That's definitely not happening so I grab his boxers and pull them down then start tugging on his hand.

Now that I've just pulled his boxers off he can't really tease me so he climbs in and sits next to me. Luckily, or unluckily depending how you think about it, the baths really big so we can sit side by side. It means I won't have to sit on his lap with his boner against my ass but I don't know if that's a good thing or not.

For a while we sit there together, splashing around, cuddling and talking until Trick sits up "I wanna try something". Every time he says that, even if it's a new pizza place or something ordinary, I freak out a bit. I don't know what he'll want to do and if I'll like it or if it'll be too much. "I don't know Tricky" "Calm down sweetie, it's ok, you can say no and back out at any point" "I know, I trust you so I'll try this" "Lean over on the side so you're out of the water" "Why?" "Just trust me"

I frown but lean over the side of the hot tub and keep my legs in the water because its warm and nice. Trick comes to stand behind me and I should be worried but he's Trick. I know he'll always make sure I'm ok so I'll like whatever he wants to do.

Before I can worry anymore I feel his breathe on my ass and he kisses all around my hips, making a few hickies. "I love these because they're all mine, I'm the only one who'll ever see them and I want it to stay that way" "What do you mean?" "I don't want anyone else to ever see you naked or touch you like this so no one else will see these bruises. I like this a lot, you've never been with anyone else so I'm your first for everything and you're all mine. The most perfect guy ever is mine, I'm the first person to ever be with you and I really wanna be the last".

That's so cute and I don't know if he knows how romantic that is but it really is. "I'm definitely glad that you're my first boyfriend and I hope you're my last because that means we get married. I wish I could've been your first but you've done pretty much everything so I really wanna be the best" "You are, I've done a lot but no ones taken my virginity and I've never loved someone like this so that means a lot to me. Should I keep going with what I was doing before" "Yeah hurry up,I'm horny" "I've taught you well but I'm trying to be romantic though so just let me do that for a minute" "I'm in a hot tub naked with the man I love after the best prom ever, isn't that romantic enough?" "Nope you deserve everything in the world, bend over"

When he pushes me down again I lie my cheek against the bath tiles and wait for him. He keeps kissing and making bruises down my back and ass to turn me on and get me in the mood. While he makes a hickie on my ass he gently pushes my ass cheeks apart but I realise I probably won't be able to do this. I whimper and jerk away from him, feeling like a terrible boyfriend for rejecting him again but Trick just stands up to kiss my neck "Are you ok?" "Yeah I just don't know if I can do this" "If it helps I'll look after you and make you feel good, you know that. I'm not gonna put anything in, you said no so we won't do that, it's just something new" "Ok yeah, just take it slow" "Of course"

I lean over again and when he leans down I feel his breath against my ass until he licks a stripe over my asshole. My arms give out under me so I'm basically just being held up by Trick and lying on the side of the bath. When he does it again it feels so good I don't even care that I look like an idiot.

When I'm used to it his tongue circles around my hole then he pushes in slightly. I almost scream in pleasure as he keeps circling his tongue then pushes in slightly more. He keeps tongue fucking me until I'm shaking with pleasure and rock hard. I really thought this would hurt more since he's pretty much shoving his tongue up my ass but it's amazing. I guess it's ok because his tongues small and is covered in spit that works as lube.

I can't help myself when I scream out his name again and come hard on the side of the hot tub untouched. The things he does with his mouth should honestly be illegal because that tongue is a sin, it's so amazing.

When I'm done he pulls back and makes a couple more bruises up my back as he stands up and grabs me in his arms "How was that?" "Fucking great, your tongue is amazing" "If you trust that I won't hurt you it's all ok, it ends up with things like this" "Thanks Tricky, you're really perfect" "Are you regretting not letting me eat you out the other day when I offered?" "Yeah kinda but sucking each other off at the same time was pretty amazing still" "But the things I can do with my tongue in your sexy little ass are a lot better"

The water in the bath is going cold so Trick pulls me out and drags me back to the bed. We're both still dripping wet and have wet the carpet and the bed so I try to get up for a towel but he shakes his head and pushes me down again "Nope, I want you, I don't care if we get stuff wet it's not our problem".

I can't even tell him it will be when we try to sleep in our wet bed before he rolls us over "Suck me off?". I don't know what his obsession with blowjobs is but maybe he just likes me being on his dick and I guess I'm better than I thought.

I slide down Tricks body to his dick and tease his tip until he moans desperately. Lately I've gotten good at blowing him but this time I open my mouth passively to let him buck up his hips and fuck my mouth.

It doesn't take him long at all to scream out and come in my mouth which I swallow carefully then jump up to kiss him some more.

Tonight's starting to be really fun and I know he's definitely not done yet. "Come on babe I wanna fucking ride you" Trick murmurs as I straddle his lap and grind down against him.

He laughs as I do and pulls me down to kiss my forehead tenderly. "You do know I'm the one riding you right?" "Yeah but it feels like it should be the other way around. I think when I finally bottom properly it'll be amazing because it'll be where we're meant to be" "Making love to you will be the best thing ever, you're the best thing ever and it'll be amazing" "I know, wanna ride me now?"

Effortlessly he rolls us over and scrambles in the bedside drawer for lube and a condom. We're both desperate so Trick doesn't bother with prep but makes sure to roll a condom on me and slather me in lube. We haven't done this that often but I hope it won't hurt Tricky too much.

He takes a minute to breathe and position himself then slowly sinks down onto my dick. He goes slow at first but speeds up once I presume it starts to hurt less.

I drag him down into a messy open mouthed kiss and buck up at the same time he pushes down so I hit his prostate. Trick moans loudly and speeds up so all I can hear is our thighs slapping together and him breathing heavily in my ear.

We're both too desperate to be able to kiss so I focus on making bruises on his neck. It messy and I think I might accidentally dig my teeth in a couple of times but Trick doesn't seem to care at all. I love bruising him because he is so perfect and I love seeing reminders of me on him. The purple bruises stand out on his tanned skin so he can't hide them and I want everyone to know he's mine.

I'm so close and when I wrap my hand around Tricks dick I can feel him throbbing. "Pete yes, please fucking touch me" "Oh god Trick" "Oh fuck I love you Petey, you feel fucking good inside me, I'm so fucking close baby".

I'm super close but I want Trick to come first so I grab onto his dick and suck harder on his neck to make definite marks. "Baby I love you, you're my everything" "I know Tricky, I know, come for me baby"

Trick's hips stutter and he slams himself down before he throws his head back and comes all over my hand. Even as he works through his orgasm he doesn't slow his pace until I cry out and come in the condom.

I'm totally worn out so I don't fight as Trick throws the condom away then helps me get under the covers of the bed. Half of the bed is ruined from where we lay on them wet and made a mess with our orgasms so we slide to the other side.

"How was that angel?" "Perfect, it was the most perfect night ever" "I love you so much baby, you're my everything" "I love you too, thank you for taking me to prom and making tonight amazing"

Trick kisses my neck and sighs, wrapping himself around me "Sleep now baby, you're so tired" "I love you" "I love you more" "That's impossible" "My love for you is boundless, I could never love anyone the way I love you" "You're so perfect, thank you" "You're welcome angel, sleep now, I'll be here in the morning, I'll never leave your side ever again"

I'm so tired that I fall asleep against his chest instantly, surrounded by the smell of sweat and sex.


	60. Chapter 60

**Pete's POV**

"Baby wake up, come on sweetheart its almost midday, you can't sleep forever" Someones whispering in my ear when I just wanna sleep so I groan and yank the covers over my head while I ignore them.

"Sweetie I'll yank these covers off you if you don't wake up" "Ughhhh go away" "Nope I won't Petey, I'm serious though, these bed sheets are already ruined so I'll pour water over you". I sit up with a start because that would not be a particularly nice way to start the morning.

"Hey honey" Trick whispers from beside me so I look over at the asshole I love. He's lying there naked with most of himself hidden under the sheets, propped up on one elbow as he watches me. "Hey Tricky, whats up?" "I was just seeing what I had to do to get you up" "Thanks for that" "You're welcome babe"

I don't really wanna move from this spot ever so I lie back down and scoot closer to him. "Are you ok Patty?" "Why wouldn't I be?" "I dunno I thought your ass might hurt from everything" "Nah its fine, I'm just really happy about everything we did, no regrets right?" "Nope no regrets" "Good, I want this whole relationship to be like that, neither of us should regret anything" "Well I regret not having you do that before because it was hot" "I regret you not wearing panties but it doesn't matter, those are just silly little things. You don't regret the sex or going to prom?" "Not at all, I loved every second" "Good so did I, I loved it and love you" "I love you so much"

I know we say we love each other a lot but I love Trick more than anything and I just love hearing him say it. I think we're both the kind of people who do need to be reassured about it so it's just easy to say it. Plus the look in Tricks eyes when he says it is amazing, he looks so dark and serious and I can just see how much he loves me.

"What are we gonna do today baby?" "Anything you want my little Panda" "Can we stay here for a little bit?" "Of course, we've got the room until tomorrow so we can spend the night here if you want" "Really?" "Yeah, I thought we'd wanna spend more time here together" "That's awesome but don't we have school?" "It's Sunday, we have all day to do whatever we want" "That sounds perfect" "It is perfect so come here"

I'm lying right next to the stained part of the sheets so I cuddle close to Trick and just savour his warmth. "Baby can I get up for a sec?" "No, I want cuddles" "I'll be back before you even notice" "Fine". He gets up so I have to just curl up on myself for warmth since the light sheets don't do anything at all.

Trick yanks all the sheets off the bed so I'm just lying there cold then comes back with a couple of warm duvets. He chucks them on top of me then climbs in next to me again "There we go now you'll be all warm darling" "I'd be fine just cuddling you, you're super warm" "Yeah but I was cold too, you can me cuddle me now, I don't plan on moving"

Happily I lie against his chest and tangle our legs together. I love the feeling of us being so close and totally wrapped in each other so I don't move an inch as I look up at his beautiful face. "Can we get food Petey sweetie?" "If you want to then sure" "Yay, I'll order room service" "But-" "I don't care if it's expensive and I want you to eat for me" "Ok" "Good boy"

Trick calls and just orders some random crap then hangs up and faces me "Well then sweetie we've got some time until they come, how about I make you come?" All I can do is look up at the beautiful guy on top of me and moan softly so he smiles and kisses me gently "Do you want that baby?" "Yeah" "What do you want me to do?" "Anything" "I wanna eat you out again then" "But we can't ruin the bed again" "Fine, proper 69 this time then and hopefully it'll just get on me"

I want Tricks tongue in me again but it's still scary doing it even if I already have last night. "Are you fine with doing this baby? We don't have to, I can suck you off or do anything you want, we don't have to do anything if you're not in the mood" "No I want this but it's still a scary thing" "Yeah I know baby but you trust me, I'll take care of you and you liked it last night" "Ok, what do I do?"

I'm too awkward and scared and shy to do anything so I just settle for completely giving Trick control over me. "Just come here" Trick whispers so I sit up so he can pull me on top of him and flip me around so my ass is by his mouth and my mouths by his dick. "There we go, do you wanna do this baby?" "Yeah" "Ok then darling, you can start whenever you want" "Can you do it first? Just so I get ok with it and I'm used to it" "Sure"

He holds onto my ass and gently spread it so he can blow on my hole gently. It feels good and he's barely done anything so I wait until his tongue starts circling around my hole to lean down and take him into my mouth.

For some reason I'm terrified to do this and it takes everything I have to not pull away and make him stop. We both want this but I'm so scared for no good reason and I don't get it. Why do I feel like this with Trick? We're not doing anything bad and I'm already hard so I obviously want this but it's so scary, I don't know why.

Trick seems to feel how nervous I am and puts a hand on my thigh and gently rubs it to try to calm me down. I'm still nervous and like always Trick knows how I feel and takes his mouth away. "Baby what's up?" "I don't know" "You're scared, why are you scared?" "I dunno this is a scary thing, last night it was easy to just let you but now it's hard, people could walk in and see us" "People don't just walk in, the doors locked and it's illegal to just burst in, no one will come, you're safe with me. I'll stop if you want and you don't like it, we can suck each other off instead of me eating you out"

He's so nice about it and I think that's all I need to just relax and have fun "No lets do this, I'm fine, I'm just being stupid" "You sure?" "Yeah" "Ok then baby"

Tricks tongue is back licking at my entrance so I moan and go back to sucking him off. It's a really weird thing but feels really good at the same time. Tricks moving his hips to fuck my mouth as his tongues moving in and out of me so I'm falling apart. As much as I try not to, I'm turning into a slutty wreck like always.

Trick eating me out last night felt so good but now it's a million times better. I love blowing him so doing that while he tongue fucks me is amazing, Trick has the best ideas and I love him so much so I give a little whimper then come onto Tricks chest before I can even warn him.

"Fuck Petey" He scream out and comes into my mouth a second later so I swallow and ride out the high. Trick gently makes hickies all over my ass and waits until we can both breathe properly again.

There's suddenly a knock on the door breaking through the heavy silence of me and Trick panting. I quickly leap off Trick like an electric shock then scramble around to pull the covers over us. Trick lies there motionless for a second then jumps up "Oh fuck I forgot I got room service".

He runs into the bathroom where we left his boxers last night and gets a tissue to clean my come off his chest. Once he's mostly decent he hops over to the door, completely out of breath. The maid looks kinda flustered at seeing Trick standing there in his boxers, sweaty with unmistakable sex hair. I slide down under the covers and wait until I hear the door close before popping my head out. "Is she gone?" "She is baby, come here" "Where are my boxers?" "I hate it when you wear clothes" "Well I'm cold and hungry, you.l just have to get them off me later"

I grab my boxers off the floor, wiggle them on then go over to perch on the side of the bed with Trick. He got coffee and French toast so I take a piece of toast while Trick pours us both cups. It's such a stupid little thing but Trick knows exactly how much milk and sugar I like in my coffee and is so sweet. I depend on him for a lot of things but I never realise how much I love these little things he does for me. He probably doesn't even think twice about him but it just shows how well we know each other and gives me a warm fuzzy feeling.

For a while we just sit in silence eating, then when I can't eat any more I help Trick finish the coffee. As I drink my last cup Trick reaches over to smooth down my hair that got messed up from the sex and hiding under the covers. This is all so nice and domestic and I hope one day we can live together and I can spend every morning this way.

"Babe are you done?" "Mhm" "Wanna shower with me?" "Yeah that'd be great". Trick kisses my head then pulls me into the bathroom. The hot tub takes up most of it but there's a big white shower in the corner too. I think this whole room was just made for couples having sex because the bed, shower and hot tub are all the perfect size for two people.

We both slip off our boxers then Trick leads me into the shower, wrapping his arms around me and resting his chin on top of my head. We stand in silence for a while then Trick pulls back and his hand skates over my cheekbone "You're so beautiful" "Thank you, I love you" "I love you more than anything, you're my perfect little angel"

Usually we'd try not to take too long showers but there's pretty much endless hot water so we cuddle for ages. At one point Trick leans down to whisper "Do you wanna do anything?" in my war but I shake my head. We've had a lot of sex lately and if we're going to stay another night we'll probably do more tonight but I'm happy for now. I'm totally happy to just stand in the warm water and cuddle without having to do anything more. I'm totally surrounded by love and it's the most perfect feeling in the world.

When Trick pulls back a second time I whimper and try to pull him back but he shakes his head and laughs "Come on baby I wanna clean you up" "But I like the cuddles" "We can cuddle again later but I wanna take care of you, I want you to be dirty baby"

I easily give in and let Trick rub soap all over me, trying to hold back moans as he gropes me. Even when he's just cleaning my back he turns me on so much and I love every second with him.

This is all so hot and intimate and I think I like this better then a lot of the stuff we've done. It's just so intimate and we're barely even doing anything sexual but still I feel amazing.

Even though I doubt I'm too dirty Trick takes his time and makes sure to spend lots of time rubbing the soap over my ass. I haven't bottomed yet but Trick likes to touch me there and obviously eating me out is something he's always wanted. Maybe he's just getting me used to it so when I do bottom it won't be so scary. Maybe he just likes it and it's the best he's getting so he'll take whatever I give him. Either way I love it and it never fails to turn me on.

Once he's done Trick takes his time again washing the soap off me then hands me the soap "Wanna return the favour angel?" "Yeah, I'd love to" "You're so good to me, how could I ever live without you"

I start off at Tricks arms because he has the most amazing arms. I know Trick runs and plays hockey but he must go to the gym or something as well because his arms are perfect. He's so strong and muscular so it's easy for him to pin me down or carry me around which I really love.

I take my time doing his arms then go down to his chest which is another thing I love. It should make me self conscious that he's so fit and has a perfect body but it doesn't. I know I'll never look like Trick but I've learned to love my body so when I see Trick naked I'm just proud that he's mine.

This is something I love so I take my time cleaning Trick then let him push me back against the shower door. He pushes his body against mine, bracing his arms either side my head to pin me in place. The water from the shower runs down from his hair and onto my and its so stupidly hot. Being dominated by Trick is one of my favourite things and I love it when he makes me feel so small and helpless. Sometimes it's scary but most of the time I love it because it's obvious how much bigger and stronger he is and I know he'll protect me.

"Hey baby, how are you?" "Wet and horny and amazing" "I like the sound of that" "You're so fucking perfect" "You should see yourself, you're fucking gorgeous when you're wet and naked" "Is that why you like swimming with me or showering togethee?" "Obviously, how could I not love to have sexy wet Pete to do whatever I want with?" "It sounds pretty fun to me" "It is, it's almost as good as having you naked in bed with me which is pretty fucking awesome"

For a while we make out against the wall until Trick falls back against the switch so the water goes ice cold. We both scream and scramble out, shrieking with laughter as he turns the water off. "Fuck Trick" "Fuck sorry baby, you just turn me on too much" "Whatever".

There's comfy looking robes hanging on the wall so I grab one and pull it around myself while Trick just slings a towel around his waist. It's probably the smallest one he could find but that was probably the point since he doesn't like wearing clothes around me.

As we walk out there's a knock on the door which makes me squeal and grab Tricks hand. He always seems so amused when I get scared because he just chuckles and squeeze my hand. "Go wait in bed baby, I'll see who it is" "Thank you"

I quickly leap in bed but peer over to see what's happening. When Trick opens the door it's the same maid as last time who seems even more flustered now that Tricks only wearing a tiny towel. She really deserves a tip just for putting up with Trick being mostly naked every time she opens the door.

She gives him a bottle of champagne that apparently comes free with the room then scurries off as quick as she can. Tricks laughing his ass off so I smack his arm and snatch the champagne off him "You're a dick, that poor girl" "I'll give her a good tip, don't worry baby" "Asshole, you're lucky you're cute" "Yeah I know, you'd love me even if I wasn't though" "I would, I'll love you no matter what"

Trick throws the towel around his waist away then crawls in bed with me ignoring my protests about how cold he is. We both sit up against the headboard and Trick opens the champagne "Wanna get drunk angel?" "It's like 11 in the morning" "It's never a bad time for drinking" "Yeah it is, we can have a little bit but I wanna go somewhere with you" "I thought we'd just stay in bed all day making love" "We can do that tonight and we can drink a bit more then, we have school tomorrow though" "You're so responsible, I love it but it's so annoying sometimes" "You'll be glad when you don't wake up in pain tomorrow"

Trick rolls his eyes and let's his hand slide up my thigh under the gown "So what were we gonna do?" "I dunno, I think we should explore the hotel" "Why?" "Because it's beautiful and we should explore a bit. There's probably a good restaurant we can go to for lunch then we can look around and find something fun" "Yeah that sounds good, after dinner we'll come back here, get drunk and have sex right?" "Yeah loser we will, only moderately drunk though" "Yeah yeah I know, can we drink a little bit now though?" "A little bit, only because you're so cute and I can't say no to you"

With a cute little giggle Trick takes a drink from the bottle then let's me do the same. We keep passing it back and forth until I'm happily buzzed and can lean my head on his shoulder while he drinks some more. This way I'm happy and have lost most of my nerves but I'm not a drunk mess. Now we can go out and have an adventure and it'll probably be hilariously fun.

Once Tricks done we've drunk almost half the bottle so we get dressed and spend some time making out. When we're about to leave I see a huge spider on the door so I scream and leap onto the bed. Trick seems really concerned so I point at the door frantically until he sees it.

I know I'm a total wimp but I hate bugs so much and spiders are the worst. They're so creepy and I really can't handle them. One time I slept in the kitchen for a week because there was a spider in my room and I was too scared to get rid of it.

I think Trick thinks it's a joke but I'm really scared so I grab his hand and pull him over to me "Tricky get rid of it" "It's just a spider baby, it won't hurt you" "I'm fucking terrified, please get rid of it"

Finally Trick rolls his eyes and kisses my cheek before grabbing a plastic cup to scoop the spider up. Easily he opens a window and chucks it out then throws the cup in the trash.

"Are you ok now baby? The big scary spider is gone" "Shut up, I know I'm a wimp so you don't have to be a dick" "I'm not being a dick, I think it's so adorable that you're scared of a tiny spider" "It's scary and creepy, it's not my fault"

He's being such a dick teasing me so I pout until he comes over and wraps me in his arms "I'm sorry baby, can you forgive me?" "Yeah I can, you need to always get rid of bugs for me though" "I'd love to, when we live together I'll happily protect you from whatever big is attacking you" "My big brave boyfriend, I love you"

I let him pull me in for a short kiss then jump off the bed "It's exploring time now" "I don't know, if you got scared by a little spider are you ready for adventures?" "I've got my brave protector with me so I'll be fine, lets go"

Trick wraps an arm around me and we walk down the stairs to the lobby. We get some weird looks for walking around in day old prom clothes and bare feet but I don't care. Some people might be homophobic but right now I couldn't care less. I'm here with the man I love after an awesome couple of days and this is all I could ever want in life.


	61. Chapter 61

**Pete's POV**

I'm woken up by Trick jumping on the bed yelling at me to get up since we're gonna be late to school. I wish we could just stay here forever but I know Trick would never agree to ditch. I'm super tired so I let Trick yank me up, help me get dressed then stop for a second to kiss me.

"Come on babe there's only 4 more days of school, we can live through this" "I know, I might kinda miss it when we leave" "I won't because there'll be no more Michael, no more waking up early, no more homework and way more time to spend in bed with you" "But it'll be a big change and we won't see our friends every day plus we'll have to get jobs" "That's ok baby, we'll work it out, we always do" "What do you mean more time in bed anyway?" "Oh well I kinda thought maybe you'd wanna move in with me if I get my own place but I dunno"

I didn't even know he'd thought about stuff like that but living with him every day would be amazing. No more of his homophobic parents or my dicky abusive dad. I could wake up every day in the arms of the man I love and every second with him will be amazing. It just shows me that he wants this to last because if he's willing to live together that means we're in it for the long run.

I've always known this isn't a stupid high school romance but this just makes me feel so happy. I hope I can spend every day with him and always come home to the most amazing man in the world.

I'm still thinking about this when Trick finishes dressing himself and we both pull our shoes on and walk downstairs. Tricks in a great mood so he slides down the railing on the last flight of stairs so I skip down giggling.

As always we get some weird looks but I couldn't care less. People can think whatever they want but I'm happy and totally in love so nothing else matters.

After we've signed out Trick leads me outside and hails a taxi for us. We cuddle up in the back while the driver takes us to Tricks house. I've been spending so much time with him lately that my uniforms at his house so we both get dressed quickly. It feels nice to take off the clothes I've been wearing for 2 days and get something clean on. I don't mind smelling like sweat and sex but I'd rather not go out in public like that. It's nice when I can spend days in bed with Trick, wrapped up in him but that's only for us so clean clothes are nice.

When I'm dressed Trick starts fixing his hair so I run a hand through mine and grab his cologne. He pretty much always wears the same cologne and it's just such a Trick smell so I love it. I walk over to Trick and kiss him on the cheek as he finishes getting his hair in place. "Tricky can I use your cologne?" "Yeah sure" "It smells like you and I really like it" "You're fucking adorable"

Trick ruffles my hair and let's me spray some on myself then on him. Everything's been so nice lately and I don't want to go to school because it'll ruin it but I know we have to. We have to perform with our groups in music so I'm really scared and this isn't what I wanted. I just want to spend another day in bed loving Trick but we've only got a few more days then I'll be free to be with Trick as much as I want.

Again Trick leans down to kiss me then I let him lead me to his car. Usually we walk but we're already late so it's definitely a good idea to drive today. Somehow we get to school with 5 minutes spare so we spend the time making out in the front seat until the bell goes.

The classes aren't too bad for once because it's the last week before we graduate so no one bothers doing much. Me and Trick spend most of the time messing around and Trick plays footsie under the table with me for all of English.

At lunch the guys are playing truth or dare so I lie back and watch until Trick bumps my arm "Come play with us baby" "Do I really have to?" "Yeah come on you gotta have fun and join us, we've only got a couple more days together like this" "We'll still be friends though won't we?" "Do you mean us? There's no way I'm dumping you" "No like everyone here, we won't just never see each other again" "We won't see each other every day and it'll be a bit different but we'll be friends, these losers are pretty awesome"

I'm really gonna miss having friends like this so I nod and agree to play even though it's probably the worst idea ever. As soon as I agree Lexi grabs me and whispers in my ear "I dare you to make Trick blush Petey". I roll my eyes but lean over to put my hand on Tricks thigh and whisper to him "Do you want me to wear something slutty when we get home? I can do whatever you want" 

Trick whimpers loudly and I can feel him getting hard "You're such a slut baby, I love you so much" "I fucking love you". He's blushing in such a cute way so I let him throw an arm around my shoulders and poke my tongue out at Lexi. Lexi just rolls his eyes and focuses his efforts on tormenting Gee.

I'm sad when lunch ends because there's only like 3 more times we'll be together like this and that really sucks. I'll miss these idiots and even though I'm only really close to Gee, Frankie, Trick and Lexi they're all really nice.

Business is way more fun than usual because the teacher lets us put on music and just do whatever we want all lesson. Near the end Trick pulls me onto his lap and noses at the hickies on my neck that he made.

"Baby we're performing in music you know" "Yeah I know" "Have you finished?" "Yeah" "Are you scared?" "Kinda" "It'll be ok baby trust me, you're amazing" "Thanks, how's yours going?" "The songs bullshit and the 2 girls don't do anything and can't really play anything but I think it'll be alright" "Good luck" "Thanks babe I'll need it"

The closer it gets to music the more nervous I get honestly because I don't know what's gonna happen. I'll probably stuff up and look like an idiot which will ruin the only class I enjoy. Trick just won't get it because he's always confident and never scared of making a fool of himself but for me it's fucking terrifying.

When the bell goes I'm totally quiet and let Trick lead me down the hall to music. The teacher gives us 10 minutes to practise so I grab my bass and run outside to get away from everyone. 

The suns warm and nice so I sit on the wooden steps outside and strum aimlessly. Maybe if I stay out here long enough they won't know where I am and I won't have to do this, I can hope anyway.

After a while Frankie walks out with his guitar and sits next to me "Hey Petey Panda" "Hey Frankie" "Whatcha doing?" Frankie usually gets me so it won't be so embarrassing to tell him I'm scared. He won't laugh or tell me to just suck it up so that's nice, maybe he'll have good advice because he's dealt with anxiety too.

"I'm scared to do this Frankie, I really don't want to" "Why are you scared?" "I don't wanna make a fool of myself or stuff up or forget the chords or just have people say I suck" "That won't happen Petey, trust me" "What if it does?" "Well some people in this class can barely play 2 chords so they can't make fun of you. You're one of the only people who can play bass well so it won't be bad. Most people won't even listen and if they do they'll be listening to whoever is singing more than you"

He didn't say don't be scared or just say it'll be fine like most other people would and it's good. He's gone through some of the stuff I have so that's nice, he gets that I'm scared.

"What if I fail?" "No one will know so if you forget or stuff up then just make shit up on the spot. No one will know so just say the speaker was too quiet and just fake it, do whatever the fuck you want"

He's being so nice so I lean against him and put my head on his shoulder. It's nice to have him because now I've got a boyfriend I love and a best friend who understands me so I'm happier than ever. Sitting here in the sun on wooden steps freaking out may not sound nice but for me it is.

"Are you ok Petey? Can you do this?" "I dunno" "Look just look at me alright? Forget all the other people in the class and look at me while you play. You've played for me before and I won't make fun of you no matter how much you stuff up so just look at me or look at Trick. He loves you so you can just eye fuck each other like usual to take your mind off it then just play your adorable little heart out" "Ok Frankie I'll try" "Good"

We sit in silence until Frankie slides his hand into mine and let's me lean my head on his shoulder. "Forget all this shit, we can do this Petey boy, we can do this shit and we can graduate then have hot sex with our boyfriends" "Yes we can Frankie, we definitely can"

I keep my head on his shoulder and look at his arm "Frankie do you have scars?" I really hope I'm not going too far but I'm sure Frankie's said something about self harming so I'm curious. He seems so happy and confident so I've always wondered if he still has bad days or if he's moving past it.

Frankie sighs and nods "Yeah I have scars" "They're not on your arms" "No I thought it'd be better to do them on my thighs so no one would see, unless I wear booty shorts people don't see them" "I wanna see you in booty shorts, I feel like it'd be hilarious" "You don't wanna see that trust me, skinny jeans is all you're getting" "You've stopped right?" "Yeah I haven't done it in a long time, I still get anxious sometimes and have days when I feel shit but I'm not in that dark place anymore"

I smile and squeeze his hand tight then feel him squeeze back. He's such an amazing guy and I'm really glad he doesn't do that anymore. I haven't done it for months because Tricks been keeping me safe and helping me find a way to be happy so I'm glad Frankie's safe too.

Frankie's really comfortable so I keep my head on his shoulder as he pushes up my sleeve to trace some of the scars. It's scary but it makes me even more happy that he doesn't care that I have them and he'll never judge me for it. I'm so glad I have such amazing friends and I hope I don't loose them all after we graduate and go separate ways.

"Hey guys you gonna come in now we're starting?" Trick suddenly says from behind us making me let out a little scream and making Frankie giggle at how scared I got. "Yeah Trick we're coming" he says then pulls me to my feet "Come on Petey babe we gotta go, you'll be amazing, you always are".

He walks back inside leaving me and Trick out here by ourselves. Trick looks over at me curiously then puts his arm around me "What have you been up to?" "Sitting with Frankie" "Just sitting?" "And talking" "Just those?" "Yeah" "Mhm ok".

He doesn't sound happy so I pull his arm tighter around me and look up at him curiously "What's wrong?" "Nothing baby" "I can tell you're lying baby" "Do you love Frankie?" "Well he's my best friend but I don't love him" "I thought that was me" "The person that I love?" "No your best friend" "Well you are, Frankie's my second best friend then" "I'm being all over protective and smothering you aren't I?" "Just a little bit but it's ok, I love you and I'd prefer smothering to you just not caring about me" "I love you, we'll talk afterwards, I think your groups going first"

I'm still scared but Frankie made it ok so I let Trick take me in then grip my bass tight. I walk over to where Luke, Michael and Jasmine are waiting and quickly set up. Like Frankie told me I just breathe and sit on the stool with my bass until we start. Just like I thought I start freaking out but I look at Frankie sitting at the back next to Trick smiling and making funny faces at me. He's so stupid and I love the dumbass so I laugh the whole way through and don't miss a note.

Michael and Luke play well and Jasmine has a really pretty voice so I think we sound really good. I'm proud of us and even though it was hard to work together, I think it turned out ok.

When we finish everyone claps and I just smile and put my bass in the stand then run over to sit between Trick and Frankie. "Panda you were awesome" "Thanks Frankie" "You really were and I didn't even have to watch eye fucking" "Yeah you were good enough so I was fine"

Frankie's groups next so he gets up to play leaving me to nose my way under Tricks arm again. He lets me cuddle up to him but doesn't say anything so I get worried again. Maybe I said something wrong or he's still not happy about me saying Frankie's my best friend, I hate annoying him.

"Did you like it Trick? Was I alright?" Maybe he thought I sucked so he doesn't wanna say anything and upset me by saying it. He still doesn't say anything and just strokes my shoulder so I put my arms around his waist and look up at him "Tricky are you ok? Did I suck?"

Finally he sighs and his whole body relaxes against mine "I'm fine babe and you were fucking amazing" "You don't have to lie if I wasn't" "But you were" "Thanks baby" "Tell me what you and Frankie were talking about" "When?" "For everything" "You're going all overprotective again" "I know"

Frankie's groups almost done so I turn my attention back to where Frankie's doing a solo. I watch them until they finish then turn back to Trick. "I was just scared about performing so he came out and told me it'd be fine and to watch you and him so I don't get scared" "Why didn't you tell me you were scared?" "You'd think I was stupid and overreacting, Frankie gets it since he's had anxiety too" "But I understand too, I'll understand if you tell me" "I know, if you'd come out and sat with me I'd have talked to you but he came out so I just talked. He really understands me so it's nice, if you're not there I can count on Frankie"

Trick always seems to be in a weird mood this period so I scoot over into his lap and peck his lips as Frankie comes and sits down next to us again. "I love you baby" "Talk to me next time please, I love you too sweetheart" "I'm sorry" "Don't be, I'm being dumb" "But I should have talked to you and not said Frankie's my friend and now you're upset" "I'm not upset darling " "Why?" "I'm just not upset, I love you so come on, let's just watch people perform". Tricks definitely mad and I just keep stuffing up and being an idiot so I feel stupid.

Tricks groups last so we can sit together for a while until I get too upset and talk again "Trick I'm sorry" "Stop baby, I told you there's nothing to be upset about" "But I hate fighting with you and I hate you being upset, I'll stop being friends with Frankie if you don't like it"

I don't wanna give up one of the only friends I've ever had but if I'm gonna loose Trick then I'll have to. Tricks everything to me and I'd give up anything to keep him, even if it's my best friend.

"Baby just stop it, you're being stupid" "I don't know what you want Trick, I'm trying to make you happy with me but you're just mad. Yesterday was perfect so we should have just stayed there, now everything's screwed up. You hate me if I have friends and hate me if I say I'll stop having friends, just talk to me, tell me what to do".

I'm being an idiot like he said but I'm gonna get him to tell me what his problem is even if he doesn't want to tell me.

"Pete look I just love you, I don't like sharing you and I don't like it when you prefer other people over me. We've been through a lot so I don't wanna loose you because someone else is better. I've always been overprotective and you know that and I'm sorry but it's because I love you too god damn much"

That's kinda sweet. It's annoying at times but it feels amazing to have someone care so much about me so I lean against him and smile "I like your overprotectiveness but don't freak about Frankie, he spends too much time it's his dick up Gerard's ass to even think about liking me" "Yeah that's true, are we good?" "We'll always be good" "That's good, stop moving on my boner and watch people, we're being fucking rude" "Well I think your boner likes it and barely anyone's paying attention" "You gonna suck me off later?" "We'll see" "I'll pay you back" "We'll see, if your dicks hard enough then I will" "It's already as hard as it gets baby I need you"

Since we can't leave class I just grind down on him and go back to watching the group performing.

Tricks groups last so when they finally have to go on I just scoot closer to Frankie "How's stuff with Gee?" "Eh it's good" "You don't seem happy" "I am, Gee makes me really happy but he's going away to America for university so it'll be hard" "You guys will make it work and if it all doesn't work out then at least you tried" "Yeah I guess, everything will work out one way or another, not a lot I can do"

We sit in silence until Frankie smirks and looks over at me "Have you ever dressed up for Trick Petey?" "Why do you think it'd be me? Tricks the one who bottoms" "Yeah but I don't think Trick would wear a skirt no matter what he's doing or how much you want it" "Yeah that's true" "So have you done it?" "I wore a dress" "Tell me" "It was skimpy and black and Trick loved it, why do you wanna know?"

Frankie starts giggling so I smack him over the head "Shut up Trick thought it was cute" "You could become a mass murderer and wear people's intestines and he'd still think you were the cutest thing ever" "I think I'll stick to dresses" "Naughty little boy" "Why are you asking?" "Gee may or may not have a cross dressing kink and he may or may not look amazing in a skirt and thigh highs"

He seems so proud of it but I just groan and put my hands over my ears "TMI Frankie, I didn't need to know that" "Yeah you did, it was fucking gorgeous"

I look away from Frankie embarrassed and Tricks group is still setting up the drums for Andy so Frankie teases me a bit more before they start.

Tricks voice is so good that I just get lost in it and when he finishes I'm super disappointed. The songs weird as hell and the lyrics make no sense but he's such a good singer it doesn't even matter.

When Trick comes back I hug him tight and smile "You were amazing" "Thanks baby, I thought it was pretty good". We cuddle for the rest of the class then Frankie runs off to find Gee and do whatever kinky thing they do and me and Trick go back to his house. Like he promised we spend most of the night in bed together and I'm pretty sure nothing Gee and Frankie do can top making love with Trick.


	62. Chapter 62

**Pete's POV**

"Petey?" "Yeah?" "Petey?" "Yeah?" "Pay attention to me" "I am" "No you're not" "Yeah I am" "Pay attention to me baby". With a whine Trick yanks my phone out of my hand and straddles my waist "That's much better, now you're all mine" "Seriously do you just wanna fuck?" "No I wanna talk to you, pay any attention to your desperately lonely boyfriend" "What do you want then?"

Trick doesn't answer for a minute and just trails his fingers along my arm then finally tells me what he wants "I wanna ask you something" "Go ahead" "Tomorrow will you come to the doctors with me?" "Why?" "I wanna have an STD test and I want you to have one too" "I....." "Are you scared?" "Yeah" "Don't be, it's fine, I just wanna know we're both fine so we don't need condoms any more" "Ok, I kinda like that" "Wow, I thought you'd say no and think it's stupid. It's your birthday and graduation in a couple of days so I wanna go do this so I can give you a really good day" "Ok I'll do it"

It's a bit weird and I don't know what will happen when I get the test but I want this. It means I can be with Trick and not have to constantly worry about using condoms and not worry about upsetting Trick by insisting on them.

"Tricky what will they do to me?" "Will I have to be naked or will they put things up me? I wanna loose my virginity to you not a needle or a rod or something at a hospital" "No no no it won't be like that, I won't let them hurt you I promise, no one sees or touches you except me" "Ok thats good, will you be with me?" "It'll probably be in different rooms" "But I don't want it to be, I don't care if your there or you watch or see me naked" "Shhh sweetie I'll be waiting for you outside, no one will hurt you"

I hate the doctors because I'm always too shy to talk to them and I'm scared stuff will hurt but I want this. I want to be able to sleep with Trick without having any barriers between us and I know it'll feel so much better.

Trick leans over to kiss my cheek then pulls me close "Come on sweetie it's almost midnight, we should sleep" "When are we going?" "Tomorrow at 9" "Ok let's sleep"

I'm nervous but I know we're doing this for us so we can be together completely. I think it's also showing we trust each other not to cheat and to be completely faithful and in love. It's something super special and I want this, it's something small but it just shows how dedicated we both are to this relationship.

Eventually I drift asleep in Tricks arms and get annoyingly woken up way earlier then I'd like in order to go to the doctor. "Come on baby we gotta go" "I can't" "Yes you can" "I'm scared and tired" "You can nap a bit in the car and in the waiting room but don't be scared. This is for us remember so just think of me and think how close we can get once we do this, I'll be right there for you" "Ok fine, just gimme a minute"

I wanna close my eyes and get 5 more seconds of rest but Trick pulls me out of bed and forces a shirt and jeans onto me over my boxers. Once I'm dressed he pulls me downstairs, gives me an apple then we run to his car. Our appointments in 10 minutes so Trick can barely stop to give me a quick kiss before pulling out of his garage.

When we get there it's a couple of minutes past 9 but the doctor isn't ready so we sit on the uncomfortable plastic chairs.

After 5 more minutes of cuddling and Trick whispering to me the lady comes out and calls out "Patrick Stump". Gently he puts me down off his lap and pecks my lips "I'll be back soon baby" "I don't want you to leave" "I know but it's ok darling, I'm going it first and it'll be all ok" "Ok" "Good baby, love you" "Love you too"

He walks into the room with the lady and the door closes firmly leaving me out. I to pick up a magazine and stare at the page unable to focus and read, I'm so scared and it's stupid but I can't help it. I should have said no and now I'm gonna get a needle stuck up my ass, that's just lovely.

10 minutes later there's a big burly guy next to me who scares the crap out of me but then Trick walks out so I run over to him.

"I'm clean baby" "Really?" "No more condoms for me, just dick in my ass" "That sounds good" "You gonna go in now, it's your turn" "I don't know" "I believe in you baby you can do it" "Does it hurt?" "No not at all and the ladies nice, she'll be take care of you, I'll be right here waiting for you"

With a submissive nod I peck his lips and walk into the room. Like all doctors offices it's relatively small and white and clean and it just makes me feel really out of place.

The doctor gives me a smile as she shuffles some papers "Hi Peter, how are you?" "I like to be called Pete and I'm kinda scared" "Yeah a lot of people are, you don't have to be though" "What do I need to do?" "I just need a urine sample" "Can I do it in private?" "Of course, we try not to violate anyone's privacy unless it's completely necessary"

She hands me a large test tube then leaves the room so I'm left standing there alone. Luckily I never got a chance to pee this morning so it doesn't take long for me to work myself up to it. When I finish I quickly pull my pants back up and wait for new to come back.

"Are you done?" "Yes, here you go" "Thanks honey now I'll just do some tests, wait here". She walks out and the doors open so Trick sneaks in and pulls me onto the bed next to me "How's it going?" "It's fine, I had to pee but it was ok" "That's good, where's she gone?" "To test it" "Ok, should I leave?" "No stay with me for a bit" "Ok, come here"

He leans over and presses our lips together so I just sink into it and let him kiss me. He makes me feel so calm so I barely notice the doctor until she talks. "Do you wanna know the results" "Oh yes, sorry sorry" "You're clean so you're both fine"

Trick cheers loudly and stands up to hug me tight "I'm so fucking glad, I love you so much. Come on baby lets go, we're gonna have some funnnnnn"

He pulls me out of the room and out to car where he straddles me in the passenger seat "Baby fuck" "Are we really gonna do it here?" "No I think we'll wait for tomorrow, our first time going bare can be for your birthday" "That sounds good" "Yeah it does, now I think we should get some good" "Where?" "Where do you wanna go? Anything for you" "Maybe Taco Bell, I feel like Mexican" "Your wish is my command"

He roars out of the parking lot laughing and only slows down when I scream and reach over to grab his knee. "Fuck Trick stop" "I was just having fun baby" "You terrify me, you're such a dick"

Trick luckily drives the speed limit until we get to the Taco Bell near his house. We go through the drive in and Trick orders for me because I never know what I want. It's really nice because I like him doing these little caring things to show me how much he cares. It's another small stupid thing but it makes me so happy, I love doing dumb domestic things with him.

When we get home we eat the food sitting on the kitchen counter. It's is one of Tricks favourite places to be for some reason, maybe because his parents are so fancy and wouldn't approve of us sitting here.

Once we finish we cuddle close and share a bottle of coke. That's another dumb domestic thing that I love because it's so cute that Tricks happy to share everything with me.

"Tricky are you nervous about tomorrow?" "Why would I be?" "I dunno we're graduating, everything's gonna change" "Not everything. I'll still love you, we'll still have awesome sex and we'll still have a bunch of awesome friends, there's just no school" "But I don't know, everything could change, even those things could change" "No, I'll always love you, I'll always love sleeping with you and I've been friends with some of those guys since elementary"

He's not scared and he's convinced everything will be good so I should believe him, Trick always seems to know best. "Ok Tricky, I don't wanna loose you or the guys" "You won't, trust me" "I do, I love you and I trust you with everything"

Trick passes the bottle back to me then let's his hand slip under the hem of my shirt and brush against the warm skin. "Is your dad coming to graduation?" "No I don't think he knows or cares that I'm graduating. He hasn't seen me or hit me or anything in ages so I think he doesn't give a shit" "That's good, he can't hurt you. My parents aren't coming either, they're busy with something" "Too busy for you?" "They always are, I'm always a second choice" "You'll always be first to me" "That's why I love you, you're the one person I can count on to love me and be there for me and I love you for it" "That's what I wanna be, you can always count on me" "Where have you been all my life? You're an angel" "I know, I'm your angel"

I love his cute nicknames for me and some of them are weird but most are amazing. He calls me Petey, babe, baby, sweetheart and darling but some are weirder. He's called me sunshine, sugarplum, sweetcheeks, babycakes and gumdrop, plus a lot of other ones I forbid him from saying again. They're weird and lame but even the weird ones make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Trick looks lost in thought so I lean back into his hand on my waist and look up at him "Are you sad about your parents Tricky?" "Nah I'm used to it" "Used to them not being there" "Yeah theyve never come to any school events and they've missed basically all my birthdays, they even missed my 18th" "So they haven't been there for anything important?" "Nope, we were in Egypt for my birthday but they forgot completely. I went to a bar with a guy I became friends with and drunk myself half to death to forget about it, happy birthday to me I guess"

I feel shit now because even I didn't do anything for him for his birthday. He wasn't here so I didn't go out with him but even when he came back I didn't get him a present or do anything, I'm just as bad as his parents.

"I'm sorry Trick, I didn't make it better for you" "You did, you make things perfect" "I didn't even celebrate with you" "I was in Egypt so you texted me all day and FaceTimed with me and you made it better so I didn't mind so much" "But we didn't go on a date and I didn't get you anything" "That's ok I didn't need it really, all the guys texted me and Gee and Lexi gave me stuff when I got back but it's not a big deal. As long as you were there for me it doesn't matter, you made the day good"

Whatever he says his 18th birthday is a huge deal and I did nothing for him so I keep drinking the coke sadly. "For your 21st I'm gonna throw you the biggest party you've ever seen, it can be your 18th and 21st at the same time" "That sounds good but for my 19th we're gonna spend it together, just us" "Ok, I can't wait"

We sit in silence for a second until Trick talks "Baby what are you planning on doing after school?" "Huh?" "Once we graduate what's the plan?" "I dunno, spend it with you" "Oh yeah for your birthday we'll be together but I mean what now? Are you going to university or getting a job or what?" "I have no clue" "I think I'm gonna go to university because I got a scholarship for business" "That's awesome" "I know, I can rent an apartment in the city and go there, I've applied for part time jobs as well to pay for it"

He's got everything planned out and all I've thought about is tomorrow. I had no clue I'd have to make decisions like these. Without Trick I'd be a total wreck because I don't know what I want and I suck at making decisions.

"You've planned everything haven't you?" "Yeah I've been thinking about it for a while. I got scholarships to a couple in other states but I think I'm just going to get an apartment in the city and move there so I can be close" "I'm glad, you'd be so far away if you went out of state" "Are you gonna go to university? Would you ever want to?" "I dunno, maybe a course in music would be good but I can't afford it and I haven't got a scholarship" "I can pay" "No I can't let you pay for me" "If it helps you follow your dreams I will, I have plenty of money from my parents" "No it feels wrong, you're not my sugar daddy" "I will be if I have to, think about it and forget about the money. If you wanna go I'll pay and if you don't then I won't, don't worry about money  just think if it's something you wanna do, it's up to you"

I just don't know. University would be nice and if I got a music degree it'd be fun to do and then I'd have a shot of doing something with music. Tricks going to be so happy and successful and I don't want to drag him down. If he gets a job he loves and works hard I'd feel shit if I couldn't do the same. I don't want to work minimum wage in a dead end job but I don't know if I'll have a choice. I know Trick will love me regardless but if he's successful it'll jut show me what a failure I am.

"I'll think about university Trick, I dunno" "Don't worry sweetheart just do whatever makes you happy, I'd love to go to uni with you and just see you around during classes. Either way would you wanna move in with me? If I get an apartment or a dorm or something would you come with me?" "You really want me to?" "Yeah otherwise you'd have to stay with your dad and I'd never see you. I've always wanted to live together and if you want to it'd be good. Plus then we can share costs since stuff in the city is fucking expensive"

I'd love to live with my Trick and then we'd never have to hide or climb in windows to see each other or worry about our parents. That'd be an amazing thing and we could finally love each other freely.

Trick mentioned it the other day and I didn't want to get my hopes up but obviously he's serious. He wants to live with me and become a little family and that's all I've ever wanted in life. I wish I could have had loving parents and people to care for me growing up but having our own little family of 2 will be perfect. I'm trying really hard not to start crying right now because I'm so happy.

"I'd love it Tricky, I don't have a job though so I'd just make things hard" "You'll find one, there's plenty of places in the city where students can work part time" "I'm not good with people and I'm so awkward" "What about music? Would you wanna work in a record store or something? That might involve people but if it's people who love music like you maybe it'd be easier" "That sounds fucking great" "We'll see about it and we'll work it out, I wanna live together no matter what, it'll be amazing"

Now Tricks basically worked out what I'm gonna do for the next few years, he's so fucking amazing. What would I ever do without him?

We've almost finished the coke so train drains the last few drops then throws it away. It's boiling hot so he grabs some ice cream from the freezer and drags me up to his room so we can collapse on the bed.

We eat in silence for a while until Trick takes my hand in his. "I wanna listen to that CD you gave me for our anniversary" "Can't you do it when I leave?" "No I wanna listen to it now, that's the whole point, I wanna kiss the fuck out of you after I hear it"

This is probably going to be embarrassing as fuck but I know Trick will love it. Maybe after he listens to it though we can make love and he can show me how much he likes it. I'll be humiliated but if we get some good sex out of it I guess I can put up with embarrassment.

Trick finds the box I gave him, grabs his CD player and puts the CD in the cuddles back up to me. The song is kinda shitty and I don't like my voice but I don't protest as Trick listens to it 4 times. I might hate it but I guess as long as Rick likes it that's all that matters because it was a gift for him.

When we're done Trick kisses me for a long time then sits back and grabs the sketchbook "Let's see your art baby" "Please no" "I love your art and you gave this to me so I'll do what I want" "Can we make love afterwards?" "You don't even need to ask. I love you so much right now and you're making me so turned on that I'm going to rip your clothes off really soon" "That sounds like a good night" "It will be, I'll blow your fucking mind" "You always do, I thought we were going to wait for my birthday to have sex though" "We can just use a condom or I can blow you or eat you out" "I like all those options" "All three it is then, I can't wait"


	63. Chapter 63

**Pete's POV**

Graduation is finally here and I'm terrified but I'm excited. I hate change and it really scares me but I know I'll always have Trick and a lot of good things will happen. I can move in with Trick and never see Michael or Luke again and hopefully get a job I love. It'll be good, I know it will but that doesn't stop me being scared.

Trick wakes me up with his mouth around my dick making me jump awake with extreme pleasure. When I realise what he's doing I just groan and sink back into the bed to let him finish me off then jump up to kiss me. "Morning babe" "Hey Tricky, that's a nice way to wake up" "Yeah I thought so, happy birthday baby" "I forgot, fucking thank you". That was probably the best way to wake up and now I think this'll be the best birthday ever, especially with Trick here.

"I've got stuff for you baby but I think some of the guys do too so I'll wait and give you it then" "You didn't have to do that" "I love you so of course I'll buy you stuff for your fucking 18th birthday. It's a big deal and I love having someone to spoil so that's what I'm gonna do, don't argue baby, today's your day" "Ok Tricky, I'm sorry for being a brat but I really appreciate it. I always try to argue when you buy me stuff or do stuff for me but that's just because I feel bad for making you do it. I love it when you do stuff for me because it's so romantic and makes me feel so special. You don't have to do stuff for me but I love it when you do so thank you"

Trick laughs gently and kisses my neck "I know baby, I love making you happy, seeing you smile makes me happier than anything in the world"

He makes me ridiculously happy so I cuddle close to him and breathe him in. We've slept really late but we don't have to go to graduation until 12 so we muck around in bed for a while. When we eventually manage to get out of bed Trick drags me into the shower and I return the favour from this morning. By the time Trick comes I realise exactly why I don't blow him in the shower because my knees are super fucking sore. Trick starts kissing me though so I forget about the pain and just enjoy being wet and naked with the man I love.

Trick gives me another one of his nice button up shirts and I wear it with some nice tight jeans like Tricks says he likes. Tricks wearing the same and he just looks fucking amazing so I stare and undress him in my mind during the ride there.

The halls all set up for us so we have to split to find our seats. Since I'm Wentz and Trick is Stump we're not close to each other and all I can do is stare at the back of his head. Luckily Gee's right in front of me and spends most of the time turning around making funny faces at me so I don't get too bored.

Finally after like an hour and a half of speeches and awards its my turn so I take a breath and walk. Up is super nervous but I manage to shake hands with the principal and get my diploma without falling on my ass. As I walk past Trick gives me a thumbs up which is probably the most exciting part of the ceremony.

Finally they're done and move onto special awards and of course Gee gets best in the year in art. Trick gets best in business which I'm super proud of but he did get 3 scholarships so I can see why. Gee got quite a few to different art colleges as well I think so good for them, I love my friends.

After another half an hour when I don't even have Gee to make me less bored the assembly finishes and we can finally leave. I was sad to leave but not sad to leave this assembly, it was so fucking boring.

Trick runs over and scoops me into a hug and spins me around so I fly off the group and just hug him tight as I squeal. We look like idiots but I don't care, it went well and I'm so proud of Trick.

"We did it baby, we did it" "I'm so proud of you, my beautiful nerd" "I never considered myself a nerd but I guess I am, thank you baby, I'm really happy" We hug until the rest of the guys come over so I jump into Gees arms to congratulate him. He spins me around to then I grab Frankie tight and laugh as he kisses my cheek sloppily.

When I finish hugging them Trick pulls me back into his arms and rests his chin on top of my head "What're we gonna do now guys?" "We're gonna hang out and celebrate little Petey's birthday" "That's a very vague plan Lexi" "Fuck off, we'll get pizza and hang out in the park up the road, I'm sure we'll think of other stuff"

Everyone goes to their cars and Trick chucks his trophy in the back then we follow Lexis car to the nearest pizza place. Lexi and his latest boyfriend Jack run in so the rest of us just wait in the car.

I turn to look at Trick and smile when I see him looking back "I'm so proud of you Patty, you're amazing" "I'm so proud of you too, we've done amazing" "But the thing is you're proud of me for passing, I'm proud that you came too in business and got 3 fucking scholarships" "I'm still proud of you and yeah, I'm pretty proud of myself" "You're a genius, I always knew it"

Trick links our hand and spends the rest of the time gently running his thumb over my knuckles. At one point he stops to circle the knuckle of my ring finger and I can't help loosing my breath. We talked about getting me a ring and I don't know if Trick remembers but it's something I really want, I want to bind myself to him. Soon I want a tattoo of his name or something but for now I really want a ring so that when people ask I can tell them about my perfect boyfriend.

When Lexi and Jack come back they've got a big stack of pizzas which they chuck into Lexi's car then we drive to the park.

Everyone gets out of their cars and follows Lexi and Jack but me and Trick stay in the car and Trick holds my hand. "Baby do you wanna go?" "Yeah" "Ok let's go then" "Don't you wanna?" "Yeah of course but if you don't wanna be with them and you wanted to just celebrate with me that'd be fine" "I like the guys and it's a good celebration for the last day and my birthday. We can have it just us later, all night just for us" "I like that, our own private little party in my bedroom"

Still smiling he pulls me over to straddle him which is awkward since the steering wheels in the way. Trick connects our lips though so I forget all the discomfort and happily kiss back.

After a minute Trick pulls back an inch, breathless and hard against my ass "Fucking hell baby, if you want we can stay here, I'd be happy with that". He quickly connects our lips again while tangling one hand in my hair and the other around my waist. I like it here with him so I'm in no hurry to join the others. They can just wait and eat their pizza, I'll stay here and let Trick give me a present.

Tricks kisses are hot and wet and heavy and we're basically just frantically kissing and groping each other. It's amazing and I'm crazy about him so we just keep up kissing like this until Trick pulls away. For a second I worry he's going to suggest going out but he chucks me onto the backseat then climbs over on top of me.

"Fuck baby the guys can wait, I wanna fucking get your dick up my ass in this fucking car". He's so turned on and I love it, the guys will probably wonder what's up but I don't care. Trick seems to get a million times hotter when he's on top of me and we're both turned on so I'm not planning on moving.

Trick pulls away and grinds down on me hard while he unbuttons his shirt quickly and throws it off then starts on mine. He unbuttons then rips mine off too then grabs my wrists to pin them over my head as he reattaches our lips.

I guess we're just gonna go all the way with this and hope the guys stay away or at least see what we're doing and don't intrude.

Trick moves down my jaw to suck on my neck as he trails his hands down my bare chest to slip under the waistband of my jeans. Before he can even touch me the door to the car opens and Tricks yanked off me.

"You're such fucking sluts" I hear Lexi yell then he just cracks up "You're just gonna fuck in a car while we wait for you? That's stupid, you know we're curious". He's still just laughing so I sit up and cover my chest as I look for my shirt. Trick chucked it in the front seat so I lean over and grab it to cover myself.

Trick just stands there shirtless with his jeans low on his hips, glaring at Lexi. "Do you mind Lexi you little shit? We were busy" "I noticed" "Fuck off, he's my boyfriend so I can do whatever I want, it's his birthday and I was giving him a fucking present"

Tricks not making this better at all so I pull the shirt on and start buttoning it up as I slide out of his car "Trick just shut up" "If we wanna have sex in the back of my car they shouldn't be such assholes about it" "Shut up" "Fine we'll continue later, I got some things I need to do, things I need to make you feel". It's embarrassing so I just shake my head and go to rebutton the rest of the shirt but Trick pushes my hands away "Stay like this baby, I don't think I could last for very long without seeing some of you, my beautiful boy"

It's so embarrassing being like this in front of anyone except Trick because all my scars are exposed. Every bruise or mark Tricks made on me is obvious so I don't think I can do it, no matter how much he wants this. "No Trick" "Yeah baby, you're beautiful and it's fine, it's just us". I know Trick will back off as soon as I tell him too because it's my birthday and he wants to make me happy but I kind of want this. I'm scared but hanging out shirtless with my friends would feel so normal and I kind of want it, I don't know if I can do it but it's a nice idea.

"Do you want to baby?" "I don't know" "What if we all do it? Then you wouldn't feel left out and people won't pay any attention to you" "Ok, just promise I can hide in your arms if I get uncomfortable" "There's no way I'm going to let you go so I have no problem with that"

All the guys haven't really been listening to me and Trick but when Trick yells for them to take their shirts off they shrug and easily pull them off.

With a sigh I push the shirt off my shoulders and hug Trick then follow the guys to the pizza. Lexi stretches out on the grass with his head in Jacks lap "Alright you fucking losers we just got a bunch of pizza so have fun and stuff your faces"

Trick lies on his stomach on the grass so I sit cross legged next to him and grab some pepperoni pizza. Eventually, as it always seems to with these idiots, they get to the topic of sex and look at me and Trick. "Have you guys fucked?" "You're a pervert Lexi but yeah we have" "Lately?" "Yeah" "When?" "You're a weirdo Lex" "I know, I wanna know if people have better sex than me and Jack" "Ours is way better" "No it's not" "It is" "No" "Yes" "No" "Yes "Go suck your own dick Trick" "Why would I do that when I have beautiful boyfriend to do it for me?"

Lexi drops the subject and turns around to stick his tongue down Jacks throat in protest. I'm pretty sure everyone in the group has had sex at least once so it's not too awkward. Lexi and Jack definitely have and I've heard about Gee and Frankie doing it multiple times. Andy and Joe sleep with pretty much every girl possible and I've heard the others talk about their hook ups. There's 4 other guys we usually hang out with, Ray, Mikey, Rian and Zack, and I've never had much to do with them but they're nice, just really slutty.

Once we're done we Lexi throws a box at me and screams "Happy fucking birthday Petey pop". With a laugh I open it then jump on Lexi hugging him "Thank you Lex I fucking love you" "I think both our boyfriends might object" "I don't care this is fucking awesome". He got me a Green Day shirt, a Blink-182 CD and tickets to the TØP concert in a month and I'm really really happy. I just keep hugging him for a while then roll back to where Tricks sitting. "You're fucking awesome Lexi" "I know, I'm the best motherfucker in the world" "Best Jack fucker in the world" "Yup I'm that too"

I don't think most of the others knew it was my birthday but they say happy birthday and give me hugs so that's really nice. Finally Gee slides over to wrap an arm around me and hands me a larger box "Me and Frankie did something together because we're losers like that" "That's really cute, I love you assholes"

I carefully open the box and squeal at what I've gotten. Obviously Trick told them what CD's I've got because they got me a few Iron Maiden and Metallica CD's I haven't gotten yet. They also me a Guns n Roses hoodie like I always steal from Trick, a voucher for my favourite record store and plane tickets to New York where they're both going to school. Finally there's a sketch of me and a clay rose with me and Tricks names carved into it which must be from Gee because they're amazing.

I know most of this was probably Gee because he's filthy rich but I love it so much. Frankie definitely picked which CD's I'd like best and it means so much that they got me plane tickets to come see them.

I give them both big hugs and have a huge smile on my face when I go back to Trick. Trick pulls me back into his lap and strokes my fringe out of my eyes gently "My turn baby" "Ok Patty" "Ok so I got you 3 things but I can't give you any of them now. I saw the letter you put in the sketchbook you gave me so I'll write one back and that's the first one. Second I'll give you tonight when we get home and can be alone. Third one is that we can get tattoos together, you can get anything you want. What do you think?"

I stay in his lap for a second then turn around and kiss him deeply "It's perfect" "Really?" "Yeah, I kinda hoped you wouldn't find my stupid love letters but I'm glad you like them and I really want one back. I think I know what tonight's gonna be and that'll be fun as fuck and I really wanna get a tattoo so now I can, it's awesome" "I'll get one with you" "Really?" "Yeah, I'm thinking I'll just get your name, I can't handle pain and I'd love to get more but I'd cry like a baby and wimp out"

It's so fucking awesome so I sigh and let Trick put his arms around me tight. Andy and Zack go off to find a ball to play football with so I enjoy my time, kissing every part of Trick I can reach. When they do find one me, Frankie and Gee just sit and watch them as they attempt it. I think it's pretty clear only Trick and Andy have any clue how to play so they mess around, tackling each other and wrestling on the ground.

It's honestly really amusing since Lexi and Jack give up halfway and make out on the ground, becoming a hazard for everyone.

When they finally realise how stupid they are they all give up and come back to where we're still laughing at their failure. Trick jumps on me and tickles me until I can't breathe.

When the skies starting to go a bit dark a gang of girls show up. Almost before we realise they're here Joe and Andy are flirting then leading a couple of girls away to fuck in their cars. They call me and Trick sluts for doing the same thing but at least we're dating, everyone's pretty used to it by now though.

They don't come back so Zack, Rian, Mikey and Ray have fun entertaining the other girls. The rest of us gay shits just hang around and make out a bit, laughing at our slutty friends. I have a feeling this will turn into an orgy in the middle of the park soon and I'm not interested but it's amusing.

After making out like a couple of eels for a while Lexi and Jack go over to flirt with the girls as well. From what I hear they're trying to convince one of them to have a threesome and from the look of the girls it's definitely working.

It's been a really awesome time but now it's getting late and cold since we're still shirtless. I wanna see what Tricks ideas are for his second present which apparently I'm getting tonight, it'll probably be the best bit.

Trick seems ok staying here but I don't want him getting distracted by pretty girls when it's supposed to be all about us. I lean over and try to whisper seductively in his ear "Trick do you wanna go home soon?" "Yeah I think so, I'm fucking cold, come back here I need your warmth".

I crawl back into his arms and try not to moan at the way Trick curls himself around me and buries his face in my shoulder "Do you wanna leave now or wait a bit Petey?" "It's been fun but I think I wanna go" "We've been here like 4 hours so I think that's enough time around these losers. I think we might get caught in an orgy if we stay too long" "I was actually thinking the same thing, unless you wanna have some fun with boobs lets go" "How could I want boobs wen I've got such a delicious dick in front of me" "You still owe me that present" "Oh definitely, I wouldn't miss it"

We both stand up and wave to Gee and Frank then head off to Tricks car. There's moans coming from Andy and Joes cars so we avoid those and giggle once we've passed them. When he turns the heater on it feels like bliss and we pull our shirts on too so it's nice and warm while we drive to Tricks house.


	64. FINAL

**Pete's POV**

As soon as we get to his room Trick tugs me down onto the bed with him and cups my cheek. "Pete we've finally done it, so fucking proud of us and now I wanna spend all night naked in bed with you".

For once I'm so calm and happy and in love. I'm not scared or nervous and there's nothing on my mind except how much I love this idiot. He's made every day since I met him amazing and I know this is going to be my favourite birthday ever.

Trick leans in to capture my lips with his so I easily give in to him and moan as his hands run down my body. I desperately buck up against his hand and let out a little whimper that makes Trick growl. He seems just as turned on as me so he starts unbuttons my shirt then gives up and literally rips it off me. He breaks all of the buttons in the process but I guess it was technically his shirt in the first place so he doesn't care about it.

He seems to be waiting for me to see if I'm ok with this so I just look up at him with innocent eyes "What are you gonna do to me?" Trick giggles and leans down to grab my wrists and pin them above my head "You'll find out soon enough, I'll take good care of you angel".

I should be worried because I know Trick and he has some crazy, stupid ideas sometimes but I trust him. He'd never hurt me or do anything I don't like so I know tonight will be perfect.

We keep kissing as his shirt and both our pants get thrown on the floor as we scramble to undress each other and get closer.

I've been waiting for 2 and a half years for this and I finally feel ready. This is what I was waiting for, I needed to feel so happy and comfortable that there's no doubts, just endless love. Tricks waited for me for so long and now I'm finally ready to loose my virginity to him.

I look up at the man I love and pull him as close as possible "Trick I don't want you to ride me today, I want you to fuck me". I can see him look down at me worriedly but he smiles and rubs his hand on my hip "I'm not gonna fuck you baby, I wanna make love to you, I'm gonna make this perfect for you, trust me" "I'm with you so of course it'll be perfect, I love you so I want you to take me, please".

He keeps looking down at me and shaking his head "You look so beautiful right now, you don't even know how beautiful you are" "Shut up Trick, just kiss me, that makes me feel really special". I can see he's pissed off that I say that because he doesn't let me kiss him when I try to pull him back to me "Babe stop it, you're the most beautiful thing in the world and I'm gonna keep telling you that until you realise how much I love you" "I know you love me, I'm just nervous and I don't wanna mess this up" "I know baby but I'll take care of you"

I don't wanna mess this up when I've finally gotten to a point where I'm ready but I can't help the nerves. "I know you'll take care of me" "Then why are you scared?" "Because you've been with so many people, what if you realise I'm not good enough? What if you waited for 2 years just to be disappointed? I wanna make love and I know I'll enjoy it no matter what but I want you to like it too, I wanna be the best you've ever had" "You will be, I've never loved someone like you and everything we've done has been better because it means so much" "What if you hate it? I don't want to be dumped because I'm useless, this means everything to me and I don't wanna be dumped after I give every part of myself to you"

I'm being so stupid and this is such a turn off but I need him to reassure me. Tomorrow I'll be humiliated about this but I just need him to tell me he loves me regardless of how tonight goes.

"You're my everything baby, I don't care if the sex is the worst thing I've ever done. I love you so much and I want to spend my life with you, nothing will change that. Do you want this? Do you wanna do something else?" "No Tricky, I just need to know you love me, I really want this" "I love you, I love you, I love you, that'll never change"

He places a gentle kiss on my forehead and smiles "Babe today is all about you ok? I just wanna make you feel really good and make this perfect" "We're doing this together, I love you and I know you're gonna make this perfect but I wanna make you feel good too" "This is for you baby" "This is a special thing for both of us, let me make you feel good" "I'll always feel good with you but ok baby, I'll go along with whatever you want"

With an even bigger smile he kisses me gently as he pulls my boxers down and throws them on the ground. Its a lot more scary knowing that you're not just naked, you're naked and about to let your boyfriend take your virginity. I guess Trick notices that I'm still nervous because he runs his hand along my hard on and kisses me softly "Its ok babe, you don't have to be scared, I'll take care of you like I always do" "I know" "I mean it, don't be scared, this is you and me and you should never be scared about that" "Lets do this, I don't wanna wait, I just wanna be with you"

He nods and kisses me again as he pulls his boxers down as well "You wanna suck me off baby boy? I'm gonna use lube of course but I love your fucking mouth" I really don't think he has to ask because of course I want to. Trick loves it when I blow him and I think he just wants to calm me down. I've given him a lot of blowjobs over the last few months so it's easy and he probably wants me to be calm before we do anything new.

Easily I slide to my knees and give Trick a few kisses on his tip before I take him into my mouth. Trick moans and rocks his hips up against my mouth but I push his hips down with a huff. I like it when he fucks my mouth but I also like to be in charge sometimes. When I don't let him fuck my mouth Trick whimpers desperately and threads his hands in my hair to push me down further. I could complain but Tricks so needy and I love him like this, I love seeing how much I turn him on.

When he's getting close he pulls me up then pushes me down onto my stomach. I'm calm from blowing Trick so I lie my head in my arms and listen as he pours lube onto his fingers. Prep never seems to hurt Trick but I've never done this before so I'm nervous. Trick had fingered himself before he lost his virginity but I never have. I was too scared to try it by myself and I wanted to do it with Trick, I wanted Trick to be the first one to finger me and the first one to fuck me.

I'm getting more nervous as Trick messes around so I look up at him and whimper. Instantly he comes over to sit beside me and his clean hand runs down my spine to try to calm me down again. His lubed fingers slip between my ass cheeks and it makes me moan desperately as he runs them over my hole. It's cold and feels weird but I know Tricks hands and I can feel myself relaxing into him.

He spends a long time stroking me and circling my hole until I'm so happy and relaxed then he starts pushing a finger in. It's so weird but he's used a lot of lube so it slips in easily and doesn't hurt as he pumps it in and out of me. Trick leans down and kisses at my neck as he adds a second finger which burns slightly more but it's really nice.

Lately me and Trick rush prep a lot because I know Trick can take it and he gets super impatient but I love this. I'd get stressed and nervous if he rushed it and I think he knows that so he takes as much time as I need.

Finally Trick adds his last finger and it burns a lot more than the other two. I squirm and whimper under Tricks finger so he takes it slow and kisses all across my neck, shoulders and upper back. Eventually it stops burning so much I can grind back against him until he hits my prostate. I start seeing stars and I almost scream when Trick removes his fingers.

I'm a desperate whimpery mess and I feel so amazing. I'm panting and begging for Trick to fuck me when he rolls me over and I moan loudly when I see him stroking himself. Trick stands over me and gently jerks himself off then generously coats himself with lube.

I'm going to be so sore tomorrow but I can't wait. Tricks not quite as long as me but he's way thicker and this is definitely going to hurt. I'm glad he prepped me because his fingers are bigger than mine so it won't hurt as much when it's his dick.

Once Tricks ready he gently spreads my legs open and crawls between them. I feel so vulnerable with my legs open, ready to give up everything to him but it's such a special feeling. Trick places messy kisses to my lips as he positions himself and braces himself with a hand either side of my head.

I'm still slightly nervous but I feel so much better now that I can see Trick and he's right in front of me. He's holding me close and I feel completely surrounded by Trick and his love. Tricks sweaty and I can smell his cologne which makes me feel so safe. I love being in his bed because he hasn't washed his sheets in a while so when I've got Trick on top of me all I can smell and see and feel is him.

Slowly Trick pushes himself forward, letting his dick press inside me and stopping when he gets just inside. "How are you angel?" "It hurts but I can take it" "It'll hurt baby but I promise I'll go slow and take care of you until it stops hurting" "Thank you, do I need to do anything to make it hurt less?" "Just lie there and be beautiful, I'll take good care of you, I've got you"

Now I'm feeling good so Trick slowly pushes in until he bottoms out. It burns like he said it would and it feels weird to have someone inside me but I feel like this is exactly where I belong.

Trick glances at me for approval then sets up a slow pace, never pulling more than half way out of me. His face is buried in my neck and he whispers how much he loves me and how proud he is between every kiss.

Soon I get used to it and even though there's still a small burn, it doesn't ache like it did before. I whisper "Speed up baby, I want more, please" in Tricks ear and hear him moan against my neck as he speeds up.

I'm so glad we don't have school tomorrow because I'm going to be in pain and have a ridiculous amount of hickies. Trick never seemed to care if I had to go to school with my entire neck and chest covered in love bites but I'm glad I don't have to anymore.

Soon Trick finds my prostate again and pounds against it as I squirm and beg again. I've given up on any kind of self control so I beg him to give me everything and moan so loudly people walking past can probably hear.

I'm getting close ridiculously fast and it's embarrassing but there's no way I can hold on. Before I can even open my mouth to tell Trick how close I am he's pressing his lips to my ear "Are you close baby?" "I'm so close, fuck I feel so good baby" "Yeah baby?" "I'm so close, please help, please Tricky"

He pushes his body even further down against mine and proceeds to fuck me straight into the mattress. He hits my prostate every time and he whispers the filthiest things into my ear. I'm so desperate that all it takes is a couple of strokes before I'm coming hard and completely falling apart. I've never had an orgasm so intense, even after months of fooling around with Trick. I've had some pretty amazing ones but this is better than anything I could have imagined.

I hope I never have to move from this spot because I think it might actually kill me to leave Tricks warmth. If we can spend the next week in bed together, making love and completely wrapped up in each other that's all I could ever want. This is the man I want to marry and I hope I never have to spend a second without him again.

It takes me a while to come down from the high but when I do I see Trick smiling down at me and I drag him down for a kiss. I'm tired and oversensitive but there's no way I'm letting Trick just jerk off so I wrap a hand around his dick. "Come here baby, you need to come" "You're tired, let me-" "No Tricky, I want to feel you come inside me, that's why we got the tests. I want to feel your coming dripping out of me, I want you to claim me as yours"

Trick moans desperately and holds me close as he pushes back into me. I feel so overworked but I want him to come in me so bad so I whisper in his ear until he gets shaky and his thrusts get sloppier. "Baby I'm close, I'm so fucking close angel" "I know baby, come for me, I love you and I want you're come inside me"

He groans and presses his lips to my collarbone as he comes inside me and collapses on top of me. He's a lot bigger than me and I can't really breathe but I love it. For the whole time he was supporting himself with his arms but he's too tired to hold himself up and I love it.

Eventually he regains the ability to function and pulls out of me so he can flop beside me and pull me into his arms. The feel of his come dripping out of me is weird and I feel so stretched out and bare but there's nowhere I'd rather be. Surrounded by the smell of sweat, sex and Trick, in the arms of the one I love most is my favourite place to be.

We lie in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company until Trick sighs and kisses my cheek "That was perfect" "It was" "I can't believe you thought it'd be bad, it was mind blowing, no one else could ever be half as good"

I choke out a laugh and press my cheek to his shoulder "It was amazing, I kinda wish I'd done it sooner" "I don't, I love it exactly the way it was and I'd never want anything else" "It was a pretty perfect moment" "It was the most perfect moment ever, I'll never forget a second of it"

All I wanna do now is fall asleep in Tricks arms and end this perfect day with another perfect moment. Trick doesn't seem to understand that though because he pulls me up to sit on the side of the bed, ignoring my protests. "Babe, this was perfect and I love you more than I bee have or ever will love someone else" "It was perfect but can I sleep now? I'm tired and probably gonna be really sore in the morning".

Trick looks a bit upset that I wanna sleep, I guess maybe he was expecting to go for another round but I don't think I can handle it. "Just stay awake for a bit, there's something I need to do". He looks terrified so I wrap my arms around his waist and hold him close to me "You can do whatever you want Tricky, I'll stay awake, don't worry".

Trick still seems terrified but he gently pushes me away and sits next to me on his knees, facing me. "Petey, we've been together so long and been through so much and I love you so much, I really hope you love me as much as I love you. I can't imagine spending any of the rest of my life without you so..." He grabs onto one of my hands and pulls out a box from next to the bed and my eyes fill with tears because I think I know what he's doing.

"Babe, this isn't an engagement ring if you think I'm proposing, this is a promise ring. If you wanna wear it then I promise I'll always be there for you and take care of you and love you. I don't know what's gonna happen in the future but I know I wanna spend it with you, if I'm with you then everything will be perfect. So do you wanna wear it and maybe one day I'll replace it with a real engagement ring then a wedding ring?"

I don't even know why he's asking because I love him so much, I don't ever want to have to live without him "Of course I'll wear it, I love you forever and unconditionally. I wanna spend my whole life with you and I couldn't care less if we end up in a castle or in a gutter as long as its with you".

As he slips the ring onto my tiny finger I can feel his tears dripping down onto my wrist and mixing with mine. I'm so glad I didn't go to sleep because this is definitely the perfect end to everything. I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with the man I love more then anything in the world and I could never want more. We've given each other everything and we can keep giving each other everything for the rest of our lives.

"So is this the best birthday present you've ever gotten?" That makes me smile through my tears as I look up at him "Of course. I just gave myself up to you and felt more pleasure then I ever have before, its been amazing. Now you didn't just give me a ring, you gave me you, you promised to love me for the rest of our lives and that's all I've ever wanted. I love you beautiful" "That's my line babe" "Well I said it this time because I do love you and you're beautiful so I really need to start saying that more often"

Trick pulls me into his arms and buries his face in my hair "Petey, do you think 18 is too young to know I love you and never wanna be without you?" "It doesn't matter how old we are, I love you and you love me so it doesn't matter. I knew I loved you when I was 15 and I still love you now, nothing's changed" "Except now we can legally make love and you have the ring to say you're mine, every single bit of you is mine and it always will be" "I don't need the ring to know that but I love knowing that every time I'll look down I'll see it and know I'm all yours" "I love you so much Petey" "I love you too, and I always will".

Finally he lets me lie down and pull him down with me so I can cuddle into him. For once Trick just falls asleep before me and I can lie there as my eyes start drooping shut and look at him. He's so beautiful and perfect lying there, I can't believe that this perfection will be mine forever.

I've got my Trick now, what more could I ever need?


End file.
